Naruto, la Kitsune y el Ángel
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Naruto vuelve a Konoha, tras su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, pero no vuelve solo: Un Ángel (literalmente) y cieta Kitsune de nueve colas, le acompañan en su regreso, siendo sus amigas y novias. Problemas serios y problemas extraños, caerán sobre Naruto... ¿Sobrevivirá a ello?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **N/A 1: La inspiración para este fic, lo tomamos del fic: "El Ángel Guardián de Naruto" el fic colaborativo de Kamen Rider y Kachorro.**

 **N/A 2: Debo decir que esta versión, es muy diferente a la versión anterior de «Naruto y El Ángel» que habíamos escrito, esperamos y les guste.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1: Devuelta en Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Algo me dice, que tendremos problemas, tras cruzar, esas puertas —dijo un nervioso Jiraiya, quien caminaba, al lado de 3 jóvenes.

El primero era un joven de cabello rubio rebelde, llevaba la bandana de Konoha, con la tela de color negro atada a su cabeza, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, llevaba una chaqueta de hombros y brazos negros, el torso de la chaqueta era naranja y su pantalón era del mismo color, tendría unos **16** años y obviamente un par de sandalias negra.

El segundo era de hecho una chica de cabello rojo corto y rebelde hasta el cuello, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, piel porcelana, tenía unos 16 años, llevaba un Kimono rojo; que hacia resaltar su figura, además de sus sandalias Shinobi rojas.

La tercera y última era una chica de cabello largo lila, al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca y una falda negra, asi como un par de sandalias Shinobi negras.

La última persona y "la de mayor edad" era un hombre de cabello blanco largo, ojos negros, marcas rojas, camisa y pantalones verdes, chaqueta sin mangas, roja y un pergamino en su espalda.

—Hola chicos —dijo Naruto, saludando a Izumo y Kotetsu— ¿Chicos? —Pronto noto, que ambos estaban embelesados mirando a la pelirroja y la chica de cabello lila —Izumo, Kotetsu —Ambos guardias le miraron —Ellas vienen conmigo.

—Bienvenido Naruto… —dijeron deprimidos, los **3** jóvenes y el Sen'nin, pasaron las puertas y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después; Oficina de Tsunade**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto! —Grito Tsunade, abrazando al rubio Genin— ¡Me alegro de que volvieras! —Mientras que la dama de cabello lila, miraba confundida a la Sanín/Hokage, la pelirroja le explicaba.

— **Ella es Senju Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage y Sensei de Kushina-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente — **Tras la muerte de Hiruzen, Ero-Sen'nin y Naruto-Kun, fueron en busca de Tsunade, para que se convirtiera en la Godaime Hokage, al comienzo no quiso, pero al ver el inquebrantable espíritu de Naruto-Kun, decidio convertirse en la Hokage… eso sin mencionar, que lo ama, como a un hijo.**

— ¿He? —Fue lo que exclamo la rubia Hokage, al notar por fin, a la pelirroja y la chica de cabello lila —Naruto… —Tsunade se rodeó de un aura de muerte, que hizo temer al rubio— ¿Quiénes son ellas?

—Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko —dijo la pelirroja sonriente —Soy una amiga, compañera de viaje y novia de Naruto-Kun.

—S… Soy… Raynare, soy la compañera de viaje, y novia de Naruto-Kun —dijo una apenada Raynare. Pronto, Se comenzaron a escuchar suplicas del Gama Sen'nin, por su vida, mientras que Tsunade, no dejaba de decirle, que él debía de enseñarle a Naruto, no de volverlo un pervertido, como para tener 2 novias.

En realidad, la molestia de Tsunade, no era con las amigas del rubio, sino que sabía, que cuando el Consejo se enterara, desearían colocar a Naruto en la LRC (Ley de Restauración de Clanes), junto con Ritsuko y Raynare y eso era algo que no deseaba, para "su hijo".

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una charla con Tsunade, la Godaime, dijo que fueran a conocer la aldea y luego hablarían sobre una prueba que Kakashi, deseaba hacerles a Sakura y al Uzumaki, para ver cuánto habían crecido esos 3 años.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto se enfadó: Kakashi nunca le enseño nada y ahora tendría que volver con su equipo descuartizado, por culpa del Uchiha, quien debía de estar en Oto, besándole el trasero a la serpiente.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Raynare, al ver al rubio, a un par de metros frente a ellas, como queriendo su espacio personal. Naruto se giró y asintió sonriente, lo cual calmo a ambas damas.

—Chicas —dijo Naruto— ¿Desean, ir a comer? —Ritsuko y Raynare, asintieron y siguieron al rubio, hasta el conocido (pero ahora de mayor tamaño) Ichiraku —Aquí, venden el mejor Ramen del mundo, sé que te gustara, Raynare-Chan.

— ¿Cuántas veces, te hemos dicho, que no comas, solo Ramen? —Preguntaron la Kitsune de cabellera roja y el Ángel de cabello lila. Deprimiendo a su novio, aun asi, allí comieron, luego de que Naruto fuera casi asfixiado por un abrazo de bienvenida, por parte de Ayame.

—Oye, Naruto —Escucho 3 voces, pronto los vio llegar y sonrió.

—Shikamaru, Temari… Sakura —dijo el rubio.

—Nos acabamos de enterar que volviste y acompañado —dijo Shikamaru, con deseo de conocer a los acompañantes y nuevos amigos del rubio problemático.

—Ella es Raynare-Chan —dijo Naruto, la chica de cabello lila les dio una cálida sonrisa —Ella es Ritsuko-Chan —Ritsuko, dio su mano al presentarse, ya que estaba más cerca del rubio.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —Fue el grito fulgurante, que se escuchó, desde la oficina de la Godaime.

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _ **(30 minutos después de la salida de Naruto y sus amigas, de la oficina)**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Oficina de Tsunade**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _¿Son amigas, de Naruto? —Pregunto Shizune, quien acaba de entrar y de ver al rubio, quien tenía a una pareja de chicas, agarrando cada uno de sus brazos. Tsunade y Jiraiya asintieron._

— _Tsunade, Shizune —Hablo el Gama Sen'nin —Lo que les contare, nadie más que nosotros, podrá saberlo —Jiraiya realizo sellos y solo la Hokage, su asistente y Jiraiya, quedaron dentro de un domo de Chakra dorado_

 _ **(N/A: Relato de Jiraiya)**_

 _Existe una organización llamada Akatsuki, quien está cazando a los Bijus, por motivos desconocidos, durante el entrenamiento de Naruto, nos encontramos con un hombre de cabello rubio llamado Michael, quien poseía un_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _único… o eso pensamos en un comienzo, estábamos en Kumogakure y vimos a este hombre, Michael, siendo literalmente, invocado mediante un ritual, al aparecer tenía su cabello rubio pegado su rostro, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y solo llevaba un pantalón blanco._

 _Naruto decidio salvar al hombre y obviamente, lo apoye en ello, no fue nada que no arreglara el Gaki con su_ _ **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ _y algunas variantes del_ _ **Rasengan**_ _._

 _Llevamos al hombre a una cueva y cuando despertó, nos contó que él no era humano, era un Ángel, un Arcángel, para ser más exacto; tras el fallecimiento del Dios Bíblico y de los 4 Grandes Reyes Demoniacos, el Cielo y el Infierno, se han visto sumergidos en un convenio de no agresión._

 _Pero, tras la aparición de Akatsuki, han enviado agentes a nuestro mundo, con la muerte del Dios Bíblico, Michael tuvo que aprender a crear Ángeles y lo logro, en agradecimiento por salvarlo, Michael uso su poder y creo a Raynare, la chica de cabello lila y libero a Ritsuko de su entierro._

 _Ritsuko es Kyūbi y no es mala._

 _ **Fin del Relato.**_

— _¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —Pregunto/Grito Tsunade._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Fin del Recuerdo**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Naruto, Raynare y Ritsuko, se alejaron del restaurante de Ramen, ya satisfechos y aparentemente, al día siguiente, Naruto enfrentaría a Kakashi, junto con Sakura.

 **Ya podría Naruto hacerle pagar a Kakashi, por el hecho de no haberlo entrenado, con sus conocimientos encontrados en Uzushiogakure.**

 **(N/A: Espero que este reinicio, les haya gustado; ¿Quiénes serán las parejas de Naruto?)**


	2. Reencuentro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **N/A 1: La inspiración para este fic, lo tomamos del fic: "El Ángel Guardián de Naruto" el fic colaborativo de Kamen Rider y Kachorro.**

 **N/A 2: Debo decir que esta versión, es muy diferente a la versión anterior de «Naruto y El Ángel» que habíamos escrito, esperamos y les guste.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2: Reencuentro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Amanecía, los rayos del sol entraron en una habitación de gran espacio, asi como una cama, donde reposaban 3 cuerpos.

—Creo… que ya amaneció —dijo Naruto aun adormilado, intento moverse, pero no pudo, finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz —Bueno, lo mejor, será levantarme y prepararles el desayuno a las chicas —Sentencio mentalmente el rubio, quien intento apoyarse en sus brazos, pero volvió a caer suavemente en el colchón, al mirar a su derecha, vio que su brazo derecho era tomado por Ritsuko quien apretaba el mismo, entre sus pechos. Lo mismo ocurría con Raynare — _Esto es buena vida_ —Pensó para sí mismo, antes de realizar un **Shunshin** , para salir de su cómoda prisión— _ **"¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_ —Susurro el rubio, creando **5** Bushin — _"Chicos, preparen el desayuno"_ —Susurro y los Bushin obedecieron, Naruto se giró, Ritsuko seguía dormida al igual que Raynare y se abrazaban mutuamente, sonrió, busco en su armario, tomo algo de ropa y se metió al baño.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando salió, ya bañado y vestido con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón naranja, vio a las chicas aun dormidas, no pasaron, ni **5** minutos, para que ambas abrieran sus ojos, gritaran al verse tan cerca y comenzaran a lanzarse toda clase de groserías, la una a la otra.

—Chicas —dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de ambas —El desayuno está listo —Raynare y Ritsuko sonrieron. Los **3** habían aprendido a comer de forma sencilla, sobre todo Naruto, quien ya no devoraba tanto Ramen, como antes, sino que comía cosas más sanas, por consejo (léase: "Palizas") de sus novias.

Tras desayunar, Ritsuko y Raynare, se bañaron y vistieron, los **3** salieron, de la casa con el objetivo de conocer la aldea, pero un ANBU, les cito en el Campo de Entrenamiento **7** , para una prueba de la Hokage, asi que fueron hacia el Campo de Entrenamiento **7**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7; 8:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, encontraron a Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y Sakura.

—Veo que Kakashi-Sensei, aún no ha llegado —dijo Naruto y ambos Sen'nin asintieron.

Naruto hablo con Sakura, sobre la prueba, el rubio noto que el Chakra de la Kunoichi rosa, se ha había incrementado, pero aun asi el incremento no fue mucho.

— _Sí estuvo entrenando con Bāchan, seguramente, será tan grandiosa como Okasan_ —Naruto se había enterado, por medio de Ritsuko, quienes eran sus padres y Jiraiya, también le había contado algunas cosas sobre ellos, además de que Jiraiya había sido el maestro de Minato y Tsunade la maestra de Kushina; razonando: Si su madre había sido llamada "La Habanera Sangrienta", gracias al entrenamiento de Tsunade; ¿Qué tan fuerte seria ahora Sakura, teniendo en cuenta que ambas tuvieron, la misma Sensei?

—Ya llego Kakashi —dijo Jiraiya, viendo a Kakashi.

—Lamento la demora, una pareja ANBU me pidió un autógrafo y… —Kakashi no continuo, su excusa, al ver a la joven pelirroja y la joven pelinegra, el hombre de cabello gris, se acercó a ambas chicas —Soy Hatake Kakashi, un placer.

—Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko —dijo la pelirroja.

—Soy Raynare —dijo la pelinegra, viendo con una sonrisa confundida, el enojo de su compañera y de su amado.

—Sensei —Le llamo Naruto —Si ya termino, de intentar seducir a mis novias, tenemos una prueba que afrontar —Kakashi se puso blanco, al escuchar que ambas jóvenes eran las novias de Naruto.

— _Tienes la misma suerte que Sensei_ —Pensó un deprimido Kakashi — _Ambos siempre se quedan con la chica linda. ¿Sera acaso que Sakura…?_ —Kakashi se recompuso y dio inicio a la prueba —Supongo que recuerdan los cascabeles —Ritsuko y Raynare saltaron fuera de rango, quedando junto a Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune.

— ¿Límite de tiempo, como la primera vez? —Pregunto Naruto, sacando un Kunai.

—No, ahora será, hasta el amanecer —dijo Kakashi— ¡AHORA! —Sakura se ocultó —Igual que la última vez, ¿verdad Naruto? —El rubio sonrió, envió Chakra a sus manos, sus uñas se volvieron garras, separo los pies, envió Chakra Raiton a sus pies y desapareció de la vista de Kakashi— _¡Imposible!_ — Pensó Kakashi en Shock— _¡¿Ese fue el_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _?!_ —Kakashi alcanzo a ver una sombra por el rabillo del ojo y alcanzo a esquivar un puño de Sakura — _La fuerza de Sakura, más la velocidad de Naruto… iguales que Minato-Sensei y Kushina-Sama_ —pensó Kakashi, antes de ser golpeado por Sakura… para convertirse en un tronco.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura y Naruto persiguieron a Kakashi, por todo el bosque, encontrando Bushin, Kawarimi y trampas.

La pareja del equipo 7, encontraron a Kakashi, Naruto le dijo que el libro que le había regalado Jiraiya, era muy bueno, cuando fue a contarle el final, Kakashi cerro el Sharingan y tapo sus oídos, dándole a Sakura la oportunidad de tomar los cascabeles.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Permítanme nombrar a los miembros del Equipo Kakashi —dijo Tsunade sonriente, al rubio y la pelirrosa, se les hizo raro —Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko y Raynare.

— **¿QUÉ? —Preguntaron el Uzumaki, la Haruno, la Kitsune y… el Ángel.**


	3. Solo una Prueba

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **N/A 1: La inspiración para este fic, lo tomamos del fic: "El Ángel Guardián de Naruto" el fic colaborativo de Kamen Rider y Kachorro.**

 **N/A 2: Debo decir que esta versión, es muy diferente a la versión anterior de «Naruto y El Ángel» que habíamos escrito, esperamos y les guste.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3: Solo una Prueba**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban en Shock, sin poder creer, que Tsunade, acabara de nombrar a Ritsuko y Raynare, como parte del equipo.

— _Ellas acaban de llegar, ¿Por qué las nombra como parte del equipo, si ni siquiera, poseen Chakra?_ —Pensaba Sakura, pero ella no era una Kunoichi sensorial y no podía sentir el Chakra o el poder que albergaban su compañera de cabello rojo y su compañera de cabello lila.

— **¿Inicias tú, o inicio yo?** —Pregunto Raynare, Ritsuko le sonrió y movió levemente la cabeza. Raynare dio algunos pasos al frente, en su mano derecha apareció una lanza con un extraño brillo rosa, la cual lanzo contra un grupo de árboles, destruyéndolos. Luego extendió sus manos a los costados, varias esferas de luz rosa aparecieron, tomaron la forma de lanzas y las lanzo contra otro grupo de árboles — **Tu turno, Ritsuko-Senpai.**

— **Arigato, Raynare-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko, quien, reunió una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus pulmones— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —La esfera de viento, destruyo una gran parte de la hectárea, donde estaban presentes.

—Tan fuertes como siempre, ¿verdad, chicas? —dijo Naruto, sonriente. Sonrojando a ambas "jóvenes".

— _¡¿ESE ES SU PODER?!_ —Se preguntó Sakura asombrada.

— _¡Ese fue un gran Jutsu, y según Tsunade-Sama, ellas solían ser Genin, antes de que su aldea fuera destruida!_ —dijo el Inner.

— _Aun asi, ellas deberían de tener el poder de un Jōnin_ —dijo Sakura a su Inner.

—Muy bien —dijo Tsunade —La primera misión del Equipo Kakashi, será ir a Suna, ya que Gaara, enviara un arca, para mantener la alianza entre ambas aldeas.

—Sabía que Gaara se había vuelto el Kazekage —dijo Naruto —Pero no sabía que ahora fuéramos aliados de Suna, es decir: La última vez, no todo salió bien.

—Tras el ataque de Orochimaru, el Consejo de Suna se hizo cargo y en estos 3 años, Gaara estuvo estudiando Ciencia Política, hasta volverse el Kazekage y reafirmar su alianza con nosotros —Explico Shizune sonriente.

—Nos vemos en **20** minutos en la puerta… —Pero Kakashi, no pudo continuar dando explicaciones, ya que Sakura lo jalo hasta la torre del Hokage, Tsunade les entrego el arca y luego salieron de camino a Suna, con el líder del equipo, llevado a rastras (N/A: Literalmente)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Deberíamos de estar llegando en cincuenta y… —Kakashi no pudo continuar hablando, ya que una onda expansiva, golpeo a los miembros del Equipo Kakashi, lanzándolos hacia atrás, solo Ritsuko y Naruto pudieron estabilizarse, gracias a su **Fūton** y Raynare, gracias a sus alas, ya que emprendió vuelo.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Dijo Raynare desde lo alto — ¡Veo explosiones en Suna! —No hizo falta más, para que los miembros del Equipo Kakashi, tomaran camino a mayor velocidad hacia la aldea.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Suna (En ese preciso momento)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡MUERE! —dijo una Kunoichi de cabello rubio, quien lanzo desde su mano derecha, una pequeña ave de arcilla, contra el Kazekage.

Gaara alzo su escudo de arena, mientras que el ave explotaba y la arena absorbía la explosión.

— _ **No lo haces nada mal, Deidara**_ —pensó Sasori.

— ¡GAARA! —Gritaron Temari y Kankuro llegando al lugar.

Kankuro saco su marioneta Karasu.

— **Veo que vienen a ayudar al Kazekage** —dijo Sasori, quien exploto y se mostró como un chico de cabello rojo, ojos castaños, quien saco un pergamino y de él, una marioneta de cuatro brazos.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Exclamo Temari, usando su abanico, lanzando una ráfaga de aire-viento que golpeo a ambos, pero especialmente a Deidara, cortando uno de sus brazos.

— ¡OYE, MOCOSA! —Grito la Kunoichi Nukenin— ¡Ten más cuidado ciega, yo no interrumpo tu batalla contra el pelirrojo pervertido!

— ¡No soy un pervertido! —Grito un enfadado Sasori.

— ¡Si claro! —Grito de vuelta la enfadada Deidara, mostrando que no le creía al pelirrojo, las batallas se detuvieron— ¡¿Qué me dices del otro día, que encontró una prenda interior mía y otra de Konan, en tu habitación?! —A pesar de ser una marioneta, Sasori se sonrojo.

— ¡SOLO BUSCABA SU ADN, PARA INTENTAR CLONARLAS Y CREAR NUEVAS MARIONETAS! —Se defendió un sonrojado Sasori (Obviamente, su argumento era mentira)

— **¡Fūton: Rasengan!** —Se escuchó, Sasori se giró y el **Rasengan** , le estallo en el rostro— ¡Le di, directo!

—No lo creo —dijo la Kunoichi de Iwa, quien creo una araña, quien comenzó a luchar contra el Kazekage, mientras que ella se acercaba y encontraba a un sano y salvo compañero pelirrojo —Hola... Jinchuriki de Kyūbi.

— _Asi que saben quién soy, al igual que Kisame e Itachi_ —pensó un molesto Naruto —Deja en paz a mi amigo, Akatsuki-Chan.

—Soy Deidara —dijo ella sonriente —Y, lo lamento Naruto-Kun, pero… no podemos hacerlo, nuestra misión es capturar al Jinchuriki de Ichibi y de una vez, te llevaremos a ti —Deidara estiro una de sus manos, de la cual salieron 4 aves, que fueron contra el equipo Kakashi.

—Todos —dijo Kakashi —Cuando les diga, lo esquivan —Todos esperaron la orden de Kakashi— ¡Cuidado, con la marioneta! —Grito el usuario del Sharingan, al ver una marioneta que tenía la cabeza vendada, ropas de camuflaje gris/blanco y **6** brazos.

— ¡Ritsuko-Chan! —Le llamo Naruto, quien realizo sellos de manos— ¡La marioneta! —Ritsuko realizo sellos a gran velocidad. Ritsuko y Naruto soltaron un soplo, que desvió la marioneta hacia la derecha, haciendo que entrara en contacto con las aves de arcilla, quienes explotaron.

— ¡Rayos, Ari (Hormiga)! —Murmuro un enfadado Sasori, al ver los pocos restos de su marioneta— ¡Tenga más cuidado hacia donde lanza sus esculturas de 2ᵃ, Senpai!

— ¿Esculturas de segunda? —Se devolvió la rubia enfadada, hacia su camarada— ¡¿Cuándo entenderás, que el arte es algo que se crea con labor y sacrificio y luego desaparece en un suspiro?!

—El arte perdura, muchos más años, que su creador y por ello es recordado —dijo Sasori también enfadado —Veamos, como luchan contra Gunsō (Sargento) —Era una marioneta, vestida con una armadura Samurái y en sus manos tenia cilindros.

—Cuidado con sus manos —advirtió Kakashi, quien alzo su bandana, mostrando su **Sharingan** —Podría lanzar Kunai's o Shuriken's —Tras estas palabras, tomo 5 Shuriken's en cada mano, las baño con su Raiton y las lanzo contra la pareja enemiga.

— _Usara su ave_ —Pensó Naruto —Raynare-Chan, elévate y prepara un ataque para Deidara, cuando se encuentre en el aire —Raynare se elevó y varias esferas rosas aparecieron a su alrededor

Deidara, creo una serpiente y se salvó de las armas de Kakashi, montando el lomo de su creación.

Kakashi cerró su mano y el rango de los Rayos aumento, electrocutando a la escultora y destruyendo la escultura misma. Ambas cayeron al suelo.

Naruto sonrió, ya había combatido a Deidara y sabia como derrotarla, aunque, posiblemente, la próxima vez que se encontraran, ella estaría tan enfadada, que no dudaría ni un segundo, en enviar uno de sus animales a devorarlo o seguramente, lo llevaría a su guardia (sea la que sea) para violarlo… lo que ocurriera primero —Kakashi, Gaara, Temari —Les llamo Naruto —Manténganla ocupada, tengo algo para… digamos: derrotarla o que se retire —El Kazekage, su hermana y el Ninja que Copia, asintieron y atacaron a la rubia Nukenin quien se preguntaba que planeaba su Baka-rubio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gunsō comenzó a lanzar proyectiles desde sus manos.

— **¡Kagayai Kabe! (Muro Luminoso)** —Exclamo Raynare, creando un muro de luz, que las salvo a las **3** , de los proyectiles— ¡Ritsuko!

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —La pelirroja, lanzo varias balas de aire comprimido, que perforaron a Gunsō, pero al mirar mejor, el marionetista, ya no estaba allí.

Sasori apareció detrás de Sakura, la tomo como su rehén y manipulo a Gunsō, para que volviera a disparar.

— **¡Kagayai Kabe! (Muro Luminoso)** —Raynare, volvió a activar su protección.

—Elijan —dijo Sasori con una sonrisa macabra —La vida de su compañera… o sus vidas.

— **Olvidas algo, marionetista** —dijo Ritsuko — **Tu marioneta, se queda sin proyectiles en cualquier momento** —La sonrisa de Sasori se volvió un rostro crispado— **¡Fūton: Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, liberando una onda de viento, que golpeo a Sasori, Sakura y Gunsō.

Una enfadada Raynare, estiro su mano, hacia la marioneta — **¡Hikary Dangan! (Bala de Luz)** — Una esfera de luz, destruyo la marioneta, vieron a Sasori, sacando un pergamino— **¡Tu no iras a ningún lado!** —Junto sus manos, la luz que apareció entre sus manos, dejo de ser lila, para ser verde— **¡** **Hikari Keimusho** **! (Prisión Luminosa)** —La luz verde, fue hacia Sasori, transformándose en una pirámide de luz verde y luego, en una pirámide de Jade sólida.

 **Gaara y Naruto, estaban a salvo. Aunque, por el beso que le lanzo Deidara, claramente, no sería la última vez, que vería a su rubia y sexy artista-enemiga-stripper.**


	4. Recuerdos de Arcilla

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **N/A 1: La inspiración para este fic, lo tomamos del fic: "El Ángel Guardián de Naruto" el fic colaborativo de Kamen Rider y Kachorro.**

 **N/A 2: Debo decir que esta versión, es muy diferente a la versión anterior de «Naruto y El Ángel» que habíamos escrito, esperamos y les guste.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **4: Recuerdos de Arcilla**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace solo unas horas, el Shock, se debía a que Tsunade, acabara de nombrar a Ritsuko y Raynare, como parte del equipo Kakashi. Ahora el Shock, era el porqué, una miembro de Akatsuki, se comportaría de una forma tan cercana con un Shinobi de Konoha.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Un mes después de salir de Konoha, para entrenar con Jiraiya, el Sen'nin decidio utilizar un papel de Chakra, para conocer el elemento del rubio, la sorpresa fue grande al notar que eran_ _ **Fūton**_ _y_ _ **Raiton**_ _._

— _El_ _ **Fūton**_ _es por parte de Minato_ —pensó Jiraiya — _Él fue un gran Shinobi en dicho elemento, pero… ¿Sera acaso un elemento de Kushina?, bueno ella nunca demostró tener un elemento afín y solo usaba su_ _ **Kenjutsu**_ _y_ _ **Chakra Chēn**_ — _pensó Jiraiya, antes de iniciar un loco recorrido a Suna y luego fueron a Uzu no Kuni de donde recuperaron, los pergaminos perdidos del clan Uzumaki, obteniendo pergaminos con Jutsus_ _ **Fūton**_ _y_ _ **Raiton**_ _, iniciando su entrenamiento, sin saber que solo_ _ **2**_ _años después, su vida cambiaria cuando Ritsuko fuera liberada y Raynare creada, por un agradecido Michael._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Kiri; 2 Meses Después**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Durante su entrenamiento y su estadía junto a sus chicas, Jiraiya decidio dirigirse a Mizu no Kuni, para poder iniciar la fase final del entrenamiento de Naruto; quien ya no se concentraba tanto en dicho entrenamiento, sino en Ritsuko y Raynare._

 _Una noche, Naruto dijo que iría a buscar la cena: pescado, ya que había un lago congelado y muchos peces, no fue difícil conseguirlos, pero el hielo se cuarteo y Naruto acabo cayendo en el lago, la presión del agua no era normal, acabo bajo el lago y en una extraña cueva subterránea, no sabía cómo era posible o como llego hasta allí._

— _Veo que has despertado —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, llevaba una chaqueta azul y un pantalón negro; quien coloco una toalla de agua caliente en su frente._

— _¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Naruto— ¿Quién eres?_

— _Soy Deidara —dijo la chica sonriente —Ambos caímos en una cueva subterránea, bajo un lago congelado en un medio de Mizu no Kuni._

— _Arigato, por salvarme —dijo el rubio sonriente, la chica también le sonrió; ambos comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tema, cosas sin importancia, mientras que buscaban una salida —Es una cueva subterránea o más bien, es una cámara de aire._

— _Eso parece —dijo la rubia, mientras que ella también, registraba la cueva — ¡Lo tengo! —Naruto se acercó a la chica, quien le mostro una pequeña águila de arcilla y un toro, Naruto le miro con una ceja alzada —Se lo que piensas, pero esto, no es arcilla normal: es una creación de mi aldea natal, es… algo asi como_ _ **"Bakuton" (E. Explosivo)**_ _, infundida en arcilla, además de que estas esculturas, pueden aumentar su tamaño y pueden cobrar vida, observa —La chica rubia lanzo sus creaciones al aire, una de ellas fue hacia un muro y este exploto, junto con el toro, mientras que el águila "se tragó" a Naruto y Deidara, quien surco las aguas, hasta la helada superficie._

— _Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Naruto-Kun —dijo Deidara, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de que una nueva ave de arcilla, fuera creada y Deidara desapareció, alejándose a la distancia._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _De algún modo, Deidara siempre encontraba a Naruto: Mizu no Kuni, Nami no Kuni, Tetsu no Kuni._

 _Deidara, Ritsuko y Raynare, no tardaron mucho en llevarse bien entre las_ _ **3**_ _y_ __ _comenzar a verse como "hermanas de causa" (La causa, sería el corazón del rubio), pocos días pasaron, para que las_ _ **3**_ _chicas se conocieran y procesaran un amor a su rubio compañero._

 _Deidara, confeso_ _ **2**_ _noches después, que era miembro de Akatsuki y sabía que él era el Jinchuriki de Kyūbi, pero dijo que sería su espía dentro de la organización y Naruto acepto, aunque Raynare y Ritsuko, le hicieron jurar a Deidara, que escaparía, si las cosas se ponían feas._

 _Ya en anteriores ocasiones, se habían encontrado y Deidara tendía a ser tan pervertida como la propia Ritsuko, pero tan tierna como Raynare. Una combinación peligrosa; además de que al ser miembro de Akatsuki, ambos sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse en algunas ocasiones, claro que Deidara podría aprovechar para demostrarle a Naruto, porque él era el dueño de su corazón._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Al volver a Konoha, le hicieron preguntas a Naruto y él conto solo que Deidara, era una chica la cual conocía desde hace bastante tiempo y que era de fiar, además de que era, su compañera de entrenamiento, justo como lo eran Ritsuko y Raynare, aunque Deidara, lo fue por poco tiempo.

—Entonces, podremos confiar en Deidara-San —dijo Tsunade —Muy bien, ustedes deberán de atacarla, la próxima vez que se vean, debemos de guardar las apariencias —Todos asintieron —Kakashi —El Ninja Copia, miro a su líder —Supe que saliste un tanto herido tras la batalla contra el Nukenin de Suna y la novia de Naruto — El rubio se sonrojo, por tal declaración, pero no podía decir nada —Tendrás que ir al hospital.

—Pero Tsunade-Sama, no me siento… —Kakashi no pudo continuar.

—Kakashi —dijo Tsunade —No he tenido un buen día, vete, le traeré a tu equipo, un nuevo líder, pero solo hasta que esté segura, de que tú, te encuentras bien —Kakashi, fue llevado al hospital, en contra de su voluntad.

—Todo se está volviendo extraño últimamente —Sentenciaron los miembros del equipo Kakashi en sus cabezas.

—Chicas, Sakura —Les llamo el rubio — ¿Quién ir a comer? —Las **3** asintieron, pensando que Naruto, las llevaría a Ichiraku, pero estaban equivocadas: El rubio las llevo a las **3** , hasta un restaurante de pollo, donde comieron, hablando de forma casual; hasta que vieron a un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos negros, una bandana de Konoha, que más bien, parecía alguna especie de casco y el traje estándar Jōnin...

—Ustedes deben de ser el equipo Kakashi —dijo el Jōnin —Soy Yamato, Tsunade-Sama, le ha dado una cuarentena a Kakashi-Senpai, asi que yo seré su líder.

— _Estos son días muy extraños_ —Sentencio Naruto mentalmente.

 _ **(N/A: LAURA: Quizás más tarde, subamos otro capítulo de este mismo fic, pero siguiendo la historia, ya que aquí nos concentramos en otras cosas)**_


	5. Batalla en el Puente

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5: Batalla en el Puente**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya veo —dijo Tsunade, quien se encontraba ante Naruto, Sakura, Ritsuko y Raynare; luego de que Naruto le entregara la información sobre Deidara, Sasori y el espía de Sasori quien se reuniría con Orochimaru en el puente en pocos días —Pero, Naruto, Sakura ambos deben de entender algo... Sasuke siguió a Orochimaru, por propia voluntad, no porque propiamente el Ten no Juin le obligara, sino que se fue POR PROPIA VOLUNTAD —Remarco, hacerse a la idea de que un compañero del equipo 7, fuera un traidor, era algo que a ellos aún les costaba entender —Pero, tras la misión en Suna, Kakashi llego malherido, por la intervención de Sasori —Sakura bajo su mirada.

—Tsunade-Sama —dijo Shizune— ¿Por qué no enviar a un equipo diferente, en lugar de enviar al equipo Kakashi?

—Sakura y Naruto, aun ven a Sasuke como un compañero, por eso, solo ellos podrían rescatarlo de las "garras" de Orochimaru —dijo Tsunade —Ese compromiso es lo que los obliga a tener éxito en la misión. Esa es la deferencia entre Sakura y tú.

—Lo entiendo, Tsunade-Sama —dijo Shizune —Aun asi, considero que Naruto…

—Si él escuchara esta conversación… —le interrumpió Tsunade — ¿Qué crees que diría él?

—Diría que debemos ir y detener a Orochimaru, Dattebayo —Pronuncio el rubio, quien estaba sobre la torre del Hokage, acompañado por Ritsuko y Raynare, cosa que solo hizo que Sakura tuviera celos. Como le gustaría a ella, ser asi de cercana con Naruto o quizás… Ser algo más.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Horas después, los integrantes del equipo Kakashi, se reunieron con un Shinobi de cabello castaño, una extraña bandana, ojos negros grandes y traje Jōnin estándar.

—Disculpen —dijo el Jōnin de cabello castaño, encontrándose con el equipo al completo, quienes comían algo en Ichiraku— ¿Ustedes son, el equipo Kakashi-Senpai? —Naruto, Ritsuko, Sakura y Raynare, asintieron —Mi nombre es Yamato, soy un amigo de Kakashi-Senpai y él me pidió, que les acompañare en su misión, con tal de dar con el espía de Sasori.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puente Tenshi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Raynare y Naruto, habían utilizado, objetos parecidos a lápices, que despedían una luz rosa y dejaban un rastro que parecía quemado, dejando numerosos símbolos, a ambos lados del puente.

Cuando Sakura e Yamato, les preguntaron qué era eso, Naruto solo contesto que: "Era un legado de su clan".

—No percibo nada extraño en los alrededores —dijo Naruto, quien tomo asiento en el suelo y repentinamente, su Chakra se había despertado de forma violenta.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko — **Recuerda las palabras de "ella" sobre el Modo Sen'nin.**

—Naruto —dijo Yamato, quien le extendió una fotografía— ¿Podrías sostener, esta foto, frente a mí? —Un desconcertado Naruto, sostuvo la fotografía, ante el Jōnin, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Mokuton: Henke no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu de Transformación)** —Vigas de madera rodearon al Jōnin, creando alguna especie de sarcófago de gruesas vigas de madera, antes de caer y mostrar a Hiruko, la marioneta de Sasori.

— _**¡ES HIRUKO!**_ —Pensó una sorprendida Ritsuko, antes de calmarse — **Sin lugar a dudas, el Jutsu de Yamato Taicho, será convincente.**

—Excelente —dijo Yamato —Ahora, realizare cambios de voz y ustedes, me dirán cual se parece a la voz de Sasori —Todos asintieron y él comenzó a modular varias voces.

— ¡ESA! —Dijo Sakura repentinamente— ¡Esa se parece a la voz de Hiruko!

—Bien, ahora, vamos por Orochimaru —dijo Hiruko (Yamato)

—Bueno… él se escuchaba más agresivo —dijo Sakura.

— **No solo eso** —dijo Ritsuko recordando con enfado al fallecido — **Era todo un pervertido.**

— _El día está despejado, justo y como le gusta volar a Deidara-Chan_ —Pensó el rubio— _¿Cómo se encontrara Deidara-Chan?_

—Bueno… —dijo Sasori (Yamato), mientras que le salía una gota de sudor tras su nuca, al escuchar que tan peligroso Nukenin, era un pervertido de armario —Si, eso es cierto. Supongo que debo ser más irritable y debo odiar hacer esperar a la gente. Recuerden: Nadie se moverá, hasta que le dé la señal —Los Chūnin, fueron a ocultarse. Mientras que Yamato-Sasori, iba hacia el puente.

—Tiempo sin verlo, Sasori-Sama —dijo el espía, cubierto por una túnica.

—Yakushi Kabuto —dijo Sasori (Yamato) — ¿Alguien te ha seguido?

—No —dijo Kabuto —Luego de que el Jutsu se quebrara, he tenido escalofríos esporádicos, aun me duele la cabeza y se me nublan las ideas.

—Te tengo algunas preguntas —dijo Sasori (Yamato)

—No tengo mucho tiempo —dijo Kabuto —Por favor, sea breve. Mi vida está en riesgo por venir a verlo a escondidas de Orochimaru.

—Quiero información de Uchiha Sasuke y la ubicación del escondite de Orochimaru —dijo Sasori (Yamato)

—Orochimaru tiene muchos escondites —Inicio Kabuto —Nos movemos cada semana para evitar ser localizados. Por supuesto, solemos estar en Oto, pero algunos otros escondites, suelen están en tierras cercanas. Tiene muchos espías, tendría que ser fácil dar con él, pero no es fácil rastrearlo.

— ¿Y actualmente, donde se encuentra? —Pregunto Sasori (Yamato).

—En una isla, en un pequeño lago, al norte de aquí —dijo Kabuto —Nos iremos en **3** días.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke, está con él? —Pregunto Sasori (Yamato).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko pálida — **Es una trampa, Kabuto…**

—Chicas… —dijo Naruto —Si esto se alarga más…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Su conversación es muy interesante —dijo Orochimaru, apareciendo a espaldas de Kabuto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡OROCHIMARU! —Grito Naruto involuntariamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto alcanzo a saltar, antes de que una serpiente constrictora, acabara con su vida, colocándose al lado de Sasori (Yamato)

—Sasori-Sama, si no hubiera usted, sacado ese Kunai, seguramente ya estaría muerto —dijo Kabuto.

— _Qué suerte, no entendió lo que paso_ —Pensó un aliviado Yamato — _Aun no descubre mi identidad. Sin embargo, ahora que apareció Orochimaru, ¿qué debería hacer?_

—Aún recuerdo esa vestimenta —dijo Orochimaru —Me trae recuerdos, ¿A ti no, Sasori?

—Asi que te atreviste a seguir a Kabuto —dijo Sasori (Yamato)

—Solo quería agradecerte en persona —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios —Después de todo, tú eres el que me mando al chico. Y resulto todo un prodigio. El desarrollo de nuevos Jutsu usualmente requiere, cientos de ratas de laboratorio, pero gracias al Iryō-Ninjutsu de tu espía, he podido reusarlos una y otra vez.

— _Es imposible que me pueda hacer cargo de Orochimaru_ —Pensó Yamato, quien se encontraba en un aprieto — _Y aunque contara con la ayuda de Kabuto, él se daría cuenta de que no soy Sasori. Puedo llamar a los chicos… pero tendría que revelar mi identidad y Kabuto escaparía, al instante; podría llamar a los chicos e intentar derrotarlos a ambos o mantener mi Henke y escapar ahora…_ — Yamato y Orochimaru, vieron como Kabuto activaba su Chakra Mesu, se giraba y decapitaba la marioneta Hiruko, mientras que Yamato escapaba por muy poco— _¡¿Qué paso?!_ — Se preguntó Yamato, quien se puso a salvo— _¡¿Sabía que era yo?!_ _¡No pudo haberlo sabido!_

— **¡** **Sen'ei Tajashu** **!** **(** **Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras** **)** —Exclamo Orochimaru, liberando serpientes desde su manga, que atraparon los tobillos, brazos y torso de Yamato, quien realizo un Kawarimi y su reemplazo cayó al suelo: Un muñeco de madera—¿Mokuton: Kawarimi? —Pregunto Orochimaru de forma burlesca —Ya veo, eres tú…

—Orochimaru-Sama —dijo Kabuto— ¿Es ese, el cuerpo de Sasori?

—Kabuto —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa burlesca —Todo este tiempo dentro de Akatsuki ¿Y no conoces su verdadera apariencia?

—No —Admitió Kabuto —Él siempre estaba oculto, tras esos extraños títeres.

— ¡AHORA! —Grito Yamato y al instante aparecieron: Naruto, Sakura, Raynare y Ritsuko.

—El Jinchuriki… —Orochimaru no finalizo sus palabras, ya que salió volando hacia atrás, después de recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro, cortesía de Sakura —Veo que has cambiado un poco... pequeña alimaña.

Raynare, rodeo su mano de luz purpura y lanzo un corte hacia el frente, para gran sorpresa de sus rivales, un proyectil de luz, les golpeo a ambos, en el rostro y los mando a volar, contra un grupo de árboles.

Naruto rodeo su mano derecha de Chakra Raiton— _¿_ _ **Chidory**_ _?_ —Se preguntó Orochimaru, pero pronto cambio de opinión, al notar algo extraño ese Jutsu— _¡No!, hay algo más en ese Jutsu ¿Qué es esto?_ —Estaba sorprendido y en Shock — ¿ _Sera acaso el_ _ **Raikiri**_ _?_ —Kabuto se había sustituido con su maestro, recibiendo el Jutsu en su vientre.

— _¡¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO?!_ —Se preguntó horrorizado— _¡LA HERIDA NO ESTA SANANDO!_ —Orochimaru también estaba sorprendido, recibiendo un puño de Naruto en el rostro y una patada de Ritsuko, que le envió contra un árbol.

— _ **Aun no puede controlar más allá de mi cuarta cola de Chakra**_ —pensó Ritsuko, realizando un sello de mano, para evitar una sobrecarga en el cuerpo de Naruto— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** —Ritsuko le lanzo una poderosa esfera de viento comprimido a Kabuto, quien salió volando, vio una luz lila-rosa y cayó por el precipicio...

— _¡MALDICIÓN!_ —Pensó un horrorizado Kabuto, al verse en caída libre— _¡TENGO QUE UTILIZAR EL_ _**GYAKU KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**_ _!_

— **¡Naruto!** — Le llamo Ritsuko— **¡REACCIONA!** — Para la sorpresa de todos, Ritsuko le dio una bofetada en una mejilla; a todos sin excepción, les salió una gota tras sus cabezas. Las colas de Chakra, fueron disminuyendo, solo dejando un aura roja, que paso a ser lila — **Mucho mejor... Yamato-San: Ataque con Jutsus de larga distancia, tú también Raynare** —La chica de cabello lila asintió — **Naruto, Sakura y yo, atacaremos con Taijutsu y de forma contundente.**

— ¡Entendido! —Dijo Yamato, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Mokuton: Mokusei Yari no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Lanzas de Madera)** —De las tablas de madera, surgieron varias lanzas afiladas.

Orochimaru y Kabuto, comenzaron a esquivar, las lanzas de madera con gran eficiencia.

— ¡¿ESO ES LO MEJOR, QUE PUEDES HACER?! —Pregunto Orochimaru con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero dicha sonrisa se borró, cuando el Jinchuriki le salto encima, ahora con sus manos recubiertas de **Fūton**.

Kabuto se lanzó hacia Naruto con su Chakra Mesu, brillando en una de sus manos.

— ¡Hikary Katana! (Katana de Luz) —Raynare, fue más veloz y creando una Katana de luz, detuvo el Chakra Mesu de Orochimaru —Atacar a tu rival por la espalda... eso no es muy noble.

— **Y esto tampoco** —dijo Ritsuko acercándose, rodeando su puño de **Fūton** y dando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Kabuto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, quien coloco todo el Chakra que le dio Ritsuko, en una única esfera de viento, que lastimo a Orochimaru seriamente y lo envió al bosque.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto se comenzó a colocar de pie, pero tuvo que realizar un **Kawarimi** con un tronco, que acabo siendo destrozado por un puño de Sakura.

—Sakura, ataca con cuidado —dijo Yamato —Hablamos de Orochimaru, un Nukenin de nivel Sen'nin: **¡** **Mokuton: Sashiki no** **Jutsu** **!** **(E.** **Madera** **:** **Jutsu** **Corte de Rama)** —Yamato se lanzó contra Kabuto, unas extrañas y asquerosas espigas de madera que salieron de su espalda, atacando velozmente al Nukenin-Iryō-nin, quien no solo tenía que preocuparse por las ramas que aumentaban de velocidad en sus ataques, sino que también tenía que preocuparse por el Jinchuriki que atacaba a su maestro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto formo un **Rasengan** azul al principio, luego lila por el Chakra de Ritsuko y después, dicho **Rasengan** lila, adquirió destellos blancos de **Fūton**.

— **¡Fūton: Harumagedon no Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Rasengan Armagedón)** —Exclamo Naruto, golpeando a Orochimaru en el pecho; luego extendió un dedo hacia Orochimaru arrojándole "una esfera de luz dorada" y luego, hizo lo mismo con Kabuto.

Maestro y alumno se juntaron, malheridos, jurando futura venganza contra el Jinchuriki y sus compañeros y desaparecieron.

 **A pesar de que Kabuto y Orochimaru pudieron escapar, Naruto los había marcado con un Fūin de su propia creación, ahora a donde ellos fueran, Naruto lo sabría: La cacería del Sen'nin, podría dar inicio.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ritsuko**

 **Raynare**

 **Deidara**

 **Ino (En muy poco tiempo)**

 **¿Qué otra chica, deberíamos meter al Harem?**


	6. Resultado de una Traicion

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **6: Resultado de una Traición**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Mi Mokuton Bushin, está siguiendo a Orochimaru —dijo Yamato —Vamos, las **3** Kunoichis y Naruto, siguieron a Yamato, con tal de dar con la guarida de Orochimaru.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una larga caminata Sai, Kabuto y Orochimaru; llegaron a la guardia del Hebi Sen'nin, a lo lejos ven a Sasuke, quien le reprocha su tardanza, Orochimaru se disculpa, asi, sin más.

El Equipo Kakashi, comenzó a buscar a Sasuke y Orochimaru, habitación, por habitación, sin dar con él, durante la búsqueda y carrera, se escuchó una explosión, que comenzó a provocar que la base entera, se viniera abajo.

— _ **Puedo sentirá varias firmas de Chakra, que no son de Naruto-Kun, Sakura-San, Yamato-San, ni de Ritsuko-San**_ —Pensó una molesta Raynare, quien estaba con Sakura e Yamato.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, estaban por otro camino o quizás, en otro piso, pero la base era tan grande, que era difícil, saber siquiera donde se estaba parado.

— ¡SERPIENTES! —Exclamo Ritsuko, rodeando su cuerpo de Fūton, al igual que Naruto, para, cortar a las serpientes, que se les acercaran.

— ¡Sigamos, si se nos acercan, solo las cercenaremos! —dijo Naruto mientras que seguían corriendo.

— **¿Qué haremos al encontrarlo?** —Pregunto Ritsuko, pero Naruto estaba a algunos metros de él— **¡NARUTO!** —Le llamo de nuevo, mientras que corrían— **¡Debes de recordar, que él es ahora, un Nukenin de rango S! ¡Además de que intento matarte, en el Valle del Fin y eso no fue por el Ten no Juin, sino que fue por voluntad propia!**

— ¡Lo sé! —Dijo Naruto, apretando sus dientes, sin dejar de correr, que Ritsuko cerca de él— ¡Lo peor, es lo que pueda pasar, si Sasuke descubre, lo que descubrieron las Kitsunes!

— ¿Bueno, Naruto-Kun, me dirás que fue lo que descubrieron tus invocaciones? —Pregunto Orochimaru, ante Naruto, quien sonrió —Después de todo, parece ser algo que le concierne a Sasuke-Kun… **¡** **Sen'eijashu** **! (** **Manos de** _Serpientes Sombra_ **Ocultas** **)** —Desde las mangas de Orochimaru, se liberaron un par de serpientes.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cortador de Viento)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, lanzando cada uno una pequeña oleada de viento, que destruyo las serpientes de Orochimaru.

— **¡Hikari Dekidaka! (Destajo de Luz)** —Exclamo Raynare, sosteniendo una espada de luz lila en su mano derecha, con la cual corto el aire ante ella y libero una medialuna visible, que corto a la horizontalmente a Orochimaru.

— **¡Raiton: Kaminari Dekidaka no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Destajo de Rayo)** —Exclamo Naruto, haciendo lo mismo que Raynare, solo que usando su Raiton. La medialuna **Raiton** , cortó a Orochimaru verticalmente, cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo, comenzó a desangrarse.

Sin mirar atrás, todos siguieron su camino, escucharon una nueva explosión y corrieron aún más rápido.

Llegaron hasta Sasuke.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otra base de Orochimaru**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Deben de estar muertos, ese_ _ **Bushin**_ —dijo Kabuto para sí mismo, mientras que ingresaba en el laboratorio — _Ese era un_ _ **Daibakuha no Bushin**_ _de Orochimaru-Sama... y pensar que solo tuvo que atacar a Itachi, para poder replicar su Jutsu. Bueno, pronto, Konoha caerá,_ _ **ÉL**_ _le ha prometido a Orochimaru-Sama, ese poder, entonces más le vale darlo._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto y Orochimaru estaban en lo alto de un coliseo, mientras que observaba, como Sasuke, era encontrado por su antiguo grupo de Konoha.

—Eres tú… Sasuke —balbuceó Sakura. Efectivamente, era el Uchiha, quien descendió desde el lugar donde estaba.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke de forma seca —Vaya, Naruto y… veo que vienen con nuevas amigas.

— " _ **Tiene el Sharingan"**_ —Susurro Ritsuko a Raynare— _**"Si luchamos contra él, evita mirarlo a los ojos"**_ —Raynare asintió.

—Veo que después de **3** años… —Inicio Naruto —No has cambiado y sigues junto con Orochimaru, sin ver el peligro en el que te encuentras, porque, entre más tiempo te encuentres junto a él, más rápido iras muriendo.

—Asi es —dijo Sasuke —Si con ello, puedo ganar poder, entonces entregaría mi alma, a los demonios —Sasuke descendió desde el lugar en el que estaba y se apoyó en Naruto —Dijiste que querías convertirte en Hokage, algún día. El tiempo que has desperdiciado persiguiéndome, debiste de usarlo para entrenar, ¿No lo crees Naruto? —Naruto sonrió de forma burlona.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho, que te he estado siguiendo? —Pregunto Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke —Solo llegamos hasta ti, tras perseguir a Orochimaru.

—Esta vez, mi capricho me dice… —Inicio Sasuke, desenfundando velozmente su Chokuto —Que te mate, por capricho —Sasuke dirigió su Katana hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, quien cerró los ojos tranquilamente y espero la estocada, Sasuke intento moverse, Yamato realizo sellos de manos, Raynare y Ritsuko sonrieron, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría a continuación.

La Katana perforo el pecho de Naruto, el rubio se transformó en una poderosa esfera de viento, que lacero el cuerpo de Sasuke, causándole cortes cada vez más profundos a causa de la cercanía entre ellos.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Si no eres cruel…_ —dijo Orochimaru — _No podrás matar a aquel, que asesino a tu Clan._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto salió de entre la tierra —Era un **Bushin** —Sasuke y todos, le miraron —Solo… un **Fūton: Bushin** —Aclaro Naruto.

—Nada mal —dijo Sasuke sonriente— **¡Chidory Nagashi! (Corriente del Millar de Pájaros)** —El cuerpo de Sasuke, comenzó a despedir Chakra.

—Nada mal —dijo Naruto— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Armadura de Viento)** —El cuerpo de Naruto, se rodeó de Fūton.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokujōheki no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Pared Esférica de Madera)** —Exclamo Yamato, creando una prisión alrededor de Sasuke, con forma de domo, de la cual escapo, usando su **Raiton**.

—Ni Orochimaru, ni yo, podremos vencer a Fugaku ahora —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Deseas asesinar a tu propio padre? —Pregunto Naruto, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto Sasuke enfadado.

—La red de espionaje… de Jiraiya-Sensei —dijo Naruto.

— _ **Y mis sirvientas**_ —Pensó Ritsuko, quien miro a Raynare y ella entendió, ambas juntaron sus manos: Raynare formo una esfera de luz y Ritsuko entrego el Fūton.

—Lo sé, por la red de espionaje de Jiraiya-Sensei —repitió Naruto —El Clan Uchiha, deseaba crear un golpe de estado, tras ser enviados a lo más recóndito de la aldea, Itachi, tu hermano, masacro a los conspiradores —Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso él no lo sabía —Pero, aquellos que eran inocentes, huyeron de Konoha. Itachi estuvo por asesinar a Fugaku, mientras que Mikoto huía, pero llegaste y él fue asesinado por tu padre, quien te dijo, que si deseabas matarlo, tendrías que conseguir el **Mangekyō** —Sasuke comenzó a formar sellos de manos, elevo su mano rodeada de **Raiton** al cielo, Ritsuko y Raynare aún estaban cargando su Jutsu, pero Orochimaru detuvo a Sasuke.

—No te molestes con ese Jutsu, Sasuke —dijo Orochimaru.

—Suéltame —Le advirtió Sasuke.

—Oye, oye —dijo Kabuto apareciendo —No le hables de ese modo a Orochimaru-Sama.

—No tengo razón para detenerme —dijo Sasuke, en ese momento, una esfera lila, con un anillo de viento, cayó sobre Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto, además de levantar una cortina de humo, mientras que de fondo, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de los **3** Nukenin, quienes desaparecieron en un **Katon: Shunshin**. Aunque, las últimas palabras de Kabuto, dejaron a los miembros del equipo Kakashi, sumamente preocupados.

 **Recuerdo**

 _«Queremos que los Shinobis de las Shinobi Godaikoku, se encarguen de tantos miembros de Akatsuki, como sea posible»_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— **Ese Jutsu, tuvo que haberles dolido, aunque sea un poco** —dijo una molesta Ritsuko — **Por cierto Naruto-Kun, buena estrategia, con esa media mentira de los Uchiha** —Era media mentaría, porque no todos habían fallecido y efectivamente había sido cosa de los altos mandos de Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Hospital**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿QUÉ HA DICHO?! —Pregunto Kakashi, totalmente sorprendido— ¿Mi equipo, lucho contra Sasuke y Orochimaru?

—Asi es —dijo Jiraiya —Debes recuperarte y entrenarlos —Kakashi asintió —La misión original, era capturar al espía que Sasori envió a Orochimaru y regresarlo a Konoha, asi como conseguir información sobre Orochimaru y Sasuke. Pero el espía de Sasori, Yakushi Kabuto, ya tenía el Jutsu de Sasori descifrado por Orochimaru— Jiraiya hizo una pausa— Orochimaru intento aprovechar la oportunidad para matar a Sasori, sin saber que el verdadero ya había sido asesinado por Naruto y sus chicas, Naruto malhirió a Orochimaru, luego las chicas de Naruto, derrotaron a Sasuke y Orochimaru.

—Ya veo —dijo Kakashi — _Sin embargo, por la narración de Jiraiya-Sama, Sasuke ha creado variaciones del Chidory y… las uso para atacar a mi equipo, hiriendo a Naruto, Sakura, Raynare y Ritsuko_ —Kakashi suspiro — _Le enseñe el Chidory a Sasuke, para que defendiera a sus camaradas y en cambio, lo uso para atacarlos._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Te lo advertiré, una única vez, Homura —dijo Koharu, quien abandonaba la sala —Si haces algo contra MI nieto y sus novias, lo pagaras caro —El Consejo mismo estaba dividido. Homura y Danzo deseaban acabar con Naruto, ya que era una amenaza para sus planes, pero Koharu e Hiruzen quisieron al chico como a su propio nieto. Era una lucha interna entre divisiones ANBU NE (RAÍZ de Danzo y Homura) y EDA (RAMA de Koharu e Hiruzen, a pesar de que el Sandaime ya había fallecido)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Había alguien siguiéndonos, Tsunade-Sama —dijo Yamato —Un ANBU de NE, nombre clave: Sai y… —Yamato saco algo de entre sus ropas —Deseaba entregar este sobre a Orochimaru.

 **Las cosas iban mal para el Shinobi no Sekai.**


	7. Advertencia de Fuego

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7: Advertencia de Fuego**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los hombres en Konoha, fueran Shinobis o aldeanos, se encontraban con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus narices sangrantes: ¿Un ataque? ¿Un enemigo muy fuerte?

Pues no, nada de eso. Solo… una chica. Una chica de cabello rubio, que tenía un flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos, su otro ojo se mostraba azul, labial rojo, piel blanca y llevaba una camiseta negra con escote, que apenas y cubría su pecho, asi mismo una falda roja.

—Disculpe —dijo a Hayate, quien también le veía atontado— ¿Puede indicarme, donde encuentro a Hokage-Sama? —El petrificado Hayate, solo señalo un gran edificio —Arigato, Shinobi-San —La chica siguió su camino, hasta llegar al edificio. Al llegar, encontró a una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca y Kimono negro, quien la miro sorprendida —Disculpa, necesito hablar con Hokage-Sama.

—Seguro —dijo la chica de cabello negro —Dígame, ¿Sobre qué tema, desea hablarle?

—Deseo asilo político —dijo la chica —A cambio de información sobre Akatsuki —La secretaria, se sorprendió y le dio paso. Ahora, la sorprendida era la rubia, al ver a su suegra… ¡digo! A la Hokage.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo la secretaria —Esta chica, dice tener información sobre Akatsuki, la rubia miro a la chica que venía con su asistente. Ambas mujeres se miraron por un largo rato, de forma analítica.

—Eres Deidara-Chan, la otra novia de Naruto-Kun, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Tsunade.

—Y usted es, Tsunade-Sama —dijo Deidara sonriente —Madre adoptiva de mi Naruto-Kun.

— ¡¿Eres Deidara?! —Pregunto una sorprendida Shizune, antes de desmayarse, al ver a la chica.

—No te preocupes por Shizune, pasa linda —dijo Tsunade, mientras que Deidara se ponía nerviosa y se sentaba frente a Tsunade —Shizune, deja de perder el tiempo y llama a Ibiki —Shizune asintió y fue en busca del Jōnin. **20** minutos después, Ibiki y Deidara tuvieron una conversación, en la cual la Nukenin de Iwa, entrego toda la información de Akatsuki: Miembros, Jutsus, Kekkei Genkai. Hasta que llegaron a algo sorprendente: Pein: El líder de Akatsuki, quien poseía, ni más ni menos que El **Rin'negan** —De acuerdo, Deidara-Chan, mandare a llamar a Naruto y te quedaras con Ritsuko, Raynare y Naruto en su casa, ¿entendido? —Aunque eran novios, solo contadas ocasiones, habían dormido juntos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi no se sentía bien, no era tanto por sus heridas, sino porque Naruto, se había apartado de ellos, quedándose en cierta parte del campo de entrenamiento, entrenando con Ritsuko y Raynare, y leyendo pergaminos **Fūton** , **Raiton** y **Fūinjutsu**. Ante esto, decidio ayudarle a Sakura con su **Doton** , ya había cometido un error, al entrenar exclusivamente a Sasuke y enseñarle el **Chidory** , para defender a la aldea y a sus compañeros; en cambio el Uchiha lo uso, para atacar a Naruto y huir con Orochimaru.

— _Quizás, aun puedo entrenar a Sakura_ —pensó un deprimido Kakashi — _quizás, aun pueda ayudar en algo de_ _ **Fūin**_ _y_ _ **Raiton**_ _a Naruto, pero..._

— ¡NARUTO-KUN! —Fue el grito que se escuchó sorpresivamente; Sakura y Kakashi fueron a ver, encontrándose a una chica rubia sobre Naruto, mientras que Ritsuko y Raynare solo reían a un lado del rubio y la chica que tenía encima, luego de que la Kitsune y el Ángel, separaran a la pareja, Sakura y Kakashi, se sorprendieron a ver que se trataba de Deidara, la novia de Naruto, que era espía en Akatsuki.

Esto, solo hizo que los celos de Sakura aumentaran, quien decidio seguir con su pergamino de **Doton** , en eso, un ave de arcilla apareció, se posó en el hombro de Deidara, quien lo tomo entre sus manos, el ave se transformó en una tablilla de arcilla con algunas palabras en ella.

 **«Hidan y Kakuzu, enviados a destruir el Templo del Fuego»**


	8. Chapter 8: Escalada Plateada

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **N/A: Diego: Esta mañana (Cuando digo "Mañana" me refiero a medianoche) tuve un problema, no puse atención y coloque un capitulo de un fic diferente, solo hasta ahora (2:47 hora de Colombia) he podido corregirlo, disculpen las molestias.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **8: Escalada Plateada**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rápidamente, el equipo Kakashi (y Deidara), fueron a hablar con Tsunade, para darle el aviso, sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Ya veo —dijo Tsunade —Entonces ira: el Equipo Kakashi, Yamato, Deidara-Chan y Uzuki Yugao.

— ¿Yugao-Chan? —pregunto Naruto, viendo a la ANBU con mascara de gato y cabello lila.

— _**¡¿QUIÉN ES ESA, Y COMO ES QUE CONOCE A NARUTO-KUN?!**_ —Pregunto una furiosa Sakura-Inner— _**¡Primero Ritsuko y Raynare, ahora la amiguita espía y finalmente esa ANBU de pacotilla!**_

—Me alegro de volverte a ver, Naruto-Kun —dijo Yugao, quien en el pasado, fue su protectora de los ataques de los aldeanos y Shinobis, quienes creían en aquel entonces, que Naruto era "El Niño Kyūbi" (A pesar de ser verdad, ella tenía órdenes de protegerlo, cuando era más pequeño)

—Otra cosa —dijo Tsunade —Shikamaru, ira con ustedes, su **Kage Mane no Jutsu** , quizás sea una ventaja en la misión —Todos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; Templo del Fuego; 2 horas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo Kakashi, Yugao, Shikamaru y Deidara, volaban sobre un ave de arcilla, creada por la rubia.

—Deidara-Chan —hablo Naruto —Por favor, utiliza un **Henke** , no podemos permitir que seas descubierta, por Akatsuki… al menos por ahora —Pero lo único que Deidara hizo, fue colocarse sombras de ojos, pintarse los labios y acomodarse su cabello en **2** colas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Kakuzu —dijo el hombre de cabello planteado y vestimentas negras —Realmente te tardaste —Se giró, encontrándose con Kakashi, quien le ataco con Shuriken's. Pero el Nukenin, utilizo una guadaña, para evitar salir lastimado — _Sharingan no Kakashi... Interesante_ —Pensó el hombre de cabello plateado, antes de sentir la tierra temblar y moverse— ¡¿Qué rayos?! —Se preguntó aterrado — _No… esto no es solo un rinoceronte_.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Sai Keisei suru to Bakuhatsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Cambio de Forma y Explosión)** —Exclamo una voz familiar para ambos Nukenin, mientras que Hidan, veía como el Rinoceronte, se transformaba en "una tela de arcilla" y lo enredaba, antes de explotar.

— ¡Bien hecho, Deidara-San/Chan! —Elogiaron: Kakashi, Yugao, Shikamaru, Ritsuko y Naruto, a la rubia, que realizo ese Jutsu.

—No —dijo Deidara —Ya les dije que Hidan y Kakuzu, son conocidos como "El Equipo Inmortal"

—Eso fue molesto —dijo Hidan, estaba intacto —Asi que Zetsu tenía razón, ¿he? —Hidan sonrió —Veo que efectivamente, has traicionado a Akatsuki, Deidara.

—Los Akatsuki trabajan en parejas —dijo Kakashi, quien tomo su libro —Nuestra intención: Era capturar a uno y eliminar al otro, pero eres más fuerte de lo que imaginamos.

— **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** —Exclamo una voz tras Kakashi, quien lanzo un puño, que golpeo al Hatake en la espalda, enviándolo por el aire.

— **Fūton: Kaze no Paddo no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Almohadilla de Viento)** —dijo Naruto, estirando levemente una de sus manos, creando una corriente de viento, que hizo aterrizar a Kakashi, sano y a salvo — _Ese es un Nukenin de Taki y según lo que nos ha dicho Deidara-Chan es inmortal, al igual que el otro_.

— ¡Formación de batalla Mangi! —Exclamo Kakashi y todos los miembros del equipo Kakashi se juntaron.

—Es la primera vez, que te interesa el dinero, Hidan —dijo Kakuzu.

—Kakuzu… no te metas, los usare para mi ritual —dijo Hidan confiado y tomando su Guadaña.

—No sé al **100%** como funciona su Jutsu —dijo Deidara —Pero, que no les saque sangre —todos asintieron, aunque inseguros.

— **¡Todos al suelo!** —Grito Raynare, Naruto y Ritsuko entendieron lo que haría y obligaron a que los otros se agacharan.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Le llamo Naruto— ¡Tan pronto como Raynare-Chan, utilice su Jutsu, tu utiliza tu Kage Mane no Jutsu! —Shikamaru asintió, aunque él pensaba en otro Jutsu.

— **¡** **Ronginusu no Yari** **! (Lanza de Longinus)** —Exclamo Raynare, antes de rodearse de luz, encegueciéndolos a todos. Los Shinobis de Konoha, escucharon a sus enemigos gritar y cuando la luz se disipó, vieron con sorpresa, como Hidan y Kakuzu, estaban ahora atados al suelo, por miles de lanzas, atravesando sus cuerpos.

— ¡Maldita loca! —Grito Hidan desde el suelo— ¡No tienes idea, de cuanto duele esto! —Para gran sorpresa del Ángel, Hidan y Kakuzu se pusieron de pie, aunque a Hidan le faltaba un brazo y Kakuzu… ¿Acababa él, de cocer sus piernas?

— ¡Usara su propia sangre, para su ritual! —advirtió Deidara. Mientras que Hidan creaba un circulo y un triángulo en su interior. Al mismo tiempo, Deidara creaba un dragón de arcilla — ¡Si los atacaremos a ambos, entonces tendremos que hacerlo, con Jutsus de larga distancia! —Deidara subió a su dragón y comenzó lanzando un proyectil contra Kakuzu y otro contra Hidan.

Ambos inmortales se reunieron en el interior del símbolo, dibujado por Hidan.

— **¡Raiton: Ōdama Rasengan! (E. Rayo: Gran Esfera Giratoria)** —Exclamo Naruto, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros, ante el tamaño del Rasengan, que soltaba un ligero zumbido electroestático.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN! —Le llamo Deidara— ¡Dije que usaran Jutsus de larga distancia!

Pero la sorpresa de sus compañeros fue mayúscula, cuando el rubio estiro su mano de forma horizontal y literalmente ¡Lanzo! La esfera que antes yacía en sus manos, golpeado efectivamente a Hidan y Kakuzu, además de que lanzo a Hidan lejos de su símbolo o **Fūin** o lo que fuera, aquello.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Dama no Jutsu!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Esferas de Vacío)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Naruto, Raynare y Deidara, al realizar un Jutsu de rango A, lanzando esferas de viento de gran tamaño, una tras otra, creando un ataque de metralla, contra su rival.

— **¡Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, alargando su sombra, hacia sus rivales y empalando a Hidan, quien recibió el Jutsu de la pelirroja.

— **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu!** **(** **Elemento** **Viento** **: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** —Exclamo Kakuzu, quien jamás se esperó un Jutsu directo del Jinchuriki de Kyūbi, pero aun asi, su Jutsu, lastimo a los otros Shinobis de Konoha.

— **¡** **Raiton: Bakurai no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento** **Rayo** **: Jutsu Carga Profunda** **)** —Exclamo Naruto, rodeando sus manos de rayo y luego liberando ese mismo en forma de cuchillas contra sus enemigos, ese fue uno de los Jutsus, más difíciles de realizar, pero tuvo una gran maestra en Kumo, quien le ayudo en eso.

— **¡** **Raiton: Jibashi** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Rayo** **: Asesinato Electromagnético)** —Exclamo Kakuzu, concentrando **Raiton** en sus manos y lanzándolo, para la sorpresa de los Shinobis de Konoha, quienes recibieron el Jutsu, siendo casi asesinados. Kakuzu soltó una risa, al ver a sus enemigos malheridos —Vendrás con nosotros… Jinchuriki de Kyūbi.

— **¡Raikiri! (Cortador del Relámpago)** —Exclamo Kakashi, detrás de Kakuzu, atravesándolo por el pecho.

— **¡Hikari no Katana! (Espada de Luz)** —Exclamo Raynare, creando una espada de doble filo, hecha **100%** de luz, con la cual corto el cuerpo de Hidan, verticalmente.

—Bueno… —dijo Kakuzu —Han eliminado **2** de mis **5** corazones… **¡Katon: Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Explosión)** —Kakuzu exploto en una nube de fuego, lanzando a un malherido Kakashi por los aires.

— ¡Chicas! —Les llamo Naruto, quien saco un pergamino, tinta y un pincel— ¡Manténganlo ocupado, hasta que finalice esto!

— ¡C-6! —Exclamo Deidara, ahora sobre una gran araña de arcilla— **¡Kumo Nendo! (Araña de Arcilla)** —La araña, lanzo una aparente telaraña, contra Kakuzu.

— **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala de Fuego)** —Kakuzu lanzo una esfera de fuego, contra los miembros del equipo Kakashi.

— **¡Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Escudo de Tierra)** —Exclamo Sakura, creando un muro de tierra, entre Naruto y Kakuzu, para proteger a su compañero, quien aún estaba desarrollando el **Fūin**.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Dama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esferas del Vacío)** —Ritsuko, lanzo nuevamente esferas de viento, que golpearon a Kakuzu, con gran fuerza, mientras que un gorila de arcilla, procedía a golpear a Kakuzu.

Naruto extendió el pergamino, mostrando un **Fūin** en él, Kakuzu se convulsionó, mientras que el **Fūin** en el pergamino, brillo en un color cian, finalmente, Kakuzu dejo de moverse.

— _Vaya… ese era un_ _ **Kinjutsu**_ _muy poderoso_ —Pensó Naruto— _¿En qué pensaba Ojisan? O más bien: ¿En qué pensaban, los Uchiha al crear el_ _ **Izanagi**_ _?_ —Ese **Fūin** , estaba basado en un **Kinjutsu** de nombre **Izanagi** , ahora Kakuzu, estaba encerrado en un mundo de ilusión, hasta que el **Fūin** se borrara, con el paso de los años.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Muy pronto nos veremos: Sobrino**_ — **Pensó una sombra, entre los árboles, que había presenciado la batalla entre Hidan, Kakuzu y el Equipo Kakashi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **9: Nuevo Enemigo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade, no podía evitar pensar que "El nuevo equipo Kakashi" era muy eficiente, puesto que, según lo que sabía, gracias al reporte de Kakashi. Hidan y Kakuzu, a quienes Deidara se refería como "El Equipo Zombi" o "El Equipo Inmortal", acaban de ser masacrados, por dicho equipo.

— _Son un equipo eficiente_ —Pensó Tsunade sonriente, la misión había salido perfecta y le alegraba, ver una sonrisa real, en los labios de "su hijo".

Ella sabía sobre el pasado de "Niño Kyūbi" de Naruto; cuando Naruto era muy pequeño y sabia, que Danzo, Homura y Koharu, habían enviado miles de grupos, para lincharlo. Sabía que ellos habían buscado, convertirlo en "el Arma perfecta de Konoha", pero no lo lograron, Naruto siempre busco hacer amigos, cosa que logro. Luego, los miembros del Consejo (Danzo, Homura y Koharu), junto con los miembros del Consejo Civil (Con Haruno Mebuki a la cabeza) habían ordenado a Hatake Kakashi, entrenar exclusivamente a Sasuke. Pero todo les salió al revés: Sasuke se convirtió en un Nukenin y Naruto se había convertido en un Shinobi poderoso, consiguiendo derrotar a **3** miembros de Akatsuki, gracias a la ayuda de su equipo.

—Tsunade-Sama —dijo Shizune llegando y colocando un gran número de papeles ante su maestra —La mitad de los documentos, son sobre misiones y la otra mitad, son sobre los próximos exámenes Chūnin que se realizaran en Suna.

—Gracias, Shizune-Chan —dijo Tsunade sonriente y comenzó a firmar los papeles, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Algo extraño en ella y… no había ni rastro de una botella de Sake, asi que Shizune realizo sellos e intento despejar un Genjutsu, que sencillamente, no estaba allí.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —Grito la pelinegra, golpeando el escritorio y sorprendiendo a la rubia— ¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED Y QUE LE HIZO A TSUNADE-SAMA?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, QUE ELLA REALICE SU TRABAJO, SIN BEBER UNA BOTELLA DE SAKE!

—Shizune, tonta, soy yo —dijo sonriente —Solo… estoy feliz por Naruto, eso es todo… ¿O es acaso, que una madre, no puede estar feliz por su hijo? —Shizune sonrió, negó con la cabeza y salió de la oficina. Tsunade siguió firmando otros **15** minutos, hasta que: miro la puerta, miro su cajón y repitió la acción **3** veces, antes de sacar una llave, abrir su ultimo cajón y sacar una botella de Sake, edición limitada **«Sake V: Menta Picante»** —Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones, en las cuales adoro que Jiraiya se pase metido en los lugares de mala muerte —Mientras que procedía a beber su nueva adquisición.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #21**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de los equipos Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma. Estaban junto con sus Senseis.

—En vista de los recientes ataques de Akatsuki —dijo Kakashi —Hemos decidido, que tendrán un entrenamiento en conjunto —Esto sorprendió a todos los equipos.

—Naruto, Sakura —dijo Ino acercándose a los miembros del equipo Kakashi— ¿Realmente, Akatsuki es tan poderoso?

—El problema, no es solo Akatsuki —dijo Naruto, asustando a Ino ¿Qué podía ser peor que Akatsuki? —Al parecer, alguien o algo, ha estado saqueando varias aldeas y destruyéndolas, podríamos estar enfrentando, a más de un enemigo.

— (…) No olviden, que los miembros de Akatsuki, trabajan en parejas —dijo Kakashi —Es por eso, que la Red de Espionaje de Jiraiya-Sama, ha estado intentando, dar con la mayor cantidad de miembros de Akatsuki o Nukenin, que se puedan, para tener de este modo, una serie de informes confiables.

—Por eso, pasaran una semana, dentro del campo de entrenamiento #44 —dijo Kurenai sonriente —Dentro del Bosque de la Muerte, encontraran varios Bushin elementales, nuestros, a los cuales tendrán que atacar, para poder formar estrategias y ver cuando han avanzado este tiempo, ¿entendido? —Todos asintieron —Muy bien, ¡Comiencen! —Este era solo el comienzo, de un entrenamiento infernal que duraría 7 meses, por órdenes de Tsunade, para evitar que Akatsuki o quienes fueran los "nuevos enemigos", les tomaran por sorpresa.

Aparentemente, uno de los espías de la red de Jiraiya, había dado con un ejército, usuarios de "Increíbles Jutsus" que habían estado: «Arrasando aldeas pequeñas, como si no fuera lo más fácil del mundo, cuyo símbolo era: Un Cráneo y una Cruz»

Al comienzo, los Chūnin, pensaron que sería como el Examen Chūnin, cosa que intentaron explicarles Naruto y Ritsuko a Raynare y a Deidara (Aunque ella, había participado en los anteriores exámenes, con su equipo de Iwa), pero pronto todos los equipos, se vieron atacados y divididos, por los Jutsus de sus Senseis y tras varias horas de lucha en solitario, entendieron que asi seria este entrenamiento: Fortalecerse en solitario y ser invencibles en la unión. Además: Solo era el comienzo del nuevo entrenamiento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **24 horas después; primer día, del nuevo entrenamiento; Casa de Naruto 20:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En medio de la noche, una chica de cabello corto de color castaño, ojos dorados y vestida con un Kimono blanco. Llego al apartamento de Naruto. Esa chica, era Hikari, era Ichibi, la Biju dentro de Gaara.

Naruto despertó y al ir a beber algo en medio de la noche, escucho una respiración agitada, al abrir la puerta, encontró a la chica.

— **¡HIKARI-CHAN!** —Grito Ritsuko, quien también fue a buscar algo de beber y se encontró con la escena de su novio, con su hermana en brazos.

— ¿La conoces, Ritsuko-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto, mientras que ambos ayudaban a la chica desconocida.

— **Ella es Hikari-Chan, Naruto-Kun** —dijo la pelirroja — **Ella es Ichibi.**

— **Neechan…** —Susurro Hikari, tenía problemas para hablar, estaba cansada, pero no, malherida — **Él está bien… ambos… pudimos escapar.**

— ¿Qué les sucedió, Hikari-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

— **Un hombre, un Ninsō nos… ataco** —dijo la chica, solo estaba cansada por el trayecto, no estaba malherida — **Pensé, que podríamos con él y… pudimos herirlo pero… él, estiro su mano y apareció un Fūin, que me libero de Gaara, ambos… ambos, pudimos contraatacarlo y matarlo. No… no supe que hacer… él está bien… pero… tuve miedo asi que… vine hasta aquí. Lo siento.**

—Tranquila, todo está bien, Hikari-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente —Sé que Gaara estará bien, aunque esto me preocupa un poco —Las damas que vivían con él asintieron —Esto, claramente no sería obra de Akatsuki, asi que era de esto, de lo que hablaban los Senseis...

— **Te preparare el sofá-cama, Naruto-Kun** —Hablo Raynare — **¿Podrías prepararle algo de comer a Hikari-San, que no sea Ramen?** —Naruto asintió, claramente, sus chicas, no entendían lo que era el Ramen.

— **Neechan** —dijo Hikari, antes de dormirse — **El Ninsō que nos atacó, tenía un símbolo en sus ropas: Un Cráneo y una Cruz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::**

 **10**

 **::::**

Los Equipos: Kakashi, Azuma, Kurenai y Guy; se reunieron con Tsunade, por órdenes de Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Ino preocupada —Dijiste, que era muy importante.

—Lo es, Ino-Chan —dijo Naruto.

— _ **Seguramente, quiere decir, que se casara con Ritsuko y Raynare**_ —dijo el Inner de Sakura, asustando un poco a la chica de cabello rosa— ¡¿Además, ya viene con otra chica, además de Ritsuko, Raynare y Deidara-San?! —Sakura se fijó en la chica de cabello arenoso, que se veía algo débil y se apoyaba en Ritsuko.

—Lo que ocurre, es que Hikari-Chan, es una buena amiga, vivía en Suna, pero Suna fue atacada, anoche, envié a un grupo de Kage Bushin, para que buscaran Sobrevivientes en Suna —Revelo Naruto, esto sorprendió a Tsunade, quien no tenía información sobre eso e incluso, tumbo la silla en la cual estaba sentada —No te preocupes, Okasan —dijo Naruto, con una calma sorprendente en sus palabras, que prácticamente, hizo que la rubia efectivamente se relajara y le prestara atención— Mis **Kage Bushin** , encontraron a Gaara sano y a salvo, aparentemente, él no es el único, que sabe controlar la arena y ahora, está siendo ayudado, por varios Shinobis sobrevivientes. Mis **Kage Bushin** , buscaron y llevaron alimentos y han estado haciéndolo, desde hace **24** horas.

—Aun asi —dijo Kakashi —Y sé que la ayuda de Naruto, será eficiente y efectiva, pienso que deberíamos de enviar más ayuda humanitaria. Lo siento, Naruto.

—No te preocupes, Kakashi, no hay problema —todos se sorprendieron, por las palabras de Naruto y Kakashi agacho su cabeza —Jiraiya-Sensei.

— ¿Si, Naruto? —Pregunto Jiraiya.

—Creo que necesitare de un nuevo entrenamiento, si es que realmente, Akatsuki y esta nueva organización, es tan peligrosa —dijo Naruto.

—No solo tú entrenaras con Jiraiya, Naruto —dijo Tsunade, quien suspiro —Pueden salir — **3 Shunshin** se mostraron y a todos se les fue el aliento: Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama y Sarutobi Hiruzen. Los **3** primeros Hokage, estaban de vuelta, como **Edo Tensei**.

Pocos notaron, como Hikari y Ritsuko miraron con furia a Hashirama y luego evitaron mirarle por más tiempo.

Con estos **3** nuevos Sensei, pudo continuar el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento y acondicionamiento de los Shinobis de Konoha. Las órdenes de Tsunade, eran sencillas: «Si son Genin, prepárense para ser Chūnin; si son Chūnin prepárense para ser Jōnin; si son Jōnin preparase para ser Tokubetsu Jōnin y si son Tokubetsu Jōnin, entonces prepárense para ser ANBU»

Además, se explotaron los elementos, el Ninjutsu Elemental, tenía que ser una de las principales armas de los Shinobis de Konoha, asi que Tsunade, acondiciono una parte de la academia, con Tokubetsu Jōnin y ANBU's, como Sensei, quienes enseñarían a los demás grados Ninja, diversos Ninjutsu's elementales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un mes después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tsunade-Chan —dijo Hashirama a su nieta, quien no dejaba de firmar informes… y de tomar.

— ¿Si, Ojisama? —Pregunto Tsunade, despreocupada.

—Te encuentras, muy preocupada— Señalo Hashirama —Por algo nos resucitaste, y nos pediste ayuda, con estos… "Entrenamientos de Supervivencia" —Tsunade dejo de firmar —Me gustaría, que me dijeras, a que se debe todo esto, si es que no es un secreto de estado.

—Veras Ojisama —dijo Tsunade, colocándose de pie, caminando hasta su biblioteca, hizo a un lado algunos pergaminos y vio una caja fuerte —Lo que ocurre, es que, una organización criminal, compuesta por Nukenin de rango S, están declarando a la guerra a las Shinobi Godaikoku. Además de otra organización sobre la cual, no sabemos prácticamente nada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas después; 22:00; Campo de Entrenamiento #19**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ustedes me siguen sorprendiendo —dijo Naruto, aparentemente a la nada, mientras que se encontraba meditando.

—Y tú, nos sorprendes a nosotros —dijo un Ninsō: Vestimenta blanca, capucha, espada europea en su costado y un símbolo: Un cráneo y una cruz — ¿Quién diría, que encontraría alguien, aquí?

—Sé que perteneces a… esta nueva organización, que ha estado sembrando el terror en las Shinobi Godaikoku —dijo Naruto, colocándose de pie y con toda la calma del mundo, miro un **Fūin** en su muñeca y libero una Katana.

—Yamato, la llave del inframundo —Murmuro el Ninsō, al reconocer la Katana de Naruto, sacando desde su espalda, una espada delgada y con muchos decorativos en su guardamanos, cubriendo la mano entera.

—Un Estoque —Murmuro Naruto sonriente —Creo que ya sabemos, quien ganara esto.

—Mi Espada es ligera, no ganaras Shinobi —dijo el Ninsō, creando una abertura de piernas exagerada y flexionando ambas rodillas, además de llevar la mano con la cual esgrima hacia atrás.

—La mía es más veloz —dijo Naruto, tomando su Katana con la mano derecha y colocando ligeramente su otra mano en el reverso del filo. Además, la abertura de sus piernas, era ligera.

El viento soplo meciendo los cabellos de ambos, el Ninsō lanzo un Kunai al cielo y cuando este se enterró en la tierra, ambos salieron hacia su rival, chocando sus respectivas armas entre sí.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare y Deidara, caminaban en medio de la noche, por las solitarias cayes de Konoha.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Raynare, devolviendo al rubio, al "mundo de los vivos", ya que estaba absorto pensando en algo— **¿Has sentido las presencias que nos siguen?**

—Si —dijo el rubio— ¿Listas? —Una lluvia de Shuriken's y Kunai's, se precipitaron contra el rubio y las **3** damas— **¡Raiton: Rairyūheki no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Muro de Rayo)** —Exclamo Naruto, concentrando **Raiton** entre sus manos y formando un muro de rayos, frente a él.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, lanzando balas de viento comprimido, de entre las copas de los árboles, se escucharon gritos.

Deidara, se arrodillo y desde sus mangas, salieron varias serpientes, que fueron hacia las copas de los árboles. De las cuales, salieron varias sombras furtivas, quienes saltaron para ponerse a salvo.

— **¡Enjin Ranbu! (Danza Salvaje Circular)** —Exclamo un ANBU, atacando a Naruto por la espalda, pero el rubio, se transformó en humo— _¡¿_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _?!_ —Se preguntó.

— **¡Raiton: Shiden no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Electricidad Purpura)** —Exclamo Naruto, atravesando el pecho del ANBU.

— _ **Danzo**_ —Pensó Ritsuko, ella ya había visto a estos mismos ANBU's, quienes habían intentado atentar en múltiples ocasiones contra la vida de Naruto y Kushina, por igual — **¡Fūton: Kamikaze!** —Exclamo Ritsuko, soplando pequeños tornados que golpearon los Kunai's, que iban hacia Ritsuko.

Uno de los ANBU's, se lanzó contra Naruto, solo con su Tantō y de forma directa— **¡** **Konoha-Ryu: Yanagi** **! (Estilo de la Hoja: Sauce)** —Exclamo el ANBU, lanzando cortes veloces contra Naruto, quien le esquivaba.

— _Mientras que tenga el_ _ **Inton**_ _y el_ _ **Fūton**_ _activos, solo tendré que esquivarle_ —Pensó Naruto, esquivando con gran agilidad, antes de lanzar una patada, que golpeo la mano del ANBU, haciéndole soltar su Tantō, Naruto lo recupero en el aire y degolló al ANBU.

— **¡** **Hikari no Shikkuruzu no Umi** **! (Mar de Hoces de Luz)** —Exclamo Raynare, quien subió sus manos al aire y varios haces de luz se liberaron, yendo hacia sus **6** enemigos, quienes la rodearon, hasta que ella los acabo a todos.

Deidara sonrió, creo una pequeña araña, que lanzo contra sus rivales, en segundos estos fueron devorados por una araña gigante, que luego se volvió de un tamaño diminuto y desapareció subiendo a un árbol.

—Vengan chicas —dijo Naruto enfadado y tomando una del mascaras de un ANBU fallecido —Vamos a decirle a Tsunade-Okasan y lo mejor, será llevarle pruebas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Naruto? —Pregunto una confundida Tsunade, antes de que su hijo, pusiera ante ella, una máscara de un ANBU NE.

—Danzō nos atacó, hace media hora —dijo Naruto, Tsunade se puso de pie —Nosotros estamos bien, las chicas están en la casa y coloque una serie de Fūin muy especiales, nadie podrá entrar, excepto tú, Shizune-Neechan y yo.

—Me ocupare de Danzō, en el menor tiempo, posible —dijo Tsunade —Ve a casa, Naruto-Kun —el rubio asintió y fue a su hogar, 30 minutos después entro Jiraiya.

— ¡TSUNADE! —Dijo Jiraiya con un rostro de espanto y terror, que la dama no le conocía — ¡ES IMPORTANTE! —Jiraiya traía una cámara en sus manos y le mostro, la batalla de Naruto, Raynare, Ritsuko y Deidara contra los ANBU's de NE.

—Ya lo sé, Jiraiya —dijo Tsunade —Naruto-Kun, me trajo como prueba, una máscara de NE —dijo la rubia, mostrando la máscara.

—Aparentemente, Danzō ha tenido tratos con Orochimaru, él fue quien les permitió entrara la aldea a los Shinobis de Suna y Oto, durante, la invasión de hace 3 años en los Exámenes Chūnin —dijo Jiraiya, quien luego, saco unos Folder bastante maltratados —Esto lo encontró uno de mis espías, en una guarida abandonada de Orochimaru —Tsunade, abrió el documento con desconfianza y lo que vio en la primera página, la dejo muda, pero negó con la cabeza y miro las otras páginas: Fue para peor. La primera era sobre la masacre del Clan Uchiha, la segunda del Senju, la tercera del Uzumaki. Además de un supuesto Uchiha Shin, a quien se le implantaron células de Hashirama y varios Sharingan's.

—Jiraiya —dijo Tsunade seria —Danzo ataco a Naruto-Kun y a sus chicas. Debemos ser más precavidos con él, asi como Homura y Koharu.

— ¿Algo más? —Pregunto Jiraiya, Tsunade asintió.

—Comunica esto, al Damiyo de Hi no Kuni —dijo Tsunade y Jiraiya desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 Días Después; Oficina de la Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Los Equipos Kakashi y Azuma, irán en una misión rango B —Ordeno Tsunade, extendiendo el pergamino —Puede que sea un ataque Ninsō o un ataque de Akatsuki, sean quienes sean, quiero que los detengan.

Las palabras en el pergamino eran sencillas y era una orden, para alguien más: **«Ataque contra Yuki no Kuni; el 22 de Julio»**


	12. De Pelicula

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **De Película…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara, Sakura, Kakashi, Azuma, Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji; se reunieron fuera de la oficina de Tsunade, para tomar la misión.

—Muy bien —dijo Kakashi —Nuestra misión, será proteger a una actriz llamada Fujikaze Yuki, mientras que ella y los otros actores, filman la película.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, se encontraron con la célebre actriz: Tenía el cabello de color azul y largo, dos mechones que se curvaban ligeramente en su frente, sus ojos eran azulas, su piel es un tanto oscura, llevaba una chaqueta rosa y un pantalón negro.

Su asistente, se presentó como Asama Sandayū e informo que ambos equipos, fueron contratados, para protegerles, mientras que grababan la película en tierras inhóspitas. Tras una larga caminata, (se detenían de vez en cuando, para grabar algunas escenas), llegaron a un barco, donde la filmación prosiguió, asi que los equipos Kakashi y Azuma se calmaron; por ahora, no habían tenido problemas. Tras un largo trayecto marítimo, se escuchó un gran estruendo.

—Disculpe, Sandayū-San —dijo Ino de forma calmada— ¡PODRIA DECIRNOS, PORQUE ESTAMOS EN UN ICEBERG!

— ¡Ho, si! —Dijo Sandayū —Nos encontramos con este Iceberg en la mañana, y decidimos filmar aquí. No se preocupen.

— **¡** **Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu** **!** ( **Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Avalancha de Lobos** ) —Escucharon repentinamente.

— ¡ **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu no Jutsu**! **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, quien reacciono primero, lanzando un poderoso Katon, el cual casi inmediatamente, fue alimentado por su **Fūton**.

— **¡** **Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Gran Flor de Llama)** —Fue la respuesta de Azuma, para ayudar a la pelirroja a detener la avalancha.

Eran **3** Shinobis, todos con trajes estándar ANBU, lo único que les diferenciaba era, el símbolo "NE" en las frentes de sus máscaras.

—Nada mal —dijo uno de los ANBU, quien comenzó a realizar sellos— **¡** **Hyōton: Haryū Mōko** **no Jutsu!** **(** **E.** **Hielo** : **Tigre Feroz)** —Exclamo, liberando con su Chakra un tigre de gran tamaño, que contra ambos equipos.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, atravesando al Tigre con su sombra, logrando que se detuviera, unos instantes.

— **¡Bubun Baika no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Multi Tamaño Parcial)** —Exclamo Chōji — **¡Nikudan Hari Sensha! (Bola de Tanque Humano con Pinchos)** —Chōji comenzó a rodar.

— _Mi Chakra…_ —Pensó Shikamaru— ¡CHŌJI! ¡NO! —El ANBU NE, retomo el control, sobre su Jutsu y le ordeno al tigre de hielo, aplastar al Akimichi, asesinándolo en el acto, pero, el sacrificio de Chōji no fue en vano: Su enemigo perdió mucho Chakra y cayo inconsciente.

Una furiosa e impotente Ino, acabo con la vida del ANBU, apuñalándolo **18** veces, mientras que Naruto (Quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba), ayudo a Shikamaru, a alejar a la rubia, del cadáver del ANBU. La entristecida y destrozada Yamanaka, abrazo a su rubio compañero.

— ¡MUERAN! —Grito el segundo ANBU, quien había pateado a Kakashi, alejándolo de él — **¡** **Hyōton** _ **:**_ **Tsubame Fubuki** **!** **(** **E. Hielo: Jutsu Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve** **)** —Agujas, con forma de golondrinas, fueron contra ambos equipos.

— **¡Mori no Hikari no Ya! (Bosque de Flechas de Luz)** —Exclamo Raynare, cuya mano comenzó a brillar, la elevo y miles de esferas de luz aparecieron, yendo hacia las golondrinas, destruyéndolas. El Ángel femenino sonrió— ¿Qué te parece eso, Baka?

Deidara sonrió, utilizo su arcilla, dándole forma de pequeñas esferas con pinchos, que lanzo contra sus rivales— **¡Ninpo: Kurei-Kyū! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Esferas de Arcilla)** —Las esferas, pronto tomaron un gran tamaño, yendo hacia los ANBU's de NE.

— **Bakuretsu: Hyōzankuzushi** **(** **Explosión: Destrucción de la Montaña de Hielo** **)** —Exclamo otro ANBU, usando un hilo Ninja, que lanzo a Kakashi y luego lanzo una gran cantidad de nieve, que lastimo al Jōnin de Konoha.

— ¡Shanaro! —Exclamo Sakura, dándole un golpe en el rostro al ANBU, partiendo su máscara y lanzándolo al suelo, donde tomo un Kunai y acabo con su vida.

—Gran trabajo —dijo Sandayū, quien chasqueo sus dedos, mientras que una pareja de asistentes; envolvían el cuerpo de Chōji y lo dejaron en el "sótano" del barco — ¿Lo grabaron? —Pregunto Sandayū, refiriéndose a las batallas. Un camarógrafo afirmo —Vamos, tengo algo que contarles a todos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20 minutos después; Oficina de Sandayū dentro del Barco**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Sandayū revelo que Fujikaze Yuki, era en realidad Kazahana Koyuki, la legítima heredera del trono de Yuki no Kuni.

—Por favor, no lo tomen como una mala intención —dijo Sandayū —Jamás quise engañarlos, solo… buscaba que Koyuki-Sama, pudiera volver al trono de Yuki no Kuni y retomara su legítimo lugar como Damiyo de Yuki no Kuni.

—Bueno, si ya está decidido, no tengo como negarme —dijo Koyuki algo molesta, antes de pedirle a Sandayū, repetirle toda la historia.

Tras un largo viaje, llegaron a Yuki no Kuni y para su sorpresa, vieron a Doto, el tío de Koyuki, sobre un tren, con otros 3 ANBU's de NE, acompañándole.

—Nos volvemos a ver, sobrina —dijo Doto con una sonrisa burlona. Mientras que los Shinobis de Konoha, hacían retroceder a la princesa —Veo que vienes con escoltas.

—Te detendremos y devolveremos el trono de Yuki no Kuni a su legitima dueña —dijo Raynare molesta.

Doto chasqueo sus dedos, desde el tren, salió un cañón, que disparo una bala de Chakra purpura, contra los Shinobis de Konoha.

Todos consiguieron esquivar la bala de Chakra.

— ¡C1! —Exclamo Deidara, usando su arcilla, para formar figuras humanoides, que fueron contra Doto y sus ayudantes, quienes no sabían que hacer y acabaron "adsorbidos" por las figuras— ¡KATSU! —Las figuras explotaron y el tren voló por los aires, pero vieron una silueta seguir, por un largo camino. Sin muchas contemplaciones, siguieron a Doto, por las vías de tren.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras seguir a Doto, llegaron a un palacio y en el interior, estaba Doto, ante un pedestal.

—Koyuki —dijo Doto con una sonrisa y extendiendo una mano —Solo, dame el collar.

— ¡NUNCA! —Le desafío Koyuki— ¡TÚ, SOLO LO DESEAS, PARA USAR UN ARMA!

—Bien —dijo Doto chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que aparecieran una gran cantidad de ANBU's con armaduras de Chakra.

—Utilicen Taijutsu —dijo Kakashi —No utilicen Ninjutsu, no funcionara.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Naruto sonriente— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra)** — **15 Kage Bushin** aparecieron, se hicieron en parejas y realizaron esferas de Chakra, luego se escuchó un sonido eléctrico o el fuerte rugido del viento.

— _¡IMPOSIBLE!_ —Pensó Kakashi en Shock— _¡Minato-Sensei y yo fallamos al intentarlo! ¡¿Naruto lo logro?!_

— **¡Fūton/Raiton Rasengan!** —Exclamo el ejercito de un solo hombre, lanzándose con esferas de Fūton o Raiton, sobre los hombres de Doto, matándolos a todos.

Doto retrocedió, pero vio entonces, como Koyuki tomaba un Kunai y aparecía tras de él. Doto solo tuvo que moverse hacia un lado y arrebatarle el Kunai, le quito el collar y luego pateo a Koyuki, quien fue atrapada por Sakura.

— ¡ESTE ES EL FIN! —Grito un enloquecido Doto— ¡ES EL FIN DE YUKI NO KUNI! — Los Shinobis de Konoha, se sintieron impotentes— ¡CON ESTA ARMA, DESTRUIRE…! —Doto se detuvo y todos miraron, como el arma vertical y con forma de rectángulo, comenzaba a expulsar fuego de unos agujeros— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto? —Pregunto desconcertado Doto, pero nadie tenía la respuesta. El calor aumento, haciendo que los presentes se sacaran sus abrigos, para no calcinarse.

— ¡Sandayū-Sama! —Dijo un camarógrafo— ¡Venga, tiene que ver esto! —Todos, incluso Doto, salieron de la cueva, solo para encontrar, que el paisaje nevado y permanente de Yuki no Kuni, se había desvanecido, dejando ver una gran pradera, para el desconcierto de todos, pero rápidamente, Doto soltó un grito de ira y frustración.

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO! —Grito Doto, cayendo de rodillas y procediendo a golpear el suelo— ¡ERES UN GRANDICIMO DESGRACIADO Y MENTIROSO! —Nadie hizo nada, solo seguían viendo como Doto, continuaba golpeando el suelo— ¡SŌSETSU, ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UN ARMA! —Preso del odio hacia su hermano, realizo sellos de manos— ¡SALUDAME AL BASTARDO DE TU PADRE, MALDITA PERRA! — Tomo aire— ¡Hyoton: Rekkū Suigeki!( **Elemento** Hielo: Jutsu Dardos de **Hielo** ) —Varias dagas de hielo, fueron hacia Koyuki, luego de ser escupidas por un furioso Doto, pero el calor, hizo que a la dama, solo le salpicara agua.

—Veo que es tu día de mala suerte, Doto —dijo Naruto, dándole una fuerte patada, antes de crear una Katana de luz y cortar su torso.

Doto, consiguió rodear a Naruto y tomar a Ino como su rehén. La situación de un enemigo ofuscado y derrotado, era tan inverosímil, que nadie puso reaccionar a tiempo. Doto rodeo su mano derecha con viento de Hyoton y la apunto a la columna de la rubia Yamanaka.

— ¡QUÉ NADIE SE MUEVA! —Grito enfurecido y enloquecido— ¡SI ME SIGUEN, ELLA MORIRA! —Comenzó a retroceder, pensaba que podía escapar en medio de una gran planicie verde; mientras que discretamente, Naruto creaba una Lanza con su **Hiton** , al igual que Raynare, Kakashi preparo su **Raikiri**.

Pero una cobra de arcilla apareció y se enredó en el cuerpo de Doto, haciéndole caer al suelo, mientras que una Deidara, harta de ser ignorada, se acercaba peligrosamente al hombre; lo siguiente, fue que la rubia pateo al hombre y lo uso como saco de boxeo, pero Naruto la detuvo, antes de que lo matara. Estaba acabado, desde que el hielo se fue de Yuki no Kuni, ya no era, ni valía nada. Ni siquiera su tiempo.

— ¡Gracias a todos! —Dijo Sandayū —Prometo, que cada uno de ustedes, recibirá una paga, por sus servicios prestados.


	13. Saori

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Saori…**

 **::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare, Hikari y Deidara; se reunieron en la mansión Namikaze, que le había sido entregada, hace poco por Tsunade.

Además de contarle sobre sus padres (Cosa que el rubio ya sabía, gracias a Ritsuko y Jiraiya). En este momento, las **3** damas y el patriarca de un posible nuevo clan, almorzaban.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Deidara, el rubio miro a su bella artista —Aunque estamos yendo en contra de los Ninsō; deberíamos de concentrarnos en Akatsuki —La Kitsune, el Ángel, la Tanuki y el rubio asintieron, estando de acuerdo con la artista. Finalizaron el almuerzo y la puerta sonó. Ritsuko abrió, encontrándose con Sakura, quien le aviso, que habría un entrenamiento, según Kakashi a las **13:00**.

— **Sé que no llevamos mucho en el equipo** —hablo Ritsuko con una sonrisa, integrándose a la conversación — **Pero, si Kakashi-Sensei, dice que es a las 13:00, debe de ser a las 15:30** —Todos asintieron y decidieron salir de la casa, para caminar e intentar conocerse un poco más. Además, las últimas batallas, contra los Ninsō, los tenían en mal estado, sobre todo, los tenía cansados físicamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yugao, Yamato y un ANBU llamado Himura fueron llamados, por Tsunade.

—Tsunade-Sama —dijeron los **3** ANBU's.

—Naruto-Kun, tiene una novia —Inicio Tsunade y los **3** ANBU's, sabían que eso se alargaría, cuando la Hokage, hablaba sobre su querido hijo, podía extenderse, por varias horas; Tsunade llevaba **3** horas hablando, sin que la información fuera muy… relevante— (…) Orochimaru ha conseguido engañar al Mizukage, intentara liberar al Sanbi y luego usarlo para sus experimentos —Tsunade le entrego a Himura, un pergamino —Naruto-Kun, se volvió muy bueno con los **Fūinjutsu** , gracias a una Sensei suya, que conocieron en Kumo. Deben de usar este **Fūin** , para contener a Sanbi —Los **3** ANBU's desaparecieron — _El líder de Akatsuki, debe estar planeando algo. No creo que él permita que un Biju sea liberado y luego utilizado, por uno de sus antiguos agentes._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosques de Mizu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, Guren-Chan; prepárate —dijo Orochimaru sonriente, mientras que frente a él, estaban: Guren, Yukimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, un Shinobi de Oto y el derrotado Yondaime Mizukage.

— **¡Fuinjutsu: Hebi no Hōshutsu! (Jutsu de Sellado: Liberación de Serpiente)** —Exclamo el Shinobi de Oto, colocando una mano sobre el vientre del Mizukage, Yagura comenzó a convulsionar, mientras que un humo negro salía de su boca y un Chakra plateado lo rodeaba, el Chakra se elevó en un pilar plateado.

— ¡Sasuke, Guren! —Les aviso Orochimaru— ¡Prepárense! —Una tortuga con **3** colas apareció ante ellos.

— **¡** **Shoton: Oomima Keyro no Shukoku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Cristal: Jutsu Camino celestial de cristal)** —Guren coloco sus manos en el suelo y varias lanzas de cristal salieron del agua, con el objetivo de detener al Biju.

— **¡Suiton: Mizugakure no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu del Agua Oculta)** —Exclamo la tortuga, con una voz… ¿femenina?; al momento de desvanecerse en un torrente de agua.

— ¡Imposible! —Murmuraron unos sorprendidos Sasuke y Kabuto, la no poder sentir el Chakra de Sanbi.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —Escucharon y todos miraron hacia lo alto, antes de ser terriblemente golpeados por dicho Jutsu, en un cuervo, venían un hombre enmascarado con una capa de Akatsuki y… ¡¿Hidan?!

— ¡Akatsuki! —Grito Orochimaru sorprendido— _¿Pero desde cuándo, puede Hidan, usar_ _ **Katon**_ _?_ —Estuvo en Shock, hasta que pudo tranquilizarse— _Interesante_ —Murmuro Orochimaru, sacando su espada Kusanagi y luego, hizo algo, que, en él, podría considerarse como "Suicida": Uso el Modo Sen'nin, aun sin que su cuerpo, en su estado actual, pudiera usarlo al **100%** , ni siquiera al **50%** , sencillamente, él era débil— **¡Senpō: Fūton: Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (Arte Sabio Ermitaño: E. Viento: E. Fuego: Jutsu Poderoso Dragón de Fuego)** —Orochimaru, concentro **Katon** y **Fūton** en su boca, antes de lanzar grandes proyectiles llameantes, cuyo tamaño era considerable gracias al **Fūton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 18:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, de forma estrepitosa, quedándose viendo a la Kitsune pelirroja, quien solo pudo actuar, al ver como la mujer de la puerta, caía por su propio peso.

— **Rit… Ritsuko-Neechan** —dijo una dama de cabello plateado, ojos aparentemente rojos, llevaba un Kimono blanco ensangrentado.

— **¡Sayumi-Chan!** —Fue el grito desgarrador de Ritsuko. La primera en llegar a la sala fue Hikari, quien ayudo a la Kitsune a subir a la pobre y debilitada Biju de 3 colas, al sofá.

— ¿Chicas…? —Pregunto Naruto, quien apareció, para segundos después aparecer Raynare y Deidara, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a la dama de cabello plateado. La primera reacción de Deidara, fue preparar un Té, para la dama, mientras que Raynare calentó agua y llevo algunas toallas, que comenzó a colocar sobre la cabeza de la dama de cabello plateado— ¿Quién es ella? —Repitió el rubio, Hikari y Ritsuko le miraron, ambas tragaron saliva.

— **Ella es Sanbi** —dijo Ritsuko. Una luz encegueció a todos en la sala.

— ¡Michael-San/Otosan! —Gritaron Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare. Pero los 3 primeros, se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del ángel rubio de boca de la Tanuki, quien solo sonrió.

— **¿Quién creen, que me permitió seguir viva, incluso después de ser arrancada del Fūin de Gaara-Kun?** —Pregunto de manera retorica Hikari.

— **Naruto** —dijo Michael — **Alguien ha roto el pacto, alguien envió a los Ninsō, contra ustedes. Aun no se quien lo hizo, pero te prometo, que lo atraparemos** —Naruto asintió con la cabeza — **Además, necesitas, algo, para poder completar tu entrenamiento con el Raiton: Rasengan, Fūton Rasen Shuriken y el Hiton.**

— ¿De quién estamos hablando, Otosan? —Pregunto Raynare, mirando a su creador.

— **Se encontraran con ella, en el sur del Bosque de Hi no Kuni, en una semana** —dijo Michael, quien concentro una esfera de luz azul y esta, entro en Ritsuko, Hikari y Sayuri — **Esto, evitara que, en caso de ser capturadas, puedan ser utilizadas por Akatsuki, para resucitar a Mayu, además, todas ustedes, deberán de dejar sus disputas y pensar más en Naruto** — dijo mirando a Ritsuko, Hikari, Deidara y Raynare— **Aunque a simple vista, ellas siempre son amigables, unas con otras, te aseguro, que se resisten las ganas de masacrarse, unas a otras** —Michael comenzó a brillar y a desvanecerse poco a poco — **Alguien me pidió, que te diera esto** —Un pergamino llego a manos de Naruto, tenía el nombre un animal: "León".

El Clan de los Leones, JAMAS, había hecho un trato con algún humano, excepto con la legendaria Kurokaze Kaoru, abuela paterna de Naruto y eso era solo por sus grandes habilidades.

 **Después de todo: No cualquiera puede ser una Dragón Slayer, Demon Slayer y God Slayer, al mismo tiempo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::**

 **14**

 **:::::**

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse para Naruto, en menos de un mes: Ritsuko, era su compañera de vida y de aventuras, su novia y su primer amor.

Raynare, ella fue un obsequio de un agradecido Michael, por salvarle; no le gustaba ver a su bello ángel como un objeto, pero teóricamente, ella fue creada como eso: Un obsequio por parte de Michael.

A Hikari, ya la conocía, cuando Naruto y Gaara se habían enfrentado durante los exámenes Chūnin, uno de los pocos Jutsus que el rubio conocía, había hecho algo, algo que hizo que Hikari dejara a un lado una actitud homicida y en cambio, se convirtió en una pervertida.

Deidara; ella era un caso especial. Uno muy especial: Algunos tropiezos curiosos y casi, sin sentido, algo de charla e invitaciones a comer, les habían hecho volverse pareja.

Ese mes, había sido muy extraño, tras ver con una mirada horrorizada a una famélica y agotada Biju de cabello plateada, llegar a la Mansión Namikaze.

— _Primero Ritsuko-Chan; luego Raynare-Chan; mis encuentros curiosos, risibles e inesperados con Deidara-Chan; después la pervertida y hermosa Hikari y ahora…_ —Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello— _¿Cómo llegue a tener 5 chicas_?

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Sayuri, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y entregándole **4** o hasta **7** cajas de zapatos o vestidos; los cuales el rubio pasó entre sus **Bushin**.

— **Aquí tienes** —dijo Ritsuko entregándole un par de cajas de collares, recién comprados en una joyería.

— _Seguramente, son collares y aretes_ —Sentencio el rubio, repitiendo el proceso de entregar las cajas y ropas a otros Bushin, quienes llevaban cajas en sus manos. A las chicas, les dio por gastar (Y muy bien gastada) la herencia de Kushina y Minato: Comprando ropas, joyas, zapatos, artículos Ninja y algunas cosas de beses, además de comprar ropas de bebes. Naruto se estremeció al ver esto y, sin que nadie se percatara, realizo sellos de manos, buscando y encontrando rápidamente, las presencias de sus chicas— _Ninguna está embarazada_ —Se dijo, además de que acaba de sentir, perfectamente, solo una presencia: La presencia de cada una, sin encontrar otras presencias dentro de alguna de ellas, lo cual le daría a entender, que alguna estuviera embarazada, pero no.

La tarde siguió, su curso normal, llegaron a casa, los Bushin de Naruto, acomodaron las compras de cada chica, en sus respectivas habitaciones y luego, les pidió que se reunieran con él, en la biblioteca. Sin negarse, la Kitsune, su bella artista, su ángel, su Tanuki pervertida y la hermosa y aun asustadiza Kame; se reunieron con su rubio en la biblioteca.

El rubio, les mostro un libro, en el cual, se relataba sobre sus suegros (Hagoromo y Mayu (Jubi)), la batalla que tuvieron y la creación de 3 de sus 5 chicas.

—Como todas saben, el día en que Michael-Sama, creo a Raynare-Chan —dijo Naruto, mientras que mostraba un pergamino —Él me entrego este pergamino —Todas asintieron, eso no era un secreto y todas, sin excepción sabían cómo se creaban los Ángeles y Demonios —Tras ver lo que contenía, me sorprendí, al notar, que varias criaturas de este plano, como: Nekomatas, Kitsunes, Grimm Reapers, entre otros. Pueden usar algo llamado "Senjutsu" —Ritsuko alzo su mano.

— **Existen 2 clases de Senjutsu** —dijo la Kitsune sonriente — **Uno es de tipo Chakra y el otro, es de tipo más… mágico o sobrenatural** —Raynare, Hikari y Sayuri asintieron, entendiendo las palabras de la pelirroja — **El Senjutsu de Chakra, consiste en juntar la energía espiritual con la energía física, creando Chakra y luego juntarla con la energía de nuestro alrededor** —Naruto asintió — **El Senjutsu mágico o sobrenatural, es peligroso o incluso letal, para un Ningen a no ser, que se trate de un Han'yō, ya que se trata de visualizar el alma y mezclarla con la energía a nuestro alrededor, tomar la vida de la naturaleza (literalmente) y mezclarla con nuestra alma.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aquella semana, antes de la reunión, fue de entrenamiento puro: Por fin, Hatake Kakashi, demostraba un genuino interés en sus alumnos: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y las recién incorporadas al equipo: Raynare y Ritsuko.

Mientras que Deidara, Hikari y Sayuri, se mantenían a distancia y entrenando por su parte, lejos de su novio, "sus hermanas de causa" (Raynare y Ritsuko) y de "la chica amargada" (Sakura).

Finalizaba el entrenamiento con Kakashi; Naruto, Ritsuko y Raynare, se iban antes de que el Jōnin o la Iryō-nin pudieran hablarles.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una Semana Después; Bosque de Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto decidio ir él solo, tal y como se había pactado, fue un encuentro a medianoche y allí, estaba la dama: cabello negro, orejas felinas sobre su cabeza, ojos dorados y felinos, piel blanca, Kimono negro y una larga cola peluda. A Naruto, le dio la impresión de conocerla de algún lado, pero no sabía de dónde.

— **Tú debes de ser: Uzumaki Naruto-Kun** —dijo la Neko sonriente — **Soy Kuroka, amiga de Kushina-Chan** —El rubio se mostró sorprendido, al saber que esa mujer era amiga de su madre. La dama se giró y entro en una cueva, Naruto, sin dudarlo mucho, la siguió en el interior de la cueva — **Michael, es un buen amigo y me ha pedido, enseñarte el secreto del Senjutsu, mi joven alumno** —Kuroka estaba muy feliz, Naruto, era la viva imagen de Namikaze Minato, el Ningen al cual ella, llego a considerar como su Yerno y por su relación de hermanas con Kushina y Mikoto. Naruto, vendría siendo casi como un sobrino, para ella — **Lo que te enseñare, será el "Senjutsu": El Senjutsu, es el poder de controlar el flujo de la energía vital.** **By controlling the flow of** _ **ki**_ **, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither.** **Al controlar el flujo de la energía vital, una persona podría reforzar su cuerpo y el de otros a su alrededor o causar la vegetación a su alrededor para florecer o marchitarse.** **Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of** _ **ki**_ **and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar.** **Entre más lo entrenes, Naruto-Kun, el Senjutsu te permitirá la lectura del Chakra o del aura; llegando incluso a poder espiar a un posible adversario incluso si está lejos.** **Disrupting the opponent's** _ **ki**_ **or severing it can cause direct damage to living things.** **Además, existen muy pocas maneras de defenderse contra Senjutsu.**

El rubio estaba sorprendido de sobre manera, por lo que significaba el uso del **Senjutsu** , el cual, al hacer memoria, recordó alguna vez, escuchar a Ero Sen'nin, hablar sobre el **Senjutsu**. En eso, apareció Ritsuko, por un segundo, Naruto pudo haber jurado, que el ambiente se volvió frio, al verse la pelirroja y la pelinegra. Ambas cerraron sus ojos, los abrieron se sonrieron y miraron a Naruto.

— **Muy bien, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente, a Naruto, le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda, al ver la sonrisa que tenía su novia — **Iniciemos, tu entrenamiento… ¡Fūton: Renkūdan! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento).**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **N/A: Por algún motivo, en la edición final del capítulo 14, aparece la explicación del Senjutsu, pero en inglés, no sabemos que lo provoco, pero estamos investigando. Esperamos y no se repita.**

 **:::::**

 **15**

 **:::::**

— **Lo que te enseñare, será el "Senjutsu": El Senjutsu, es el poder de controlar el flujo de la energía vital.** **By controlling the flow of** _ **ki**_ **, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither.** **Al controlar el flujo de la energía vital, una persona podría reforzar su cuerpo y el de otros a su alrededor o causar la vegetación a su alrededor para florecer o marchitarse.** **Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of** _ **ki**_ **and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar.** **Entre más lo entrenes, Naruto-Kun, el Senjutsu te permitirá la lectura del Chakra o del aura; llegando incluso a poder espiar a un posible adversario incluso si está lejos.** **Disrupting the opponent's** _ **ki**_ **or severing it can cause direct damage to living things.** **Además, existen muy pocas maneras de defenderse contra Senjutsu** —Con estas palabras, la Nekomata, dio inicio, al plan de entrenamiento del rubio: Taijutsu, ver cuál era su Ninjutsu elemental y aumentar su resistencia al Senjutsu Han'yō, ella sabía cuan peligroso podría ser el Senjutsu Han'yō para un Ningen.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El entrenamiento duro más de una semana, Deidara se sentía un poco ofuscada, ya que ella era la única Ningen de las **6** chicas del Harem del rubio y su cuerpo, no resistiría el Chakra del Senjutsu especial, con el cual entrenaba su novio. Asi que tenía que verlo todo, mediante una esfera de cristal, entregada por Sayuri.

— _¿Por qué ellas, están con Naruto-Kun y yo no?_ —Se preguntó una enfadada Deidara, sin dejar de ver el entrenamiento de su novio. Estaba tan concentrada, que no escucho la puerta trasera abrirse, pero lo que si vio, fue un Tantō, que intento acuchillarla en el cuello. Deidara, se reemplazó con un Bushin de arcilla, del cual su enemigo, no pudo mover su mano— ¿Por qué me atacas, ANBU-San? —La chica estaba enfadada y no estaba tampoco de humor, para juegos estúpidos.

—Por órdenes de Danzo-Sama —dijo el ANBU —Se les ha declarado a ti y a las compañeras sentimentales del demonio, como traidoras en potencia, hacia Konoha. Se te ordena rendirte, ahora mismo.

—No lo creo —dijo Deidara, estirando su mano y dándole un golpe en el rostro al ANBU, cuya mascara cayó al suelo— ¿Sabes porque Akatsuki, me recluto? —Pregunto Deidara sonriente —Por mis habilidades con mi Kekkei Genkai explosivo —Deidara mostro que en su otra mano, sostenía una pequeña serpiente de arcilla, la serpiente cobro vida y tamaño, se arrastró por la casa, devorando a una pareja ANBU, que quedo en su estómago, se podía notar como intentaban salir; la serpiente salió de la casa y exploto en un lugar apartado. Los restantes ANBU's salieron desde las sombras, revoloteando como moscas y atacando a la rubia con sus TanTo; Deidara llevo sus manos a las bolsas de arcilla que tenía en su cintura y luego, extendió sus manos a sus atacantes — ¡Ninpo: Kurei Tori no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Aves de Arcilla) —Deidara, libero pequeñas aves de arcilla, desde sus manos, que se engarzaron en las ropas de los ANBU's y los sacaron de la mansión de forma cómica: **18** aves, en cada uno de los ANBU's, quienes fueron subiendo en altura— ¡KATSU! —Exclamo la rubia sonriente, mientras que las aves explotaban.

—Nada mal, linda —dijo Naruto sonriente, quien acababa de llegar, junto con sus otras compañeras y amadas —Chicas, vayan a las aguas termales y yo, preparare la cena.

— ¿Aguas Termales? —Preguntaron Ritsuko, Hikari, Sayuri, Raynare y Deidara; pero viendo que Naruto, no les contestaría, salieron al patio trasero y vieron a un ejército de **Kage Bushin** de Naruto, finalizando la construcción, efectivamente, de unas aguas termales. Las **5** se encogieron de hombros, volvieron a entrar a la casa, se colocaron sus vestidos de baño y fueron nuevamente a las aguas termales.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosques de Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un ejército, compuesto por **500** Ninsō, pertenecientes a una organización religiosa, se acercaba a Konoha, con el objetivo de asesinar a todos los "demonios" que se encontraran viviendo, en ese momento en la aldea.

 _ **(N/A: Por "demonios" véase: Ángeles, Demonios, Kitsunes, Nekomatas, Grim Reapers)**_

Una pareja ANBU de Suna, desacelero sus saltos entre los árboles y escucharon atentamente a los Ninsō, quienes hablaban sobre atacar Konoha.

— "¡Ven!"—Susurro la Kunoichi-ANBU a su compañero — "Como aliados, debemos de reportar esto a Konoha" —El Shinobi-ANBU, asintió y ambos tomaron carrera, hacia Konoha, la aldea estaba en peligro a causa de un enemigo que jamás habían enfrentado; los Ninsō llegarían en cualquier momento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Otogakure no Sato**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Orochimaru-Sama, necesita realizar el cambio de cuerpos pronto_ —Pensó Kabuto, quien realizaba una nueva medicina para su amo — _Ya, Sasuke se tardó demasiado en llegar, hace_ _ **3**_ _años; por culpa de Naruto-Kun y sus compañeros, quienes enfrentaron hace_ _ **3**_ _años, a los_ _ **5**_ _del Sonido. Esas 3 horas, fueron claves, para Orochimaru-Sama y aun asi: Que soportara estos últimos 3 años, para poder fortalecer a Sasuke, aun ese cuerpo… Es ya, un gran logro_ —Kabuto finalizo la medicina y la coloco en una pequeña taza, la llevo y paso por los pasillos, se puso ante la puerta de Sasuke, a quien vio enfundar su Chokuto; pero no le tomo importancia— _Seguramente, Orochimaru-Sama, le habrá encomendado una última misión_ —Pensó y siguió caminando, llego a la habitación de Orochimaru y vio un cadáver, asi como a su amo, escupiendo Sangre… —No puede esperar más, Orochimaru-Sama —El Hebi-Sen'nin le arrebato la tasa y la bebió de un trago.

—Sabe horrible —Murmuro Orochimaru, con una mueca de asco, para luego entregar la tasa —Puedes irte —Kabuto asintió, tomo el cadáver y desapareció en un **Shunshin**. Tan pronto, como Kabuto salió, una figura de Raiton afilado, fue hacia Orochimaru, quien coloco sus manos en cruz— _¿Qué es esto?_ —Se preguntó— ¿Quién maneja la manipulación de la forma, como para hacer que el Raiton, se vuelva afilado y delgado, como una Katana? —Vio la puerta ser destruida por una Katana y del otro lado, estaba Sasuke.

—Orochimaru —dijo Sasuke —Ya no tengo, nada más, que aprender de ti —dijo Sasuke, arrojándose contra el Hebi Sen'nin, atravesó el pecho del Sen'nin con su Katana, pero salto y lo hizo justo a tiempo: Una gran serpiente blanca, con el rostro de Orochimaru.

 _ **« ¡Sasuke!»**_ Murmuro Orochimaru, en su forma de Serpiente, abalanzándose contra el Uchiha.

Sasuke esquivo a Orochimaru y lanzo un corte, dividiendo el cuerpo y la cabeza. Pero pequeñas serpientes blancas, fueron hacia él.

— **¡Chidory Nagashi!** —Exclamo Sasuke, liberando miles de rayos, con tal de destruir al Hebi Sen'nin — _Eso fue muy fácil_ —Pensó el joven, antes de que Orochimaru, apareciera en su cuerpo humano, saliendo desde una serpiente y mordiera a Sasuke.

 **Todo se volvió negro.**


	16. Hebi

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **16: Hebi**

 **::::::::::::::**

Sasuke no sabía que Orochimaru se había "auto-sellado" en su interior, pensó que lo había derrotado y que su Jutsu, no había funcionado; salió de la base de Orochimaru y se dirigió a la Guarida del norte de Orochimaru, donde encontró un tubo lleno de líquido amniótico y en su interior un joven. Sasuke realizo un corte trasversal, liberando al joven de cabello blanco y ojos lila.

—Si me acabas de liberar, eso significa que… conseguiste matar a Orochimaru, ¿O no? —Pregunto el joven y Sasuke asintió.

—Andando —dijo Sasuke, pero Suigetsu, le apunto con su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar, que me uniré a ti? —Pregunto el joven de cabello albino, reuniendo una muy pequeña, esfera Suiton en la sien de Sasuke.

—Se cuánto ambicionas a Kubikiribōchō —dijo Sasuke, recordando la Zanbatō de Zabuza —Estoy dispuesto a entregártela —Suigetsu, bajo su mano —Pero primero, iremos por los demás miembros de nuestro equipo.

A medio viaje, llegaron casualmente a Nami y Suigetsu inicio una batalla de Taijutsu, contra el hombre que blandía Kubikiribōchō, ganándole y tomando la Zanbatō.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base del Norte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

En dicha base, encontraron a un joven de cabello naranja, ojos del mismo color, la mitad de su piel era gris; el chico enloqueció y ataco a Sasuke y a Suigetsu, hasta que Suigetsu, lo encerró en un Suiro no Jutsu, ahogándolo, hasta calmarlo.

— ¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke? —Pregunto Jūgo y Sasuke asintió, Jūgo, se arrodillo ante él —Kimimaru me hablo sobre ti, te seguiré.

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jūgo salieron de la base y pasaron varios días yendo entre Kusa y Taki.

—Somos Hebi —dijo Sasuke —Y nuestra misión será una: Acabar con la vida de Uchiha Itachi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina de la Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Un mensaje acaba de llegar, por parte de mis espías —Anuncio Jiraiya al Equipo Kakashi —Un grupo de personas vestidas con largas sotanas y armadas con Katanas, están intentando invadir Taki. Ya que somos aliados, ustedes irán en representación nuestra, para acabar con esta amenaza.

—Jiraiya-Sama, Hokage-Sama —dijo Kakashi —Deseo anunciar que Haruno Sakura, tiene grandes Jutsus Doton y manejo de Shuriken-Jutsu de nivel Chūnin Alto; Uzumaki Naruto tiene un manejo de Fūton y Raiton de nivel Sen'nin, claramente, parte de esto, ha sido su tiempo con Jiraiya-Sama, además, de que le he entregado una Katana y hemos iniciado con el Kenjutsu Uzumaki —Kakashi estaba feliz, al fin se sentía lleno, luego de educar adecuadamente a sus alumnos —Además, he conseguido darles algunas lecciones a Ritsuko y Raynare —Él no era el único orgulloso y satisfecho, también lo estaban Tsunade y Jiraiya.

—Pueden irse —anuncio Tsunade y eso hicieron los Shinobis desapareciendo en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::**

 **Taka**

 **::::::::**

Como Shinobis, los miembros del equipo Kakashi, habían visto lo que significaba en realidad "ser un Shinobi", gracias a su batalla contra Zabuza en Nami y luego en la guerra Konoha-Suna-Oto.

Naruto, durante varios enfrentamientos contra varios Shinobis a lo largo de su viaje con Jiraiya. Pero nada, lo preparo, para lo que vio, cuando llegaron a Taki: Mujeres y hombres asesinados por igual. Las mujeres mostraban signos de haber sido violadas, minutos antes, otros habitantes, tanto Shinobis como aldeanos estaban empalados en medio de la plaza central, eso fue una carnicería.

Sakura vómito, sin poder evitarlo.

— _¿Quién pudo hacer esto?_ —Pregunto Kakashi horrorizado.

Raynare alcanzo a escuchar algo, saco un cuchillo de **Hiton (E. Luz)** , se giró y degolló a un enemigo a sus espaldas, quien cayó muerto, era un Ninsō.

Todo se volvió un caos: Shinobis de Taki y Ninsō, luchando entre ellos.

— ¡Muere! —Grito un Ninsō, lanzándose contra Kakashi.

Kakashi se giró, activo su Raikiri y atravesó el pecho de su rival — _Asi que estos, eran los enemigos, sobre los que hablaba Tsunade-Sama, los Ninsō_ —Lo miro mejor — _Cráneo y Cruz, son ellos._

— ¡Muere, demonio! —escucho Kakashi, quien se giró y vio a Ritsuko, formar una Bijudama y golpear con ella a uno de los Ninsō, la Bijudama lo atravesó y siguió su camino, acabando con otros 5 Ninsō.

— _¡Eso…! ¡Eso fue una_ _ **Bijudama**_ _!_ —Pensó un Kakashi, completamente Shokeado— _¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda hacer eso? ¿Sera acaso una_ _ **Jinchuriki**_ _?_

— **¡** _ **Fūton**_ **:** _ **Jūha Shō no Jutsu**_ **!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Grito Naruto, Kakashi se giró y vio a Naruto, extender una mano y lanzar una corriente de viento, que despedazo a sus rivales, vio a otros **5** Shinobis enemigos, acercarse al rubio y lo vio, lo sorprendió: No era un solo **Rasengan** ¡Eran **4** y todos al mismo tiempo!, uno de gran tamaño y los otros **3** , más pequeños— **¡Raiton Wakusei Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Rasengan Planetario)** —El caos se formó, asestando un golpe a **10** Ninsō y Nukenin.

— **¡Mori no Hikari Yari! (Bosque de Lanzas de Luz)** —Exclamo Raynare, lanzando múltiples varas de luz lila, contra sus rivales.

— ¡SAKURA! —Le llamo Kakashi— ¡CUIDADO!

— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —Kakashi, vio como Sakura, alzaba un muro de roca, sus lecciones, había servido de mucho a la chica— **¡** **Doton: Doryū Dango** **no Jutsu! (** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Esfera de Graves** **)** —Sakura, lanzo una onda de Chakra al suelo, una esfera de rocas se alzó y aplasto, a sus enemigos.

— **¡Fūton:** **Kūhekishō** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma del Vacío)** —Escucho Kakashi, viendo como un grupo de enemigos, salían a volar, gracias a un **Fūton Jutsu** de Ritsuko, quien tenía su mano extendida al frente, parecía alguna clase de pose Hyuga, pero por lo que acababa de escuchar Kakashi, era un **Fūton Jutsu** y los Hyuga, bloqueaban su Chakra Elemental, con un **Fūin** especial, ubicado en sus espaldas.

— ¡Kakashi! —Escucho el Jōnin girándose, vio a un Ninsō de armadura, saltándole encima, con una Katana, listo para matarlo— **¡Shiden! (Electricidad Purpura)** —Naruto, acababa de atravesar el pecho de un Ninsō, con su mano envuelta en rayos. Acababa de utilizar un Jutsu que había inventado con la ayuda de Kakashi; Naruto desvió su mano, aun cubierta de rayos, hacia un lado, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del Ninsō y saliendo ileso, Naruto miro ante él —Bueno... todos los Ninsō y demás atacantes, están muertos.

—Asi es —dijo Ritsuko sonriente, apareciendo a su lado y ayudándole a levantarse —Pero, ocurre algo extraño —Ritsuko señalo el bosque, no hizo falta más indicaciones, todos fueron a ver que ocurría.

Todos menos Kakashi, quien seguía allí, de pie, en Shock.

— _Naruto y Sakura… ambos, han avanzado bastante y… no necesitaron de mi ayuda_ —Pensó Kakashi dolido — _Sakura, se convirtió en una gran Kunoichi e Iryō-nin, aprendió de Tsunade-Sama, de haber sabido antes, que ella tenía el_ _ **Doton**_ _…_ —Kakashi apretó sus manos — _Naruto… para lo único que he servido, ha sido para enseñarle a escalar los árboles y el_ _ **Shiden**_ _, pero, de resto, sus otros Jutsus, las variantes del_ _ **Rasengan**_ _, todo eso… lo aprendió de Jiraiya-Sama_ —Pensó, al momento, en el que, su mente fue golpeada por el **Wakusei Rasengan**.

¿Qué clase de Shinobi era él? ¿Por qué solo se centró en Sasuke? ¿Fue por el Sharingan? ¿Por Obito? ¿Por la presión del Consejo? ¿Por qué no había ayudado a Naruto, sabiendo que su padre, fue su Sensei? Pero: ¿Realmente, lo habría él, ayudado? ¡El sabia el Rasengan, también! ¡Pudo haberle enseñado el Rasengan, solo era cosa de enseñarle a caminar en el agua!

Pero no. Se centró **100%** en Sasuke. ¿Qué habría pasado si Sasuke, se hubiera quedado en Konoha? ¿O si fuera Naruto el Nukenin?

Estas preguntas, atormentaban la mente de Kakashi y solo lo hacían enfadar, al pensar en Naruto, como un Nukenin. No. Naruto jamás haría eso. Naruto era un Shinobi de la Voluntad del Fuego. O, como lo llamaba Hiruzen, con gran orgullo: _«La reencarnación de Hashirama Sensei y Tobirama Sensei: Si la Voluntad del Fuego, fuera un ser humano: Ese sería Naruto, sin ninguna duda. Él será nuestro Hokage a futuro Kakashi, no lo olvides y será, igual que su padre»_


	17. Debilidad de Ambas Partes

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **17: Debilidad de ambas partes**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke era en estos instantes, como alguna especie de "Dr. Jekill" y Orochimaru era como "Sr. Hyde".

Sasuke deseaba vengarse del asesino de su clan y reiniciar su clan; ahora sabía dónde estaba el asesino de su clan; Orochimaru deseaba el Sharingan y compartía varias funciones corporales con Sasuke, más que suficiente para él.

Sasuke se había separado de Suigetsu y Jūgo. Había encontrado una pista del posible paradero de Itachi y había decidido ir él solo, tras el asesino de su clan.

— _Te matare_ —Pensó Sasuke — _Juro que esta vez… te matare, aunque sea lo último que…_ —El instinto reptiliano de Orochimaru, le alerto, Sasuke salto, antes de que una ola de lava, fuera a caerle encima. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Ante él, había un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos negros, sonrisa ancha y desquiciada, llevaba una capa de Akatsuki.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Sasuke enfadado.

—Soy Roku —dijo el hombre— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —Exclamo el hombre, escupiendo una ola de lava. Sasuke, al ver dicho Jutsu, decidio arriesgarse.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Dragón)** —Exclamo el Uchiha, lanzando una ola de fuego, que detuvo temporalmente el Yoton Jutsu, pero, al ser un Jutsu de **Katon** y **Doton** , tenía mayor poder y claramente ganaría. Orochimaru, inyecto su **Fūton** y Sasuke gano. Su enemigo retrocedió, sin apartar su sonrisa de sus labios.

—Nada mal… niño bonito —Murmuro su rival —Veamos que más tienes… **¡** **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ardientes** **)** —Su rival, lanzo **5** esferas de lava, hacia el Uchiha.

Sasuke, haciendo uso de su Sharingan, pudo prever la velocidad y dirección de las esferas de lava, desenfundo su Chokuto, concentro **Raiton** en la Katana y lanzo varios cortes, pero estos, solo despedazaron **2** de las **5** esferas, lo cual fue peor, fueron como disparos de perdigón, por no mencionar los golpes literalmente a "Quemarropa" que le causaron las restantes **3** esferas.

— ¡AUN NO ME HAS DERROTADO! —Gruño Sasuke, volviendo a concentrar su Raiton en su Katana y lanzándose contra su rival, quien le veía con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que solo le hizo enfadar y gracias a Orochimaru, el Ten no Juin, se vio liberado.

— _Ese… es el_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ _de Orochimaru_ —Pensó su rival, al ver al Uchiha ir hacia él, el Akatsuki sonrió y recubrió sus brazos con Chakra **Yōton**.

El Nukenin (Sasuke) y el Akatsuki (Su rival), chocaron sus armas, al mismo tiempo, causando que una onda de Chakra, se esparciera rápidamente por los alrededores.

El Akatsuki se agacho, cuando Sasuke intento apuñalarlo, le dio un puño ascendente al Uchiha en la barbilla, que lo elevo en el aire.

Estando en el aire, Sasuke realizo sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flamas de Fénix)** —Sasuke lanzo 5 esferas de fuego, hacia su rival, quien sonrió con locura.

— **¡Doton:** **Shōnyūseki Chikyū** **no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Estalactita de Tierra)** —Exclamo su rival, golpeando el suelo y alzando miles de rocas filosas y altas, que el Uchiha apenas y podía esquivar, pero cuando menos se lo pensó, lanzo un grito que perforo el aire, ya que una estalactita le había perforado el pie de una forma repulsiva —Estas atrapado, Uchiha —dijo su rival sonriente, para luego ver, como Sasuke... cortaba su propio pie con el Fūton de Orochimaru, vio el pie del Uchiha ser cubierto por serpientes y listo: Nuevamente, tenía su pie donde debía ir.

—Vas a morir —dijo Sasuke, realizando el **Chidory** , activo el **Ten no Juin** , y su **Chidory** se volvió de rayos negros, el Uchiha aprovecho las alas del Ten no Juin, para elevarse en el aire.

— **¡Yōton: Shakugaikōken!** **(** **Elemento Lava: Puño Ardiente Blindado** **)** —Exclamo su rival, yendo hacia él con su puño extendido, mientras que Sasuke, caía desde los cielos, con su **Chidory**.

Al finalizar la batalla, las heridas de Sasuke eran graves; estaba al borde de la muerte, sobretodo, por ese golpe en su pecho.

Pero, aun no. Aun no podía morir, él lo sabía, estaba cerca de dar con aquel hombre al cual tanto despreciaba, aun no podía morir, ÉL NO DEBIA MORIR ALLÍ.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Suigetsu, utilizo algo de la sangre de Sasuke, para invocar a Manda, quien tenía el **Sharingan** , Sasuke lo había controlado y ahora el Uchiha salía malherido, desde el vientre de la serpiente, Suigetsu procedió a curarlo.

 **Un grupo de Ninsō, se acercaban a Suigetsu y Sasuke, pensando que eran demonios de tipo serpiente.**


	18. Venganza

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Venganza**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se había separado nuevamente de Suigetsu y Jūgo.

— ¿Dónde rayos, estará Sasuke? —Pregunto Suigetsu, a Jūgo, mientras bebía de su termo de agua.

—No lo sé —Confeso Jūgo, sin dejar de caminar —Oye, Suigetsu ¿No has notado, algo extraño, con el Chakra de Sasuke?

— ¿Extraño? —Pregunto Suigetsu, antes de que Jūgo consiguiera contestar, ambos vieron una columna de fuego oscurecer los cielos, a la distancia. Sin pensárselo mucho, fueron hacia ese lugar, esperando que su compañero/líder, se encontrara bien.

Lo encontraron desmayado y en Shock por una gran pérdida de sangre y de Chakra, junto a él, el cadáver de un anciano. Sin pensárselo mucho, Suigetsu tomo el cuerpo de Sasuke y junto a Jūgo, salieron de allí, sin ver, la sombra que se acercaba, poco a poco, al cuerpo del otro Uchiha, caído.

— _Bueno, si algo no sirve, solo, tienes que deshacerte de él_ —Pensó la silueta —Zetsu, encárgate del cuerpo.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base/Cueva**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

En realidad, no era una base, era sencillamente, una cueva que vieron a la distancia y donde decidieron refugiarse, hasta que Sasuke despertara, cosa que no tardo mucho.

—Sasuke —Hablo Jūgo —No te muevas mucho, aun estas malherido —Sasuke solo asintió y se dejó curar.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Suigetsu.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Sasuke llego a una cueva y a un par de metros, vio a su objetivo, realizo el_ _ **Chidory Kōken**_ _, haciendo uso del_ _ **Raiton**_ _y su Katana, para atravesar el cuerpo de su eterno enemigo._

— _Al fin —Pensó Sasuke, enterrando aún más su Katana en el cuerpo._

— _Te… has vuelto fuerte —dijo su rival, antes de deshacerse en lodo._

— _ **Doton: Kage Bushin**_ _—Pensó Sasuke enfadado, su rival salió de entre las sombras._

— _En el Templo Uchiha de Kiri —dijo otro Bushin de su enemigo, que desapareció. Sasuke apretó la Chokuto y la guardo en su Saya, antes de realizar un Kuchiyose, tomar su halcón e ir hacia Kiri._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Dos días de viaje después; Templo Uchiha de Kiri**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Sasuke llego al templo, entro y lo vio: Uchiha Fugaku, el causante de la masacre Uchiha._

— _Con tu Sharingan, ¿Qué es lo que ves? —Pregunto Fugaku, quien permanecía sentado en la única silla, además de mantener sus ojos cerrados._

— _Veo… tu muerte —Contesto Sasuke._

— _Mi muerte… —Repitió Fugaku._

— _ **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ráfaga de Fénix)**_ _—Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando su_ _ **Katon no Jutsu**_ _, contra su padre. El Uchiha mayor, no se movió y recibió el Jutsu de frente, solo para transformarse en lodo_ — _ **Doton: Bushin no Jutsu,**_ _nuevamente_ —Pensó Sasuke, antes de ser tomado por sus pies y hundido en el cemento, Fugaku apareció, frente a él.

—Kakashi te entreno —dijo Fugaku —Deberías de conocer el **"Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu" (E. Tierra: Jutsu de Doble Decapitación)**

—Claro que lo conozco —Murmuro Sasuke, cuya piel se volvió roja.

— _¡Maldito Gaki!_ _—Atino a pensar Fugaku, antes de que Sasuke explotara y él se cubriera con el Susano_ — _ **Daibakuha Bushin (Clon Explosivo)**_ _, no hay duda de que son hermanos_ _—Pensó, sintió el peligro y realizo sellos—_ _ **¡Doton: Taju Doryuheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Múltiples Paredes de Tierra)**_ _—_ _ **4**_ _muros lo cubrieron, salvándolo de los Shuriken's y Kunai's de Sasuke, hasta que estos explotaron y los escombros de una de las paredes, salieron hacia Fugaku, como si de una metralla se tratara de una metralla de piedra._

 _Sasuke, observaba, como se alzaba una cortina de humo, aun no desactivaba su Sharingan, dudaba seriamente, que su padre se encontrara muerto, se giró y lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar donde había estado, al inicio de la batalla._

— _¿_ _ **Bushin**_ _?_ _—Se preguntó Sasuke, antes de sonreír._

— _¿Qué planeas, Gaki?_ _—Se preguntó Fugaku desde su lugar, levemente agitado, tras la creación de ese_ _ **Bushin**_ _, para pasar a crear otro_ _ **Bushin**_ _, que fue atravesado por el_ _ **Chidory**_ _._

— _Nada mal —dijo el_ _ **Bushin**_ _de Fugaku —El_ _ **Chidory**_ _de Kakashi. No esperaba, nada menos de ti, hijo… eres digno hijo mío —Fugaku le miro por el rabillo del ojo, con el Mangekyō activo._

 _Sasuke entrecerró los ojos —Me dirás: Quien te ayudo a masacrar al Clan —Murmuro con veneno en su voz —Ni siquiera tú, podrías contra todo el clan, además: Esa noche, dijiste que, al obtener yo el Mangekyō, existirían 4 personas con dicho Dojutsu, asi que, una de esas personas te ayudo y en cuanto a la otra persona, solo tenías la sospecha de que él o ella, lo poseería, dime: ¿Quién te ayudo? Porque será el próximo en mi lista._

— _Es imposible que lo asesines a él_ _—Murmuro un sonriente Fugaku, antes de explotar, destruyendo medio templo en el proceso._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _¡¿Quieres apostar, que no puedo matarlo?! —Murmuro Sasuke quien estaba en el techo del templo o lo que quedaba del templo, ante Fugaku._

— _**¡Katon: Kazumi Enbu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Danza de la Niebla Mística)**_ _—Exclamo Fugaku._

— _**¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ráfaga del Fénix)**_ _—Exclamo Sasuke, chocando ambos Katon Jutsus._

— _**¡AMATERASU!**_ _—Exclamo Fugaku, pero Sasuke lo esquivo, con un_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _y enterró su Katana en la espalda de su progenitor, quien cayó al suelo._

 _Fugaku desapareció en una nube de humo y el verdadero, apareció detrás de él, lanzando un corte con su Katana._

 _Sasuke saco su Chokuto y chocaron ambas Katanas._

 _Fugaku lanzo un corte ascendente._

 _Sasuke se lanzó hacia atrás, la Katana de su padre, casi lo corta. El hecho de la cercanía con la Katana enemiga, le hizo trastabillar._

 _Fugaku sonrió, concentro Chakra_ _ **Katon**_ _en su Katana, cuya hoja se puso al rojo vivo y se lanzó contra su hijo._

 _Sasuke, sin otra opción, lanzo su Katana hacia el frente, apuñalando a su padre, quien le sonrió._

— _Lo… hiciste bien… Sasuke —dijo Fugaku sonriente—Mi ayudante, fue… Uchiha Madara —Sasuke quedo en Shock y segundos después, Fugaku exploto en una llamarada negra._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

—Ya veo —Murmuro Tsunade, ante la información que le proporcionaba Jiraiya —Asi que… Fugaku, el causante de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, ha sido asesinado por Sasuke —Tsunade suspiro —Jiraiya, aumenta el valor de la cabeza de Sasuke en el libro Bingo, por favor.


	19. Verdad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High school DXD Pertenece** **a** **Ichiei Ichibumi.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Verdad**

 **:::::::::::**

Sasuke se encontraba en una especie de base subterránea y ante él apareció un hombre enmascarado, que llevaba una gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―Pregunto Sasuke― ¿Cómo llegue aquí? **―** Pregunto el Uchiha menor, mirando al enmascarado, antes de notar el Sharingan en su ojo, Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos― ¿Quién eres? ―Volvió a preguntar.

―Soy alguien, que… conoce la historia de Fugaku ―dijo el hombre.

―Lo que venga de ti y de ese hombre, no me importa ―dijo Sasuke, deseando irse, pero pronto, un aura negra le rodeo, impidiéndole abandonar la estancia, se giró y vio una mano en la oscuridad.

―Escucharas, por el bien del Clan ―dijo el hombre ―Por el bien de NUESTRO… Clan ―Sasuke fue atado y dejado en una esquina.

 **Recuerdo/Relato**

 _Todo se remontaba al periodo en el cual los clanes, vivían entre guerras._

 _Entre los clanes, 2 de ellos demostraron ser muy poderosos: El Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju. Ambos clanes se enfrentaron en más de una oportunidad y cuando la guerra llego a un estado de punto muerto, Senju Hashirama y Uzumaki Mito y yo, Uchiha Madara, firmamos la paz y una alianza, fundando las aldeas de Uzushio y Konoha._

 _Yo no quería la paz, MI hermano, Me había legado sus ojos, para acabar con los Senju, pero los Uchiha, no quisieron seguirme. Todos deseaban la paz, estaban hartos de las guerras. Como líder del clan, no tuve otra opción._

― _¡MADARA!_ ― _Grito Hashirama, una noche lluviosa_ ― _¡¿A dónde vas?!_ ― _Pregunto nervioso, viendo como yo me alejaba a paso lento de la aldea, le sonreí._

― _Hashirama, por favor, cuida de mi hermano_ ― _fue lo único que le pedí_ ― _Cuida de Izuna, él es la última familia que me queda._

― _¿Pero qué hay de ti?_ ― _Pregunto el Senju_ ― _¿A dónde iras?_ ― _Pregunto nuevamente._

― _Recuerdas a ese tal "Jigoku no Ry_ _ū_ _"_ ― _Pregunte sin voltear a mirarlo, Hashirama se mostró nervioso. Hablábamos de un asesino, literalmente salido de la nada que en más de una ocasión nos había atacado a ambos y puesto en peligro, tanto a Konoha, como a Uzushio_ ― _Voy tras él, para mantener a Konoha a salvo._

 _Pasaron los años y Hashirama cumplió con su palabra, manteniendo a salvo a mi hermano Izuna, mi hermano había sido atacado por ese tal Jigoku no Ryū, por ello yo iba tras él, hasta que la tragedia, cimbró Konoha._

 _El hombre tras el cual yo había salido a buscar, al cual comencé a cazar, ataco la aldea, ataco el Clan Uchiha… ese maldito, solo se infiltro para asesinar a mi hermano._

 _Al volver, por fin le había dado muerte, pero me encontré con la tumba de mi hermano, ya que decidí entrar por el cementerio. Ante esto, cite a Hashirama a lo que hoy en día se conoce como "Valle del Fin", ambos nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro y use a Kyūbi, él utilizo el Mokuton, pero gracias a mi Sharingan, pude contraatacar a Hashirama y tras una larga lucha, pude vencerlo y darle muerte._

 _Todos me dieron por muerto, debilitado, decidí mantenerme en las sombras y funde Akatsuki. Pero, aun era muy pronto para lanzar mi siguiente ataque._

 _El nuevo ataque, ocurrió recientemente, hace 16 años, luche contra el Yondaime Hokage y aunque fui derrotado nuevamente, Kyūbi logro parte del cometido: Destruir parcialmente la aldea, pero el Yondaime utilizo el Shiki Fūin para detenerlo y lo encerro dentro de su hijo._

 _Meses después, Sarutobi, llego a la conclusión de que solo un Uchiha pudo atacar la aldea y coloco al clan, en el punto más alejado de la aldea, comenzando una tensión entre el Clan y la aldea._

 _Fugaku pensó en contraatacar y tomar la aldea en sus manos, pero nadie quiso seguirlo, mi derrota a manos de Hashirama, aun en aquel entonces, se resentía y furioso, ataco directamente a Sarutobi, mientras que ese golpe de estado ocurría, Danzō, Homura y Koharu, enviaron a sus ANBUs de NE y masacraron al clan y al final, él se vio obligado a huir._

 **Fin del Recuerdo/Relato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Han pasado 3 diás desde el relato de Madara, y Sasuke, ha tomado una decisión: Destruiria Konoha, ya que ellos fueron los culpables de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

Madara, pronto le dio a Sasuke su nueva misión a Hebi… no, del nuevo equipo: Taka.

Irían tras Killer Bee, el Jinchuriki de Hachibi.


	20. Taka vs Bee

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Taka vs Bee**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jūgo, se dirigían hacia Kumo, en busca del Jinchuriki de Hachibi.

—La misión, consiste en derrotar al Jinchuriki de Hachibi y llevarle ante Madara —dijo Suigetsu, mientras que ellos volaban en la invocación de Sasuke: Halcones —Luego, atacare a Madara cuando se distraiga e iremos a Konoha, para asesinar a los miembros del Consejo, ¿entendieron? —La pareja asintió.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Deidara, Raynare, Hikari, Saori y Ritsuko, se quedaron de piedra, al igual que la mayoría de los aldeanos o Shinobis, en plena calle principal de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, era besado por una chica de cabello negro, que tenía unas extrañas orejas sobre su cabeza, un Kimono negro y un par de curiosas colas saliendo de la parte baja de su espalda.

Ritsuko, reconoció a la dama y sin medir consecuencias, su Chakra exploto.

— **¡Uzumaki Naruto!** —Grito una furiosa Kitsune, liberando parte de su instinto asesino, dejando a todos quienes las rodeaban, asustados.

La pareja se sobresaltó levemente. Sobre todo cuando vieron **10** pares de ojos, muy familiares mirándolos fijamente, Naruto se puso muy nervioso, mientras que veía como Ritsuko, Raynare, Hikari, Saori y Deidara se acercaban lentamente a ellos. Las chicas no tenían problema alguno, conque Kuroka se uniera a "la familia", pero si les molestaba que se besaran frente a todos o que no les contaran antes y sobre todo Ritsuko, siendo la primera novia del rubio.

Luego de que inclusive un escuadrón ANBU, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya llegaran, encontraron a Naruto siendo fuertemente golpeado por Ritsuko, mientras que las restantes **4** chicas (sin contar a Kuroka, quien estaba también aterrada e inmóvil) intentaban evitar que la pelirroja matara al rubio.

Cuando Tsunade pidió una explicación, Ritsuko se la dio, pero sin dejar de mirar a su novio, el rubio se mostró aterrado y a sabiendas de que no podría escapar de esta.

— **Kuroka es una buena y vieja amiga mía, la cual vive en el bosque del sur, le pedí que le enseñara Senjutsu a Naruto, pero al parecer, le enseño algo más que solo Senjutsu** —Explico Ritsuko, aun molesta, mientras que el rubio, no podía hacer nada, excepto rezar a Kami y a Shinigami, porque su novia lo matara de forma indolora.

—Bueno, es solo una riña de pareja —dijo Tsunade —Muy bien, Naruto-Kun —El rubio miro a la rubia, ella era lo más cercano que el rubio tenia a una madre —Recibí un mensaje de Damiyo-Sama, dándote permiso, para refundar los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze —Pero, el rubio ni siquiera pudo saltar de alegría, porque sus chicas lo hicieron primero y allí, el rubio lo supo: Uno de esos días, sus chicas lo violarían.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **:::::::::::**

Bee, bajo las escaleras del templo, ya que se encontraba en un antiguo templo Ninsō, que dejo de ser usado, hace ya unos **23** años.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto Bee, mirando a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jūgo.

—Suigetsu: A mi derecha, Jūgo: A mi izquierda —dijo Sasuke, antes de sacar su Katana —Hemos venido para capturarte.

Suigetsu saco su Zanbatō y se lanzó contra Bee, quien detuvo a Kubikiribōchō con sus manos e implemento su Raiton, electrocutando a Suigetsu.

—Veo a mis enemigos, pero no tiempo —Murmuro Bee.

Jūgo se lanzó contra él, pero recibió un golpe del mango de la Kubikiribōchō, para luego transformar su mano en su segunda forma y recuperarla, solo para recibir un golpe en el vientre, que lo lanzo por los aires.

—Muy bien —dijo Bee— ¿Quién sigue?

—Yo —dijo Sasuke —Yo seré tu siguiente oponente —El Uchiha saco su Katana Chokuto y se lanzó contra su rival, el Sharingan no pudo verlo, Sasuke no supo cómo, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su vientre.

— ¡SASUKE! —Murmuro un enfadado Jūgo, quien transformo ambas manos en garras y se preparaba para volver a atacar.

—Si esto es todo lo que tienen, su muerte será rápida —dijo Bee, quien saco sus **8** Katanas, agarrándolas con diversas partes de su cuerpo, era… no solo resultaba ilógico, sino que era imposible que ese Jinchuriki pudiera conseguir…

— ¡SASUKE! —Gritaron sus compañeros, cuando vieron como los certeros cortes de Bee, alcanzaban al Uchiha, enterrando y cortando de forma profunda, varias partes de su cuerpo, dejándolos asombrados y aterrados.

Sasuke se puso de pie y realizo el Chidory, para luego lanzarse contra Bee, de camino recogió su Katana y lanzo un sablazo contra Bee.

Para sorpresa de los **3** miembros de Akatsuki, Bee también pudo usar su **Raiton** y hacerlo fluir por su Katana. Manteniendo al Uchiha en posición defensiva, Bee lanzo las restantes 7 Katanas, enterrándolas, por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, Bee saco una 8ᵃ Katana y se lanzó sobre el Uchiha.

Aquel pudo haber sido su fin de no ser, por la inesperada aparición de Suigetsu quien interpuso su Kubikiribōchō, solo para que esta, comenzara a ser cortada por el **Raiton** de Bee, aunque Sasuke lo detuvo con el **Chidory**.

Jūgo apareció al lado de Bee, dándole un certero puño en el rostro, con su brazo transformado en el segundo nivel del **Jūin**.

Suigetsu le ataco, Bee atravesó su cuerpo y el albino, le dijo a Sasuke, que les atacara con el **Chidory** , Sasuke no lo dudo, pero tan pronto como Bee y Sasuke se golpearon mutuamente, el Chakra de Hachibi salió despedido, con una gran masa de **Raiton** , golpeándolos a todos.

Luego, vieron un Bushin de Bee y la original, volver a usar el Chakra de Hachibi, Sasuke se concentró lo más que pudo, liberando el Ten no Juin.

— **¡Chidory Nagashi!** —Sasuke lanzo rayos con tal de golpear al Jinchuriki del Hachibi, sin importarle si Suigetsu o Jūgo salían heridos.

Todos vieron como Bee caía al suelo, pero en realidad, era un **Bushin.**

El original, había conseguido usar un **Shunshin** , para aparecer en otro lugar, lejos de Kumo... Bee, sabía que su hora se acercaba y como último acto de buena fe, removió el Fūin que contenía a su amiga, lo mínimo que podía hacer por Hachiko, su compañera de aventuras.

La Biju se materializo ante Bee: Cabello tenía una tonalidad Chocolate y estaba atado en una cola de caballo, ojos blancos, sus ojos contorneados con negro, una camisa de largas mangas de rayas blancas y negras y un pantalón muy corto de color blanco.

— " _ **Arigato, Bee"**_ —Susurro Hachiko, quien cargo a Bee y lo llevo a las puertas de Kumo, se giró y decidio seguir su instinto: Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio muy antiguo, Perdido en medio de Ame**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un templo perdido en medio de Ame, se coló una sombra, sin que los habitantes del templo se dieran por enterados, la sombra recorrió el templo, hasta llegar a una puerta. Una oficina muy modernizada, se encontraba con todas sus luces apagadas.

— **¿Quién eres?** —pregunto la persona que se hallaba en la oficina.

—Eso no es importante —dijo la persona que se acababa de colar en la oficina.

— **A no ser, que ruegues por tu muerte, contestaras a mi pregunta** —dijo la persona de cabello rojo, ojos azules, barba de candado y elegante traje blanco de corbata.

—Deseo tu ayuda —dijo la persona—Soy… Uchiha Madara, deseo contratar tus servicios. Sé que en el pasado, fuiste uno de los mayores guerreros de las Shinobi Godaikoku —El hombre de cabello rojo sonrió, aquello le causaba gracia —Deseo tu ayuda para...

— **¿Para liberar a una loba, con más poder del que tú mismo, puedas imaginar?** —Pregunto el hombre, "Madara" entrecerró su ojo — **Ni siquiera tienes el Rin'negan, solo tienes un Mangekyō Sharingan, el otro es para casos de emergencia, aun asi: Tu Kamui debería ser más que suficiente**.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber sobre el Kamui? ¿Cómo sabes sobre Jubi y que es una loba? ¿Cómo sabes sobre el Izanagi? —pregunto un molesto Obito… ¡Digo! Madara.

— **Pocas cosas…** —El hombre se puso de pie de su silla — **Pocas cosas, pueden ocultarse a un hombre cuya edad dobla por mucho la tuya, Gaki.**

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! —Pregunto un furioso Obito, quien realizo sellos de manos, su enemigo sonrió.

Su enemigo era un hombre de cabello rojo largo, ojos azules, piel blanca, barba perilla, llevaba una chaqueta blanca con el interior negro, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego** ) —Exclamo un furioso Uchiha, quien hizo a un lado su máscara y lanzo una gran esfera de fuego contra el hombre de cabello rojo.

El hombre cerró sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado, chasqueo sus dedos, la habitación se alumbro con una luz verde, que desvaneció la esfera de fuego— ¿Es esto lo mejor que tienes: "Madara"? —Pregunto el hombre, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a volverse borroso poco a poco.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero aún se veía borroso, asi que se tallo los ojos con las manos, al mirar, el hombre ya no estaba allí. Lo sintió a su espalda, asi que uso el Kamui…

El hombre lanzo su patada, confiado y elevo su mano la cual brillo en una llama verde.

Obito salió disparado para gran sorpresa suya, hasta estrellarse con la ventana que se destrozó, utilizo el Kamui para volver a la oficina y la batalla. Al hacerlo, el hombre tenía su mano frente a él, brillando en un aura verde.

— **Sayonara, Uchiha Obito** —Murmuro el hombre.

 **Un destello de luz se vio en el castillo. Lord Gremory, había derrotado a su rival, sin siquiera sudar.**

 **(N/A: ¿Qué desean para el próximo capítulo?)**


	21. Nuevo Clan de Invocación

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nuevo Clan de Invocación**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jūgo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, luego de volver de Kumo y fallar en la recuperación del Jinchuriki de Hachibi.

Al volver a la base de Akatsuki, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al ver a un hombre de ojos anillados, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que el hombre en cuestión, alzo su mano hacia los adolescentes, quienes le veían con gran confusión.

— **Shinra Tensei** —Exclamo el hombre, el pelinegro, el peliblanco y el chico de cabello naranja, salieron despedidos hacia una pared, mientras que una gran presión, se hacía presente en sus pechos.

—Buen trabajo, trio de incompetentes —Murmuro "Madara" —Ahora que el Jinchuriki ha escapado, no podremos ir por él, ya que Kumo estará alerta.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 7:53am; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Tsunade-Sama? —Pregunto Shizune sorprendida, al ver a la rubia trabajando— ¿Naruto-Kun? —Aunque la pelinegra solo nombro a Naruto, lo cierto era que en la habitación también estaban Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara y Kuroka— ¡Damiyo-Sama! —Shizune soltó un grito ante la sorpresa, antes de arrodillarse.

—Está bien Shizune —dijo Tsunade, mientras que su alumna se ponía de pie.

—Si me permiten el atrevimiento —dijo Shizune— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Al saber sobre las novias de Naruto, hizo que su verdadera identidad, se volviera pública —dijo Tsunade, Naruto solo la observo, desde hace ya muchos años que él sabía quiénes eran sus padres —En unos minutos daré el aviso, además, ahora que Naruto tiene **4** novias, podrá iniciar con una reconstrucción del clan Uzumaki en Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puertas de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Izumo y Kotetsu, estaban casi dormidos, como siempre todo era muy aburrido y las ganas de dejar sus puestos e ir a la caceta para descansar, eran por más, tentadoras, hasta que vieron a una chica de cabello castaño malherida, ir hacia Konoha; asi de decidieron atenderla.

Era una chica de cabello chocolate, ojos blancos con un grueso delineador alrededor de sus ojos y llevaba una camisa de mangas largas, de rayas blancas y negras; además de un pantalón corto negro.

Izumo y Kotetsu la atraparon, ya que vieron que estaba exhausta. Se miraron el uno al otro y tras un juego de "Piedra, papel o tijera", Kotetsu llevo a la hermosa chica al hospital, mientras que Izumo refunfuñaba y se iba a dormir.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por órdenes de la Hokage, toda la aldea se reunió alrededor de la Torre del Hokage.

Ni 7 minutos pasaron, cuando ya Tsunade había soltado la bomba: El Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato, había tenido un hijo la misma noche que Kyūbi escapo: Un 10 de Octubre, hace ya 16 años y ese hijo, no era ni más ni menos, que "el ninja #1 cabeza hueca": Uzumaki Naruto; quien había aceptado refundar su clan junto con sus novias: Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko, Deidara, Raynare y Tōjō Kuroka.

Todos alabaron al hijo del Hokage, otros se arrepintieron por varios actos del pasado; y cierto trio de momias se enfureció. Tsunade acababa de "poner en peligro a Konoha" tras dar esta información, la cual podría causar un ataque de las otras aldeas contra Konoha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Principal de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Es una grandísima estúpida! —Grito un furioso Homura— ¡Jiraiya debió de haberse convertido en el Godaime Hokage, no debió ir en busca de esa grandísima…! —Se controló lo mejor que pudo.

—Además —dijo Danzō— Si hacemos algo contra el Niño-Kyūbi, ella sabrá que fue obra nuestra.

—A no ser —dijo Koharu— Que un escuadrón de Oto o Iwa, atenten contra la vida del hijo del Yondaime —Homura y Danzō, le miraron confundidos —Tu orden de control mental Danzo, eso bastaría —Ellos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después; Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Senpō: Fūton: Rasengan! (Arte Ermitaño: E. Viento: Esfera Espiral)** —Exclamo Naruto, concentrándose y formando una esfera de Chakra azul en su mano, que paso a ser blanca, era una esfera de 18cm de diámetro.

— **Muy bien, Naruto-Kun** —dijeron unas sonrientes Ritsuko y Kuroka — **Ahora, con Raiton** —Ambas se sorprendieron, al escuchar miles de aves provenir del mismo **Rasengan** y ver como los rayos salían despedidos, tanto asi que la pareja femenina tuvo que agacharse, pronto vieron al rubio comprimir el Rasengan y hacerlo girar con más velocidad — **Más rápido, no lo comprimas tanto, déjalo "respirar"** —El Rasengan paso de **12** cm a **18** cm de diámetro.

— **Perfecto** —Murmuro una sonriente Ritsuko, quien se alejó del rubio, al igual que Kuroka, la cual dejo al Uzumaki/Namikaze confundido— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —Las hojas de viento fueron hacia él, quien miro sorprendido a su Kitsune.

— **No pierdas la concentración, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Kuroka, Naruto asintió, vieron a Naruto tomar su muñeca con la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha sostenía el Rasengan.

— **¡Senpō: Fūton: Kaosu no Rasengan no Jutsu! (Arte Ermitaño: E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Espiral del Caos)** —Naruto libero el Rasengan, que de algún modo "anulo" el Shinkūha de Ritsuko, el Rasengan cayó al suelo, liberando su Fūton y pasando por en medio de ambas damas.

En eso, llegaron Deidara y Raynare sonrientes, para continuar con la siguiente lección: Bakuton y Hiton.

—Muy bien, Naruto-Kun —dijo una sonriente Deidara —Ahora vas a…— Deidara se detuvo y todos miraron en una misma dirección, una gran cantidad de Kunai's, fueron hacia las damas y el único hombre — ¡C0! —Las manos de Deidara, escupieron la arcilla, que formo figuras antropomórficas que "absorbieron" los Kunai's y fueron hacia los arboles —Los tengo —Murmuro Deidara de forma oscura, mientras que se veía a los ANBU's de NE, intentar escapar de los seres de arcilla, que los "absorbieron" — ¡Katsu! —Ambos ANBU's fallecieron, en una gran explosión.

—Muy bien Deidara-Chan —dijo Naruto pasándose una mano por el cabello —Al fin creo en tus palabras: "El arte puede resumirse, como una explosión" —Deidara solo rio como tonta, antes de sentir como Naruto, le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo tanto como Hinata, antes de caer desmallada. Cosa que a todos, les saco una gota.

— **Nosotros la llevaremos a casa** —dijo Ritsuko quien cargo a la rubia, quien tenía una sonrisa pervertida ¿En que estaría pensando? — **Naruto-Kun, realiza el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, por favor.**

—Pero yo no tengo un Kuchiyose, Ritsuko-Chan —Murmuro un confundido Naruto.

— **Lo sabemos** —dijeron Ritsuko, Raynare y Kuroka sonrientes, mientras que partían.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Exclamo el rubio, quien desapareció en una nube de humo. El animal que se presentó ante él, era un ser, que solo respondería al Chakra Uzumaki, un contrato de invocación, que hizo temido al Clan Uzumaki. Por eso fueron destruidos. Por eso las Shinobi no Sato, los Damiyos e incluso Danzō temía a los Uzumaki. Por ESE Kuchiyose y sobre todo, por sus grandes capacidades en diversos Bukijutsu y en Fūinjutsu.

—Bienvenido, joven Uzumaki —dijo la leona albina y de ojos lila —Soy Zen y te juro, en el nombre de mi clan, que te serviremos, siempre hemos servido al Clan Uzumaki, Bocchan.

—Soy Naruto —dijo el rubio sonriente —Es un placer conocerte Zen-San —Zen se rodeó por un tornado, antes de mostrase como una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos lila, vestida con un Kimono de batalla blanco con rosas lila.

—Es un placer para nosotras, que el Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu, se activara —dijo Zen, quien le mostro un pergamino al rubio, quien abrió sus ojos: El nombre de su madre estaba en ese pergamino: Uzumaki Kushina. Sin dudarlo, firmo el contrato con su sangre y Zen, prosiguió a contarle la historia de su clan.

Tras escuchar las atrocidades perpetradas por Danzo y las demás aldeas, tomo una decisión: Su clan deseaba la paz y él la mantendría, pero, no habría paz, hasta que Danzo no se encontrara **40** metros bajo tierra, podía perdonar a las aldeas, según las palabras de Zen, ellos fueron controlados e influenciados.

Pero no Danzō. Todos podían ser perdonados, pero NO Shimura Danzō.

Ese hombre era un peligro para las Shinobi Godaikoku, el Shinobi no Sekai no conocería la paz, hasta que Danzō no muriera y él planeaba darle fin a su reinado del terror.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke caminaba por los interminables pasillos de la base de Akatsuki en Amegakure, se sorprendió al ver a la lejanía a "Madara", al acercarse, noto que tomaba su costado, estaba herido y sonrió discretamente.

—Sasuke —dijo "Madara"— ¿Deseas venganza contra los ancianos de Konoha?

—Obviamente —dijo Sasuke enfadado, que pregunta más estúpida.

—Mañana al anochecer, puede que tengas una oportunidad, para matar a uno de ellos: Shimura Danzo —dijo "Madara", Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, se giró sobre sus talones y fue a su habitación para descansar.


	22. Atacando al Halcon

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Atacando al Halcón**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto envió a un grupo de leonas, para buscar información de NE: Cuales eran los horarios de cambio de guardias y cuanta seguridad había; según Zen, las mejores espías del Clan eran: Yuriko, Kiyomi y Nagi.

Yuriko era una leona de pelaje dorado, Kiyomi tenía su pelaje negro (algo extraño) y Nagi lo tenía castaño.

— **Muy bien.** **Hemos estado aquí por unas 24 horas** —dijo Yuriko, mientras que se acicalaba.

— **Los cambios son cada 4 horas** —dijo Kiyomi — **Esa momia es muy descuidada, es más que tiempo suficiente, para que Naruto-Sama asesine a los guardias, entre en la guarida y asesine a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino.**

— **Es verdad, Kiyomi-Chan** —dijo Nagi — **Además, Naruto-Sama, ha estado practicando Fūinjutsu con Zen-Sama** —La pareja de Leonas asintió.

— **El cambio de seguridad es cada 4 horas y es realizada por una docena de ANBU's** —dijo Yuriko — **Vamos** —Las **3** leonas desaparecieron, para darle el reporte a Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Naruto preparaba una velada romántica y de lo más cliché para sus chicas, recibió la visita de Yuriko, quien le dijo a qué hora eran los cambios de guardia, cuantos había en la entrada y cuantos ANBU's, aparentaban haber

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke llego por medio del Kamui de "Madara" quien desapareció, **7** minutos después, llego Naruto.

El rubio observo algunos ANBU's malheridos a los cuales fue remando poco a poco.

— ¡Argh! —Se quejó alguien. Naruto vio un ANBU de cabello gris y ojos negros, quien se colocó de pie —Tu. El Niño Kyūbi… ¡Argh! —El ANBU escupió sangre— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo vengo a hacerle una visita a tu jefe —dijo Naruto sonriente— Aunque, por lo que veo, alguien ya se me ha adelantado —El ANBU recogió su Tantō, Naruto solo se limitó a alzar una ceja— Estas malherido —dijo Naruto, señalando lo obvio— ¿No es suicida, querer luchar contra mí? —Pero el ANBU sonrió y realizo sellos de manos.

—Ni pienses… *escupe sangre*…Ni pienses… que te dejare… acercarte a… *escupe sangre*… a Danzo-Sama— No detuvo sus sellos de manos, Naruto lo veía casi muerto — **¡** **Doton: Soseijutsu: Shishi Dojō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Resurrección: Levantamiento de los Muertos** **)** —Miles de cadáveres de diversos Shinobis de Kumo, Iwa, Kusa, Taki y Tsuki, comenzaron a alzarse desde el suelo. Desgraciadamente, esos Zombis no durarían mucho, él estaba casi muerto, pero al menos, le daría el tiempo suficiente para poder…

— **¡Fūton: Rasengan! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria)** —Exclamo el rubio, lanzando la esfera de viento, la cual pareció transformarse en una especie de cuchilla de viento que giraba en varias direcciones y destruía a todos los Zombis, asi como a su creador y otros ANBU's moribundos — _Ahora... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ —Se preguntó y fue en busca del Halcón de Guerra (Danzō)

De camino, se encontró con un ejército de **26** ANBU's de NE, quienes le atacaron y no parecían estar malheridos.

Naruto sonrió y realizo sellos de manos— **¡** **Raiton: Sandābomu no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Rayo** **: Jutsu Bomba de Trueno** **)** —Exclamo el rubio, juntando sus manos a cierta distancia y creando una esfera entre ellas, la esfera de rayos, salió hacia el frente, golpeando a los ANBU's y matando a **5** de ellos.

— **¡Shinkūken! (Katana del Vacío)** —Exclamaron una pareja ANBU, lanzándose contra Naruto, quienes movieron de forma rápida sus Katanas para crear una ráfaga de viento, con el objetivo de cortar a Naruto.

— **¡Hikari no Ken! (Espada de Luz)** —Exclamo el rubio, reemplazándose con un ANBU, el cual fue decapitado por sus compañeros, en una mano del rubio apareció una Katana de luz, con la cual bloqueo, la Katana de la Kunoichi y decapito al Shinobi.

— **¡** **Suichoku Dekidaka** **! (Destajo Vertical)** —Exclamo la Kunoichi, moviendo rápidamente su Katana.

— **¡Hikari no Tate! (Escudo de Luz)** —Exclamo Naruto, alargando su mano y creando un rectángulo de luz verde, que detuvo la Katana de su rival.

— **¡Kage Bushin Shuriken no Jutsu! (Shuriken Clon de Sombra)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando **4** Shuriken's en distintas direcciones, que se multiplicaron, asesinando a la Kunoichi y a otros **7** ANBU's.

— **¡C1!** —Escucho el rubio, antes de usar su **Raiton: Shunshin** , para aparecer fuera de la base, vio a su sexy pirómana lanzando varias esferas diminutas de arcilla, que explotaron por toda la base.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se sorprendió, al ver a Sasuke en la otra base de NE, la que quedaba en el Bosque de la Muerte, el Uchiha estaba malherido y estaba sosteniendo una batalla contra Danzō.

— **¡Fūton:** **Kyūjō Burēdo no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cuchilla Esférica)** —Exclamo Danzō, lanzando una esfera de viento con gran similitud al **Rasengan** , que lanzo contra el Uchiha, que no alcanzo a realizar un **Shunshin** , no como Naruto y Danzō, quienes si lo realizaron.

Sasuke sintió como su piel se volvía tiras y sintió sus músculos, ser desgarrados por cuchillas. Por CUCHILLAS DE VIENTO. Fue tanto el dolor en su cuerpo, que Sasuke cayó en Shock, a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

 **21** segundos después, Naruto reapareció en el lugar, miro a su ex-amigo y realizo sellos de manos— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Ante Naruto, apareció Nagi (la leona de pelaje castaño)

— **¿En qué puedo servirle, Naruto-Sama?** —Pregunto Nagi, Naruto miro hacia varios lados y vio un pedazo de tela negro.

— _Un retazo de la ropa de Danzo_ —Pensó el rubio sonriente, ya que ese no era el color de la ropa del desangrado Uchiha, quien yacía a pocos metros de él; recogiendo el trozo y haciendo que la leona lo olisqueara.

— **¡Lo encontré, Naruto-Sama!** —Dijo Nagi, antes de cerrar sus ojos y liberar una onda de Chakra — **Esta en la capital de Hi no Kuni** —Naruto asintió y Nagi fue en busca del hombre, desapareciendo en una estela dorada/café.

Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke, quien realizo el **Kuchiyose** e hizo aparecer una serpiente, de un tamaño normal, que _(para asco de Naruto)_ engullo a su invocador y luego desapareció con él en un **Shunshin**.

— _Ya sea Sasuke, pueda que sea Obachan o puede que sea yo_ —Pensó Naruto — _Pero… uno de los_ _ **2**_ _, va a matarte, Danzō_.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El líder de Akatsuki, era un hombre que se hacía llamar **"Itami" (Dolor)** , el cual tenía el cabello negro, uno de sus ojos mostraba el Rin'negan y llevaba la misma gabardina de Akatsuki.

 **(N/A: Le colocamos Itami, para diferenciarlo de Nagato/Yahiko ya que ambos están vivos y no son parte de dicha organización)**

Itami, ordeno a Kisame y su nuevo compañero: Zetsu, ir tras los Jinchurikis de Kumo.

Yuriko al escuchar las palabras del usuario del Rin'negan, fue en busca de su amo, para advertirle.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino de los Kamis**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una Megami de cabello rubio, ojos dorados y Kimono dorado, se encontraba acompañada, por una Megami de cabello azul, ojos rojos y Kimono blanco. Ambas observaban ante ellas una esfera dorada en la cual se observaba la batalla de Naruto contra los ANBU's de NE y contra Danzō

— **Sus Fūton Jutsus y Raiton Jutsus, no dejan de sorprenderme** —Murmuro la Megami rubia, quien sonreía.

— **Es verdad, Amaterasu-Chan** —dijo la Megami de cabello azul, sin dejar de mirar la carnicería — **Es verdaderamente sorprendente** — la dama de cabello azul, se mordió en labio inferior y Amaterasu la miro confundida.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Izanami-Sama?** —pregunto una confundida Amaterasu, por el comportamiento de su reina.

— **Bueno… pues…** —Izanami se sonrojo y bajo su mirada — **Creo… creo que me… excite, al ver a Naruto-Kun, tan salvaje** —dijo Izanami sonriendo de forma confusa, Amaterasu le miro de lado y solo emitió un "¿he?" y luego la miro con reproche, mientras que cruzaba sus piernas y sus brazos.

— **Usted jamás va a cambiar, ¿verdad Izanami-Sama?** —Pregunto una sonriente Amaterasu, quien en más de una ocasión se preguntó, si esa Ningen tan peculiar, amante de las serpientes y de la sangre (Mitarashi Anko) no sería acaso un avatar de la reina de los Kamis. Ya que ambas amaban la sangre y una buena batalla, además, le sorprendía que Izanami, se encontrara viuda de Izanagi quien siempre fue un pacifista, en lugar de haberse casado con Jashin, quien era un amante de las batallas o haberse casado con Hachiman quien era el Kami de la guerra.


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::**

 **23**

 **::::**

Con la ayuda de Deidara, Naruto bombardeo las bases de NE, que estaban ocultas en Konoha, así mismo, masacro a sus tropas ANBU; dejando al hombre en Jaque.

Desde su oficina, Tsunade observaba las explosiones cautelosas, pero aun así, ella decidió no intervenir, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la llegada del Consejo Civil a su oficina, le obligo a enviar a sus ANBU's.

—La situación está ahora, bajo control —dijo Tsunade a los miembros de ambos Consejos: Shinobi y Civil —No hay de qué preocuparse, aun así, un grupo Jōnin, ha insistido en seguir al terrorista y eso es justo lo que están haciendo en estos precisos instantes —Ambas partes del Consejo, parecían calmarse al fin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los ANBU's se atrincheraron en las puertas de la base, a la espera de su enemigo, que no tardo en aparecer.

— **¡Furasshu Kakure! (Oculto en el Destello)** —Escucharon los ANBU's, antes de que una luz los cegara y sintieran como una Katana les degollaba. La luz por fin se fue y el último ANBU, quien aun estaba consciente, vio como el asesino era "El Niño Kyūbi" junto con sus prometidas (Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara y Kuroka) Raynare dio un paso al frente, una horda de ANBU's se le fue encima, ella sonrió y extendió sus brazos hacia el frente— **¡** **Tenshi no Chōshinsei** **! (Supernova Angelical)** —Exclamo la dama, mientras que alrededor de su cuerpo se formaban lo que parecían ser pequeñas esferas de luz, ella extendió sus manos al frente, dichas esferas crearon una de gran tamaño, que emitían un calor sofocante, que luego fueron hacia los ANBU's, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse.

Naruto, junto a sus prometidas siguieron caminando, hasta que encontraron a Danzo, rodeado de cadáveres calcinados.

— ¡TÚ MALDITO DEMONIO! — Grito el anciano— ¡¿TIENES IDEA ALGUNA DE A QUIEN ESTAS ATACANDO?! —Pregunto un enloquecido Danzo.

—Estoy atacando. Al responsable de los exterminios de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha —dijo Naruto, seriamente.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —Exclamo Danzo, lanzando varias cuchillas de viento.

— **¡Fūton: Repūsshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento)** —Exclamaron Hikari y Ritsuko, creando una bala de viento que lastimo seriamente a Danzō.

— **¡Raiton: Rasengan!** —Exclamo Naruto creando la esfera y rodeándola de viento, para seguidamente correr hacia el anciano, Danzo se puso de pie, pero ya era tarde. El Rasengan lo impacto y comenzó un agónico dolor— _"Considera esto, como una Vendetta por los clanes: Uzumaki, Uchiha y Senju, quienes fueron exterminados, por tu ansia de poder"_ —Susurro Naruto, antes de que el rubio, junto con Ritsuko, Raynare y Kuroka salieran de allí, fuera de la base estaban Hikari, Deidara y Hachiko sonrientes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Sasuke y "Madara" llegaron a la base, encontraron a Danzo ya muerto y su cuerpo destruido por un **Raiton no Jutsu** , así que ya no valía la pena intentar algo contra el anciano y Madara, no pudo tomar el ojo de Shisui.

 **Madara fue a descansar, las heridas de su batalla contra Lord Gremory aun le pasaban factura: Una herida casi de garra, a lo largo y ancho de su pecho.**


	24. ¿Lider?

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **¿Líder?**

 **::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Alrededores de la Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cuerno de Agua)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un potente chorro de agua. A algunos metros de él, estaba una chica de cabello largo plateado, un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho, llevaba una camiseta blanca y una falda negra.

La chica, vio la esfera de Naruto, sonrió— _**Está mejorando**_ —Pensó Saori con una sonrisa— **¡Suiton: Suijun no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Escudo de Agua)** —La chica sintió el agua y la humedad de todo aquello que la rodeaba, concentro su Chakra Suiton y haciendo girar sus manos, hizo aparecer un disco de agua frente a ella, que resistió bastante bien, el Jutsu de Naruto. La chica de cabello platino asintió al rubio, quien sonrió.

El rubio y la Biju tortuga se miraron el uno al otro, por varios minutos, concentrando Suiton a su alrededor.

— **¡Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Misil Tiburón de Agua)** —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y la chica de cabello plateado, lanzando un torrente de agua, que tomo la forma de un tiburón de cada lado y ambos chocaron al tiempo, transformándose en una pequeña lluvia improvisada. Saori se veía sonriente, Naruto se apoyaba en una pierna.

— **No estás tan acostumbrado a usar tu Suiton, como si lo estas al Fūton, Raiton o al "Hiton"** —Explico Saori — **Debemos de seguir practicando, como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho** —Naruto asintió, se acercó a su maestra, le sonrió y le beso. La Biju, pasó sus manos, hacia la espalda de su apuesto rubio y una de sus manos fueron a la parte posterior de la cabeza del Uzumaki, para reforzar el beso.

— **¡Hikari Hyaku Dekidaka! (Centenar de Destajos de Luz)** —Escucharon ambos, realizando un **Kawarimi** , con un par de troncos; mientras que los troncos, eran cortados por una Katana de luz purpura, obra de una bella chica de cabello negro, ojos violeta, camisa lila claro y pantalón entubado negro —Muy bien esquivado.

—Declaraste que estabas por aparecer, cuando diste el nombre de tu Kenjutsu —dijo Naruto, mientras que Raynare le miraba confusa —Es el error que cometemos todos: Nombrar nuestro siguiente ataque —La Biju y el Ángel, se miraron la una a la otra, nunca se percataron de eso.

El Ángel sonrió— ¿Entonces qué me dices, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto ella, haciendo girar su Katana de luz— ¿Tenemos un combate?

—Quizás después Raynare-Chan, quiero ir al hospital —dijo Naruto, ambas damas preguntaron el "porque" —Ayer, otra de tus hermanas apareció, Saori-Chan. Otra Biju.

Sin más, Naruto, Raynare y Saori, se dirigieron hacia el hospital, de camino se encontraron con Ritsuko, Hikari y Deidara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entraron las **5** damas y el patriarca del nuevo Clan Uzumaki, excusándose, con que era una familiar de Hikari. Sin preguntar nada más un Iryō-nin les dejó ir, entraron en la puerta **37**. Sobre la cama, se encontraba, una chica de cabello largo de color chocolate, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía tener alguna especie de rímel, una camisa de rayas negras y blancas y un pantalón cortó blanco.

—El Fūin en su Jinchuriki, debía de tener una gran cantidad de subcolectores de Chakra —dijo Deidara y todos la miraron, la chica rubia sonrió —Los Fūin, tienen algo llamado "conectores" que sirven para mantener un objeto en el interior de un ser humano o de un pergamino. Si por ejemplo, se trata de un Jinchuriki tienen que ser una gran cantidad de conectores y como deberías de saber, Naruto-Kun. Algunos de estos "conectores", podrían conectar: La vida de un Jinchuriki a la vida del Biju, ocasionando que si el Biju es extraído, el Jinchuriki muera —Todos asintieron. Sobre todo Hikari, Ritsuko y Saori, entendieron las palabras de la rubia —Saori-Chan, fue liberada por otros quienes sabían de Fūin, por ello su Jinchuriki seguía vivo y, según lo que me han contado sobre Gaara-San, él tenía el espíritu de su madre en su interior, la cual actúo en función de una segunda Biju, por eso, la extracción de Hikari-San, no afecto TAN negativamente a Gaara-San. Ritsuko-San, fue liberada por un ángel: Solo su poder de luz, fue suficiente para hacerla libre —Con demasiada información en sus cabezas, las 5 damas y el patriarca del clan Uzumaki, acordaron cuidar de Hachiko, hasta que despertara.

— **Yo hare la primera ronda y que la siguiente, venga a relevarme a las 19:00** —dijo Saori, tomando asiento en la silla, que estaba al lado de la cama de la castaña.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El resto de la tarde, Naruto paseo con sus restantes chicas, hasta que Ritsuko fuera a relevar a Saori. Luego de Ritsuko, iría Hikari, después Raynare, de penúltima Deidara y al final iría Naruto. De ese modo, la Biju de **8** colas, nunca estaría sola.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Islas del Silencio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las Islas del Silencio, era un lugar bien conocido por todos los Ōtsutsuki y por órdenes de su líder, fue que se dirigió hacia esos lugares olvidados por los Kamis, Obito. El Uchiha, recibió una orden de su líder:

 _«En las Islas del Silencio, encontraras_ _ **2 Fūin**_ _, esos_ _ **Fūin**_ _, mantienen encerrado a uno de los seres más poderosos; encerrado, por el mismísimo Ōtsutsuki Hamura»_

Obito ignoraba completamente, quien era Hamura e ignoraba, el ser que moraba en dicho encierro con forma de isla.

Solo sabía una cosa: Los **Fūin** , solo se verían desde el aire, es decir: es lógico. Asi que llevo el Kuchiyose de Sasuke con él y con el Kuchiyose de Halcones del Uchiha, pudo ver un par de **Fūin** en el norte y en el sur de la isla.

 _ **(El Fūin del norte era: Una medialuna y 3 círculos, uno dentro del otro; el Fūin del sur era: la máscara de un Oni)**_

— _ **Pronto seré libre**_ —Pensó el ser encerrado en la cueva, los Fūin de Hamura, le impedían salir a buscar alimentos, pero también le volvía parcialmente inmortal, ya que gracias a los Fūin no tenía necesidad alguna de alimentarse — _ **Solo un Ōtsutsuki sería lo suficientemente sabio como para saber sobre los Fūin de Hamura y solo un Ōtsutsuki será lo suficientemente estúpido, como para liberarme**_ —Sonrió aun en la oscuridad de la cueva — _ **Cuando sea libre, destruiré el linaje de Hamura.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino de los Kamis**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Izanami-Sama!** —Grito el espíritu de un Samurái, al servicio del Reino— **¡Estamos en grandes problemas!**

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido?** —Pregunto la preocupada reina de los Kamis del Shinto.

— **¡Alguien sabia sobre el Fūin de las Islas del Silencio y su prisionero!** —dijo el Samurái, haciendo que Izanami se pusiera de pie, estaba pálida y espantada, se movió lentamente, estaba temblando. Temblaba del miedo.

— **Con… convoca a… ¡Avisa a Michael y a los reyes!** —Ordeno una desesperada Izanami, mientras que el Samurái iba a dar el aviso a los Ángeles y a los Demonios.

 **::::::::::**

 **Makai**

 **::::::::::**

— **¡Mis Señores!** —Grito un demonio menor, apareciendo ante Serafall Leviatán, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus — **¡Alguien tiene conocimiento sobre las Islas del Silencio y lo que se encuentra en ellas!** —A los tres hombres y la única mujer, les cambio la expresión del rostro. Por una expresión de auténtico terror.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tengoku (Reino de los Cielos)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Michael-Sama!** —Grito un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos azules y vestimentas blancas, se veía aterrado— **¡Alguien, ha liberado al prisionero de las Islas del Silencio!**

— **¡Avisa a todos, estamos a las puertas de un ataque!** —Dijo Michael aterrado, pronto todos los Ángeles, comenzaron a ir de un lado al otro— _**"Debo avisar a Naruto"**_ —Susurro.


	25. La Leyenda del Dragón de Veneno

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Leyenda del Dragón de Veneno**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

—Maldita… maldita bruja —dijo una chica enfadada de cabello negro, ojos negros y vestimenta roja, quien yacía en el suelo.

Frente a ella, permanecía una mujer de cabello purpura largo y ondulado, ojos purpura, lleva un abrigo negro con nubes rojas.

— **Solo ríndete, mi pequeña niña** —dijo la dama tomando a la chica de cabello negro del mentón — **Mi amo, tiene mucho interés en ti.**

— **¡Yōton: Yōgan Gaizā no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Geiser de Lava)** —Exclamo una enfadada Kurotsuchi, tras ponerse de pie, la lava subió a la superficie y fue hacia Yubelluna.

La Demoniza sonrió, salto y se lanzó a lanza y ristre contra Kurotsuchi.

— **¡Hassha Kasai Kitsune! (Proyectil de Fuego Zorruno)** —Escucharon ambas, quienes prestaron atención a la voz, tras la demoniza.

Yubelluna, nunca antes había sentido un golpe, de tal magnitud en su cuerpo, acababa de ser impactada por una esfera de fuego, que más pronto que tarde, se transformó en un Kitsune de pelaje blanco.

— **Maldita entrometida…** —Murmuro la demoniza, quien hizo aparecer una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, antes de lanzarla contra su peluda enemiga.

— **¡Hi no Heki! (Muro de Fuego)** —Murmuro la Kitsune— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —El Fūin del Kuchiyose apareció en el suelo y de él salieron: Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare, Hikari, Saori, Hachiko y Deidara.

— _¿Deidara-Neechan?_ —Pensó una sorprendida Kurotsuchi, para luego fijarse en el único hombre del grupo.

— _Maldición_ —Pensó Yubelluna, quien se preparaba para escapar.

— **¡Fūin: Kaminari Kaze Kekkei! (Sello: Barrera de Viento y Trueno)** —Exclamo Naruto, colocando una mano en el suelo y una barrera piramidal compuesta de viento y rayos se formó.

— _¡Mierda!_ —Pensó una aterrada Yubelluna.

—No pienses, que te dejaremos escapatoria —dijo Deidara seriamente, realizando sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Deidara coloco sus manos en el suelo y un dragón de rocas emergió de la tierra.

— **¡Hi no Tatsumaki! (Tornado de Fuego)** —Exclamo Yubelluna, rodeándose de fuego y girando, mientras que el dragón se estrellaba contra ella y luego se transformaba en cristal.

Deidara apretó sus dientes y dejo salir miles de aves de arcilla.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Ikari no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Aliento de Tornado)** —Exclamaron Naruto, Ritsuko e Hikari, soplando y formado un tornado, que golpeo a Yubelluna, mientras que las aves de arcilla, entraban en el tornado.

— ¡KATSU! —Exclamo Deidara sonriente, lo que comenzó como un tornado, que poco a poco se fue volviendo rojo, ahora era un tornado que contenía miles de explosiones. El Fūton no Jutsu, dejo su efecto y su enemiga, quedo en el suelo en un charco de sangre, antes de… ¿Desintegrarse?

— **Cuando falleció, su cuerpo desapareció** —explico Raynare — **Es algo normal.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras la batalla, el Tsuchikage y sus ANBU's aparecieron, algunos ANBU's, gritaron « ¡Namikaze!», al ver al rubio y en pocos segundos, Naruto fue rodeado.

—Tu… —Murmuro Onoki, entrecerrando sus ojos, fijos en el rubio —Tú no eres él, eres claramente, mucho más joven que él —El sudor recorrió a Naruto —Seguramente... eres su hijo, ¿verdad? —Sin que el Tsuchikage pudiera hacer nada, sus ANBU's saltaron sobre Naruto y sus acompañantes.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Hyō! (Jutsu de Sellado: Leopardo)** —Exclamo el rubio, en el suelo apareció un Fūin y él, junto con sus acompañantes, desaparecieron.

— " _Arigato"_ —Susurro Kurotsuchi, mirando el lugar, donde, hasta hace **5** segundos, estaba Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Yubelluna fallo —dijo Itami a "Madara" — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— ¿Sabías que si Konoha, captura a un Nukenin, lo condena a cadena perpetua? —Pregunto "Madara", con su ojo sonriente. Itami alzo una ceja —Existe una prisión llamada Caos unión. Iré y lo liberare.

— ¿A quién? —Pregunto Itami entrecerrando los ojos.

—Liberare a Erik, el llamado: "Dragón de Veneno" —dijo "Madara". Los ojos de Itami se abrieron, dejando apreciar su Rin'negan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de volver a Konoha, Uzuki Yugao, le dijo que el Consejo deseaba verlo.

El Consejo, le premio por sus grandes luchas contra Akatsuki, manteniendo la paz a lo largo y ancho del Shinobi no Sekai y le promovieron a Jōnin.

Pero toda la felicidad del rubio se esfumo, tras 12 palabras de Tsunade: «Naruto-Kun, necesitamos que contraigas matrimonio con tus novias, lo antes posible» Sí. Esas fueron las palabras de la madre adoptiva del rubio.

 **Erik, los restante miembros de Akatsuki, el ejercito de 10.000 Zetsus que comenzaban a moverse, Kabuto libre por allí y el ser de la cueva.**

 **Una victoria más que asegurada para Akatsuki.**


	26. La Leyenda del Dragón del Veneno 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Leyenda del Dragón de Veneno 2 + Bono**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito se presentó ante su amo, deseoso de saber, quien era el tal Erik a quien fue a liberar. El recuerdo de la fuga de hace solo unas cuantas horas, estaba fresco en su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Obito se encontraba ante un hombre de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos mostraban el Sharingan, llevaba una camiseta manga larga blanca y un pantalón negro. Estaba conectado a algunas máquinas, las cuales aseguraban su vida._

— _Obito… —Hablo el Uchiha, quien tenía más de un siglo de existir, pero se veía joven gracias a su_ _ **Rin'negan**_ _—Existe una prisión llamada_ _ **"**_ _ **Kaosu Kumiai**_ _ **" (Unión del Caos)**_ _—El Uchiha mayor sonrió y Obito en cambio, abrió su ojo sorprendido, claro que él conocía esa prisión —Esa prisión, fue construida para encerrar a un hombre de nombre desconocido, pero era claramente occidental, nadie sabe cómo llego hasta aquí, ni que deseaba. Pero se volvió temido durante la Época de "Guerra de Clanes", por su... "habilidad" para… digamos: «Secretar Veneno de su piel, como si fuera sudor»_

 _Obito asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Tetsu no Kuni; Kaosu Kumiai (Unión del Caos)**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Parecía ser un día tranquilo, los guardias vigilaban, comían o descansaban para los siguientes turnos, gracias a su Kamui, Obito apareció en el interior de la prisión._

— _Bien —Pensó —Nadie ha detectado mi presencia… por ahora —Se coló por los pabellones: A, B, C, D… Todo fue bien, hasta el pabellón I, donde se encontró, inesperadamente, con una puerta que tenía la letra "J". Una puerta con varias cadenas reforzadas con Chakra y un Fūin que competía con el mismísimo_ _ **Shiki Fūin**_ _— ¡Mierda! —Pensó, ese Fūin ante él, llevaba una gran complejidad encima. Lo analizó con su Sharingan, envió un_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _a montar guardia: Si se veía descubierto, el Bushin se suicidaría, pasándole sus recuerdos y seguramente, dándole tiempo de escapar. O al menos, eso esperaba Obito._

 _Usando todo su conocimiento en Fūinjutsu, gracias a las clases que recibió en el pasado con Uzumaki Kushina y su conocimiento, gracias a su Sensei. Obito pudo desmantelar el Fūin, abriendo la puerta._

 _Ante él y colgando de cadenas, con la amenaza de caer en un pozo de anguilas eléctricas. Se encontraba el tal Erik. Era un hombre de unos_ _ **30**_ _años, cabello rojo, ojos negros, su ojo derecho estaba cosido por hilo dorado, cuerpo fornido y solo llevaba pantalones._

— _Afuera —dijo Erik con un rostro serio y aburrido. Obito alzo una ceja —Desde el patio, hasta el pabellón E, tenías que haber combatido al menos a unos_ _ **119**_ _Ninjas y desde el pabellón F al pabellón H, tenían que ser otros 335 —Erik sonrió — ¿Los asesinaste a todos? —Pero Obito negó con la cabeza, cosa que hizo a Erik alzar una ceja._

— _Tengo… una habilidad, que bien podrías llamarla: "Evolución del_ _ **Shunshin no Jutsu**_ _" —dijo El enmascarado —Mi señor, tiene algo para ti: Te dará la libertad, si tú accedes a destruir el mundo para él._

— _Siempre y cuando, Iwa se encuentre en esa lista —dijo Erik sonriente, mientras que el Kamui de Obito lo absorbía y también desaparecía._

 _Luego, llegaron a la base, donde fue presentado a: Kisame, Hidan, Kabuto, Zetsu, "Madara", Erik e Itami._

— _La misión de Akatsuki —dijo Itami —Es una sola: Destruir el sistema Shinobi conocido y, poco a poco, vamos ganando adeptos, si lo deseas Erik-San, podrías tener el país que tu quisieras y podrás sembrar el caos y el terror, donde tú quieras._

— _Si me dices, que puedo destruir Kumo e Iwa en el proceso del Caos y el Terror, cuenta conmigo, Itami-Sama —dijo Erik sonriente._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—Erik… fue el fruto de una aldeana de Iwa, que fue violada por un Shinobi de Kusa, quien poseía una extraña afinidad al veneno —dijo el Uchiha mayor —Su afinidad, acabo por convertirse en un **Kekkei Genkai** en manos de su hijo: Erik, quien fue un Shinobi de Iwa, pero era apartado y odiado por su habilidad de controlar el veneno o más bien: De envenenar el viento y controlarlo como si se tratara de un **Fūton no Jutsu** o hacer lo mismo con el **Suiton**. Esto, le trajo a ser un marginado y cuando se cansó del maltrato que sufría en Iwa, solo se fue. Muchos Shinobis de Iwa intentaron capturarlo, pero él fácilmente, acabo con todos y cada uno de ellos —Obito abrió su ojo sorprendido, él jamás se habría imaginado algo asi —Supo que su padre era originario de Kusa, pero resulto ser, que su padre también fue odiado por ese mismo… **Kekkei Genkai** y era tratado como un arma, por el líder de aquel entonces. De tal modo, que nuestro estimado Erik, se volvió un enemigo de todas las **Shinobi no Sato** , creando un holocausto de proporciones tales, solo comparadas con el poder que podría desatar un usuario del **Rin'negan** como Itami —Obito pensó que le daría un ataque al corazón, ante tantas revelaciones, si eso era verdad, solo su amo podría enfrentarse a ese tal Erik —La prisión Kaosu Kumiai, fue diseñada específicamente para él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Biblioteca de Suna**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un **Fūton Bushin** de Naruto, recibió un permiso especial de su amigo Gaara, para poder aprender **Fūton no Jutsus** de la biblioteca de su aldea. En eso se encontraba el **Bushin** del rubio; mientras que el original, estudiaba **Raiton no Jutsu** en la biblioteca de Konoha.

En Konoha, predominaban **3** afinidades: **Katon** , **Raiton** y **Doton**. Los Jutsus **Fūton** y **Suiton** eran escasos, por eso, envió ese **Bushin** a Suna, sabía que Gaara, no le negaría algo de ayuda, después de que le contara sobre las recientes "perdidas de personal" de Akatsuki.

Aunque claro: Naruto podría estudiar mejor su **Fūton** y **Raiton** , si tan solo sus novias, no estuvieran en ese mismo momento con él, robándole besos ocasionales e intentando desnudarlo en plena biblioteca pública. Ritsuko e Hikari sonrieron y se escurrieron bajo la mesa. Raynare apago la luz y junto con Deidara, Saori y una muy enamorada Hachiko, se metieron bajo la mesa junto con las Bijus de **1** y **9** colas. Ritsuko tomo el mando, intentando desabotonar el pantalón de Naruto.

— _**Raiton: Kirin (E. Rayo: Rugido)**_ —Pensó Naruto. Ese Jutsu le intereso, cuando deseo prestar mayor atención, para captar de que se trataba el Jutsu, desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando el rubio pudo notar que ya no estaba en la biblioteca, saco un Kunai, solo para encontrarse, ante las 2 mujeres más hermosas del planeta. Es más: El rubio juraría, que eran aún más hermosas, que sus adoradas Ritsuko y Raynare y cumplir con semejante nivel de belleza, era muy, pero muy difícil.

— _ **Demasiado hermosas, como para ser humanas**_ —Sentencio en un pensamiento Naruto, mirando fijamente a las mujeres de cabellos rubios y azules, que se encontraban ante él.

Una de ellas era rubia, ojos dorados y Kimono dorado con soles dorados.

Su compañera tenía el cabello azul, ojos rojos y Kimono blanco.

— **Estas en lo correcto, Naruto-Kun** —dijo la dama de cabello azul — **No somos humanas** —Por un instante, el rubio se sorprendió de que esa mujer, leyera su pensamiento, pero luego pensó en su conexión telepática con Ritsuko cuando ella estaba en su interior y luego pensó en Ino, quien era un Yamanaka y podía entrar en la mente humana. Asi que lo paso por alto — **Soy Izanami, lado femenino del destino y ella es Amaterasu Megami del Sol** —Fue como si una venda cayera de los ojos de Naruto, quien inmediatamente, tras esas palabras, noto sus auras sagradas, mucho más elevadas que el aura de Raynare o del mismo Michael. Naruto se arrodillo ante las Megamis.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Amaterasu — **No es necesario que te arrodilles ante nosotras, el mundo se encuentra en un grave peligro, por culpa de Akatsuki** —Naruto se levantó y observo a ambas deidades.

—Izanami-Sama, Amaterasu-Sama —dijo el rubio, con gran respeto —Ya antes he enfrentado a algunos miembros de la organización Akatsuki y se, que no debo subestimar a mi oponente, pero ya les he hecho frente, por más rango S que sean sus miembros, no creo que tengan a alguien de gran calibre, como para hacerme frente —Ellas sonrieron —En mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya-Sensei, enfrente enemigos de rango A y S, no creo que puedan hacerme mayor daño. Ya los he enfrentado, ya les he ganado.

— **Es verdad** —dijo Izanami sonriente — **Te hemos visto enfrentarlos y has hecho un gran trabajo** —Izanami le mostro una esfera en la cual apareció el rostro de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos Rin'negan — **Este hombre es Itami, supongo que conoces este Dojutsu; Ritsuko, Hikari, Saori y Hachiko, ya deben de haberte hablado sobre los ojos de su padre** —Naruto asintió — **Te diremos cuáles son los Jutsus de este hombre: Control elemental de los** **5** **elementos** —Naruto abrió sus ojos — **Rikudo no Jutsu: Le permite controlar** **6** **cuerpos y cada uno, con una habilidad diferente: Control de la gravedad, creación de armas, lectura de la mente, extraer un alma o devolver la vida** —Naruto estaba sorprendido, no sabía que alguien hubiera podido conseguir el ojo de su suegro.

— **Los restantes miembros son: Uchiha Tamaki: Un antiguo comandante Uchiha de la época de guerras, no lo enfrentes si tiene su Katana y recuerda: Siempre utiliza tu Fūton y Suiton** — Naruto asintió, a las palabras Amaterasu, si ella lo decía era por algo, los miembros del clan de Sasuke, eran usuarios de **Katon** a gran nivel, quizás superarían a Ero-Sen'nin— **Uchiha Obito: Él fue compañero de Hatake Kakashi, fue quien le dio su Sharingan** —Naruto asintió — **Obito fue quien controlo a Ritsuko, para que ella atacara Konoha, su Sharingan posee una habilidad llamada: Kamui que le dio su habilidad de volverse intangible, además de grandes Jutsus Mokuton y Katon** —Naruto se extrañó de que ese Nukenin, poseyera el Mokuton, según sabia él, era un **Kekkei Genkai** del Shodaime, algo asi, era prácticamente imposible.

— **Hoshigaki Kisame** —dijo Izanami, mientras que frente a Naruto aparecía la imagen del hombre-tiburón — **Es un gran usuario de Suiton y unos cuantos Jutsus Doton. Tiene una Espada llamada "Samehada", la cual puede devorar Chakra. Ten cuidado.**

— **Yakushi Kabuto** —dijo Amaterasu — **Él, fue el Iryō-nin personal de Orochimaru y fue un espía en las Godaikoku, ya que era huérfano. Tiene una alta gama de Jutsus Suiton y sabe usar el Sen'nin Modo.**

— **Zetsu** —dijo Izanami, mostrando la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro cuya mitad izquierda era blanca y su mitad derecha era negra — **La mitad negra es independiente de la mitad blanca y es una creación de la madre de Rikudo: Ōtsutsuki Kaguya** —Naruto no parecía entender mucho, pero Izanami no podía evitar sonreír, además su ternura y sentido de la justicia, fueron lo que le permitieron al rubio robarle su corazón — **Fue creado para proteger el mundo, pero desvió todos sus esfuerzos, manipulando muchos hechos de la historia Shinobi, buscando que algún descendiente de Hagoromo, despertara el Rin'negan y liberar a Kaguya de la luna** —Naruto asintió — **Solo los Kamis somos capaces de enfrentarnos a ella** —El rubio abrió sus ojos, si Izanami decía que la abuela de Ritsuko, Hikari, Saori y Hachiko era tan poderosa, ¿Cómo podría él hacerle frente? — **No te preocupes, Kaguya, en todos estos años, ha conseguido hacer morir su odio o bueno: Lo hizo morir, al ser derrotada por sus hijos: Hagoromo: Padre de los clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki; y Hamura: Padre del Clan Hyuga. Kaguya comprendió que esclavizar a la humanidad no era el método y dejo a Zetsu para que defendiera ese ideal, pero él solo desea dañar al mundo.**

— **Hidan** —dijo Amaterasu, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver al inmortal, estando, bueno… aun vivo — **Hidan sobrevivió, o bueno, su cabeza lo hizo y Obito, solo tuvo que cocer su cabeza al cuerpo de Kakuzu, ahora tiene los 5 elementos y recuerda: Destruye su cabeza, la próxima vez.**

— **Erik** —dijo Izanami — **Él tiene un Kekkei Genkai, que es literalmente, lanzar veneno: Tanto liquido como si de un Suiton no Jutsu se tratara, como gaseoso, como un Fūton no Jutsu.**

— **Schneider** —dijo Amaterasu — **Él, es un antiguo demonio, al cual se enfrentó Hagoromo, pero al no poder hacerle frente a su habilidad de profecía…**

— **Asi es** — dijo Izanami — **Schneider, tenía la habilidad de profecía: Durante una batalla, podía saber que haría su enemigo, lo cual lo hacía casi invencible. Hagoromo, no le pudo hacer frente, solo lo encerró en una isla, con una serie de poderosos Fūinjutsus. Desgraciadamente, Tamaki sabe sobre Schneider y ahora, está intentando liberarlo. Aun no lo ha logrado y más vale, que no lo logre, por esa misma razón, estaremos a tu lado, para entrenarte y ayudarte en TODO lo que podamos: Naruto-Kun.**

Naruto se sorprendió ante estas palabras y cuando escucho que ellas le entrenarían, se quedó de piedra. Sin saber, que ellas no solo lo hacían por deber con el Ningen no Sekai...

 **Si no, también por placer.**


	27. Nuevas Hermanas Solo una Cena

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nuevas "hermanas" + Solo una cena…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, camino hacia su hogar. Mientras que los aldeanos y Shinobis, sentían envidia al ver a las mujeres de cabello rubio, ojos dorados y Kimono dorado; también venía con él una mujer de cabello azul, ojos rojos y Kimono blanco.

— _¿Cómo rayos le hace Naruto-Sama, para tener tantas mujeres a su lado? —_ Se preguntaron muchas personas, mientras que tenían unos celos mortales, hacia su héroe rubio, quien desfilaba hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de sobre manera, al ver a Izanami y a Amaterasu, quienes acompañaban a Naruto.

— **Hola, Tsunade-Sama** _—_ dijo Amaterasu sonriente _—_ **Seguramente usted, se pregunta, porque venimos con Naruto-Kun, ¿verdad?** _—_ Tsunade y Shizune asintieron levemente _—_ **Lo que ocurre, es que Akatsuki comienza a volverse muy fuerte, me explico: Comienza a tomar mucha fuerza, ya que sus miembros comienzan a ser muy…** _—_ Amaterasu miro a Izanami, no sabía cómo explicarse.

— ¿Muy poderosos? _—_ Pregunto Shizune con cierto temor.

— **Eso me temo** _—_ dijo Amaterasu — **Esto causa, que esta deje de ser una guerra equilibrada y puede que las Shinobi Godaikoku, se encuentren prontamente en desventaja. Naruto-Kun, tiene el poder necesario y suficiente, para derrotar a todos los Akatsuki, aunque obviamente, él solo no podría hacer todo eso. Nosotras lo entrenaremos en algunas cosas** _—_ Amaterasu dio un paso al frente, saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo coloco ante Tsunade, quien lo abrió al instante: Era un pergamino de gran longitud a un lado estaban los nombres de varios, sino es que de todos los Shinobis de su aldea y varios Jutsus de rango: B, A y S; que cada uno de ellos, podría llegar a prender.

—Si ellas me dan estos pergaminos, significa que todo se complicara _—_ pensó Tsunade, mirando a la rubia y a la peliazul, quienes asintieron _—_ Mientras que decido como iniciar este régimen de entrenamiento, sin que resulte muy sospechoso que solo unos cuantos entrenen de sobremanera, creo que ambas podrán quedarse con Naruto _—_ Tsunade miro directamente a "su hijo" _—_ ¿Crees que tendrás algún problema, con ello? _—_ Naruto negó con la cabeza y guio a ambas damas, hacia su mansión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 25 minutos después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Chicas, ya llegue _—_ dijo Naruto, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Amaterasu e Izanami; causando un gran asombro por parte de Ritsuko, Hikari, Saori y Deidara _—_ ¿Dónde están Hachiko-Chan y Raynare-Chan? _—_ Saori dio un paso al frente.

— **Pues… a Hachiko-Neechan, siempre le han gustado los animales asi que debe de estar en el bosque** _—_ dijo Saori sonriente _—_ **Raynare-Chan, fue a comprar telas y pinturas** _—_ El rubio pregunto, porque fue a comprar esos materiales y Saori contesto que deseaban hacer algunos cambios, ya que la mansión de sus suegros, era un poco… seria.

Luego de presentar a Izanami y a Amaterasu al Ángel y a la Biju faltante, todos fueron a cenar. Era martes y ese día, cocinaban Hikari y Deidara.

Hikari cocino una receta de Suna: Cerdo cortado en cuadritos, Marisco Niboshi y limón.

Deidara cocino una receta de Iwa: Marisco apanado, huevos de codorniz y una planta llamada Fuki la cual era comestible.

Naruto noto como el ambiente se puso tenso, ante los platillos preparados por la peli arena (Hikari) y la rubia (Deidara); el Uzumaki miro a Amaterasu, como pidiéndole algún hechizo para que las chicas no pelearan, pero ella solo lo miro con lastima, no es como si la rubia de ojos dorados, pudiera quemar a las restantes… ¿O sí?

Una leve "onda de Chakra" fue liberada por Izanami, las humanas, el ángel y las Bijus se pusieron nerviosas, antes de comenzar a degustar la comida.

Naruto le agradeció a la hermosa dama cabello azul (Izanami) y también prosiguió a comer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En su hogar, Tsunade, releía por vez **11** , el pergamino entregado por Izanami, mañana planearía cuales serían los Campos de Entrenamiento, predispuestos para estos nuevos entrenamientos, todo estaba muy bien detallado en estos pergaminos, lo suficientemente detallado, como para pensar que sería casi demencial, algo le decía que todo comenzaría a complicarse de sobremanera.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Iwa; 12:34**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Una sombra se paseaba por una meseta de Tsuchi no Kuni. La sombra sonrió.

— **¡Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego: Flama de Dragón)** _—_ Exclamo Obito, lanzando su Katon no Jutsu más poderoso contra Tsuchi no Kuni, además de enviar las llamas del Amaterasu, para finalizar con la destrucción de dicho país y debilitar Iwa lo suficiente, como para enviar posteriormente el ataque de los Zetsus.

 _ **(N/A1: Si, a simple vista, solo es como una especie de relleno, pero, se harán muy "comunes" las peleas de las chicas, con tal de conseguir la atención de Naruto, quizás en este capítulo no tuviéramos batallas o no fuera la gran cosa y solo sea la introducción de 2 nuevos personajes; les prometemos que, el próximo capítulo, tendremos más acción)**_

 _ **(N/A2: ¿Agregar una OC Vampiresa al Harem?)**_


	28. Batalla en Tetsu no Kuni Obsequio de

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Batalla en Tetsu no Kuni; El obsequio de un Samurái**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, se encontraba con Amaterasu. La pareja rubia, estaba en el bosque, Naruto estaba sentado en posición de loto y sus manos solo se separaban por unos cuantos centímetros.

— " _ **Eso es Naruto-Kun"**_ —Susurraba la dama de cabello rubio— _**"Tranquilo, no quieras precipitarte"**_ —Susurro Amaterasu, entre las manos del rubio, se comenzaba a formar una esfera de fuego azul. Naruto abrió sus ojos— " **Kasai no Tōketsu"** —Esas palabras, sorprendieron al rubio.

— " _ **Kasai no Tōketsu"**_ _ **(Fuego Congelante)**_ —Repitió Naruto, como si se encontrara en trance, a causa del peculiar nombre de su nuevo Jutsu, ese fuego azul se desvaneció y Amaterasu bufo molesta.

— _ **3 horas de trabajo, para nada**_ —Pensó Amaterasu, enfadada, con su novio, quien solo sonrió nervioso, teniendo un sincero temor a ser calcinado por su novia, en eso, aparecieron las restantes novias del rubio.

— **Amaterasu-Chan** —Hablo Izanami — **Acabamos de sentir el Chakra de Naruto-Kun, aunque fue muy extraño** —Amaterasu sonrió y cuando se dispuso a hablar, aparecieron los restantes novatos (ahora convertidos en Chūnin), junto con algunos Jōnin como Kakashi, Guy, Azuma, Kurenai o Anko; la misma Tsunade, viniendo con Jiraiya y Shizune.

Amaterasu, al ver el público espectador, decidio hablar — **Existen muchas clases de fuegos** —Comenzó su explicación la Megami de cabello dorado— **Todos, los Katon no Jutsus y sus derivados como: Futton, Yōton o Shakuton; fueron creados por mí y por Kagutsuchi** —Esto los sorprendió a todos, quienes no querían perderse ni una sola palabra— **«El Amaterasu» es un Jutsu del Mangekyō Sharingan, que invoca llamas negras, que arden por 7 días y 7 noches antes de extinguirse; el fuego dorado que puede dar vida; el fuego verde que quema y envenena; el fuego lila que quema el espíritu; el fuego azul usado por los Yōkai (Kitsunes y Nekos, por igual) y el fuego cian que quema y congela al mismo tiempo.**

Para la sorpresa de todos, en la mano de Naruto, se formó una esfera de fuego cian.

— _Tiene_ _ **Futón**_ _y_ _ **Raiton**_ —Pensaron Neji y Shikamaru analítico — _¿y ahora un_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _, con propiedades_ _ **Katon**_ _que quema y congela?_ —Ambos Chūnin suspiraron mentalmente — _Por si fuera poco tiene_ _ **6**_ _novias, además de que las mismísimas Amaterasu e Izanami-Sama, lo instruyen… ¡Por no decir, que fue entrenado por el mismísimo Gama Sen'nin!_ —Para sorpresa de todos, Neji y Shikamaru quedaron a la sombra de un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas de forma depresiva, mientras que murmuraban maldiciones contra el rubio suertudo — _Seguramente, ya ha besado a Amaterasu-Sama y a Izanami-Sama_ —Este pensamiento, solo nos instó a intentar encontrar algo cercano para suicidarse, maldita sea, ese rubio tenia a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, en su casa, para él solo.

A todos les salió una gota tras sus cabezas, antes de que Tsunade diera la orden tajante de que todos fueron en busca de sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento, para… iniciar sus entrenamientos.

Amaterasu e Izanami, no pudieron evitar recordar algo ocurrido, hace como un mes, cuando comenzaron a vivir en la Mansión Uzumaki.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Naruto estaba en el suelo, apoyado en sus cuatro apoyos (manos y rodillas), respiraba agitado, antes de alzar su mirada a las deidades de cabello rubio y azul._

— _A… Arigato, por el… el entrenamiento… —dijo agitado y sonriente. Luego de una tarde entrenando y al ver que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, los 3 volvieron a casa, donde Ritsuko cocinaba._

 _Pronto fue hora de dormir, todas se emocionaron, ya que generalmente, alguna de ellas, era invitada por el rubio, para dormir a su lado. Pero, Naruto, solo fue al estudio, para… estudiar más Jutsus de_ _ **Raiton**_ _y_ _ **Fūton**_ _; cosa que desilusiono a las damas, quienes decidieron irse a dormir._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **23:00; Mansión Namikaze; Estudio**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto abrió sus ojos, se desperezo, la espalda le dolía, vio que estaba rodeado de pergaminos. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

— _Nota mental: No volver a estudiar, hasta altas horas de la noche_ _—Pensó Naruto, mientras que acomodaba todo, algunos minutos después, cuando ya todo estaba en su lugar, la puerta se abrió. Naruto no le tomo mayor importancia, seguramente, alguna de las chicas quería que fuera a descansar y con algo de suerte "jugarían" antes de dormir, Naruto fue tomado del hombro y desapareció en un_ _ **Katon no Shunshin**_ _._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Habitación…**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto se giró, para encarar a su novia, que deseaba divertirse, su sonrisa se ensancho, tanto como la del Ero-Sen'nin, al ver a Amaterasu y a Izanagi desnudas y también sonrientes._

 _Amaterasu tomo al rubio y lo lanzo a la cama, mientras que se subía sobre el rubio, para besarlo._

 _Antes de que Naruto usara sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo y bajara hasta los senos de la hermosa Megami de cabello rubio, para besarlos; haciendo que varios gemidos comenzaran a salir de la hermosa Megami del sol._

 _La otra dama, de cabello azul, decidio ir por su "premio" y sin miramientos, comenzó a lamer el miembro del rubio, hasta que se puso duro, razón por la cual, lo engullo con gusto y lentitud._

 _Un trio de Kage Bushin aparecieron, el original se posiciono en la entrada de Amaterasu, mientras que el otro, tomaba la "otra" entrada de la bella rubia._

 _Mientras que otra pareja de Kage Bushin, tomaba la misma posición con la Megami del destino._

 _Fue un canto de orgasmos y alabanza a los Kotoamatsukami, por parte de Izanami y Amaterasu, quienes pudieron disfrutar del rubio, hasta que el reloj dio las_ _ **9:30**_ _._

 _¡¿_ _ **9:30**_ _?!_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2 días después, del descubrimiento del Kasai no Tōketsu. Los miembros del Equipo Kakashi (Compuesto por 2 novias de Naruto, el rubio y su compañera de equipo) fueron llamados ante la Hokage.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Okasan? —Pregunto Naruto, haciendo que Tsunade, lanzara un chillido casi imperceptible, ella solía ilusionarse, al saber que Naruto la veía como una madre y se flagelaba al recordar a su alumna.

—Hay problemas —dijo Tsunade de manera seria, entregándole a Naruto, un pergamino con la misión —Un grupo de Nukenin, están atacando las Shinobi no Godaikoku, específicamente, atacando algunas aldeas menores y realizando secuestros.

—Cada uno de estos secuestros, es especial —dijo Shizune, confundiendo al rubio —Secuestros de niños —Esas palabras de boca de Shizune, hicieron enfadar a los miembros del equipo Kakashi.

—Cada uno de ellos, perteneciente a un clan con un Kekkei Genkai —dijo Tsunade —Vayan a la puerta sur, saldrán por ella.

— **Tsunade-Sama** —dijo Ritsuko, tras mirar las manos de su novio — **Usted nos dio, 2 pergaminos** —Tsunade asintió.

—Son secuestros, ocurridos en varias aldeas y luego los secuestradores se dirigen a Tetsu no Kuni —dijo Tsunade —Por eso son **2** pergaminos.

— **Ya veo** —dijo Ritsuko — **El primer pergamino es sobre la misión y el segundo pergamino corresponde a un permiso para entrar en Tetsu no Kuni, la tierra de los Samurái.**

—Exactamente, Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Tsunade —Ningún Shinobi puede entrar en Tetsu no Kuni, sin un permiso especial y viceversa.

— **Muy bien** —dijo Raynare — **Iremos a la puerta sur, para esperar a Kakashi-Sensei y luego partiremos a Tetsu no Kuni** —Tsunade asintió y el Equipo Kakashi, partió, cada uno a su hogar. O más bien, Sakura fue a su hogar; Ritsuko, Raynare y Naruto, solo tenían que ir a la mansión Namikaze y empacar todo (Cosa que podían hacer en cuestión de segundos).

17 minutos después. Naruto, Ritsuko y Raynare, caminaban por las calles de la aldea. Pasaron junto a Ichiraku, donde el rubio compro unas 10 cajas de Ramen para el viaje y tras caminar un largo trecho y tener cerca la puerta Oeste (Puerta que se usaba como "conexión directa" con Tetsu no Kuni), Naruto vio algo que le llamo la atención, era un local y el letrero decía "Tienda de Armas: Ama"; Ritsuko y Raynare vieron el letrero, también.

— **Es la tienda que dirigen los padres de Tenten** —dijo Ritsuko a Raynare, quien asintió— **¿Quieres comprar algo, Naruto-Kun?** —Pregunto sonriente, Naruto también sonrió y entraron en la tienda, donde fueron atendidos por Ama Akane, la madre de Tenten.

—Bienvenidos chicos —dijo una sonriente Akane— ¿Qué necesitan?

— **Soy Raynare y ella es Ritsuko** —dijo la chica de cabello lila — **Nuestro novio, quiere comprar un arma** —Naruto recorrió con sus ojos, las diversas armas que se veían en estantes y en la mesa de vidrio, que también funcionaba como mostrador.

Shuriken, Kunai, Katana, Tantō, Shirasaya, bastones Bō, etc. Había muchas armas.

En eso, se escucharon pasos tras el mostrador y apareció Tenten, con su cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta media espalda, llevaba una camiseta sencilla rosa y un pantalón muy corto de color blanco.

—Naruto-Kun, Ritsuko-Chan, Raynare-Chan —dijo Tenten sonriente, mientras que ellos devolvían el saludo— ¿Necesitan un arma en especial?

— **Naruto-Kun decido buscar un arma, antes de irnos de misión** —dijo Ritsuko — **Aunque creo, que nos estamos demorando, esto sería mejor dejarlo, al volver de la misión.**

— ¡Bah! —Naruto alejo las palabras de su novia con un gesto vocal y un gesto de mano —Kakashi-Sensei, aun no habrá llegado, para cuando yo realice mi compra, chicas —Al final, luego de casi una hora, Naruto decidio llevar un Sansetsukon (Un Bastón dividido en **3** partes que se unen con cadenas, como un Nunchaku pero más largo y con 3 varas en lugar de **2** ).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto, Ritsuko y Raynare llegaron al lugar del encuentro, Sakura estaba enfadada, pero antes de poder reclamarles, apareció Kakashi.

—Bueno, vamos a la misión —dijo Kakashi sonriente y los miembros del equipo Kakashi, tomaron camino hacia Tetsu no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a Tetsu no Kuni, según palabras de un Samurái, quien era capitán de un escuadrón, el ataque no ocurría propiamente en "Los 3 Lobos" un lugar donde estaba situada la aldea central, con tres montañas rodeándola con forma de hocico.

El problema, ocurría en un valle de nieve, donde estaba situada una aldea invernal, que en esos momentos, tenía varios hogares en llamas y cadáveres en el suelo.

— ¿Qué rayos, ha ocurrido aquí? —Atino a preguntar Naruto, al aire.

— ¡Alto! —Dijo uno de los Samurái— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Según el tratado, ningún Shinobi, puede entrar en Tetsu no Kuni, sin un permiso especial, mas Kakashi entrego el pergamino —Ya veo, lamento mi rudeza, por aquí, como pueden ver, ha ocurrido un ataque —Sakura se preguntó si era necesario decir algo tan obvio.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Kakashi coloco su mano en la tierra y los Ninken aparecieron, comenzando a rastrear, pero les era casi imposible.

Tras una caminata, los Samurái y los Ninjas, dieron con un puente, donde del otro lado estaba el enemigo y sus tropas.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —Dijo un hombre calvo en la corinilla y cabello negro por detrás de su cabeza y al lado de sus orejas, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en su mejilla en forma de **3** arañazos, llevaba un abrigo negro y un pantalón del mismo color— ¡Ustedes deben de ser los Shinobis de Konoha, que vienen como refuerzos de ese imbécil de Mifune! —El escuadrón Samurái, junto con los Shinobis del Equipo Kakashi, vieron aparecer a un centenar de Ronin que seguían a este hombre.

Uno de los Samurái abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al reconocer quien estaba ante él — ¡Eres Koroshi Ikuto! —El Ronin sonrió al saber que era reconocido.

—Asi es —dijo Ikuto sonriente, sacando su Katana y lanzándose contra sus enemigos.

Aquel que reconoció al Ronin fue contra él y lanzo un corte trasversal, que nunca llego a su destino, ya que Ikuto tomo su Katana con su mano revestida por un guante de metal de su armadura y luego le decapito. Una pareja Samurái, se lanzó contra Ikuto, pero el hombre solo retrocedió 2 pasos, consiguiendo que sus enemigos chocaran sus Katanas entre ellos, antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra él, solo para ser asesinados por la espalda, por una pareja de Ronin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura lanzaba puños demoledores, contra los Ronin que se acercaban a ella, gracias al Taijutsu que Tsunade, le enseño esos 3 años.

Puños que no podían ser detenidos por los Ronin. Los Samurái, agradecían que la alumna de la legendaria Tsunade se encontrara de su lado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Raynare miro de manera burlona a los Ronin, que fueron hacia ella.

El Ángel femenino, extendió sus manos, 4 esferas de luz se formaron y luego salieron a gran velocidad contra los Ronin, transformándose en espadas de luz, que dejaron a esos 4, como alfileteros humanos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un Ronin se lanzó contra Kakashi, decapitándolo.

Todas las batallas se detuvieron.

Por al menos, **10** segundos, segundos que los Samurái, aprovecharon, la distracción de los Ronin, para ganar terreno en esa batalla.

El "cadáver" de Kakashi, brillo y exploto, el Kakashi original apareció desde la copa de un árbol, lanzándose contra un Ronin y decapitándolo con su Tantō, antes de juntar espalda con espalda, con un Samurái y proseguir la masacre de los Ronin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, habían estado juntos, al menos unos **16** años de la vida del joven Shinobi, razón por la cual, se conocían el uno al otro perfectamente. Los Ronin tenían miedo, ya que la pareja rubio/pelirroja, sonreían como dementes, mientras que atacaban.

— **¡Fūton: Ōdama Rasengan! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera Rasengan)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que su Rasengan crecía un poco, antes de transformarse en un tifón, que lanzo y exploto masacrando a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Sho no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, recubriendo su mano de Fūton y lanzando un corte con sus garras al aire… nadie pudo ver la ola de viento que descuartizo a los Ronin de Ikuto.

— ¡Maldición! —Grito Ikuto, mientras que veía como los Shinobis de Konoha y los Samurái de Mifune, continuaban la masacre a sus Ronin. Luego, vio a Naruto ponerse ante él— ¡TU! —Grito antes de realizar el sello del carnero, su camiseta se despedazo y en su cuerpo apareció el Kanji de Fortaleza, en su cuerpo se marcaron sus músculos, su rostro se volvió más grueso, sus pupilas e iris desaparecieron, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y un aura lila lo recubrió.

Todos se detuvieron al sentir semejante poder.

— ¡Baka! — Grito Ritsuko enfadada— ¡Estas actuando, simultáneamente, con las fuerzas del Yin y el Yang!

Ikuto lanzo una carcajada maligna— ¡Veo que la putita pelirroja, sabe de Chakra! —Hablo con una voz distorsionada, su comentario no le agrado nada a Naruto— ¡Voy a despedazarte, Shinobi de Konoha! —Ikuto libero su Chakra y se lanzó contra Naruto, lanzando golpes al aire, ya que Naruto conseguía esquivarlos, a causa de que, por la adrenalina del momento sus pupilas se dilataron y podía verlo todo, más lento— ¡No escaparas de mí! —Ikuto salto y lanzo una patada voladora, que golpeo a Naruto, lanzándolo al suelo, tomo a Naruto por el cabello y comenzó a azotar su rostro contra una roca.

— ¡Déjalo! —Grito Kakashi, quien fue el primero en reaccionar— **¡Raikiri!** —Pero, nadie espero lo que ocurrió a continuación: Ikuto tomo a Kakashi del rostro y lo lanzo al foso del rio a un par de centímetros del puente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Naruto, apoyo una mano en el pecho de Ikuto y la otra mano, detrás de la primera— ¡ **Fū** …! —Ikuto le lanzo un golpe al rostro— **¡Fūton: Raiton:** **Harikēn no Kaminari** **! (E. Viento: E. Rayo: Huracán del Rayo)** —Kakashi consiguió subir, enviando Chakra a sus pies y "caminado" por uno de los muros, alcanzo a ver el Jutsu de Naruto.

— _ **Fūton: Rasengan**_ _y el_ _ **Shiden**_ _que le enseñe_ —Pensó un sorprendido Kakashi — _El_ _ **Fūton**_ _y el_ _ **Raiton**_ _tendrían que cancelarse mutuamente, ya que el_ _ **Raiton**_ _es más poderoso que el_ _ **Fūton**_ _, pero Naruto… logro una armonía entre ambos elementos y acaba de darle, un golpe mortal al enemigo_ —Todos vieron como Ikuto retrocedió estando aun de pie, retrocedió algunos metros, antes de caer al suelo con el pecho humeante.

— ¡Ah…! —Ikuto se puso de pie, sonriente y saco un pergamino, lo abrió coloco sangre y tras una pequeña esfera de humo, saco una Naginata del pergamino— ¡Nada mal, Shinobi de Konoha! ¡Lucha hasta el final!

— _¡Imposible!_ —Dijo Inner Sakura— _¡¿Cómo puede seguir en pie, luego de ese Jutsu de Naruto-Kun?! ¡Fácilmente es un Jutsu rango A!_

Ikuto se lanzó contra Naruto, con su Naginata en mano.

Naruto sonrió, gesto que imitaron Raynare y Ritsuko. Mientras que una luz, los cegó a todos y cuando pudieron ver, la Naginata de Ikuto, era bloqueada por la vara central del Sansetsukon de Naruto.

Ikuto lanzo un corte por la derecha, pero Naruto le bloqueo, lanzo un corte por la izquierda, siendo nuevamente repelido. Ikuto salto y cayó desde el aire, pero Naruto rodeo su Sansetsukon de **Fūton** , junto los extremos y comenzó a lanzar golpes frontales con uno de los extremos de su arma.

— ¡Me tienes arto, maldito Gaki! —Grito Ikuto lanzando un corte, pero Naruto realizo un Kawarimi con un Kage Bushin y aprovechando el humo del Bushin, envió Raiton a su arma y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Ikuto en el cuello.

La exposición prolongada al poder otorgado por el aura del Yin-Yang del propio cuerpo de Ikuto, le dio una gran fuerza, pero luego, le dejo exhausto y con su cuerpo prácticamente, hecho puré.

— " _Muchacho…"_ —Susurro Ikuto desde el suelo, arrastrándose hasta un árbol, desde lo cual lo llano— _"¿Sabes algo?"_ —Sin esperar respuesta, continuo hablando— _"Para todo guerrero, morir por sus propias manos, antes que por obra del enemigo, es tanto_ … *quejido* _…un honor como guerrero… como… al mismo tiempo…_ *quejido* _…una humillación"_ —La mano de Ikuto brillo en un tenue Chakra dorado, pero nadie pudo verlo— _"Te dejo, mi Naginata"_ —El hombre estiro su mano 2 de sus dedos, tocaron la frente de Naruto, Ikuto sonrió— _"He liberado tu Kekkei Genkai, podrás controlarlo…"_ *quejido* _"… Eres un Uzumaki después…_ *quejido*… _después de todo"_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fin del Capitulo…**

 _(Una pareja de albinos saltaron de sus camas, desnudos y se vistieron, tan pronto como la puerta fue abierta de una patada del rubio inquilino. Se veía tan enfadado, como el joven castaño de nombre femenino_

— _Cálmate —Advirtió el castaño, colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio, quien se zarandeó apartando la mano del castaño, quien dio 4 pasos, hasta estar frente al albino masculino, quien lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona. Antes de ser tomado por el cuello de su camisa y estampado contra una pared._

— _¡¿Por qué carajos, no adviertes, que se viene un Lemon?! —Pregunto el rubio, mientras que la sonrisa burlona del albino, se reemplazaba por una mueca de miedo. Zafir podía ser muy violeto, cuando se molestaba.)_


	29. Entrenamiento Hentai

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Entrenamiento…Hentai**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una cama ampliada con varios **Fūin** , se encontraban **10** mujeres desnudas, solo unas cuantas sabanas las cubrían, todas sonreían y es que, para Ritsuko, Raynare, Kuroka, Deidara, Hikari, Saori, Hachiko, Amaterasu e Izanagi; Naruto era una prueba de lo bien que podía funcionar el **Modo Sen'nin** de los Leones.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El rubio patriarca del nuevo Clan Uzumaki, se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque aledaño a la Mansión Namikaze.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Exclamo el rubio, colocando su mano en el suelo y haciendo aparecer **6** leonas, las cuales fueron rodeadas por varios tornados de viento, dejando ver **6** mujeres ante el rubio.

Yuriko: Cabello rubio, ojos negros, llevaba un Kimono azul adaptado para la batalla.

Nagi: Cabello castaño trenzado, ojos verdes, tenía una camiseta negra, una armadura de peto gris y un pantalón negro.

Kiyomi: Cabello negro corto, ojos negros y llevaba un Kimono de batalla, junto con un par de Katanas en su espalda.

Midori: Cabello azul, ojos verdes, llevaba una camiseta blanca escotada al frente y una falda negra.

Yuki: Cabello rojo rebelde, ojos grises, llevaba una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón negro.

Zen: Cabello blanco, ojos lila y llevaba una camiseta negra con cordones rojos y un pantalón lycra negro.

— **¿En qué podemos servirle, Naruto-Sama?** —Pregunto Zen.

—Un entrenamiento, Zen-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente —Ninjutsu Elemental y Sansetsukon-Jutsu —El rubio mostro lo que parecía ser un simple bastón Bō, pero tras un ligero golpe en una roca, se "partió" en 3 y mostro como sus partes estaban unidas, por cadenas.

— **Muy bien** —dijo Zen, quien realizo sellos de manos, sellos que también realizaron Yuriko, Nagi, Kiyomi, Midori e Yuki, Naruto vio **6** explosiones de humo a la altura de las manos de las leonas y cada una, ahora sostenía un arma: Zen sostenía una de Tonfā, Midori sostenía un mazo, Yuki tenía una Naginata (Tan larga como una lanza, pero su hoja tiene la longitud misma de una Katana), Kiyomi balanceaba entre sus manos un bastón Bō, Nagi tenía sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes de metal (guantes de armadura) e Yuriko tenía 8 dagas las cuales paseaban, por sus expertos dedos — **Chicas…** —Todas observaron a su invocador, esperando la señal de su líder— **¡Ahora!**

Yuki (Pelirroja, ojos grises, camisa blanca y pantalón negro), fue la primera en atacar, usando su Naginata y lanzando una estocada.

Naruto dio un giro sobre sus talones, sintió el peligro y realizo un Kawarimi, mientras que un tronco era destruido tras un golpe del mazo de Midori.

Naruto hizo girar su Sansetsukon de tan modo, que los extremos, imposibilitaban que las leonas se acercaran a su amo.

Yuriko, lanzo 4 de sus dagas.

Naruto llevo su Sansetsukon al frente y le hizo girar a gran velocidad, razón por la cual, las dagas acabaron clavadas en un árbol.

Yuki se lanzó nuevamente con su Naginata, hacia su amo.

Naruto realizo un movimiento rápido con su mano derecha (mano con la cual sostenía su arma) y los extremos de su arma, fueron unidos nuevamente, dándole la apariencia de un bastón Bō, con el cual bloqueo, la Naginata de Yuki, impidiendo que la hoja del arma, llegara hasta él.

— _ **Naruto-Sama, es muy bueno**_ —Pensó Yuki aplicando presión, Naruto respondía del mismo modo, pero noto, que Naruto no la miraba a los ojos sino algo más— _**¿Qué está mirando, Naruto-Sama?**_ —Se preguntó Yuki, quien bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que "sus encantos" estaban al descubierto. La leona con forma humana, intento taparse, en el momento, que Naruto le dejo en K.O.

— _ **Siempre le dije a Yuki, que esas vestimentas, no eran apropiadas, para la batalla**_ —Pensó Midori, quien no tenía como quejarse, ya que ella también vestía de forma escotada — _ **Naruto-Sama...**_ — La leona de cabello azul, se sonrojo y se distrajo, el tiempo suficiente, para que Naruto se pusiera ante ella y le aplicara un **Fūin** que producía sueño.

Naruto se percató de las vestimentas de Midori e Yuki. Rezo al cielo, para que su amada madre, no lo creyera un pervertido, ante lo que estaba por decir —Vaya… chicas —Todas le miraron, mientras que planeaban su siguiente movimiento— ¿Acaso más de una necesita pareja para la época de apareamiento? —Todas se sonrojaron y negaron —Sus vestimentas dicen otra cosa —Las leonas bajaron la mirada a sus vestidos. Naruto sonrió, llevo Chakra **Raiton** a sus pies y corrió.

Kiyomi (cabello negro corto) se lanzó contra su amo, con sus Katanas. Pero Naruto, ya le había esquivado corriendo. Kiyomi lanzo una estocada a su espalda.

Pero Naruto apareció ante ella y lanzo un golpe.

Kiyomi se lanzó hacia un lado y lanzo una patada barrida a Naruto, quien tropezó. La leona de cabello negro, coloco una de sus Katanas en el cuello de su invocador.

— " _A perdido…"_ —dijo la leona Semi agitada, por la corta batalla, su invocador era muy veloz— _**"…Naruto-Sama"**_

— " _Yo creo…"_ —Susurro Naruto — _"… que mi guerrera más fiera, ha perdido algo más importante que la batalla"_ —Kiyomi frunció el ceño, pero al instante, pensó que podría ser solo una estrategia de su amo.

— " _ **¿Qué pude haber perdido?"**_ —Pregunto Kiyomi— _**"No soy yo, quien tiene una Katana, descansando en mi cuello"**_ —Kiyomi lamio el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

— " _No soy yo, quien está en paños menores"_ —Susurro Naruto, Kiyomi abrió sus ojos negros, se miró y en la mano de Naruto, estaba el Kimono negro de batalla de la leona, quien se sonrojo, Naruto invoco Futón en su mano y tras un ligero movimiento, trozos de tela negra cayeron al suelo. Kiyomi lanzo un grito y cayo desmallada.

— **Buena estrategia para vencer a nuestra chica más poderosa, Naruto-Sama** —Escucho el rubio, antes de realizar un Shunshin, segundos después el mazo Midori, destruía el tronco.

La chica de cabello azul, observaba un tanto fastidiada a su amo, nadie jamás, había sido capaz de esquivar un golpe de su mazo, excepto su amo.

— **¡** **Renzoku Hyaku Fuku** **! (Cien Golpes Consecutivos)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando golpes con los extremos del Sansetsukon, que golpeaban a la pobre leona de forma humana, hasta que esta, cayo recostada contra un árbol.

— **Buen golpe, Naruto-Sama** —dijo Midori, colocándose de pie, para continuar la batalla.

—Arigato —dijo Naruto, antes de realizar el **Kage Bushin** —Vayan por las chicas.

—Una estrategia inteligente, Naruto-Sama —dijo Midori, antes de alzar su mazo y hacerlo girar, para luego, hacerlo caer, pero abrió sus ojos, al no ver a su amo, ante ella.

— **¡Fūton:** **Harikēn no Asshuku no Rasengan** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Rasengan Huracán Comprimido)** —Naruto lanzo una versión no-mortal de su nuevo Jutsu, sin embargo, no se esperó lo que ocurrió: El poder del Rasengan se había casi que "diluido", pero las hojas de viento eran libres.

— **¡Naruto-Sama!** —Se quejó una molesta leona humanizada de cabello azul, quien cubrió sus encantos. No podía decirle a su amo que lo deseaba y estar en esa posición, no le favorecía a decidirse, si decirle a su amo lo que sentía por él.

— _Midori-Chan, Yuriko-Chan, Kiyomi-Chan e Yuki-Chan_ —Pensó Naruto, aún le faltaban otras **2** leonas, pero la mirar, vio a Zen, ya que Nagi no podría resistirse a lanzarse sobre su amo y viola… aparearse con él.

Nagi ni siquiera pudo moverse, ya que Naruto, la acababa de amordazar con su chaqueta y atado a un árbol con una cuerda, que ninguna de las Lion-Girls, supo de donde saco Naruto.

La leona de cabello blanco le sonrió a su invocador.

— **Bueno, Naruto-Sama, definitivamente tiene un gusto por la Zoofilia, bastante peculiar** —dijo Zen, mirando a sus mejores guerreras semidesnudas, para luego recordar a Ritsuko, Hikari, Saori, Hachiko y Kuroka —Si, es definitivo… —Zen tomo la Tonfa, con la mano derecha que voló, hasta conectar un golpe con el vientre del rubio, quien expulso todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones. Agachado como estaba, lanzo una patada.

Zen esquivo dicha patada y lanzo un gancho con la mano izquierda.

Naruto salió volando por ese golpe, pero le sonrió desde el aire— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una esfera de viento.

— **¡Fuinjutsu:** **Nanatsu no Fūin Kyūshū-zai!** **(Jutsu de Sellado: Siete Sellos)** —Exclamo Zen, quien usando su Tonfa realizo el Fūin en el suelo y el Jutsu de Naruto, nunca la toco— **¡Raiton: Raikyū no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Esfera de Rayos)** —Exclamo la leona, lanzando una esfera de rayos, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la leona, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de horror, al ver el agujero en el pecho de su invocador, quien cayó al suelo —Naru... ¿Naruto-Sama? —Pregunto en shock, mientras que lentamente, se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de su amo, mientras que la sangra escurría por todos lados, fue peor al encontrarse con esa mirada vacía en los ojos de su señor, la leona cayo de rodillas, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Las restantes leonas, también se acercaron (luego de ir a cambiarse), al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su invocador lo rodearon y las miradas de culpabilidad, se sintieron sobre su pobre líder, quien jamás se habría esperado, ese resultado, nefasto.

— _Fu…_ —Susurro Naruto, con sus últimas fuerzas — _ **Fūton… Kaze no Kangoku (E. Viento: Jutsu Prisión de Viento)**_ —Todas las leonas fueron encerradas en un domo de viento, el Fūton: Kage Bushin que Zen sostenía en sus brazos, desapareció, mientras que las leonas le gritaban cosas a su amo, quien se encontraba fuera de la prisión de viento, además Naruto no podía escuchar, a causa del rugir del viento.

Las leonas comenzaron a planear su venganza… una deliciosa y sexy venganza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Taki; Oficina del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las aldeas menores, no existían los Kages, en lugar de eso, estas aldeas eran (en su mayoría) manejadas por un consejo, que debería de ser "justo y recto" y "buscar lo mejor para sus habitantes"

Pero, no era el caso de los **8** hombres, que manejaban Taki.

—Bueno, Erik-San —dijo uno de los consejeros— ¿Qué le parece nuestro trato? —El hombre de cabello rojo, llevo una mano a su barbilla —Nos… nosotros sabemos que ustedes buscan a los Bijus —dijo el consejero nervioso —Y nosotros, hemos buscado librarnos de esa puta toda nuestra vida —Erik asintió, alcanzo a notar una sonrisa en los labios del consejero, cosa que no le gusto —Es por esto, que le ofrecemos, el poder llevársela, utilícela para lo que quiera —El consejero sonrió de forma basta— ¿Sabe? Madre e hija son iguales, ambas hacen un buen trabajo al momento de… ¿Sabe usted que hacen las sanguijuelas? —Eric negó con la cabeza, podía ser un criminal, pero aun asi era inocente en algunos temas —Chupan. Y vaya que le hemos enseñado a esa putita Jinchuriki lo que es chupar con esmero —Esas ultimas 17 palabras, marcaron el destino de ese bastardo y de los restantes hombres en esa habitación.

Erik se alejó un par de pasos, se giró los señalo con su mano abierta y una sonrisa demente apareció en su rostro— **¡Dokuton: Dokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Veneno: Jutsu Dragón de Veneno)** —De la mano de Erik surgió un líquido negro y su mano expulso un gas verde, ambos se combinaron y masacraron a los consejeros — _Al diablo las ordenes_ —Pensó — _Claramente, no solo ellos piensan en la Jinchuriki como una perra_ —Erik desapareció en un Shunshin venenoso, mientras que tomaba una decisión: En 3 días destruiría Taki. Era mejor que toda esa aldea fuera destruida, claramente, todos veían a la Jinchuriki: O como un demonio o como una puta.

 **Era mejor que todos se hundieran en su miseria o aún mejor: Que todos fueran quemados por acido. Lenta y dolorosamente.**


	30. Enfrentamento en Hi no Kuni

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Enfrentamiento en Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día empezaba lento en Hi no Kuni: Los aldeanos abrían sus comercios, algunos salían a pasear o a llevar a sus hijos a la escuela y a trabajar.

— **¡Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego: Flama del Dragón)** —Se escuchó, los civiles, vieron para su horror, como una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, caía en medio del pueblo, incendiando los edificios cercanos.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —Escucharon los civiles, pero no pudieron escapar de una cuchilla de viento que los corto por la cintura, los sobrevivientes, comenzaron a correr; mientras que un grupo de Samuráis con armaduras que tenían el Kanji de "Fuego", hacían acto de presencia.

Ante los Samurái, se encontraban **5** atacantes, cada uno de ellos con una ropa de distinto color:

Primero vieron a un hombre de cabello violeta, ojos azules, piel clara, chaqueta sin mangas de color blanco y pantalón ANBU negro (Usuario Fūton).

El segundo era rubio, ojos oscuros, llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón también vino tinto (Usuario Katon).

El tercero era de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa blanca, una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro, un pantalón negro y un guante negro (Usuario Doton).

El cuarto era de calvo, su ojo era gris, en el otro tenía un parche, no llevaba camisa era musculoso y llevaba un pantalón azul (Usuario Suiton)

El quinto era de hecho una chica de cabello negro, ojos dorados, llevaba una camisa blanca con un Corset negro y un pantalón negro entubado (Usuario Raiton).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas después; Oficina de Tsunade**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La situación en la llamada "Oficina del Consejo" estaba entre mezclada: Por un lado, los líderes de clanes adultos, veían como un joven (Naruto) estaba en su derecho de tomar el puesto como líder del nuevo y naciendo clan Uzumaki y por otro lado, el hecho de ver a Tsunade seria, solo les decía a todos, que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-Sama? —Pregunto Inoichi.

—Lo que ocurre, Inoichi-San, es que hace unas horas, hemos perdido contacto con Hi no Kuni —dijo Tsunade.

— ¿Un ataque? —Pregunto Tsume y la Hokage asintió.

—Por ello mismo, deseo enviar un equipo ANBU, junto con **2** equipos Chūnin, para averiguar que ha ocurrido —dijo Tsunade, todos dieron su consentimiento, sabiendo que el equipo Kakashi, sería uno de los involucrados. Es decir: El Equipo Kakashi, ya le había hecho frente a Akatsuki y seria obvio, enviarlos a ellos a Hi no Kuni —Los Equipos Azuma y Kakashi; los quiero listos para salir, en **15** minutos —Naruto asintió y fue el primero en salir.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando los equipos Kakashi y Azuma, llegaron a Hi no Kuni, encontraron la ciudad desde la cual gobernaba el Damiyo, convertida en un caos.

— ¡Azuma-Sensei! —Grito Shikamaru, al ver a un hombre de cabello rubio y ropas vino tinto, ir hacia su Sensei— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —La sombra de Shikamaru se extendió, hasta atrapar la sombra del hombre, que estuvo a centímetros de asesinar a su Sensei.

—Nada mal, muchacho —dijo el hombre rubio— ¡Oigan, necesito ayuda! —Un hombre de cabello violeta, camisa sin mangas de color negra y pantalón ANBU, apareció con un Kunai bañado en Fūton.

Naruto se dio cuenta, tomo una Shuriken, la baño en Raiton y la lanzo.

El hombre de cabello violeta se dio cuenta de la Shuriken y lanzo una estocada con su Kunai.

Ambos hombres, se alejaron un poco.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo Kakashi —Tsunade-Sama, hablo de **5** atacantes, estos son **2** de ellos, claramente —Todos asintieron y tomaron un arma cada uno.

— ¡SI USTEDES NO ATACAN, ATACARE YO! —Grito el hombre de cabello violeta— **¡Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo)** —Exclamo el hombre de cabello violeta, lanzando una ráfaga de viento contra el suelo y alzo una nube de polvo— **¡Sairento Satsujin! (Asesinato Silencioso)** —Murmuro el hombre, a lo cual, los miembros de ambos equipos, se colocaron en un círculo con sus armas listas.

— **¡Todos al suelo!** —Grito Raynare, todos la obedecieron— **¡Enkei Kirikizu! (Tajo Circular)** —Todos notaron la silueta de la dama, quien sostenía un objeto lila entre sus brazos, la notaron girar sobre sí misma y despejar el polvo. Los equipos, se sorprendieron al notar alguna clase de guadaña hecha de luz purpura, que era sostenida por Raynare —Mucho mejor.

El hombre de cabello lila, abrió sus ojos al verse descubierto, mientras que su mano, era sostenida firmemente por Ino, a quien no le importaban los cortes profundos en las palmas de sus manos.

— ¡No pienses, que nos ganaras, tan fácilmente! —dijo Ino, antes de darle un cabezazo a su enemigo.

Azuma consiguió realizar un Kawarimi, con una sandía, antes de que la mano recubierta de **Fūton** de ese hombre, le cortara a él, por la mitad.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Espada de Viento)** —Exclamo su enemigo, lanzándose contra Azuma, nuevamente con su mano recubierta de viento, pero Azuma desapareció en otro Kawarimi— ¿Solo vas a escapar? — Pregunto su rival, viendo al Jōnin a varios metros de él —Entonces, esto será muy aburrido —Azuma saco sus cuchillas, una de ellas la rodeo de **Fūton** y la otra de **Katon** — **¡Pasu no Hayate! (Camino de Vendaval)** —Exclamo el hombre de cabello lila, llevando Fūton a sus pies y moviéndose a una gran velocidad— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Espada de Viento)** —El hombre atravesó el pecho de Azuma, dando una sonrisa maniática, pero Azuma exploto en llamas rojas, que acabaron con la vida del usuario **Fūton**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —Exclamo el hombre de cabello rubio y vestimentas rojas, lanzando una esfera de fuego hacia Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Rasen Shinku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, juntando sus manos, entre las cuales, se creó una esfera de Chakra azul, el Chakra mismo era visible, luego agrego el Fūton, que pronto comenzó a volverse blanca y el "núcleo" de la esfera se volvió negro.

— _¡Es como un Agujero Negro!_ —Pensaron todos: Aliados y enemigos. Todos sintieron el peligro de ese Jutsu.

— _Naruto-Kun, necesita mucha concentración, para ese Jutsu_ —Pensó Ino, viendo como el mismo enemigo de cabello rubio, planeaba atacar a Naruto— **¡Ninpo: Zutsū no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Jaqueca)** —Exclamo Ino, provocando, un gran dolor de cabeza, no solo en el enemigo de **Katon** , sino en los restantes.

Ino, Ritsuko y Raynare, notaron ese nuevo Rasengan pasarles por el lado, pero para su sorpresa, cuando tuvo contacto con el usuario **Katon** , el **Rasengan** comenzó a "aspirar" al enemigo, hasta que este desapareció.

—Veo que hicieron, desaparecer a Ikari (Katon) y Aoki (Fūton) —dijo el hombre de hombre de cabello castaño alborotado, camisa blanca, chaqueta verde sin mangas y pantalón negro —Vamos a ver, como lo hacen, contra mí…— El hombre de cabello castaño, libero todo su Chakra— **¡Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra y Roca)** —Un gran dragón, salió de la tierra y fue contra Sakura. La pelirrosa, salto en el aire y lanzo un puño contra la cabeza del Dragón, destruyéndolo en un segundo —Nada mal... **¡Doton: Iwadeppō! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Disparo de Roca)** —Su enemigo, comenzó a lanzar esferas de roca desde su boca.

— **¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —Exclamo Sakura, golpeando el suelo con su puño y levantando un muro de tierra, que la defendió.

—Bien hecho rosada, buena defensa —dijo su enemigo sonriente— **¡** **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Tierra** **: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo)** —Exclamo, desapareciendo de la vista de Sakura, quien apretó sus puños y daba pequeños giros, intentando estar preparada, para el momento en el que saliera su enemigo.

— **¡Chidory! (Millar de Pájaros)** —Grito Kakashi, atravesando el pecho del "enemigo Doton", quien tenía hasta hace pocos segundos, uno de sus brazos cubierto de tierra y roca, con el objetivo de matar a Sakura de un solo golpe, pero gracias a la aparición de Kakashi, no lo haría.

Estaba muerto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto esquivo una patada recubierta de Raiton. Luego realizo un Kawarimi, mientras que apreciaba como la pierna de su enemiga destruía el tronco por el cual él, se había reemplazado.

— ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme, Kyubi no Jinchuriki? —Pregunto un poco molesta su enemiga de cabello negro.

—No —dijo Naruto —Solo formaba una estrategia… **¡Raiton: Shiden! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Electricidad Purpura)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que su mano se cubría por rayos de color purpura y se lanzaba contra su enemiga, que realizo un Kawarimi, mientras que Naruto, destruía un tronco.

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** —Exclamo su enemiga, lanzándose con su mano envuelta en rayos.

Shiden y Jibashi chocaron al tiempo, liberando una onda electromagnética.

Naruto y la dama de cabello negro, retrocedieron, fueron el uno contra el otro, lanzando puños y patadas, pero sin dar en el blanco, siempre eran interceptados por el otro.

— **¡Raiton: Tsume Furasshu no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Garra Destellante)** —Exclamo su enemiga, lanzándose con su mano transformada en una garra brillante, que Naruto consiguió esquivar— _¡Demonios!_ —Atino a pensar la chica.

— **¡Kasai no Tōketsu: Yari! (Fuego Congelante: Lanza)** —Exclamo Naruto, estirando su mano envuelta en llamas azules, al frente y liberando el fuego de forma alargada.

Su enemiga de cabello negro, preciosos ojos dorados, se vio derrotada por el **Kekkei Genkai** de Naruto.

—Gran victoria… Naruto-Kun —dijo la dama colocándose de pie de forma pesada, se acercó al rubio, lo abrazo y mordió y antes de que Raynare o Ritsuko pudieran alcanzarla, ella comenzó a desaparecer en una llama —Soy Alitza —dijo la vampiresa, desapareciendo por completo. Antes de que la Kitsune y el Ángel, pudieran saltarle encima.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Asi que… "Alitza", ¿he?_ — Pensó Obito — _Ella me será útil, para dar con los restantes Jinchurikis_ —Tras pensar en esto, desapareció en su Kamui.

 _ **(Pronto, tendremos a alguien enviado por "La Iglesia" (Highschool DXD), primariamente un enemigo y luego se volverá aliado)**_


	31. Liberación y Batalla: Bulma

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Liberación y Batalla: Bulma**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Comenzaba a anochecer en Iwa. Las personas iban a sus trabajos nocturnos o venían a sus hogares, tras un día pesado.

Un hombre de cabello rojizo, ojos oscuros y barba de varios días, vestimentas rojo/purpura, caminaba por un valle, en el cual vivía. A pesar de que era un Shinobi de Iwa, no se sentía como tal. Para Onoki, él solo era un Shinobi más y su valor se duplicaba ya que era un Jinchuriki.

Roshi, pudo entablar una amistad con Bulma (Yonbi/Mona de **4** colas) y gracias a sus consejos, Roshi pudo desarrollar el Yōton, lo cual le valió el apodo de "Yōton no Roshi" (Roshi del E. Lava).

Era un día como cualquier otro en Iwa y Roshi, decidio comer algo, consiguió algunas frutas y pudo comer tranquilo.

— _**¡ROSHI!**_ —Grito Bulma. El hombre de cabello rojo, pudo percatarse.

— **¡Yōton: Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Armadura)** —Exclamo el Jōnin, rodeándose de Lava.

— **¡Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** —Exclamo su rival, atacándolo con un tiburón hecho de agua, que le golpeo de lleno, pero solo salió rodando algunos metros, ya que el Jinchuriki se puso de pie —Veo que ese maldito **Yōton** , te protegió.

—Asi es —dijo Roshi realizando sellos de manos y sonriendo— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Liberación de Lava)** —Roshi escupió una gran cantidad de lava de su boca.

— **¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Kisame, expulsando una gran cantidad de agua, que fue contra el Jutsu de su rival, se produjo una gran niebla, que lo cubrió todo.

— **¡Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ardientes)** —Escucho Kisame, quien fue brutalmente golpeado por 5 rocas rodeadas de fuego.

— ¡Me estoy, hartando de jugar contigo! —Gruño un molesto Kisame, lastimado— **¡Suiton: Goshokizame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cinco Tiburones Hambrientos)** —Kisame creo 5 tiburones de agua, que lanzo contra Roshi.

— **¡Iwa-Ryu:** **Nana Dekidaka no Yasei** **no Jutsu! (E. Roca: Jutsu Siete Cortes Salvajes)** —Exclamo Roshi, tomando un Kunai y calentándolo con su Yōton, hasta dejarlo en el rojo vivo, con dicho Kunai, acabo con el **Suiton no Jutsu** de su rival.

— **¡Suiton: Bakusui: Shoha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Explosión de Agua: Colisión de Olas)** —Exclamo Kisame, creando **3** grandes olas, Roshi volvió a usar su **Yōton no Yoroi** , pero nada lo preparo para lo siguiente. — **¡** **Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu** **! (** **Prisión de Agua: Jutsu Danza de Tiburón** **)** —Kisame creo una gran burbuja de agua, se fusiono con Samehada, la cual le dio una forma aún más salvaje de que era un hombre-tiburón— **¡** **Suiton: Senshokukō no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Agua: Jutsu Mil Tiburones Hambrientos** **)** —Kisame creo una ola de tiburones de agua que mordieron a Roshi, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, sonrió, por fin. Por fin lo había derrotado.

Desactivo su Jutsu y se acercó lentamente al Jinchuriki.

— " _ **Kinjutsu:**_ _ **Jiyū: Inochi no Tenshi**_ _ **no Jutsu" (Jutsu Prohibido: Jutsu Libertad: Ángel de la Vida)**_ —Susurro Roshi, con su último aliento, siendo rodeando por un aura carmesí, mientras que una luz carmesí, surgía de su boca, ojos y oídos, un Chakra se formó ante Kisame.

El Chakra tomo forma antropomórfica, mientras que parecía "apagarse", dejando ver a una chica de cabello escarlata, ojos verdes, vestida con un Kimono que apenas y tapaba sus encantos.

— **¡Yōton: Yōgan Tsume no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Garra de Lava)** —La dama enfadada, transformando una de sus manos en una garra, con la cual atravesó el pecho de Kisame, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder — **Eso fue por MI amigo. Bastardo** —Una Mona de cuatro colas, quien aún no había podido hacer morir su odio por el fallecido Akatsuki, se giró y cayo de rodillas, al ver el cadáver de su Jinchuriki, le tuvo odio en sus primeros años, ya que ella veía a los humanos como escorias, ya que, luego de crear a un Jinchuriki, tomaban de este, todo cuanto podían y luego solo lo desechaban. Bulma reconoció la capa del hombre, ella sabía sobre los tratos que mantuvo Akatsuki en el pesado con Iwa y especialmente con Onoki. Pensó que él había mandado, a ese "mercenario" tras su amigo, para luego encerrarla en otro patético Ningen. Asi que, con el mayor dolor del alma cubrió el cadáver de su amigo, de su enemigo y la espada Samehada con un **Yōton no Jutsu** — **Siempre odie a los humanos, ¿Sabes?** —Bulma observo el rostro de Roshi, aun no era alcanzado por la lava — **Pero, tú me demostraste, que quizás puedo confiar en uno o dos humanos.**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Ante un Roshi de unos_ _ **11**_ _años, se encontraba una enfadada mona de pelaje rojizo._

— _**¿Qué quieres, Gaki?**_ _—Pregunto la molesta Mona._

— _Quiero saber algo, Yonbi-Chan y creo que solo tú, puedes contestarme —dijo el niño de cabello rojizo._

— _**¿Y qué quieres saber?**_ _—Pregunto aun enfadada, no le agradaba que ese humano fuera a visitarla._

— _Quiero saber: ¿Por qué odias a los humanos? —Pregunto el niño._

— _ **Los humanos, solo desean poder**_ _—dijo la Mona enfadada —_ _ **Los humanos que tu nombras como "Tsuchikage" o "Damiyo", solo desean más poder**_ _—El niño asintió a la lección —_ _ **Ese «Más poder», se traduce en más terreno, más tierras**_ _—El niño quería preguntar algo, pero era mejor no hacerlo y seguirla escuchando —_ _ **Y, esas tierras, se ganan invadiendo a un vecino. Invadiendo una aldea vecina, matándolos a todos y quedándose con ese territorio y luego OTRO territorio y uno más y asi... hasta el fin.**_

— _¿Ocasionando una guerra? —Pregunto Roshi y ella asintió._

— _ **Hace ya, muchos años, un hombre despreciable utilizo su Kekkei Genkai, para controlarnos y usarnos como moneda de cambio**_ _—dijo La mona, recordando el_ _ **Mokuton**_ _, con un gran odio en su corazón —_ _ **Ustedes, solo nos ven, como armas a su disposición. Por eso les odio tanto: Dicen amarse, pero en el momento menos pensado, pueden asesinar a esa persona. Odian a otros que tienen un mayor estatus social y causan una guerra por la estupidez más insignificante.**_

— _Si —dijo el niño —Pueden que tengas razón — La mona sonrió —Puede que causemos guerras por tonterías, puede que estemos dispuestos a apuñalarnos por la espalda. Pero… pero eso solo se debe a que tenemos miedo — La mona le miro confundida —Todos tememos a algo y damos el primer golpe, para no salir lastimados, luego. Por eso. Deseo… deseo demostrarte que no todos los humanos somos iguales. Yo… yo no deseo una guerra, no deseo matar a nadie, solo deseo proteger a quienes me rodean y te prometo, que yo hare la diferencia, Yonbi-Chan._

— _ **Llámame Bulma**_ _—dijo la mona, antes de rodearse en lava y mostrarse como una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y Kimono rojo/negro —_ _ **Demuéstrame ese mundo de paz, Roshi-Kun.**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Bulma se puso de pie, sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo y desapareció en un Shunshin de lava.

Un escuadrón de **4** ANBU's de Iwa aparecieron y frente a ellos apareció un ejército de **40** Zetsus.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosques aledaños a Konoha; 2 horas después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el bosque, no había nadie, especialmente, en la cueva, donde Bulma decidio aparecer. Ella pudo sentir las presencias de Ichibi, Sanbi, Hachibi y Kyūbi; en esa aldea y era por eso, que aquella fue su primera parada.

¿Qué hacían **4** de sus hermanas, reunidas en esa aldea?

¿Acaso todos sus Jinchurikis pertenecían a Konoha?

Bulma necesitaba respuestas, asi que se dirigió al hogar Uzumaki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure no Sato**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito se arrastraba por los edificios, que usaban como cuarteles generales. Nadie entraba en ellos, era por eso que Akatsuki los usaba.

—Mal… maldita… puta _—_ Murmuro un enfadado y malherido Obito, quien sabía que la herida de Sirzechs, jamás cicatrizaría, ya había intentado todo, él sabía que Sirzechs era un demonio de alto rango y si su poder consistía en causar una herida, que jamás seria cicatrizada, ¿Qué ocurría con los Raiton no Jutsu de Alitza?

 **Recuerdo**

 _Alitza, salía caminando de Hi no Kuni._

 _Su equipo había sido destruido, por un grupo de Shinobis de Konoha y ese Shinobi rubio, sin duda alguna era muy bueno a la hora de usar Raiton, razón por la cual lo enfrento._

 _Le causo curiosidad ese Jutsu de fuego que congelaba, un_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _, eso fue todo lo que ella pudo reconocer y se quedó fascinada. Luego de salir de Hi no Kuni, fue a parar a una playa; a saber cómo acabo la vampiresa en ese lugar, Alitza respiro el viento húmedo y salado del mar, eso era la libertad para ella._

— _**¡Raiton: Yari Mahi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Lanza de Parálisis)**_ _—Exclamo la vampiresa de cabello negro, lanzando un rayo que golpeo y aturdió al hombre de gabardina negra y mascara naranja— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto desconfiada por naturaleza._

— _Solo… —Obito sentía un sabor asqueroso en la boca y el hormigueo en su cuerpo era peor —Solo vengo a ti, con una propuesta —La vampiresa no bajo la guardia —Todas las aldeas te buscan a causa de tu… numerito en Hi no Kuni. Te propongo protección, ven conmigo y no podrán darte caza._

— _Si quieren venir, que lo hagan —reto Alitza —Puedo con todos los ANBU's que vengan a mí._

— _¡No es solo Konoha, quien esta tras de ti! —Mintió Obito, fingiendo estar asustado — ¡Las Shinobi no Godaikoku, se han aliado, por temor a que ataques a sus Damiyos, aún no saben tu nombre, pero ya te están persiguiendo! —Alitza sonrió._

— _Que vengan quienes quieran —Reto Alitza, antes de expulsar Raiton no Chakra— ¡Empezare contigo! —Junto sus manos—_ _ **¡Raiton: Gian no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Falsa Oscuridad)**_ _—La vampiresa estiro sus manos al frente, lanzando un rayo, que atravesó de lado a lado a Obito, pero solo era por el Kamui—_ _ **¡**_ _ **Raiton: Raigekishin**_ _ **no Jutsu**_ _ **!**_ _ **(**_ _ **E.**_ _ **Rayo**_ _ **: Jutsu Remojo del**_ _ **Rayo**_ _ **Violento**_ _ **)**_ _—Exclamo Alitza, tomándolo del rostro, su mano estaba rodeada de Raiton, razón por la cual su máscara fue destruida y con su dedo pulgar atravesó uno de los ojos de Obito, quien no pudo hacer nada: No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, no pudo usar su intangibilidad, no pudo lanzar un_ _ **Katon no Jutsu**_ _o un_ _ **Mokuton no Jutsu**_ _. No pudo contraatacar._

— _Tu… tu… vas a pagar… por… esto —dijo Obito, mientras que partes de su máscara caían al suelo, mientras que su enemiga sonreía y el desaparecía en un_ _ **Shunshin**_ _de hojas. Ya no tenía su_ _ **Sharingan**_ _original, ya no tenía el_ _ **Kamui**_ _._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**


	32. Clan

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::**

 **Clan**

 **::::::::**

Bulma, camino por medio de Tsuchi no Kuni, llegando muy ajetreada hasta Hi no Kuni, estaba muy cansada, cayó de rodillas. Desorientada, cansada y entristecida, libero una onda de Chakra, una muy especial; una que solo sus hermanas podrían sentir.

— " _ **No… no sé porque, pero, algo…"**_ —Bulma llevo su mano hasta su pecho— _**"Alguna… alguna de ellas, está aquí, estoy completamente segura"**_ —Sacando fuerzas de donde no le quedaban, se puso de pie e intento seguir caminando pero cayó al suelo, afortunadamente, fue hallada por un Samurái de armadura negra, que tenía el símbolo de Hi no Kuni en su espalda.

— " _¿Estas bien?"_ —Susurro el Samurái, pero noto que la chica de cabello rojo, estaba desmallada entre sus brazos. El hombre decidio llegar a la chica a un hospital.

Sin saber, la verdadera naturaleza de la chica. Aunque, en esos momentos no era algo importante.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión Uzumaki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo que parecía ser una cena en familia, pronto se vio interrumpida, por la aparición de un ANBU.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yugao-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto, a la ANBU de cabello lila, quien le miro sorprendida.

—L… lo lamento, Naruto-Sama —dijo Neko, mostrando respeto hacia el hijo de su Sensei e hijo adoptivo de su Hokage —Pero, el consejo requiere de su presencia —Naruto asintió y junto a sus chicas, desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre del Hokage; Oficina del Consejo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Ocurre, algo? —Pregunto Naruto, siendo seguido por: Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara, Hikari, Sasori, Hachiko, Kuroka y en última instancia por Amaterasu e Izanami.

Los miembros del consejo asintieron y Tsunade tomo la palabra, antes de que Homura y Koharu, pudieran provocar algo de lo cual todos llegaran a arrepentirse.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade —Ha llegado un mensaje, por parte del Damiyo, en el cual pide que el Clan Uzumaki renazca —El rubio asintió y las chicas sonrieron, sabían perfectamente lo que eso, significaba —Asi que, para que se cumpla este… mandato, tendrás que casarte, al menos con **4** de tus chicas —Ellas sonrieron y Naruto palideció, no sabía porque, pero esto le daba mala espina.

— ¿Q…? ¿Qué…? —Todos volvieron su mirada a la sorprendida Koharu— ¿Qué significa esto? —Nadie entendió, hasta que volvieron a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, notando que junto a él, estaban, las mismísimas: Amaterasu e Izanami.

— **El hecho de que nosotras, nos encontremos aquí** —dijo Amaterasu — **Significa que el mundo se encuentra en un peligro palpable y real, a causa de Akatsuki y aquello a lo cual, ellos aspiran a liberar** —nadie entendió, pero ya habría un momento para preguntas — **Akatsuki, planea liberar a uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo** — Todos miraron a la Taiyō no Megami — **Es por esto, que estamos aquí con Naruto-Kun, para evitar que Akatsuki consiga liberar a la Jubi no Okami** —Todos abrieron sus ojos — **Creo que todos en esta habitación, en algún momento de sus vidas, han escuchado la historia de Rikudo** —Todos asintieron — **Cuando Hagoromo y su hermano Hamura, derrotaron a Jubi, le dividieron por la mitad: Hagoromo sello la parte Yin de Jubi dentro de él y Hamura tomo la parte Yang, sellándola con un Fūin de tal poder, que solo con el Rin'negan de Hagoromo, este Fūin pudo ser posible, creando la luna, alrededor de la parte Yang. Cuando Hagoromo estuvo por fallecer, realizo el Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación Inversa) y envió la parte Yin de Jubi hasta la luna, donde ambas mitades se fundieron** — Eso fue sorprendente — **Aunque, lo que pocos saben es que: Al arrebatarle su Chakra a una Biju, ella ganara una forma humana. Hagoromo y Hamura, le arrebataron todo su Chakra a Jubi y sellaron en su interior su forma bestia, donde había estado Jubi, quedo una mujer llamada Mayu, ella se casó con Hagoromo y tuvieron 2 hijos: Indra (Antepasado de los Uchiha) y Ashura (Antepasado de los Senju y Uzumaki).**

— ¿Eso significa que Tsunade-Sama y Naruto-San, tienen la sangre de Jubi? —Pregunto un miembro del Consejo Civil, sorprendido.

—Significa, que tienen la sangre de Rikudo Sen'nin corriendo por sus venas, Baka —dijo otro miembro del consejo civil, golpeando al primero en la cabeza.

— **Ya que en Konoha, se encuentran 4 de las 9 Bijus, entonces Jubi no puede revivir, de todos modos, el Gedo Mazo, es eso: Una estatua** —dijo Amaterasu.

— " _Asi que es por eso, que Akatsuki está reuniendo a los Bijus"_ —Susurro Jiraiya— _"Desean revivir a Jubi"_

— **Asi es, Jiraiya-San** —dijo Amaterasu — **Pero, mientras que no las tengan a ellas, Jubi no podrá revivir. Mucho menos, Kaguya. Si se los pregunta, Kaguya es la madre de Rikudo, quien se fundió con el Shinju, para formar a Jubi, pero Kaguya se dividió del Gedo Mazo y ha dejado morir su odio por la humanidad.**

— _¿Por qué cuentan la historia a pedazos?_ —Se preguntaron todos, pero nadie tenía ganas de hacerlas enfadar.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade —Para asegurar la supremacía del Clan Uzumaki en Konoha, deseamos que desposes al menos a **4** de tus… novias.

— ¡¿QUEEEE?! —Grito Naruto, mientras que era abrazado por Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara, Hikari, Saori, Hachiko y Kuroka. Todas ellas, sonreían de formas siniestras; pensando en la luna de miel. Una DELICIOSA Y LARGA luna de miel.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De vuelta en la mansión Uzumaki, las **7** chicas discutían, sobre quienes, se casarían con Naruto.

Naruto había ido a su habitación y coloco un **Fūin** de privacidad, él también necesitaba pensar sobre ello.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Consejo de Kumo; 22:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Estos son los planos de la aldea, Kabuto-Sama —dijo un consejero, entregando los pergaminos —Seguramente, esto le permitirá capturar a Nibi sin problemas.

—Itami-Sama, les agradece, por todo cuanto han hecho por nosotros —Aseguro Kabuto —Su aldea no sufrirá daños y cuando encontremos a Hachibi, quien según ustedes, ya no está dentro de Killer Bee, pueden estar seguros de que, tendrán tanto Oro, que no sabrán donde guardarlo —Con dicha promesa, Kabuto desapareció en un **Suiton: Shunshin**.

 **Los 3 consejeros sonreían. Tenían el cielo ganado y, si podían ganar más dinero, más oro, más joyas. Sin dudarlo, sacrificarían inclusive a un cuarto de la población de Kumo.**


	33. Boda

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::**

 **Boda**

 **::::::::**

Luego de que las chicas, discutieran por **3** días consecutivos, sin detenerse, decidieron, que las primeras en casarse con Naruto, serian: Ritsuko y Raynare.

— ¡Ya volví, chicas! —dijo Naruto sonriente, quien era seguido por un ejército de Kage Bushin, quienes eran los encargados de traer las cosas, para la boda. Todas corrieron hacia él, puesto que ya tenían planeado donde realizar la boda _(en el patio trasero de la mansión)_ y habían enviado al rubio a traer varios implementos de una lista de _(al menos)_ **600** objetos, para realizar la boda.

Las invitaciones fueron enviadas, llego el gran día, el patio de la mansión Namikaze fue decorado, Tsunade precedería la boda, Kakashi y Kurenai serían los padrinos y (desde el Reikai) Kushina y Minato no podían estar más felices.

Naruto se encontraba vistiendo un Smoking de color dorado.

Pocos minutos después, aparecieron Ritsuko y Raynare. Asi mismo, hizo presencia Michael, quien llevaba a ambas damas, hacia el rubio.

—Queridos hermanos —dijo Tsunade —Estamos aquí, reunidos, para participar de la felicidad de los nuestros. Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko y Raynare, quienes han decidido, el día de hoy, compartir el resto de sus vidas, con Uzumaki Naruto. Desean estar juntos, no solo en el campo de batalla, sino como marido y mujeres; hoy; se comprometen a vivir y experimentar el sagrado matrimonio — Ritsuko y Raynare, se sentían tan felices, que incluso se les olvido respirar. De no ser por su (a solo **2** minutos) esposo, quien acaricio sus manos, que ambas damas volvieron en si — (…) Sin más, pueden besarse —Un Bushin apareció, besando delicadamente a Raynare, mientras que Ritsuko dejo el pudor a un lado y se subió sobre el rubio, quien la agarro por las piernas y usando Chakra se "clavo" en el suelo, evitando caerse hacia atrás. Segundos después, los 3, entregaron unos collares, como símbolo de su unión; los collares tenían anillos colgando de ellos.

La fiesta por los recién casados, se dio y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, el trio desapareció de la vista de todos.

— _Mi alumno, comprendió el Hiraishin a la perfección y ahora, lo usara en esta gran noche_ —pensó Jiraiya, quien fue en busca del rubio, un nuevo libro de la saga Icha, iba en camino a ser publicado.

…Siempre y cuando encontrara al rubio y a sus esposas a tiempo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luz entraba por las ventanas, tras una larga y agitada noche, la ropa estaba en el suelo: algunos ropajes desgarrados y otros solo arrugados.

Una Kitsune despertaba, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, acababa de tener la mejor noche de sexo de su larga vida. Miro hacia un lado, su esposo rubio le sonreía y un poco más allá, se encontraba el Ángel de cabello negro.

— " _Buenos días"_ —Susurro Naruto, siendo besado por su esposa de cabello rojo, hasta que sintió una mano caminando por su hombro, al girarse, su esposa de cabello negro y ojos lila, le beso, usando su lengua para recorrer la boca de su marido.

— **Buenos días, querido** —dijeron ambas damas, felices, tras la ardiente noche y sin dejar de mirar los collares de los cuales colgaban sus anillos matrimoniales.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras la gran boda del Uzumaki, todo volvía a la normalidad, en la aldea. El trio de recién casados, caminaba por las calles de la aldea, varios les sonreían y felicitaban, aunque notaban a algunas personas preocupadas y hablando en secreto.

Gracias a su aguda audición, Ritsuko se enteró de una pareja de chicas, que habían llegado la noche anterior a la aldea y estaban inconscientes y que todas las damas Uzumaki, estaban en el hospital.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Ritsuko, llamando la atención de la pareja de cabello rubio y lila —Por favor, vamos al hospital —Sin entender al 100% el motivo, la pareja acepto y los recién casados, fueron al hospital.

—Naruto-Sama —dijo la secretaria del hospital, al verlos llegar —Sus novias, están en la habitación **303** , por cierto: felicidades por su boda —Los **3** agradecieron y fueron a ver dónde estaban las restantes chicas, encontrándose con un trio de jóvenes de no más **16** años.

La primera era de piel bronceada, cabello verde, ojos cerrados y vestimentas de Kunoichi blancas (Fū).

A su lado una mujer de cabellera verdeazulada larga y llevaba encima un vestido de seda negro (Natsumi/Nanabi).

Y finalmente, una dama de cabello rojo corto, ojos delineados, piel blanca bronceada, llevaba un Kimono negro/rojo (Bulma/Yonbi).

— " _Natsumi y su Jinchuriki"_ —Susurro Hachiko, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! — dijo sorprendida Tsunade —Ritsuko, Raynare, Hachiko, Saori, Deidara, Hikari, Kuroka… —La madre adoptiva del rubio, parpadeo un par de veces y seguidamente, pidió una explicación, la cual llego sencilla y sin anestesia: La Kunoichi de cabello verde era la Jinchuriki de la joven de cabello verdeazulada y la otra que tenía el cabello rojo, también era una Jinchuriki — _Necesito hablar con los restantes Kages, decirles que los Bijus están siendo el blanco de Akatsuki; pero… no podría decirle que pueden adoptar forma humana y que forman parte del Clan Uzumaki_ —Pensó Tsunade, quien les dio unos calmantes a las **3** damas inconscientes; mientras que salía hasta la recepción para decirle a la secretaria y portera del hospital, que cuando las damas de la habitación **303** despertaran, fueran remitidas a la mansión Uzumaki, bajo el cuidado de Uzumaki Naruto. Ella decidio ir a pensar, que harían ahora y cuál sería el siguiente objetivo de Akatsuki, ya que sus planes de captura de los Jinchurikis, no estaban funcionando —Esto. Esto… solo volverá más peligrosos a los miembros de Akatsuki, ya han perdido a algunos miembros y su objetivo es recolectar a los Bijus. Pero… ninguna de las capturas ha dado resultado, esto los obligara a entrar en un conflicto contra las Shinobi Godaikoku y… nosotros. Nosotros tendremos que estar preparados —Antes de darse cuenta, Tsunade había llegado a su hogar — _Espero que todos hayan hecho caso al entrenamiento propuesto por Izanami-Sama. Ya que parecemos, ser los UNICOS, con la intención de ir contra Akatsuki. Esta es una cruzada, que no podremos ganar solos._

 **Las restantes chicas, sonreían; todas y cada una de ellas pensaban, quienes serían las elegidas, en contraer nupcias con el rubio.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **34**

 **::::**

Un escuadrón ANBU, seguidos por la Hokage, hicieron acto de presencia, en el campo #77, también conocido como "El Campo Maldito".

Se veían toda clase de cráteres, árboles arrancados, cortes de Katana, de Fūton, Raiton, algo de lava fundida y en el lugar estaban **5** personas: Naruto, Tenten, Fū, Natsumi y Bulma.

Sin embargo, los ANBU's, cayeron desmallados. Ya que las **4** damas, estaban en paños menores y sus ropas, solo eran girones (Es lo que ocurre cuando recubres bastones Bō, con **Fūton** o **Raiton** )

El ambiente se volvió pesado y aterrador, las máscaras de los ANBU's, cayeron de sus rostros, mientras que todos retrocedían lentamente. La Godaime, se acercó a su hijo, quien la miraba, aterrado.

—Naruto-Kun, tienes **5** segundos, para explicarme, porque tus novias, están en paños menores —Ordeno la Godaime —Y voy en **4** —El rubio estaba aterrado, trago saliva e intento excusarse.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Cuando Fū y Natsumi despertaron, se encontraron con una pareja de Iryō-nin, quienes les sirvieron alimentos y luego de algunas horas, entraron por la puerta: Naruto, Ritsuko (Kyūbi), Hikari (Ichibi), Saori (Sanbi), Hachiko (Hachibi) y Bulma (Yonbi); por si todo esto fuera poco, Amaterasu e Izanami, también veían con las Bijus y el Ningen._

— _ **Hikari, Saori, Bulma, Hachiko… ¡¿Ritsuko?!**_ _—La pobre Biju Insecto de cabello azul verdoso, ojos naranja, sentía que volvería a desmallarse y su Jinchuriki, solo podía murmurar cosas sobre: Bijus que tenían un mejor cuerpo que ella._

— _ **Nos alegra volverte a ver, Natsumi-Chan**_ _—dijo Hachiko sonriente —_ _ **Ambas se encuentran en Konoha, fueron encontradas en Hi no Kuni y trasladadas a esta aldea, donde fueron atendidas y yo diría, que fue muy eficiente**_ _—Biju y Jinchuriki asintieron a la explicación —_ _ **Akatsuki esta cazándonos y según los Kitsunes de Ritsuko-Neechan, uno de esos Akatsuki, sorprendentemente tiene honor y después de que Taki "las vendiera" a ambas, ese Akatsuki destruyo la aldea, previamente poniéndolas a salvo**_ _—Fū y Natsumi, convenientemente, recordaron a un hombre de cabello rojo en quien no pudieron notar malas intenciones, que les envió un "_ _ **Fūton no Jutsu**_ _", tan veloz que no pudieron esquivarlo, recordaban que el nombre comento algo sobre avisar a un tal Hagoromo-Sama y Mayu-Sama, antes de señalar el oeste y desaparecer. Fū camino en dicha dirección, llego a Hi no Kuni y se desmallo. —_ _ **Han estado desmalladas casi 2 semanas**_ _—La Biju de cabello azul verdoso y la chica de cabello verde, se sorprendieron en gran medida por esto, pero se deshicieron de su estrés, suspirando._

 _Pasaron pocos minutos, para que Tsunade entrara en la habitación._

— _Naruto, Sochi —dijo Tsunade —El Consejo, acaba de ordenar que Fu-San y…_

— _ **Natsumi**_ _—dijo Ritsuko de brazos cruzados._

— _Y Natsumi-San, se vayan a vivir contigo en la Mansión Uzumaki —dijo la Godaime, sonrojando a Fu y a la Biju de_ _ **7**_ _colas._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—Luego de eso —dijo Naruto —Estuve entrenando con Amaterasu-Chan y Raynare-Chan, cuando Fū-Chan y Natsumi-Chan, nos vieron entrenando, pidieron entrenar también Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu —Tsunade tenía una vena marcada en su frente.

— ¡NO FUE ESO LO QUE TE PREGUNTE! —dijo Tsunade más molesta con su hijo, quien alzo los brazos a modo de defensa.

—Lo… lo sé, pero, tengo que contártelo todo —dijo Naruto, quien suspiro —Como bien sabes, desde hace semana y media, Fu-Chan y Natsumi-Chan, han estado viviendo en la Mansión, ellas vieron mi entrenamiento en Fūton, el cual o entreno con Ritsuko-Chan y antes de darme cuenta, he estado practicando con las 3, pero, no supe medir mi Chakra en un **«Fūton: Raiton: Hariken no Jutsu»** y sin querer, desgarre las ropas de las chicas —Tsunade realizo un **Kawarimi** , en su lugar quedo un tronco, que fue atravesado por una espada de luz lila, mientras que ella miraba molesta a Raynare, quien se veía asustada.

El Ángel de cabello negro, comenzó a escapar de su suegra, quien no podría estar más enfadada, mientras que el pobre Ángel, pedía piedad y clemencia.

En eso, un agujero atravesó la pared posterior de la mansión, de la cual surgía un ave de arcilla en cuyo pico iba una molesta Hikari, quien uso su arena, para volver pesada el ave de arcilla y hacerla caer a tierra, escapando de las fauces del ave, que exploto, pero afortunadamente, la Tanuki creo un escudo de arena; de la casa salido una molesta rubia, quien, sin dudarlo, se lanzó contra la Tanuki.

Bulma creo un mar de lava, salvando a su hermana y dejando a la pobre Deidara en una "isla", sin posibilidad de atacar nuevamente a Hikari.

—Naruto —dijo Tsunade, quien había vuelto, sus ropas parecían desgarradas, detrás de ella, una sonriente Raynare volvía "ilesa" de su batalla contra su "suegra"— ¿Puedes explicarme, porque discuten las chicas? —Sin saber en qué momento paso, Naruto y Tsunade estaban rodeados por: Hikari, Deidara, Saori, Hachiko, Kuroka, Bulma, Amaterasu e Izanami. El ambiente era tan denso, que fácilmente, podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

— ¡YO SERE LA SIGUIENTE QUE SE CASARA CON ÉL! —Gritaron las **8** damas. Mientras que madre e hijo (Tsunade y Naruto) se desmayaban ante semejante declaración.

— ¡Tsunade-Sama, Naruto-San! —dijo La ANBU Neko (Yugao) apareciendo —Jiraiya-Sama, solicita su presencia en la oficina de reuniones, dice tener información sobre un Jinchuriki en peligro de ser capturado por Akatsuki —Tsunade, Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara, Kuroka, Saori, Bulma, Hachiko, Amaterasu e Izanami; desaparecieron en un Shunshin, juntos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando la Hokage y los miembros del Clan Uzumaki aparecieron, muchos murmullos sonaron, cosa que hizo enfadar a Tsunade, quien escucho perfectamente las palabras: «Hokage-Sama, se unirá al Clan Uzumaki» o « ¿Sera que le gusta Naruto-San?»

—Jiraiya —dijo Tsunade, mirando al Gama Sen'nin —Tengo entendido, que fuiste tú, quien solicito esta reunión, te escuchamos.

—El Consejo de Kumo, tras perder a Hachibi, ha decidido entregar a Nibi a Akatsuki —dijo Jiraiya y fue más que suficiente, para que todos se congelaran en sus respectivos lugares, hasta ahora, el amor de Naruto, hacia las Bijus era lo que había evitado que Akatsuki pudiera hacer… lo que se supone que hacían con las Bijus, pero si ahora el Consejo de Kumo, conspiraban en contra del Raikage y les facilitaba las cosas a Akatsuki, entones, todos estarían en problemas.

— ¿Por qué Kumo desearía, entregar a Nibi a Akatsuki? —Pregunto Shikaku, eso le daba mala espina.

—No fue una decisión propiamente del Consejo en su totalidad — dijo Jiraiya —El Consejo Civil de Kumo, es corrupto y han aceptado entregar a la Jinchuriki, ya que es "débil" según ellos, porque es una mujer y jamás podría controlar a su Biju, como lo hacía Killer Bee.

—Si Akatsuki consigue, aunque, sea un Biju, todos estaremos en problemas—dijo Naruto, todos asintieron.

—Jiraiya —dijo Tsunade —Iras con los Equipos Kakashi y Guy a Kumo, para rescatar a la Jinchuriki de Nibi, la traerás a Konoha —Jiraiya y el Clan Uzumaki, desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **Próximo capitulo: ¡Misión Rango S: Rescate Felino!**


	35. Misión Rango S: Rescate Felino

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Misión Rango S: Rescate Felino**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Equipos Kakashi y Guy, desaparecieron. Cosa que enfado a las restantes novias de Naruto, ya que, quienes viajarían con él, solo serían Ritsuko y Raynare. Asi que las demás, volvieron a la Mansión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Equipos se dividieron en **2** o más bien: En **2** aves.

—Y bueno, Naruto —dijo Kakashi— ¿Qué se siente estar casado? —pregunto amigable el Ninja Copia, Naruto solo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… para nosotros que somos Shinobis, cuyas vidas, siempre están al filo de la muerte… —Naruto pensó bien el o que diría —Creo… creo que todos tendríamos que casarnos, asi —Los miembros de los equipos, alzaron una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "Asi"? —Pregunto Neji confundido, Naruto le sonrió de medio lado.

—Nuestras vidas, siempre están, al filo de la muerte, ¿No es asi? —Pregunto Naruto y todos asintieron —Creo que, todo tendría que ser más rápido para nosotros, después de todo, puede que tengamos un amor platónico y Shinigami-Sama, nos arrebate de este mundo, antes de poder contarlo —Todos se quedaron en silencio, las palabras de Naruto, estaban en lo correcto —No me gustaría usar este ejemplo, pero... creo que es aquel que más se apega a la realidad— Todos le miraron expectantes —Miremos por ejemplo a Okasan— Pero nadie le entendió— Ella perdió a su hermano menor: Nawaki y luego, perdió a su novio: Dan. —Todos se quedaron en silencio, era verdad, todos conocían la historia de Tsunade y el collar del Shodaime, collar que en esos momentos, llevaba Naruto, se sabía que era el único que había, sobrevivido... hasta ahora.

El viaje no duro mucho más, llegaron a Kumo, pero, no llegaron hasta las puertas, se quedaron en unas colinas aledañas a la aldea y observaban todo por binóculos o usaban Chakra en sus ojos, para ver.

— **Hablamos de que es el propio Consejo, quien desea entregar a Yugito y a Naoko-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko — **Además, no creo que ellas lo sepa** —Todos asintieron, las palabras de la Ōtsutsuki mayor, tenían peso.

—Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto —Envía a tus Kitsunes, deseo que reunamos las pruebas, para poder inculpar al Consejo y rescatar a Yugito-Chan y a Naoko-Chan.

La Kitsune asintió y comenzó a realizar sellos de manos— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** — **5** Kitsunes, aparecieron, ante Ritsuko — **Quiero que las 5, busquen toda clase de pruebas incriminatorias o conspirativas, contra la Jinchuriki de Naoko-Imoto** —Las Kitsunes asintieron y fueron hacia la aldea.

— ¿Crees que sea, una buena idea, Ritsuko? —Pregunto Kakashi.

— ¡No se preocupen! —Dijo Guy — ¡Aunque las pruebas sean negadas por el Consejo, sacaremos a Yugito-San, con el poder de nuestra juventud!

—Eso es algo que no podemos hacer, Guy —dijo Kakashi —Si hacemos eso, podríamos estar provocando una guerra, recuerda: Los Jinchurikis son efectivos muy valiosos y si Kumo, pierde a los suyos, entonces, podrían ir en busca de OTRO Jinchuriki.

—Esperaremos a que Akatsuki intente atacar Kumo, los seguiremos, los derrotaremos y con las pruebas, podremos convencer a Yugito-San, de lo que está planeando el Consejo a sus espaldas —dijeron Sakura y Tenten, todos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llego la noche, a lo largo del día, cada uno de los integrantes de los equipos: Kakashi y Guy, monto guardia: Cuando vieran algo sospechoso, solo avisarían a los demás y todos, entrarían en acción.

—Veo que me toca, la primera ronda —pensó Kakashi, pero solo miro hacia Kumo **6** segundos, antes de sacar su nuevo libro "Icha: Aventuras de fuego". Sabiendo que Kakashi, no prestaría atención, Sakura lo relevo y los Kitsunes llegaron con las pruebas.

 **:::::::::**

 **22:44**

 **:::::::::**

— " _ **¡Naruto-Kun, despierta!"**_ —Dijo Ritsuko, despertando a su novio— _**"El ataque, ha iniciado"**_ —Los Equipos Kakashi y Guy, corrieron hacia la entrada de la aldea, encontrando a los guardias muertos y el símbolo de Jashin en la puerta.

— _¡Hidan!_ —Pensó Deidara, al reconocer el símbolo— _"Rápido, es peor de lo que pensábamos"_ —Susurro y todos, aumentaron el paso.

— _Ritsuko-Chan_ —dijo Naruto, mediante telepatía— _¿Existe algún modo, en el cual, puedas comunicarte con Naoko-Chan?_ —pregunto el rubio y Ritsuko asintió. Solo Naruto y Raynare, notaron como la Kitsune, era rodeada por una leve aura roja.

Ritsuko realizo señas, para que todos fueran en línea recta, tras ella y sin protestar, asi lo hicieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después; alcantarillas de Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una joven de cabello rubio y ojos negros, corría por el alcantarillado, mientras que trataba de perder a su implacable cazador, pero era inútil, _**ÉL**_ , se seguía acercando, cada vez, más cerca y ella, estaba malgastando su Chakra.

— ¡No lo creo, no me dejare capturar! —Rugió enfadada la rubia, quien realizo sellos de manos, mientras que Naoko le prestaba Chakra. Ambas lo sabían, ambas habían notado ya, con anterioridad, las miradas que le daban los aldeanos y el consejo a Yugito: Miradas de desprecio, burla, odio, la veían como un animal de carga y cuando dejo de servirles _(En ese mismo momento)_ , solo la entregaron a Akatsuki, para no ser atacados.

— **¡Wāmuhorū! (Agujero del Gusano)** —Exclamo el hombre de cabello rojo-castaño. Él y la Jinchuriki desaparecieron.

Los miembros de los equipos Kakashi y Guy, aparecieron, pero fue muy tarde, ya que Erik, acababa de desaparecer, con la rubia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora, estaban en Ame a las puertas del edificio, donde se reunían los miembros de Akatsuki, pero Yugito no se percató de esto.

— **¡Katon: Ryu Neko no: Hōka-Han no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón Felino Incendiario)** —Exclamo Yugito, Erik realizo un Kawarimi con una pequeña roca de graba. El cuerpo de Yugito se rodeó de fuego, el fuego se volvió azul, demostrado el Chakra Katon de Naoko y luego, todo ese fuego, salió contra el edificio/base principal de Akatsuki, que se vio destruido.

Erik volvió a aparecer ante una fatigada Yugito, quien no pudo evitar pensar que sería asesinada; Erik realizo sellos de manos, creando una conexión mental, entre: Yugito, Naoko, la "jefa" de Erik y él.

Yugito y Naoko, vieron la figura imponente de la mujer ante ellas.

— **¿Okasan?** —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Naoko y rápidamente, la mujer de cabello negro/plateado, ojos Sharin'negan y Kimono negro.

— **Kumo, se atrevió a traicionarlas a ambas, Naoko-Chan** —dijo la mujer de porte imponente, a la felina — **Desde hoy, ambas vivirán, una mejor vida** —La dama, chasqueo sus dedos y ambas fueron enviadas mediante un **Shunshin** de fuego, hasta el lugar donde habían estado — **Gran trabajo, Erik** —Mayu chasqueo sus dedos, cambio la realidad con el **Izanami** y convirtió a Erik en un Shinobi, quien fue héroe de una guerra y ahora vivía en paz en Kusa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yugito, apareció nuevamente en las mismas alcantarillas y junto a ella, una mujer de cabello negro/azul, un ojo dorado y el otro verde, con un Kimono azul.

Delante de ellas, estaban los miembros de los equipos Kakashi y Guy, quienes les explicaron lo que estaba ocurriendo y, sin saber si debían de confiar en ellos o no, decidieron ir con ellos, hasta que Ritsuko fue reconocida por Naoko, se abrazaron felizmente.

— **Está bien, Gatita** —dijo una sonriente Naoko — **Ella es Ritsuko-Neechan, aunque, tú debes de conocerla como: Kyūbi no Kitsune** —Ante semejante revelación, Yugito se desmallo y, dando su misión por completada, los equipos Kakashi y Guy, volvieron a Konoha.

 **Bono**

Naruto, llevaba su mejor Smoking: Un Smoking negro, con algunos detalles en negro. La música comenzó a sonar, Naruto respiro lentamente, tomando valentía y girándose para mirar a sus novias.

Una rubia de cabello recogido en una coleta, sus ojos azules miraban a Naruto con ensueño y ternura, el vestido blanco era Occidental, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y un par de Leopardos evitaban que la cola del vestido, tocara el suelo; en las manos de Deidara iba un ramo de flores blancas.

Al lado de la artista, venia una joven de cabello negro, sus orejas felinas resaltaban, sus ojos dorados atraían a los Shinobis, quienes maldecían la rubio; la Nekomata, vestía con un Kimono blanco con flores rojas.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Tsunade, quien celebraba la boda— ¿Aceptas a Deidara y a Tojo Kuroka, para amarlas y respetarlas? — El conocido discurso de bodas, tuvo inicio y parecía volver largo y tedioso— (…) Siendo asi, los declaro: Marido y mujeres… — Deidara agarro a Naruto de la solapa del Smoking besándolo con fuerza, delicadamente, el rostro del rubio fue girado, para ser besado, por una bella gata, al instante, los 3, desaparecieron en el Hiraishin.

— _Estúpido Gaki_ —pensó Jiraiya fastidiado — _Él incluso, tiene Bijus detrás de él y yo solo tengo mis libros… ¡Para colmo, el Gaki desaparece y no sé dónde se está metiendo! ¡Podría escribir la saga "Icha: Paraíso"!_ —Jiraiya desapareció, yendo a buscar al rubio.

 **Ante tantos fracasos. Obito, decidio decirle a Itami, que adelantaran el "Proyecto Hashirama": Un ejército Zetsu, quienes manejaban varios elementos: Un escuadrón manejaba Doton, otro Suiton, un tercer escuadrón manejaba Katon, un cuarto escuadrón manejaba Fūton, un quinto escuadrón manejaba Raiton y un sexto Mokuton.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **36**

 **::::**

Ǣ no lo podía creer: primero su hermano Bee, perdía a Hachibi, tras una batalla contra miembros de Akatsuki y ahora, el Consejo conspiraba contra Nii Yugito, quien no aparecía, por ningún lado.

— ¡Ustedes han conspirado contra Kumo!—Grito Ǣ furioso, mirando a los 3 consejeros, quienes permanecían impasibles— ¡Es más, me atrevo a afirmar, que ellos también conspiraron para arrebatar a Hachibi del cuerpo de Bee! — Su Raiton: no Yoroi. Ante esas palabras, los 3 ancianos, quienes conformaban el consejo de Kumo, se miraron unos a otros, consternados y asustados: ¿Bee había perdido a su Biju? ¿Hace cuánto había ocurrido? ¿Era obra igualmente de Akatsuki?

— ¡Detén este juicio, Ǣ! —Grito uno de los consejeros quien era acusado de la conspiración, todos decidieron escucharlo —Si bien, hemos dado carta blanca a Akatsuki, para llevarse muy lejos de aquí, a esa puta de Yugito, quien no podía manifestar el Chakra de Nibi a voluntad, nosotros, no hemos conspirado, para liberar a Hachibi de Bee-Sama —Los líderes de clanes de Kumo, lideres Chūnin, Jōnin y ANBU; miraron a los 3 consejeros con los ojos entrecerrados, no les creían, en lo más mínimo —Nibi es un Biju tan débil como lo es Ichibi de Suna, además, Yugito no tenía la voluntad para arrebatarle el Chakra a Nibi y hacerlo de su propiedad.

—Cosa que sabemos, si podía hacer Bee-Sama —dijo un segundo consejero —Quien siempre, ha tenido una gran fuerza de voluntad y por ello, pudo dominar a la perfección en poder de Hachibi. Si es que realmente hemos perdido ambos Bijus, debemos de enviar a todos nuestros espías, para poder encontrar a Hachibi, donde quiera que este —Ǣ asintió. Sus "consejeros" eran unos grandísimos desgraciados, pero sin lugar a dudas, tiene razón: Bee pudo controlar a Hachibi, pero no Yugito.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7** Nukenin, corrían desesperados, intentando con esto, alejarse de sus captores. En un comienzo, eran unos **30** y ahora, solo quedaban **7** de ellos.

— ¡Kasumi! —Grito el líder de los Nukenin, a la única dama del grupo— ¡¿Aun nos están persiguiendo esos malditos?! —Todos, estaban sumamente preocupados, sus enemigos eran máximo nivel Kage.

La dama de ojos azules y cabello blanco, se concentró. Nadie hablaba, todos temblaban del miedo. Ella se giró y sonrió, ya no estaban siendo perseguidos…

—Andando —Volvió a hablar el líder —Tenemos, que alejarnos de aquí, tanto como podamos.

—No se preocupen —hablo una voz, que les hizo saltar del miedo, los 7 Nukenin, se juntaron, creando un circulo y vieron como 17 seres humanoides blancos, aparecían desde el suelo —Kabuto-Sama, se encuentra muy satisfecho por sus actos. Soy Zetsu, ellos, son mis clones, nosotros entretendremos al enemigo, mientras que ustedes, van a llevar esto a nuestro líder.

—No lo creo —dijo una voz desde un árbol. Era un ANBU con una máscara de Kitsune de cabello rubio, a su lado apareció una ANBU de cabello rojo y misma mascara, junto a ellos, una ANBU de cabello negro con mascara completamente blanca —Yūkaze Hiroki de Suna, Kōsuke de Kumo y... el legendario "Viento Dorado": Nagare Takumi: Ronin.

— ¡Oye! —Hablo Kazumi— ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú y tus compañeras, puedan ocultarse de mi capacidad sensorial?!

—Senjutsu —fueron las palabras de la ANBU de mascara de Gato— **¡Senpō:** **Honō no Shokushu** **! (Arte Sabio: Tentáculo de la Llama)** —Exclamo la ANBU Gato o más bien: Kuroka, quien estiro sus manos las cuales fueron rodeadas por fuego azul, que se fue expandiendo, hasta capturar a la tal Kazumi y a otro de los Nukenin, quienes fallecieron entre gritos agónicos.

Los restantes **5** , retrocedieron.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llama)** —Exclamaron una pareja Zetsu, lanzando una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Naruto, transformando el Chakra del Senjutsu en **Suiton** y tomo su Sansetsukon y tras hacerlo girar, salió un gran dragón de agua, que apago la llama del Zetsu, quien resulto ser impactado y mojado.

— ¡Veamos, que tal lo haces contra mí! —dijo un "Suiton no Zetsu" — **¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —Exclamo el Zetsu, transformándose él mismo, en dicha bala en agua y yendo, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Fushichō no Sakebi! (Grito del Fénix)** —Exclamo la ANBU de mascara de gato, reuniendo un fuego azul entre sus manos, que luego libero, como una ola de fuego, que no solo evaporo a ese Zetsu, sino a muchos otros. Ahora, solo quedaban **5** y eran los "Katon Zetsu", asi mismo, solo quedaba un Nukenin, quien se había salvado, gracias a su Katon: no Yoroi —Ese... ese es uno de los Jutsus, más difíciles, que he tenido que realizar, hasta ahora —dijo la ANBU, agitada.

—No te preocupes —dijo la ANBU de mascara Kitsune, nosotros nos encargamos.

— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Gran Fuego de Dragón)** —Exclamaron una pareja de Zetsus, quienes lanzaron, un par de llamas contra sus enemigos.

— **¡Hyoton: Kaze no Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Viento Helado)** —Exclamo el ANBU de mascara Kitsune, elevando su mano y luego bajándola, provocando un viento helado que inutilizo las llamas de la pareja Zetsu —Si nos dan la ubicación de Yakushi Kabuto, los dejaremos ir.

— **¡Katon: Gōen no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Llama)** —Grito uno de los Zetsus, saltando y liberando una gran llama contra sus enemigos.

—Momento en el cual, la ANBU de cabello rojo, saco su Katana, la inundo con Chakra Katon— ¡Tengan cuidado! —Aviso, antes de realizar un corte vertical que, para sorpresa del Zetsu, corto por la mitad su Katon no Jutsu, provocando un incendio considerable— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Dekidaka no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Destajo de Viento)** —Exclamo la ANBU, dando un leve salto y girando sobre sí misma, lanzando cuchilladas de viento que descuartizaron a los Zetsus.

Los ANBU's, rodearon al aterrado Nukenin, quien al intente, supo lo que tenía que hacer, si deseaba seguir con vida —K… Kabuto-Sama, esta, está en las costas de Nami no Kuni, está buscando… busca una forma de entrar a Kiri, pero para él es difícil, dada su… apariencia, actual —dijo el temeroso ultimo Nukenin, antes de que la ANBU con mascara de gato, se acercara a él y realizara un dibujo en el aire con una "tinta flotante" y el Nukenin, fuera encerrado en un Genjutsu.

 **Ahora, Naruto estaba más cerca de dar con Yakushi Kabuto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya llego a Amegakure y al instante supo que algo estaba mal. Eso le decía su presentimiento, al instante que escucho sobre Ame, decidio ir a investigar y no pudo evitar pensar en sus alumnos.

— _Los rumores de Kazuki, indican que el líder de Akatsuki se encuentra aquí_ —Pensó Jiraiya, infiltrarse en la aldea fue fácil y no pasó más de 1 hora, que comenzó a escuchar cosas sobre un tal "Itami-Sama" — _¿Itami-Sama?_ —Se preguntó — _Itami: Dolor… un alias_ — razono— _Uno muy curioso. Que extraño, hasta donde recuerdo, los habitantes de Ame, no solían llamar a Hanzo de otro modo, más que como "Hanzo-Sama"_

 **El usuario del Rin'negan: Itami, sintió al instante, al intruso en Ame, asi que aviso a los restantes miembros, que se haría cargo de él.**


	37. Jiraiya vs Itami

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Jiraiya vs Itami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya, se lanzó al suelo y rodo por el mismo, esquivando bolas de fuego, que iban hacia él.

— _¿Qué?_ —Se preguntó Jiraiya, antes de elevar su mirada, encontrándose con un hombre de unos **35** años de cabello castaño largo, el Rin'negan se veía en sus ojos, llevaba una gabardina negra con nubes rojas — _Veo que estaba equivocado... no era Nagato después de todo._

—Eres muy valiente, al venir hasta aquí Gama Sen'nin —dijo el hombre de brazos cruzados —Asi, que te daré el permiso de irte, pero si vuelves a entrar en Ame, te destruiré.

—No me iré —dijo Jiraiya, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego)** —Jiraiya, lanzo su esfera de fuego.

— **¡Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola de Ciclón)** —Exclamo su enemigo, alzando una mano y liberando la ola que extinguió el Jutsu de Jiraiya y lo aventó contra una pared— **¡** **Sensatsu Suishō** **!** **(** **Mil** _Agujas_ **de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte** **)** —Exclamo su enemigo, alzando una mano y liberando miles de agujas de agua.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Jiraiya, libero una esfera de fuego, que evaporo las agujas liquidas de su enemigo.

—Nada mal… Gama Sen'nin —dijo su enemigo, quien extendió su mano — **Shurado (Camino Ashura)** —La mano de su enemigo se transformó en un lanzamisiles, que disparo **6** proyectiles, contra Jiraiya, quien tuvo que usar su **Shunshin**.

— **¡** **Ranjishigami** __ **no** __ **Jutsu** **! (** **Jutsu: Melena de León Salvaje** **)** —Exclamo Jiraiya, su cabello se alargó y tomo forma de una boca, que fue contra Itami, quien lo esquivo —Eso no es todo —dijo un _**Katon: Kage Bushin**_ de Jiraiya, quien ya esperaba a su enemigo con un Rasengan, con el cual, lo impacto en su espalda, antes de explotar.

Su enemigo se puso de pie, su gabardina y pantalón, estaban quemados y parcialmente destruidos.

— **¡Suiton: Goshokizame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cinco Tiburones Hambrientos)** —Exclamo su enemigo, reuniendo el Suiton, desde la eterna lluvia de Amegakure, creando **5** tiburones, que se lanzaron contra Jiraiya, quien utilizo nuevamente un Kawarimi, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía que escapar rápidamente de Amegakure, su enemigo era aún más poderoso que el fallecido Nagato, asi que decidio correr, mientras que pensaba en un plan.

Jiraiya, consiguió llegar a un callejón y tuvo el tiempo suficiente, para realizar un complicado **Fūin** en el suelo; un total de **18** trigramas que lo ocultaron; mientras que realizaba un **Kuchiyose** , haciendo aparecer a Gamahiro, un sapo de color azul verdoso claro y su espalda era de un azul verdoso oscurecido, además de que llevaba un par de Katanas.

En eso, un Buey con el **Rin'negan** en sus ojos, apareció en el callejón.

— ¡Rayos! —Murmuro un molesto Jiraiya, antes de saltar a la espalda de Gamaken, quien tomo sus Katanas, mientras que el Buey realizaba una tacleada contra él, Gamaken interpuso sus Katanas, frenando la Buey, antes de saltar a la espalda del bobino y decapitarlo.

— **¡JIRAIYA!** — Grito Gamaken— **¡SUJETATE!** —El Sapo salto, tanto como pudo, esquivando una Cobra que también tenía el **Rin'negan** — **¡¿El Rin'negan?!** —Pregunto Gamaken— **¡¿Qué significa esto?!** —Pregunto Gamaken, mirando furioso a la Cobra y su invocador.

—Ambos caerán, ante el poder de Rikudo —Murmuro su enemigo, quien saco una Katana de entre sus ropas— **¡Kenjutsu: Hariken Jigoku! (T. Espada: Huracán del Infierno)** —Exclamo saltando de la Cobra y lanzándose contra el **Gama Sen'nin**.

Jiraiya, pudo esquivar a Itami, pero la Cobra se amarro al cuerpo de Gamaken, la Cobra brillo y luego, ambas invocaciones, sufrieron una combustión espontánea.

— ¡GAMAKEN! —Grito Jiraiya, quien pudo agacharse, antes de ser decapitado y pudo lanzar un puño, al cuello de Itami, quien se alejó de él.

— **¡Kenjutsu: Getsumen Taho! (T. Espada: Tajo Lunar)** —Exclamo Itami, saltando y cayendo sobre Jiraiya, quien llevo Chakra a sus manos, deteniendo el avance de la Katana, cosa que consiguió, pero mientras que ambos luchaban por el dominio; Itami lanzo una patada que desequilibro a Jiraiya, colocándolo de rodillas —Te advertí que te fueras... no me hiciste caso, ahora caerás, ante el poder de Akatsuki.

— **¡Hari Jigoku! (Agujas Infierno)** —Exclamo Jiraiya, como pudo; su cabello por un segundo, pareció tomar vida y disparo su cabello, como si se tratara de miles de agujas, que bombardearon el cuerpo de Itami, hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

—Has tenido suerte, Gama Sen'nin —dijo su enemigo, quien cayó al suelo, el cual se manchó con su sangre; con sus últimas fuerzas, Itami rasgo su gabardina y sonreír de forma demencial; tenía una esfera en su pecho— **¡C0!** —El cuerpo de Itami comenzó a brillar, mientras que una esfera negra que parecía tener una boca dentada y delineada en color rojo recubrió su cuerpo— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —La explosión de la esfera, más el Jutsu de gravedad, golpearon, no solo a Jiraiya, sino también a Amegakure.

Desafortunadamente, Tamaki y Obito se percataron de ello y usando sus respectivos **Sharingan y Kamui** , salvaron a los restantes miembros de una ya, debilitada Akatsuki.

Los salvaron de una muerte segura a manos de la explosión y el Jutsu gravitatorio de Itami.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto era avisado de la muerte de su maestro, por una sexy y desvergonzada Shinigami.

La Shi no Megami tenía el cabello largo negro, ojos carmesí; llevaba un Kimono con un gran escote, el Kimono terminaba, a pocos centímetros de la pelvis.

 **Sí. Shinigami se veía mortalmente sexy, con esa ropa.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **38**

 **::::**

Los líderes de Clanes (Incluyendo a Naruto, quien sería la cabeza del clan Uzumaki), se reunieron con su Hokage.

—Jiraiya… — Tsunade apretó sus labios y bajo su mirada. Más de uno, tenía temor de que algo malo, le hubiera ocurrido a su maestro —Jiraiya falleció, enfrentando al aparente líder de Akatsuki: Se hacía llamar Itami, un usuario del **Rin'negan**. —La parte Shinobi del consejo bajo su cabeza; todos entristecieron, por la muerte del Gama Sen'nin. Pero la parte civil, se asustó, ya que sin el líder de su red espía, estarían indefensos, si alguien intentaba algo contra ellos.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Exclamo Naruto, una nube de polvo apareció y segundos después, apareció un león de pelaje plateado y ojos verdes.

— **Naruto-Sama, ¿En qué puedo servirle?** —Pregunto el joven león.

—Deseo que contactes, con la mayor cantidad posible de espías, pertenecientes a la red de Jiraiya-Sensei —dijo Naruto —Necesito, tanta información sobre Akatsuki, como sea posible —El León asintió y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

—Muy bien, creo que con esto, daremos por finalizada la reunión —dijo Tsunade y los líderes de clanes salieron, para dirigirse a sus tareas diarias.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llego y al cruzar la puerta, encontró una nota pegada a un hilo:

 **«Estamos en las Aguas Termales de la Mansión.**

 **ATTE: Tu Naoko-Neko-Chan** **»**

A Naruto le salió una gota tras su cabeza, se encogió de hombros, arranco la nota y con una velocidad, comparable con el **Hiraishin** de Tobirama, fue a su habitación, para buscar un traje de baño.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto (ya cambiado) fue a la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera que daba al bosquecillo y también, a las aguas termales "personales" de la mansión.

El rubio, salió volando por una furiosa hemorragia nasal, al ver a todas sus chicas en bikini, ya fuera dándose un bronceado o solo bañándose de forma cómoda.

Naruto se puso de pie. Noto como: Raynare, Deidara, Kuroka, Yugito, Fū, Ritsuko, Hachiko, Natsumi, Bulma, Saori, Hikari, Naoko, Amaterasu, Izanami y Shinigami; se ponían de pie y caminaban lentamente hacia él, solo con sus toallas cubriéndolas. Naruto retrocedió, pensando que Ritsuko y Raynare, le darían una paliza, al igual que lo hacían con Jiraiya.

Pero en lugar de eso, las chicas lo rodearon, mientras que lentamente le sacaban la ropa y dejaban caer sus toallas. En ese momento, recordó algunas palabras de Jiraiya-Sensei.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Sabes Naruto? —Murmuro Jiraiya, un día de entrenamiento. Aquel día, en el que fueron a Uzushio, a solo unas_ _ **2**_ _semanas de que Ritsuko y Raynare, le iluminaran la vida de Naruto, tras ver como Sakura, solo le pedía que trajera al Uchiha, de vuelta a Konoha —El Clan Uzumaki, fue temido por 4 cosas: A) Por su Kenjutsu, casi implacable B) Por su Resistencia física, C) Por su Fūinjutsu y D) Por su gran resistencia._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— _Espero que mi resistencia y mi Chakra, puedan hacer algo con las chicas, aun no controlo al_ _ **100**_ _% el Modo Sen'nin_ —Pensó Naruto, entre aterrado, acorralado por sus chicas quienes ya no traían sus toallas y sobre todo excitado — _Bueno... creo… que este, es un mejor modo de… hacer resurgir el clan. O al menos: Eso parecen pensar ellas._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una leona de pelaje castaño (Nagi) le seguía la pista a Kabuto.

Sin Itami en la ecuación, él era el siguiente más peligroso: Alguien con semejante control de Suiton y con las células de Tobirama que le permitían usar su Suiton, creándolo solo con su Chakra y con su Hebi Sen'nin Modo.

Nagi, no tardó mucho en descubrir el burdo plan de Kabuto: Conseguir la inmortalidad y tomar uno de los cuerpos, más poderosos de todo el Shinobi no Godaikoku: **Tomar a la nieta del Tsuchikage.**


	39. Serpiente a la Parrilla

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Serpiente a la Parrilla**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de que Naruto, le comentara a Tsunade sobre el plan de Kabuto; la rubia suspiro y, sabiendo que Naruto y Kushina eran iguales, decidio dejar que Naruto fuera a detener a Kabuto.

—No iras solo —dijo Tsunade, para luego mirar a las novias y esposas del rubio —Ritsuko y Raynare, irán contigo —Esto hizo que la pelirroja y la pelinegra saltara de alegría, mientras que las **10** chicas (asi como Izanami, Tsukuyomi, Shinigami y Amaterasu) restantes se enfadaron.

Ritsuko, Raynare y utilizaron el **Hiraishin** de Minato, aprendido por Naruto.

 **:::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **:::::::**

 **3** destellos, llegaron a uno de los valles rocosos de Chi no Kuni.

— **Por aquí, esta ese Baka de Kabuto** —Murmuro Ritsuko molesta, al recordar a Kabuto y a Orochimaru. Izanagi suspiro.

— **Todos, júntense** —dijo Izanagi, asi lo hicieron Naruto y las chicas. La Megami alzo su mano derecha y chasqueo sus dedos, bajo los pies de todos, se formó un Fūin y todos desaparecieron en dicho destello.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Ten cuidado, Kurotsuchi! —Advirtió un hombre de armadura carmesí. Junto a él estaba una joven de cabello negro corto, ojos rosa, una camiseta carmesí y el mismo color de la falda.

Su enemigo era un hombre de cabello plateado, piel blanca, ojos serpentinos y gabardina carmesí.

 _ **(Kabuto, usando sus ropas de la IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi)**_

— **¡** **Funsuiken** **!** **(** **Puño Erupción a Propulsión** **)** —Exclamo Han, rodeado su mano de Suiton y Katon al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo asi Futton y lanzándose contra Kabuto.

— **¡Sen'ei Tajashu! (Muchas Serpientes Sombra)** —Kabuto lanzo serpientes blancas, pero estas perecían, entre más se acercaba Han, quien consiguió golpear al Nidaime Hebi Sen'nin, en su vientre. —El Futton, es un gran Jutsu, Han-San… **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Cascada)** —Kabuto lanzo una ola contra Han y Kurotsuchi.

— **¡Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —Exclamo Kurotsuchi, quien lanzo una ola de lava contra su enemigo, ambas olas chocaron, pero la de Kurotsuchi salió ganado y Kabuto fue cubierto por la lava — ¡Lo logramos, Han-Sensei! —Murmuro la chica sonriente.

—No, aun no —Murmuro Han, girándose— ¡Kurotsuchi, aléjate! —Sin preguntar nada, la chica de cabello negro se alejó de su maestro— **¡** **Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Vapor: Jutsu Niebla Corrosiva)** —Exclamo Han, liberando una niebla que quemo la piel de Kabuto, quien cambio de piel.

Maestro y alumna entrecerraron los ojos, molestos. Kabuto sonrió y le mostro la palma de su mano a Han, en la cual había un Fūin de obediencia —Bien Han, ahora… ataca a Kurotsuchi, pero evita matarla, la necesito para…

— **¡Hikari no Yari! (Lanza de Luz)** —Escucharon los 3 Shinobis y desde el cielo, una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz rosa, cayeron sobre Kabuto, haciéndole sentir un gran dolor y liberando a Han — **Fue más fácil de lo esperado** —Murmuro una hermosa chica de cabello negro, ojos violeta, chaqueta negra, camisa blanca y falda negra. Junto a ella apareció una joven de cabello rojo corto, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y vestida con un Kimono de batalla rojo. Finalmente, apareció Naruto.

—Vaya, Naruto-Kun, que agradable sorpresa —dijo Kabuto sonriente.

—Han-San —dijo Naruto, sin voltear a mirarlo —Lo mejor será que salga de aquí, Kabuto ha venido por su Biju.

— ¡TU! —Grito una enfadada Kurotsuchi, confundiendo a Naruto con Minato y haciendo oídos sordos, ataco al rubio y a sus compañeras— **¡** **Yōton: Yōkai Bakusan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Lava** **: Jutsu Disolución de Ácido Explosivo)** —Sin embargo, Naruto realizo un Kawarimi con un tronco, Raynare voló en los cielos y Ritsuko realizo un Kawarimi con Kabuto.

Kabuto fue alcanzado por el ácido, antes de explotar y salir volando por los aires, cayendo a varios metros, malherido.

— **¡Oye, chica de lava!** —Le grito una enfadada Ritsuko, quien elevo su Chakra, haciendo palidecer a Kurotsuchi, Han y Kabuto — **Te pido que no vuelvas a atacar, a mi marido.**

Kabuto sonrió —Parece ser, que te han confundido con tu padre, Naruto-Kun—dijo Kabuto.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, te iras Kabuto —dijo Naruto, para después sonreír y colocar una mano en el suelo, liberando una ola de Chakra que activo un Fūin —Oh... espera: No puedes —Naruto sonrió de forma maléfica al igual que el Ángel y la Kitsune.

— ¡Vaya! —Murmuro nuevamente Kabuto sonriente —Asi que sabes realizar **Fūinjutsu** , me sorprendes, Naruto-Kun... **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Kabuto transformo su Chakra en Suiton y lanzo un dragón contra Naruto.

Naruto sonrió, también transformo su Chakra en **Suiton** y libero el mismo Jutsu que Kabuto e incluso con más fuerza — _Debo de darle un "premio" a Saori-Chan, por enseñarme a transformar mi Chakra en_ _ **Suiton**_ —Pensó el rubio de forma Semi pervertida— **¡Katon: Ao Rasengan! (E. Fuego: Esfera Giratoria Azul)** —Exclamo Naruto, con un **Rasengan** llameante de color azul, que estrello contra el vientre de Kabuto.

Kabuto salió volando, pero mientras que iba en el aire, saco una pluma negra de su manga y la lanzo como si de una Senbon se tratara, la pluma se incrusto en el vientre de Han; Kabuto realizo el sello del perro y luego cayó al suelo.

— **¡Yōton: Yōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Dragón de Lava)** —Exclamo Kurotsuchi, escupiendo una gran cantidad de lava, que tomo la forma de un dragón y se aproximó a Kabuto, quien solo pudo ver como Gobi era arrastrada fuera de Han, a causa de la pluma, antes de que el dragón de lava lo devorara.

Naruto corrió hacia Han y le dio una gran cantidad de Chakra, mientras que Ritsuko y Raynare, atendían a la desorientada chica de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y Kimono blanco.

Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare, Han, Kurotsuchi y Kimi; hablaron por un rato largo y luego de decidir que Kimi se quedara con Naruto y sus hermanas.

Kimi y Naruto realizaron un Fūin, que fusionaría al menos una cola de Chakra de la albina, con Han, dándole la posibilidad de entrenar y a futuro activar el Modo Control de Chakra.

 **Minato y Kushina, desde el reino de Shinigami, se alegraron por la victoria de su hijo y nueras.**

 **Mientras que Kushina decidio comunicarse con Shinigami para conseguir, que Naruto le diera nietos lo antes posible.**

 **Si eso no funcionaba, bueno, siempre podría bajar al Ningen no Sekai, crear un afrodisiaco y dárselo a su hijo, cuando este, menos se lo esperara.**


	40. No Title

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Nota: A pesar de que esto, si influirá en la continuidad ¡Esto NO es un capitulo!**

Luego de la muerte de Kabuto, Kimi acompaño a Naruto, Ritsuko y Raynare de vuelta a Konoha.

— _Algo me dice que, cuando Tsunade-Okasan, se entere de quien es Kimi-Chan…_ —Pero pronto dejo de preocuparse — _O vamos… ya conoce a Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara, Kuroka, Hachiko, Natsumi, Bulma, Saori, Naoko e Hikari, Izanami, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Shinigami… Igualmente conoce a Fū-Chan y a Yugito-Chan ¿Qué daño puede hacer Kimi-Chan?_ —Kimi venia tomando el brazo de Naruto de forma protectora (protección para ella, debemos aclarar), su hermoso cabello blanco caía sobre su espalda en una trenza y un flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes, increíblemente a pesar de la velocidad que tomaban en esos instantes, las ropas blancas de la Yegua (¿?) no se veían en ensuciadas de polvo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, llegaron a Konoha y Naruto, el comento a Tsunade, sobre su victoria sobre Kabuto. Ella pidió no adelantarse a los hechos y estar preparada; ella había conocido muy bien al difunto Hebi Sen'nin y el Nukenin de las serpientes, siempre tuvo un plan de contingencia, no le sorprendería si Kabuto era igual que Orochimaru.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade de forma cansada —Te envié a Iwa, para detener a Kabuto e impedir que Akatsuki consiguiera su primer Biju, no te envié, para que le hicieras el amor a otra chica y luego la unieras a tu clan.

— ¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASO, OKASAN! —Grito el sonrojado rubio.

 _(En realidad se habían demorado_ _ **2**_ _días más de lo esperado, justamente por eso)_

—Lo mejor, será que vayas a la mansión, Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade —Las chicas, han estado tan preocupadas, que les tuve que dar algunas misiones. Pero todas han retornado de sus misiones, sanas y salvas —Naruto asintió y desapareció junto con Ritsuko, Raynare y Kimi; en su nuevo Shunshin: Un tornado de plumas doradas —Sigo sin poder creer que literalmente seas un ángel… Kushina-Chan

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se quedó estático, cuando entro en la casa, junto con las chicas. Ante él, estaba una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos de color violeta y llevaba lo que parecía ser una bata de hospital.

La mujer pelirroja, se llevó una mano al corazón y sin poder evitarlo, corrió hacia el chico de cabello rojo, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, como la que podría tener Tsunade o incluso Sakura. No por nada, Kushina había sido una alumna de Tsunade.

Luego de una pequeña charla, la Uzumaki dijo que solo, quería conocerlo, le dijo cuanto lamentaba el no haber podido estar allí para él. Además, el hecho de que tuviera un cuerpo físico, se debía a un trato realizado entre Shinigami y Michael.

La dama de cabello negro, no comento nada sobre dicho trato, pero bueno… ya el rubio podría sacarle la verdad, cuando estuvieran más cómodos.

—Naruto-Kun —hablo Kushina, mientras que llegaban a la mesa, junto con Ritsuko y Raynare —Sé que nunca pude ser la mejor madre de todas, especialmente, porque no estuve aquí cuando más me necesitabas, pero… espero que esta cena lo arregle de algún modo —Lo que estaban por comer era Ramen (Con el más poderoso afrodisiaco que pueda existir en el Ningen no Sekai), la pasión por este alimento, parecía llevarse en el clan Uzumaki o eso fue al menos lo que pensó el rubio.

Naruto y las chicas sonreían, aunque por distintos motivos.

Naruto por tener a su madre junto a él, aunque sea por algunas horas.

Y las chicas por el plan de su suegra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente en una de las habitaciones más "recónditas" de la mansión, le costaba moverse y luego de mirar mejor, se dio cuenta de que se debía a que sus chicas estaban literalmente sobre él.

Al rubio le comenzó a doler la cabeza, mientras que realizaba un Shunshin; pudo salir de la cama y tras soportarse la migraña, pudo saber lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡OKASAN, ME OBLIGASTE A TENER UNA ORGIA, CON MIS CHICAS! —Grito el rubio un poco molesto, pero más que nada agradecido con la mujer, que desde el reino de Shinigami le sonreía y tarareaba una canción; mientras que en el proceso, bordaba las ropas de sus nietos, como siempre lo deseo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de un desayuno y una disculpa _ **(Por parte de las chicas, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo en todo el asunto del afrodisiaco)**_ Naruto solo pudo sonreírles y suspirar.

—Muy bien —dijeron al unísono Ritsuko y Natsumi, quienes miraron a Fū, quien pronto se sintió confundida, ante esa mirada — **Fū-Chan, ven con nosotras, por favor. Te daremos un mejor entrenamiento en Fūton no Jutsu** —Sin decir nada, las 3 salieron de la casa.

Las demás, miraron a Naruto, quien suspiro.

—Naruto-Kun —Hablo Deidara— ¿Tu sabes a que se referían ellas, con eso de "un mejor entrenamiento en Fūton no Jutsu"? —Naruto suspiro, ciertamente, sabia sobre eso.

—Lo que ocurre es que… por el hecho de ser una Jinchuriki, no solo su infancia se vio en medio de maltratos físicos —dijo Naruto, cuya mirada se ensombreció y se volvió triste —Además de eso, cuando Fū intento ser una Kunoichi, los maestros de la academia le enseñaron todo mal. Los líderes del Consejo de Taki, deseaban un arma, no deseaban que viviera como una humana, asi que la maltrataron, todo cuanto pudieron, pero nada funciono. Ella seguía empeñada en hacer amigos asi que, cuando vieron que los ataques no funcionaban para aislarla, intentaron matarla; hasta que la rescatamos —Había algo extraño en todo esto. Nadie recordaba exactamente, como había sido la incursión a Taki, para salvar a la chica, asi que Izanami elevo sus manos, mostrando una esfera negra que se elevó en medio del comedor.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Esfera**

 **:::::::::::**

 _Naruto, Ritsuko, Raynare y Deidara, corrían hacia Taki. Ritsuko había recibido una llamada de auxilio por parte de Natsumi y estaba segura de que las demás Bijus también la había recibido, pero solo la Kitsune, había contestado._

— _¿Una cascada?_ — _Se preguntó Deidara, al ver la gran cascada, en donde finalizaba el camino hacia Taki, Naruto realizo sellos de manos._

— _**¡Fūton:**_ _ **Ton'neru**_ __ _ **Atsu**_ _ **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Túnel del Vacío)**_ _—Exclamo Naruto, juntando sus manos y abriendo un espacio para pasar._

 _Del otro lado, se veía una aldea común y corriente, excepto por el gran árbol y un en el cual descansaba._

 _No paso mucho tiempo, para que Naruto y sus novias, notaran a Fū que salía de una tienda con algunos alimentos en sus manos. Naruto y Ritsuko, conocían muy bien, la sonrisa de la chica de cabello verde. Esa sonrisa falsa, esa mascara que Naruto, había llevado en el pasado, cuando era odiado._

— _Aquí, claramente un ataque de Akatsuki no es el problema —Susurro una fastidiada Deidara, que deseaba mostrarle su arte a toda Taki._

— _¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Raynare, entristecida por la mirada de Fū. Decidieron seguirla, hasta verla llegar a la sombra de un árbol, donde comía sus alimentos._

 _Ritsuko olfateo el aire y se llevó una mano a la nariz con asco. Naruto, Raynare y Deidara, le miraron preocupados._

— _ **Esos… esos alimentos están vencidos**_ _—dijo con asco la Kitsune, mientras que deseaba darse media vuelta y darle una paliza al vendedor._

 _Mientras que la pareja rubia y el ángel se debatían entre: Destruir toda la aldea o que hacer. Tan ensimismados estaban en sus pensamientos, que solo volvieron a la realidad, al ver a la chica sonriente, recibiendo alimentos en buen estado, por parte de Ritsuko._

 _Notaron como Fū, parecía estar teniendo una charla con Natsumi, por la forma en la cual, esta movía graciosamente su cabeza._

 _Fū se puso de pie con la ayuda de Ritsuko y se acercó a Naruto, Deidara y Raynare._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera de la Esfera**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era extraño, ¿Por qué ellos no recordaban gran parte de lo ocurrido ese día?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fū suspiro, su control de **Fūton** era mejor, aunque las palabras de Natsumi, la desanimaban un poco.

— **Por ahora, estas controlado tu Fūton y puedes darle la fuerza de empuje o de corte** —dijo Natsumi — **Necesitas controlar tu Fūton en su estado más puro, antes de poder enseñarte Jutsus** —Fū asintió y continuo su entrenamiento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Asi mismo Yugito, Naoko y Kuroka, también entrenaban en su **Katon no Jutsu** (o quizás "Magia de Fuego", en el caso de Kuroka), con la ayuda de Amaterasu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Fū, creando un ejército de sí misma y continuar su entrenamiento: Empujar y cortar con el **Fūton**.

Fu, intento algo, antes de irse a descansar: Se concentró, mientras que intentaba reunir el Chakra de todas las cosas que la rodeaban, pudo sentir como una presencia aparecía detrás de ella. Poco a poco hacia su aparición: Era Obito, quien llevaba su máscara naranja de remolino.

—Realmente me costó encontrarte: Jinchuriki de Nanabi —murmuro su enemigo, pero Fu se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa casi depredadora que solo podría poseer Naruto.

—Asi que eres tú, a quien le hemos estado arruinando la fiesta, ¿he? —Murmuro Fu, quien sabía que no debía de mirarlo a los ojos, pero, para eso servía su Taijutsu, enseñado por Natsumi.

Su enemigo no entendió a que se refiera con eso de fiesta, pero no le dio importancia, rodeo sus puños de fuego y se lanzó contra la Jinchuriki.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Exclamo Fū, quien tenía activo el Senjutsu y consiguió lanzar una cuchilla de viento que hirió de gravedad a su enemigo, giro sobre sí misma, cargo Chakra Fūton en su mano y lanzo un puño contra el rostro de su enemigo, quien grito del dolor…

Acababa de perder su Sharingan para el Izanagi, asi que no le quedó más remedio que escapar con su Kamui. Pero Fū sonrió.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze Tsume no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gaara de Viento)** —Exclamo Fu lanzándose contra él, con su puño rodeado de viento.

 **¿Recuerdan la herida que le causo Sirzechs a Obito, en el pecho?**

 **¿No?**

 **Pues, él no lo pudo olvidar.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **41**

 **:::::**

Últimamente, la aldea de Konoha se encontraba de muy buen humor; Naruto se había casado con: Ritsuko, Raynare, Deidara, Kuroka y Hachiko.

Cosa que dejaba a unas más que felices Kushina y Tsunade (Quienes podrían considerarse como las "madres" de Naruto), al ver que su pequeño rubio, se comprometía con algunas de sus chicas, cosa que aseguraba un futuro y muy fuerte clan Uzumaki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tsunade-Sama —dijo Shizune, quien entraba con un gran folio de hojas —Ya se ha decidido que los próximos exámenes Chūnin, se realizaran en Suna y Gaara-San, desea saber quiénes participaran... —Shizune abrió su boca tanto como pudo, sorprendida, al ver a su maestra sobria y firmando documentos— ¿Tsuna…? ¿…Tsunade-Sama? —Pregunto la pelinegra, Tsunade la miro.

—Hola, Shizune —dijo la Hokage— ¿Puedes dejar esos documentos en la caja, por favor? —Tsunade señalo con su lapicero una caja de madera cuyas paredes tenían menos de un centímetro de altura —Shizune camino lentamente, dejando los documentos donde su maestra lo señalo. Shizune comenzó a mirar, en busca de alguna botella de Sake, pero no había rastro de licor por ningún lado.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —Grito Shizune, asustando a la rubia ¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED Y QUE LE HIZO A TSUNADE-SENSEI?! —Grito histérica— ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ELLA ESTE EN SU PUESTO DE TRABAJO, SIN UNA SOLA GOTA DE LICOR! —La pelinegra ahora respiraba de forma agitada, Tsunade le sonrió y la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, mientras que le realizaba un masaje a su alumna y asistente.

—Lo que ocurre Shizune —dijo la rubia, mientras que seguía dándole el masaje a la dama de cabello negro —Es que estoy muy feliz por Naruto-Kun. Hasta hace ya, algunos años, él era un chico muy travieso, ¿recuerdas? — Shizune asintió —Todo el tiempo estaba metido, en toda clase de problemas. Él jamás conoció a Minato-Kun, ni a Kushina-Chan —Tsunade entristeció un poco, al recordar a su fallecida alumna —Jamás conoció el amor de un padre o de una madre. Pero, creo que todo esto cambio cuando llegaron Ritsuko y Raynare a su vida —La pelinegra asintió —Además… ahora, mira cuantas chicas tiene —Shizune sonrió era verdad, incluso había escuchado rumores de que Ino y Tenten, tenían un club de fanáticas del Uzumaki, cosa que le hizo tener una gota tras su cabeza. Tsunade dejo atrás el masaje y volvió a su puesto, Shizune la vio suspirar y fue como si toda la felicidad de la rubia, se esfumara.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Tsunade-Sama? —Pregunto Shizune, mientras que la rubia sacaba un papel y lo ponía ante ella, una carta del Damiyo de Hi no Kuni.

 **::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **::::::::::**

En cuanto los miembros del Consejo (Tanto Civil como Shinobi) de Kumo, se enteraron de la pérdida del Hachibi, se armó un gran escándalo e incluso, se habían enviado ANBU's a las fronteras en busca del Biju, pero Ǣ, les contesto con un sencillo discurso o más bien, eligió muy bien sus palabras en aquella reunión.

 _«Si el Biju fuera libre, mi hermano estaría muerto o al menos, podríamos haber escuchado de la aparición de una vaca de 8 colas (tentáculos de pulpo) a la cual le haría falta un cuerno o de la aparición de un gato hecho de fuego»_

Sin embargo, estas palabras, no bastaron para los miembros del Consejo, quienes movilizaron sus propios equipos ANBU's, en busca de Hachibi y de los responsables de mermar el poder de Kumo. A ellos no les interesaba Nibi, bien podría ser capturada y eso les seguiría dando igual, lo que a ellos les interesaba, era Hachibi.

Las pérdidas de Hachibi y Nibi, eran algo sin duda desastroso para Kumo. Les costó demasiado capturar a ambos Bijus y ahora, Akatsuki se atrevía a arrebatárselos de las manos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mori no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Mori no Kuni (País del Bosque), era el lugar donde Utakata (Nukenin de Kiri) Jinchuriki de Rokubi, se ocultaba.

Utakata era un hombre de cabello castaño el cual caía en forma de flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos, llevaba un Kimono azul y un "Soplador de burbujas", siempre oculto bajo su manga derecha.

— _Oye, toda la mañana, has estado muy extraña_ —Hablo Utakata de forma telepática con su compañera— _¿Qué te ocurre?_

— ** _Ah… si, perdona, Utakata_** —Contesto la Biju en su forma humana: cabello plateado y rebelde, ojos negros, y uniforme ANBU blanco (O eso parecía) — ** _Ni yo misma sé, porque estoy asi… solo, algo no está bien o bueno, eso…_**

— _¿"Eso", que?_ —Pregunto Utakata interesado en las palabras de su compañera.

— **_¡SENBON!_** —Grito la Biju, Utakata tomo su Soplador de Burbujas.

— **¡Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Burbujas)** —Exclamo Utakata, mientras que soplaba, una gran cantidad de burbujas.

Sus enemigos: Un hombre de cabello plateado (Hidan), quien llevaba una gabardina negra con nubes rojas y un hombre de cabello rubio lacio, ojos azules y vestía con una gabardina blanca, camisa negra y pantalón blanco (Schneider).

— **¡Katon: Goka Mekkyaku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)** —Exclamo su enemigo rubio, liberando una gran llamarada.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes… jamás podrás derrotar a Schneider-Senpai —Sonrió Hidan de forma demencial, quien miro al rubio, quien miraba en algunas direcciones.

— **Hidan, salta en 20 segundos** —Ordeno Schneider, quien saco de entre sus ropas un Kunai similar al de Minato, antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo.

— ** _17_** _, 16, **15** , **14** …_ —Contaba mentalmente Hidan, mientras que preparaba un Jutsu.

Schneider lanzo una patada, que golpeo a Utakata en la cabeza, pero Utakata se deshizo en agua, luego se giró haciendo que la flauta de Utakata fuera hacia otro lado y le dio una patada ascendente.

Hidan retrocedió, justo a tiempo.

— **¡Ninpo: Kihō no San no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Burbuja de Acido)** —Exclamo Utakata, antes de soplar **5** burbujas verdes, que fueron esquivadas por Hidan, gracias a la advertencia de Schneider.

— **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanzas de Roca)** —Exclamo Hidan sonriente, colocando sus manos en el suelo y haciendo que del mismo, se alzaran varios picos.

Schneider y Utakata tuvieron que saltar, pero el castaño giro en el aire, como una bailarina antes de llevar su "instrumento" a sus labios — **¡Ninpo: Suraggu Bushin no San! (Arte Ninja: Clon de la Babosa de Acido)** —Exclamo Utakata.

— ¡Maldición! —Gritaron Hidan y Schneider.

— **¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** —Hidan alzo un muro de roca, que apenas soporto la ola acido, proveniente del Bushin. La defensa de **Doton** cayó al suelo y el Jinchuriki ya no estaba allí.

Hidan y Schneider se miraron, antes de refunfuñar y desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

 **Utakata viviría un día más.**


	42. 42 (R)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **(NOTA IMPORTANTE: Zafir09, CCSakuraForever; ustedes dos, nos han acompañado en esta odisea de escribir Fic's, desde el inicio; por ello, para nosotros, los 4 somos un solo equipo. Se que se sentirán extrañados de lo ocurrido hace un mes, pero el computador de Diego _(el que usamos para escribir los fic's)_ se presento extraño, diciendo que el formato de Word no era el "indicado para publicar" así que tuvimos que realizar muchas peripecias y ocurrió "el daño de letras" que ustedes presenciaron la ultima vez, eso, nos condujo a una depresión y recientemente, Diego volvió de unas "vacaciones", así que antes de retomar los fic's, resubimos este capitulo)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **42 (Resubido)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Hidan y Schneider volvieron a la base de Kawa no Kuni.

—Es más fuerte de lo esperado —Murmuro Hidan, cuyo cuerpo le quemaba por el ácido, lanzando por el Jinchuriki de Rokubi.

—Vengan, conmigo —Murmuro Tobi, habían perdido a demasiados miembros de Akatsuki, por no contar la traición de Erik, asi que ya no importaba nada. Era hora de que Akatsuki, conociera a su verdadero líder. Obito, Hidan, Schneider y Zetsu, salieron de Kawa no Kuni y llegaron a un país llamado Gin no Kuni, famoso por ser literalmente una mina de plata.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Hidan, pero Tobi no contesto, solo entro en una cueva, los demás lo siguieron y tras una larga y casi interminable caminata, encontraron una habitación circular en la cual se encontraba un anciano de cabello blanco y su ojo derecho mostraba el Sharingan.

—Gracias por traer a los demás… Tobi —dijo el hombre. Su presencia y Chakra, inundaban la habitación —Hidan, Schneider, Zetsu… les agradezco por seguir adelante, aun después de tantos inconvenientes.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Pregunto Hidan— ¿Era acaso Itami un líder pantalla?

—Lo era, Hidan —dijo el anciano, quien se puso de pie y camino, hasta que la luz mostro a un hombre de cabello blanco, Sharingan, vestimentas ANBU y llevaba un bastón —Mi nombre es Uchiha Tamaki. Verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

—Hemos perdido a casi todos los Bijus, Tamaki-Sama —dijo Obito— ¿Cuál es el plan? —Vieron al anciano comenzar a caminar por la habitación.

—Ya no es… factible, que podamos reunir a los Bijus, además… tras la muerte de Itami, perdimos el Gedo Mazo —Obito asintió y Tamaki le miro asustado —Recuperaste el **Rin'negan** , ¿verdad? —Obito comenzó a balbucear y Tamaki destruyo su bastón, tras apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lleno de rabia, el aura blanca de su Chakra se encendió, alzo su mano hacia Obito y poco a poco la fue cerrando, mientras que el Uchiha menor se agarraba la garganta —Este... son el tipo de fallos, que no nos podemos permitir en estos momentos, Obito —Finalmente, bajo su mano y su cuerpo dejo de despedir dicha aura —Despierta a los Zetsus… iniciaremos un ataque a gran escala —Todos asintieron.

Obito, respiraba agitado y desapareció en un Kamui, mientras que los demás subían a la superficie.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Antigua base de Akatsuki en la actualmente destruida Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito apareció en la antigua base y bajo hasta un sótano, donde encontró el llamado «Árbol de Genes de Hashirama» y realizando sellos de manos, despertó a la mayor cantidad posible de Zetsu´s y los envió a atacar las Shinobi Godaikoku.

Si no podían usar el **Gedo Mazo** , ni el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** , entonces, el dolor tendría que ser muy real.

Akatsuki, dejaría de ser humillada y demostrarían, porque debían de ser temidos por todos.

—Nuestro primer objetivo, deben de ser los Damiyos —dijo Tamaki —Sin apoyo económico, tarde o temprano los Shinobis de las Shinobi no Sato, se devoraran unos a otros, como chacales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ǣ, envió a uno de sus mejores equipos a Konoha. Necesitaban saber tanto como pudieran de Uchiha Sasuke _(Ellos no sabían, que el Uchiha, estaba muerto)_ , necesitaban conocer su ubicación y recuperar a Hachibi y a Nibi, por igual.

— ¿Saben? —Hablo Omoi —No creo que Hachibi se encuentre en Konoha.

—Es obvio que Hachibi no se encuentra en Konoha, Omoi —Murmuro Karui —Hemos venido, para reunir información sobre Uchiha Sasuke, encontrarlo y arrebatarle a Hachibi.

—Lo que me sorprende a mí, es que el Consejo, no se preocupe por Yugito-Sensei —dijo una semi-molesta Samui —Ella fue mi Sensei y más de un **70** % de todo lo que se, lo aprendí de ella.

—Quizás… si ellos saben algo sobre Hachibi, también lo sepan sobre Nibi —dijo Omoi —Quizás puedan darnos información y quizás deseen, formalizar una alianza con Kumo para hacerlo factible. Quizás sea mediante una boda con alguno de sus Ninjas… —Omoi recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Karui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko, Raynare y Deidara se encontraban ocupando cada una un baño, mientras que devolvían su almuerzo. Sus vientres demostraban ya 4 meses de embarazo, una pareja de **Kage Bushin** del rubio, ayudaron a cada una de las **3** chicas a ponerse de pie y a llegar a sus habitaciones, pero, tan pronto como se sentaron en las camas, jalaron a los clones de su novio, para volver al baño y devolver nuevamente su almuerzo.

—Naruto-Kun… —dijeron de forma débil y al unísono. El **Bushin** correspondiente, se acercó a su chica designada, mientras que acariciaban sus espaldas, con tal de que se calmaran —…Te voy a matar… —No pudieron continuar hablando, puesto que tuvieron que girarse y seguir vomitando. El rubio sabía que eso solo se debía a que estaban pasando por un mal momento, asi que, solo les dio un beso en la sien, a cada una, mientras que nuevamente, las acompañaba a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea, el rubio original, se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento **14** , junto a él, una hermosa joven de **13** años de cabello naranja recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos negros, camiseta rosa y pantalón de lycra negro.

—Muy bien Moegi-Chan, ahora inténtalo con esto —dijo el rubio, entregándole una pelota de goma, dentro de la cual, la joven intentaba hacer que su Chakra girara; pero pronto cayó agotada —Es cansino lo sé, pero si deseas aprender este Jutsu, esto será necesario.

—Estarás orgulloso Niisan, te lo prometo —dijo Moegi, quien volvió a intentar realizar el **Rasengan**.

—Perdóname, Moegi-Chan, pero necesito ir a mi hogar —dijo el rubio, la chica asintió y Naruto desapareció en un **Shunshin** de fuego azul.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tan pronto como llego a la Mansión, las chicas embarazadas, le molieron a golpes por su delicada situación actual.

Solo unos **22** minutos después, las chicas entendieron lo que acababan de hacerle a su novio y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras que Ritsuko y Kimi lo curaban.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una nube de arena apareció ante Tsunade, antes de transformarse en Hikari, la Tanuki se veía muy asustada.

— ¿Qué has encontrado, Hikari-Chan? —Pregunto Tsunade preocupada, ya que la había enviado, a una misión de espionaje, en busca de Akatsuki con órdenes claras: «Si te detectan, escapa»

— **Tsunade-Sama** —dijo la Tanuki agitada y asustada — **Akatsuki ha desplegado su ejército.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Oficina del Raikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A y Bee, se encontraban en la oficina del hombre rubio. El castigo de Bee por cantar en el hospital era ayudar a su hermano con el papeleo.

— ¡A-Sama, Bee-Sama! —Grito Shii —Estamos siendo atacados.

— ¿Quién nos está atacando? —Pregunto un irritado Raikage.

—Parece ser, el ejército al servicio de Akatsuki —dijo Shii. Bee se giró hacia su balcón.

—Vamos: Bee, Shii —Murmuro El Raikage, quien salto por la ventana y se lanzó contra el ejército enemigo, mientras que activaba uno de sus mayores Jutsus— **¡Raiton: no Yoroi no Jutsu! (Jutsu Armadura de E. Rayo)** —Exclamo el Raikage, recubriéndose de rayos y cayendo sobre el ejército enemigo.

 **Más pronto que tarde, se comenzaría a escuchar sobre los ataques, contra las aldeas y sobre el poder de Akatsuki.**


	43. Kumo vs Zetsu: Encuentro 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo vs Zetsu: Encuentro 1**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ǣ observaba impotente, asustado, sorprendido y asombrado, como sus fuerzas Shinobi eran redobladas por las fuerzas del enemigo.

— ¡Vamos Bee! —Murmuro el Raikage, saltando desde el balcón de la torre del Raikage, con su **Raiton no Yoroi** activo y lanzándose sobre sus enemigos — **¡** **Raigyaku Suihei Choppu** **!** **(** **Corte de Rayo de Opresión Horizontal)** —Ǣ lanzo un puño que le aplasto la cabeza a uno de los Zetsus y la onda de rayos, decapito a un centenar de Zetsus cercanos.

— **¡Raiton: Lariat!** —Exclamo Bee, lanzando un golpe con su brazo y decapitando una pareja de Zetsus— ¡Estamos rodeados, escapar no creo que podamos, Bro! —Rapeo Bee, antes de activar también su **Raiton no Yoroi** y juntarse espalda con espalda, con su hermano.

— ¿Alguna idea? —Pregunto Ǣ, lanzando puños a diestra y siniestra.

—Quizás… —Murmuro Bee, pensando en usar su nuevo Kenjutsu.

— **¡** **Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū** **!** **(** **E. Rayo: Rayo Luminoso Ilusión del Pilar de Rayo** **)** —Exclamo C, creando una luz que encegueció a los Zetsus.

— **¡Kenjutsu:** **Nijū Hachisutingā no Jutsu** **! (Jutsu de Espada: Veinte Aguijones de Abeja)** —Exclamo Bee, lanzándose contra sus enemigos y acabando con una gran cantidad de ellos.

— **¡Hadan! (Ruptura)** —Exclamo un **Raiton: Bushin** de Karui, quien lanzo un corte contra su enemigo más cercano y luego giro sobre sí misma, para continuar la masacre de enemigos.

— **¡** **Kumoryū: Omotegiri** **!** **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** **)** —Exclamaron una pareja de **Raiton: Kage Bushin** de Samui, quienes cayeron sobre una pareja de enemigos y luego les cortaron sus manos a otra pareja de Zetsus.

— **¡** **Urakasumigiri** **!** **(** **Corte Reverso de la Niebla** ) —Exclamaron un trio de **Kage Bushin** de Omoi, rodeando a sus enemigos y luego uno cayo desde las alturas.

Una pareja de Zetsus planeaban atacar a por la espalda, pero fueron atados por latigos— **¡** **Raiton Shiboshi no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Rayo: Jutsu Destello de Tierra** **)** —Exclamo una chica de cabello castaño largo, piel clara, ojos verdes, que llevaba el uniforme Jōnin estándar de Kumo. Los latigos (hechos de metal) condujeron la electricidad hasta freír a sus enemigos—¿Se encuentra usted bien, Ǣ-Sama? —Pregunto la chica acercando al Raikage, quien levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Volviste… —Murmuro el Raikage, levantándose del suelo y mirando a su alrededor, sus Shinobis iban ganando —Me alegro de volverte a ver… Shiori.

— ¿Aun recuerdas al llamada "Formación **400** "? —Pregunto la chica de cabello castaño. Ǣ asintió.

Bee se colocó a la izquierda de la chica y acomodo sus espadas, Shiori preparo sus latigos, Ǣ se colocó a su derecha y apretó los puños.

— ¡C! —Exclamo el Raikage.

— **¡** **Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū** **!** **(** **E. Rayo: Rayo Luminoso Ilusión del Pilar de Rayo** **)** —Exclamo C, lanzando nuevamente su haz de luz.

Bee se lanzó con sus espadas electrificadas, decapitando a otra tanda de enemigos.

— **¡Lariat Keiro! (Sendero Lariat)** —Exclamo Ǣ, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra sus enceguecidos enemigos.

— **¡Muchi Bara! (Látigo de Rosas)** —Exclamo Shiori electrificando sus latigos, dándoles apariencia de un tallo espinoso y lanzando zarpazos con sus latigos a izquierda y derecha.

— _Increíble_ —Pensó el **Raiton Bushin** de Samui, antes de lanzarse al ataque, junto a los Bushin de Karui y Omoi.

— **¡Kami no Ken: Boruto Dekidaka! (Espada Divina: Destajo de Voltios)** —Exclamaron los **3** miembros del equipo Bee.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kawa no Kuni; Base enemiga**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **La infraestructura de Kumo fue totalmente "herida", los miembros del Consejo descuartizados y su Damiyo…** —Zetsu entrego una caja de madera.

Tamaki observo la caja de madera con desdén y haciendo un gesto de mano, le pidió a Zetsu que se retirara con la caja, asi lo hizo el hombre planta.

— _Va un Damiyo… faltan_ _ **4**_ —Pensó un sonriente Tamaki, cuyo plan era simple: Causar una guerra de guerrillas, al asesinar a los Damiyos y a sus familias, dejando a las aldeas sin una fuente de ingresos.


	44. El Discurso

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Discurso…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban reunidos ante la Torre del Hokage: Aldeanos y Shinobis de todos los rangos.

— ¡Pueblo de Konoha! —Hablo Tsunade— ¡Por años, hemos estado enemistados, con las restantes Shinobi no Sato! —Todos asintieron— ¡Pero…! —Todos esperaban a que deseaba llegar Tsunade— ¡En su mayoría, hemos ganado los favores de algunas de las restantes Shinobi no Sato, mediante algunos matrimonios secretos! —Los interlocutores, se miraron unos a otros, eso de los "matrimonios secretos", por algún motivo, no se escuchaba **100%** agradable— ¡Uzumaki Naruto, quien nos ha salvado, en más de una ocasión de innumerables enemigos, es quien ha contraído algunos matrimonios, con chicas de: Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Taki e incluso Iwa! —todos miraron al rubio, quien, junto a sus novias se sonrojo.

 _ **(Una Biju por cada aldea aliada de Konoha; Suna: Hikari (Ichibi); Kumo: Yugito, Naoko, Hachiko (Nibi y Hachibi), Kiri: Saori (Sanbi); Iwa: Bulma (Yonbi), Kimi (Gobi) y Deidara; Taki: Fū y Natsumi (Nanabi))**_

— (…) ¡Por tal motivo, Uzumaki Naruto, tiene la responsabilidad de reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki y Namikaze! —Dijo Tsunade— ¡Kumo, ha sido atacada recientemente por Akatsuki, un enemigo declarado de las Shinobi no Sekai! ¡Asi que en misión diplomática, viajare, junto con **2** escuadrones ANBU y al recién ascendido a ANBU: Uzumaki Naruto, para que podamos ayudar a Kumo! —Shizune apareció al lado del rubio, y le extendió una máscara, pero el rubio saco su propia mascara de entre sus ropas, una máscara de Kitsune.

Tsunade partió seguida por: Shizune, Kakashi, Yugao, Anko, Naruto, Kuroka y Bulma.

Nuevamente, utilizo su **Kuchiyose** , para proporcionar el transporte a Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yugao, Anko y para sí mismo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo de Konoha, se sorprendió al ver las ruinas de Kumo y se apresuraron al interior de la aldea, la cual estaba siendo reconstruida a paso lento, pero seguro.

Llegaron finalmente a las ruinas de la torre del Raikage, donde encontraron a un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos negros, piel oscura, camiseta blanca abierta y sin mangas y pantalón negro.

Era acompañado por 3 personas.

La primera persona era Mabui su asistente, una encantadora joven de cabello blanco, ojos negros, piel oscura, camisa y falda verde.

La segunda persona era un hombre de cabello rubio, bandana blanca en la cabeza, lentes oscuros, chaleco táctico blanco de Kumo, pantalón negro y 8 espadas en su espalda.

La tercera persona (y futura esposa de Naruto) era una joven de su misma edad, cabello rojo, ojos dorados, quien en ese momento llevaba un Kimono negro.

—Raikage-Dono —Saludo Tsunade.

—Hokage-Dono —Saludo de vuelta Ǣ.

—Tal y como lo acordamos —dijo Tsunade —No será únicamente una ayuda en cuanto a alimentos, medicamentos y ayuda en reconstrucción. Sino que además, será una alianza entre nuestras aldeas.

—Asi es —dijo Ǣ —Tsunade-Sama. Ella es Karui: Una miembro de mi clan, quien ha aceptado casarse con el heredero Uzumaki —Naruto, se acercó a Karui con una sonrisa.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el rubio alargando la mano y sonriente.

—Soy Karui —dijo ella sonrojada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Principalmente, ellos eran Ninjas y por consecuencia, tenían que seguir órdenes de sus Kages.

Pero, si algo tenían en claro Naruto y Karui, era que no deseaban un matrimonio frio. Ambos deseaban: Amor y pasión, en su matrimonio; además, Karui sabía que tendría que compartir a Naruto, con otras chicas de las cuales, ya conocía a **2** (Kuroka y Bulma) y, su parte pervertida, se preguntaba si Naruto, podría satisfacerlas a las **3**.

Naruto, se despidió de Karui con un beso en la mejilla, prometiéndole una batalla de Katana vs Bastones Bō, cuando volvieran a verse y también una cita, de mayor duración.

— _¡Es muy guapo y caballeroso!_ —Grito una voz femenina en el interior de Karui.

—Tienes razón, Yumei-Chan—dijo Karui, quien sonreía y veía a Naruto alejarse— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Yugito-Sensei, sigue viva?

— _Quizás Sensei escapo y si lo deseas, podemos buscarla_ —dijo la voz, ahora identificada como Yumei — _Además, Sensei no finalizo nuestro entrenamiento en Katon, nos lo debe._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver a Konoha, Naruto fue directamente al hospital, donde estarían Ritsuko, Raynare y Deidara.

Naruto casi muere de un infarto, al ver a las **3** damas, con un bebe en sus brazos, cada una. Naruto trago saliva y balbuceo algo sobre hijos, madres hermosas y finalmente, se desmallo.

Cosa que hizo reír a las chicas.

Sin saber, del enemigo que lentamente se acercaba a Konoha.

 **¿Quién creen que sea Yumei?**


	45. Días de Algodón

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Días de Algodón**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko, Raynare y Deidara, tuvieron que pasar algunos días más en el hospital, por órdenes de Tsunade, quien deseaba asegurarse, de que los bebes y las madres se encontraran al 100% bien. O bueno, Deidara y su pequeña, pudieron irse casi que inmediatamente, ya que ambos estaban bien; pero, ya que Ritsuko y Raynare pertenecían a especies sobrenaturales y habían tenido un hijo con un humano, Tsunade deseaba asegurarse de que los bebes se encontraran bien de salud.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; Habitación de Hatsu**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Deidara, se encontraba en una silla mecedora, con su pequeña en brazos, el nombre elegido había sido Hatsu (Hija Primogénita), le quedaba bien.

— _Uzumaki Hatsu_ —Pensó Deidara, ilusionándose con su hija, la cual tenía en brazos. Repentinamente, sintió como era abrazada por la espalda.

— " _Nuestra pequeña, es tan hermosa, como su madre"_ —Susurro Naruto, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Deidara, quien sonrió.

— ¿No deberías de estar, con las chicas? —Pregunto Deidara, aunque a ella, no le molestaba, la compañía de su prometido —Ellas aún no han salido del hospital, por órdenes de Tsunade-Sama.

—Los **4** hemos estado juntos, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿no es verdad, Deidara-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto, besando a su amada.

—Es verdad —dijo Deidara, quien se sintió alzada por la cintura, por obra de su novio, de reojo, vio como él se sentó en la silla y luego ella quedo sobre sus piernas— _"Te amo"_ —Susurro ella, mientras que Naruto, le acariciaba la cabeza y hacia muecas, para que Hatsu, se riera.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el hospital, se encontraban una pareja de **Sen'nin Bushin** , creaciones de Zen (la líder de las leonas del contrato de Naruto), quien le había enseñado ese Jutsu a su joven amo.

La pareja de **Sen'nin Bushin** , cuidaban de Ritsuko y de Raynare.

Ritsuko tenía una bebe de cabello rojo y sus ojos eran azules, no le costó mucho elegir el nombre de su pequeña: Karin (Suave, cordial, sagaz)

Raynare, había tenido un varón: su pequeño tenía el cabello lila como ella, pero los ojos azules como el padre, además de las marcas en las mejillas. Sin poder realizar una buena elección de nombre, tuvo que tomar un libro de nombres, luego de 3 horas, que para Naruto fueron desesperantes, había elegido el nombre de Yusei (Tranquilo, apacible)

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Naruto original tenía un mal presentimiento y por ello, se encontraba en el llamado "Valle Blanco", junto con Kuroka y con Zen, la líder de las leonas de invocación, con ambas, estaba realizando un entrenamiento de **Senjutsu** , ya que su modo Sen'nin, aún no estaba finalizado.

—Muy bien, Naruto-Sama —dijo Zen—Para proseguir con su entrenamiento en Senjutsu, usaremos: El Raiton, el Fūton y tu Bōjutsu —Naruto, miro a la leona, confundido por un segundo, habían pasado muchos años desde, que había usado sus bastones Bō, por última vez. Saco su pergamino, lo abrió y dijo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu", del pergamino, saltaron un par de bastones: los bastones eran de demenium, un metal tan resistente que fácilmente podría oponerse a una Katana, además de que tenía incrustaciones de joyas verdes y azules, aunque las joyas no eran decorativas, pero eso solo lo sabía Zen. El bastón de su mano izquierda se recubrió de Raiton y el bastón de la mano derecha de Fūton.

Kuroka rodeo sus manos de fuego azul.

Zen saco una Katana, que luego se transformó en alguna especie de látigo.

—Atácanos, cuando quieras, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kuroka sonriente.

Naruto sonrió y realizando una armonía entre **Fūton** y **Raiton** , corrió a gran velocidad hacia la leona y la Neko.

Ambas, se sorprendieron por la velocidad de su contratista (en el caso de Zen) y de su novio (en el caso de Kuroka).

Zen, se recuperó y lanzo una patada al rostro de Naruto, quien solo interpuso su bastón con **Raiton** , causándole un calambre en la pierna a la leona.

— **¡Neko Geijutsu: Kasai Dama! (Arte Felino: Esfera de Fuego)** —Kuroka junto fuego en sus manos y libero una esfera contra Naruto.

Naruto, alzo su bastón Bō de Fūton y luego lo bajo, cortando verticalmente la esfera y causando un incendio, detrás de él.

— **¡Kage no Kikku! (Patada de Sombras)** —Exclamo Zen, quien había saltando y ahora lanzaba una patada voladora, contra su contratista, quien se agacho, esquivando la patada.

Naruto lanzo un ataque horizontal con su bastón de **Raiton** , pero Zen se alejó algunos centímetros, saliendo ilesa. Naruto realizo un Kawarimi con un Kage Bushin, el cual fue destruido por Kuroka.

Naruto recibió un fuerte puño de Zen, en el rostro y salió volando— _**¡Senpō: Shin Pen no Jutsu! (Arte Ermitaño: Jutsu Pluma Muerta)**_ —Pensó, rodeándose de viento y deteniendo su viaje.

— _ **Senpō: Shin Pen no Jutsu**_ —Pensó Kuroka, un poco molesta, por el hecho de que su novio, usara ese Jutsu — _ **Ese Senpō no Jutsu, le permite ser tan ágil como la pluma de un ave, la cual se desprende y danza por el viento. Ahora, es más ágil, es casi como no poseer gravedad.**_

— **¡Kuroka, cuidado!** —grito Zen.

Kuroka reacciono, pero Naruto, le acababa de colocar un **Fūin** en su espalda— **¡Fūinjutsu: Itsutsu no Hashira Keimusho! (Jutsu de Sellado: Prisión de Cinco Pilares)** —Exclamo el rubio, colocando su mano en el suelo, alrededor de Kuroka se formaron cinco pilares de luz y no podría salir, hasta que Naruto, no lo quisiera. Naruto se giró hacia Zen y algo comenzó a brillar en su mano.

Zen se lanzó contra su amo, pero fue muy tarde, cuando noto lo que significaba el brillo en su mano.

— **¡Tōketsu Kasai: Rasengan!** **(Fuego Congelante: Esfera Giratoria)** — Naruto extendió su mano, la cual era una esfera de fuego cian y Zen, sintió un gran calor y luego, un gran frio, motivo por el cual cayó al suelo en Shock — **¡Kai!** —exclamo Naruto, liberando a la Nekomata.

— **Espero que ella, no se moleste, por esto** —Murmuro Kuroka, ya que a su compañera, no le gustaba ser invocada— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —de una nube de humo, salió Raynare a quien le explicaron todo y ella, inmediatamente, comenzó a curar a la leona, quien en unos **20** minutos, ya se sentía mejor.

Zen se despidió de su amo, quien desapareció junto con Raynare y Kuroka.

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

Schneider, se encontraba observando la aldea de Iwagakure no Sato, desde una montaña. Subió su mano derecha, por encima de su cabeza y en ella se formó una esfera lila con un brillo blanco a su alrededor, lanzo la esfera y… para cuando alguien, se diera cuenta de que la esfera había impactado, mínimo ya habrían unos **500** muertos.


	46. Leon vs Serpiente

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **León vs Serpiente**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mediante 4 televisores, los Gokages, se comunicaban unos con otros.

—Por ahora, las aldeas atacadas han sido: Kumo e Iwa —dijo Mei, quien era la actual Mizukage.

—Este acto, solo me lleva a desconfiar de alguna aldea menor —dijo Ǣ.

— ¿Tienes algún sospechoso, Raikage-Sama? —pregunto Tsunade.

—No, pero como ya lo he dicho, tengo una sospecha de Kusa a causa del ataque —dijo Ǣ.

— ¿En qué te basas, para desconfiar de Kusa? —Pregunto Tsunade, curiosa, ya que el hecho de que Kusa fuera el atacante, podría ser una buena respuesta, para el veneno que encontró, aunque… los cadáveres de los atacantes, eran como plantas.

—Al realizar una investigación, sobre los cadáveres, encontramos 2 cosas —Señalo Ǣ —Primero: Los cuerpos parecían hechos a partir de clones: Uno del otro, como si fuera… reimpreso, mil veces.

—Orochimaru, un antiguo Nukenin de Konoha —Inicio Tsunade —Y mi antiguo compañero de equipo, había instalado un laboratorio, en la aldea y tras mucho tiempo, mi fallecido Sensei: Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage, pudo dar con dicho lugar, pero acabo por dejar escapar a mi compañero, quien acabó convirtiéndose en un Nukenin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al ver a sus esposas tan azaradas y semi estresadas, con sus hijos. Naruto les pago un día en un SPA, mientras que ellas se tomaban el día libre, cada una le dio un beso en la coronilla a su respectivo hijo y luego un beso en los labios a su prometido.

El original tenía la obligación de comandar a sus invocaciones de leonas, para que buscaran a los demás miembros de Akatsuki, asi que dejo **3 Kage Bushin** en su hogar: Un **Kage Bushin** , para cada bebe.

Un **Kage Bushin** acabo cubierto de papilla, puesto que a Hatsu no le gustaba el sabor de la comida, solo después de **5** veces, pudo entenderlo, asi que ahora tendría que buscar una papilla que no fuera de manzana (y bañarse, estaba apestando)

Un segundo **Kage Bushin** , se encargaba de vestir a Karin, luego de bañarla: Su pañal nuevo y un vestidito azul: perfecta. El **Kage Bushin** , pasó por el lado de una habitación insonorizada, toco la puerta con un dedo y sonrió, agradecía no tener que cuidar a Yusei y recostó a Karin en su cama.

Justo cuando el tercer **Kage Bushin** , volaba con Yusei en brazos: tenía que cambiarlo, cosa que pudo hacer en pocos minutos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El **Raiton: Modo Sen'nin** , había sido finalizado. Luego de mucho tiempo invertido y **5** meses (representados por cada **10 Kage Bushin** de disipaba, para acelerar su entrenamiento), el **Modo Sen'nin** y sus versiones elementales ( **Fūton** y **Raiton** ) estaban finalizadas y funcionaban, un máximo de **5** horas.

— ¡Naruto-Sama, Zen-Sama! —Gritaba Yuriko: Una leona de pelaje dorado. El rubio y la líder, miraron a la espía, recién aparecida — ¡Yakushi Kabuto, desea tomar el cuerpo de Kasai Kurotsuchi!

—Kabuto lleva muchos años, intentando tomar el cuerpo perfecto —Murmuro Zen enfadada, mientras que miraba a su invocador, ponerse de pie, lo vio realizar un trio de sellos de manos.

— **¡Fūin: Raiton: Shunshin no Jutsu! (Sello: E. Rayo: Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante)** —Exclamo Naruto, antes de desaparecer, dejando tras de sí, algunos rayos en el aire.

— **Yuriko, avísales a Deidara-San y Ritsuko-San** —dijo Zen enfadada, la leona obedeció y desapareció en un tornado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Iwa; Valle Rojo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Maldito…! —Murmuro la chica de cabello negro, ojos rosa, camiseta carmesí y falda del mismo color.

—Vaya… realmente fuiste… ¡Un hueso duro de roer! —Murmuro el hombre de cabello plateado, el cual tenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto de escamas.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?! —Grito una molesta chica, quien realizaba muecas, debido al dolor que sentía.

—Solo… corte algunos músculos de tu pierna y brazo con Chakra, necesitare extraer tus recuerdos y tu ADN, para poder replicar tu Yōton —Murmuro el Nukenin.

— ¡REPLICA ESTO! —Escucharon ambos, quienes miraron hacia arriba, viendo a una chica sobre un ave de arcilla— **¡C0!** —Kurotsuchi sonrió, antes de cambiar su mirada a una de horror y cubrirse con un brazo, pero una persona, le hizo desaparecer en un **Shunshin** y reaparecer en el ave, mientras que miles de esferas de arcilla, explotaban sobre Kabuto.

—Deidara-Neechan —Murmuro una asombrada Kurotsuchi. En el lugar de las múltiples explosiones, solo quedaron los cráteres, pero para el desagrado de Kurotsuchi, el sujeto, ese tal Kabuto, seguía vivo.

—Veo que sigues haciendo el trabajo de Orochimaru, ¿he sucia serpiente? —Murmuro Naruto. Del cadáver de Kabuto, salió el mismo hombre, pero ahora sin heridas.

— _ **Eso tomo, mucho Chakra de Kabuto**_ —Pensaron Naruto y Ritsuko.

—Veamos si sigues con tus faltas de respeto, Naruto-Kun —Murmuro Kabuto, quien saco su larga lengua y se lanzó contra Naruto, con su Chakra Mesu, con la intención de cortar sus músculos, pero el rubio lo esquivaba rápidamente. Al ver la agilidad del rubio, Kabuto se alejó.

—Veo que te has asustado —dijo Naruto sonriente. Haciendo enfurecer a Kabuto, quien comenzó a realizar sellos, cosa que Naruto también hizo.

— **¡** **Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Cañón de** **Agua** **)** —Exclamo Kabuto, lanzando un chorro de agua desde su boca.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Corte de Viento)** —Exclamo Naruto, sacando uno de sus bastones Bō, rodeándolo de viento y cortando el chorro de agua, por la mitad, pero era como una roca en medio del caudal de un rio, asi que la fuerza de perforación no era muy alta, al menos que…— **¡Raiton: Yari no Boruto no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Lanza de Voltios)** —El agua condujo el agua, hasta su fuente, ocasionándole a Kabuto, una fuerte electrocución.

— ¡Maldito seas, Naruto-Kun! —Murmuro un electrificado Kabuto, quien miro hacia el lugar, donde estaban Deidara y Ritsuko, fuera de su alcance, gracias al ave de arcilla— **¡** **Sen'ei Tajashu** **!** **(** **Manos de Muchas Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras** **)** —Las serpientes blancas que salieron desde su manga, se fueron enrollando una sobre otra, creando una cadena, que estaba por alcanzar a las chicas.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo una divertida Ritsuko, quien soplo y su **Fūton** , se formó como miles de balas de aire comprimido que corto en miles de pedazos las serpientes.

— ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS! —Grito Naruto a Kabuto, en tierra, el peliblanco volvió su mirada a Naruto— **¡Senjutsu: Raiton: Raion Rasengan no Jutsu! (Jutsu Ermitaño: E. Rayo: Jutsu Esfera Espiral del León)** —Kabuto se aterro, cuando vio un Raiton: Rasengan, completamente rojo, que le perforo el vientre.

Kabuto se sorprendió, no podía curarse, pero… al menos, se llevaría a Naruto consigo— **¡** **Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Mordida Explosiva del Dragón de** **Agua** **)** —El dragón surgió bajo los pies de Naruto y lo atrapo en sus fauces, ahogando al rubio Jinchuriki, quien realizo una combinación del **Senjutsu** y del **Fūton no Chakra** , para liberarse de dicho Jutsu.

Luego de percatarse de que Naruto estaba bien, el rubio, junto a sus novias, llevó a Iwa a Kurotsuchi y luego fueron a hablar con el Tsuchikage.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto les pidió a Ritsuko y a Raynare que se quedaran fuera; mientras que él, hablaba con el Sandaime Tsuchikage, quien estaba fuertemente custodiado.

La Kitsune y el Ángel, no supieron, que hablaron Naruto y Onoki, pero Naruto sonreía, como si acabara de lograr algo que solo unos pocos, podrían conseguir.

Ritsuko y Raynare se miraron la una a la otra y solo pensaron: **«Matrimonio con Kurotsuchi»**


	47. Chapter 47

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **Nota: Desde nuestro punto, este capítulo es medio Random.**

 **:::::**

 **47**

 **:::::**

—Entonces, un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, ha caído —dijo el Raikage.

—El hecho de que Akatsuki y su líder: Tamaki, crearan clones de mi abuelo, para tener un ejército, es algo que no puedo perdonar —dijo Tsunade molesta, para luego suspirar —Sin embargo, es un peligro, si puede crear más.

—Como bien sabemos todos… —dijo Mei —…La mayoría de estos Bijus, están desaparecidos, no sabemos dónde encontrarlos y si están en manos de Akatsuki.

—Mi… hijo adoptivo, Uzumaki Naruto —hablo Tsunade —Tuvo una novia la cual perteneció a Akatsuki, hasta hace ya algún tiempo. Esta chica, hizo explotar la mayoría de sus bases, lo cual les ha obligado a reagruparse y según lo que tengo entendido, gracias a la chica y a las invocaciones de Naruto, es que Akatsuki ya no busca a los Bijus —Esto preocupo a los restantes Kages.

—Pero Tsunade-Dono —dijo Gaara —Si ya no buscan a los Bijus, entonces, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

—Pienso en un ataque sistemático —dijo Onoki, todos miraron la pantalla del Tsuchikage.

— ¿Ataque sistemático? —preguntaron los restantes Kages.

Onoki tomo aire, buscando las palabras precisas —Buscan atacar nuestra infraestructura, más que mermar a nuestras tropas, para asi, poder atacarnos desde el lado económico, ya que tendremos que invertir en reconstruir, más que en nuestros Shinobis. —Todos pensaron en las palabras del Tsuchikage.

—En ese caso —dijo Ǣ —Deberíamos de pedir ayuda a los civiles para la mano de obra y separar a nuestros Shinobis más excepcionales de aquellos que aun requieran un entrenamiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijeron al unísono los restantes 4 Kages, asi, finalizo la llamada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se puede ver un castillo en medio de una selva húmeda. El castillo, ha acumulado mucho moho, con el paso del tiempo.

En su interior, se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul, ojos ámbar, llevaba un Kimono sin mangas azul y una abertura en la pierna izquierda; iba muy tranquila a pesar de la situación en la cual se encontraban. Llego a una habitación de puertas de marfil y colocando un papel entre ambas puertas, pudo entrar.

En el interior del gran salón, en un trono, se encontraba una mujer de gran belleza: su cabello negro era recogido en una trenza, que caía por su hombro derecho, sus ojos mostraban el Sharingan, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios estaba pintados con un rojo intenso y sus vestimentas eran negras.

—Konan —dijo la mujer— ¿Qué sabes sobre mis hijas?

—Están a salvo, mi señora —dijo Konan, colocándose de rodillas, ante la dama —8 de ellas, están en Konoha, bajo el cuidado de un descendiente de Ashura: Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Cuál es la que hace falta? —pregunto la mujer nerviosa, no sabía si el Uzumaki deseaba dañar a sus hijas o protegerlas. Konoha. La aldea que represento la paz entre Indra y Ashura.

—Es… —Konan frunció el ceño, no podía recordar el nombre de la Biju —Rokubi, mi señora —Konan trago saliva, sabia cuando odiaba su señora, que, en lugar de llamar a sus hijas por sus nombres, lo hicieran por sus títulos, pronto, la habitación se congelo, desde el techo hasta las columnas, el suelo y l trono de la dama.

—Konan —hablo ella, haciendo que Konan se aterrara, al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a su señora —Creo, que les enseñe los nombres de cada una de mis hijas. Creo que les pedí, que no las llamaran de ese modo.

—L… lo lamento, Mayu-Sama —dijo una aterrada Konan, solo para ver como su señora alzaba su mano, ella cerro sus ojos.

— **Shira Tensei** —Murmuro la mano y Konan salió disparada, siendo empujada, por una gran fuerza; justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran y la fuerza invisible, la guiara a su habitación.

— _No me mato_ —Pensó alegre la dama.

—O deseas estar a la moda… —dijo una voz misteriosa tras Konan, haciéndola saltar —…O dijiste algo sobre una de sus hijas y ahora mismo, Mayu-Sama, está furiosa —Era Yahiko, su compañero de equipo.

— " _No recuerdo el nombre de Rokubi"_ —Susurro Konan, mirando hacia todos lados, sabiendo que su señora podría escucharla y lastimarla.

—Lisanna —le recordó Yahiko —En fin... realiza un origami para calmarla o va a lastimarte en serio o a usar el Jigokudō —Konan se asustó y saco un pedazo de papel, mientras que Yahiko se iba calmado y sin necesidad de mirar a su amiga — _Maldito Nagato_ — Pensó Yahiko quien se alejaba del lugar— _Tú tienes a Konan, Mayu-Sama tienes sueños indecentes con Naruto y yo estoy solo._ —Pensó deprimido, antes de realizar un Kuchiyose e invocar un halcón, necesitaba saber que más planeaba Akatsuki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Yari Hakunetsu no Ame! (Lluvia de Flechas Incandescente)** —Exclamo Raynare desde el aire, mientras que su mano brillaba en una luz lila/rosa, haciendo que una gran cantidad de flechas de luz lila/rosa, fueran contra su prometido y compañeras.

Hikari activo su escudo de arena, que apenas y soporto las flechas de Raynare— **¡Ninpo:** **Piramiddo Sabaku** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Pirámide del Desierto)** —Estiro su mano hacia la derecha, donde surgió una columna amorfa de arena y de ella, salió una mano de arena, hacia Yugito.

— **¡Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Flor de Llama)** —Exclamo Yugito, liberando una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, hasta cristalizar la mano de arena, cosa que sorprendió a Hikari, pocas personas podían hacer eso.

— **¡** **Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Bala de** **Fuego** **Flama de Dragón)** —Se escuchó, era Naoko, lanzando una esfera de fuego, contra Kuroka.

Kuroka sonrió y realizo un **Fūin** con una llama que salió de su índice. El **Fūin** , absorbió el **Katon no Jutsu** de Naoko.

— **¡Senpō: Hi no Nami! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Oleada de Fuego)** —Exclamo Kuroka y todas las chicas abrieron sus ojos, aterradas, cuando Kuroka alzo su mano al cielo y luego un manto de fuego lila iba hacia ellas.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Kibo no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Escala del Vacío)** —Exclamaron Fū y Natsumi, trabajando juntas y creando un cubo de vacío, que ahogo el fuego lila y lo consumió al mismo tiempo.

— **¡** **Suiton: Kōka Suijin** **no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Agua: Jutsu Taladro de Agua Endurecida** **)** —Exclamo Saori, mientras que su brazo se recubría de agua, el agua se formó como un taladro y fue contra Kimi.

 _ **(N/A DIEGO: Este es uno de los pocos Jutsus de videojuegos, que saldrán en el fic)**_

Kimi vio venir a Saori, se agacho, esquivando el Suiton no Jutsu y luego, dio una potente patada en la mandíbula a su hermana menor, dejándola inconsciente antes de que cayera al suelo.

— **¡Ninpo: Ōku no Kunren no Nendo no Tori no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Formación de Muchas Aves de Arcilla)** —Exclamo Deidara, quien abrió sus brazos y de la nada brotaron aves de arcilla, que fueron contra Hachiko.

— _ **Seguramente, explotaran al contacto**_ —Pensó la castaña, quien realizo un Kawarimi y las astillas de madera, volaron por todos lados— **¡** **Bijū Hachimaki** **! (** **Remolino de Viento de la Ocho Colas** **)** —Hachiko comenzó a girar, hasta crear un tornado que succiono, las aves de arcilla, Hachiko realizo otro Kawarimi, poniéndose a salvo y el tornado se comprimió, hasta explotar con las aves dentro.

— **¡Oigan, todas!** —dijo Raynare, dejando de atacar a Hikari. Todas las chicas la miraron— **¿Alguna sabe, donde están Naruto-Kun, Ritsuko-San y Bulma-San?**

—Seguramente, estará entrenando, igual que nosotras, —Contesto Yugito, mientras que se retiraba, ya que estaba adolorida.

Las chicas se fueron retirando del lugar de su batalla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el hogar de las leonas de invocación, Naruto entrenaba con Ritsuko y Bulma.

— **¡** **Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Viento** **: Jutsu de Tormenta de Polvo)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, lanzando una ráfaga de viento, combinado con polvo, con el objetivo se cegar a su prometido y a su Imoto.

— ¡TR **A** M **P** O **S** A! —dijeron Naruto y Bulma al tiempo.

— _Seguramente, Ritsuko-Chan, esperara a que yo, disipe su Jutsu con otro_ _ **Fūton no Jutsu**_ —Pensó Naruto, quien intentaba mirar, aun entre todo ese polvo. Naruto se sintió tentado a sacar sus bastones Bō, pero decidio usar un Jutsu, del cual había leído, sonrió cuando lo vio fluir— ¡Bulma-Chan, busca un terreno elevado! —La dama de cabello carmesí, ojos verdes, uniforme ANBU, obedeció— **¡** **Raiton: Amigumo no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Rayo: Telaraña** **)** —Naruto amaso Chakra en todo su cuerpo y creo algo parecido a la **Raiton: no Yoroi** , luego coloco sus manos en el suelo y creo una oleada de rayos que forman una telaraña eléctrica por todo el terreno, electrocutando a Ritsuko, quien se vio obligada a salir de su escondite.

— **¡Yōton: Yōgan Dōmu no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Cúpula de Lava)** —Exclamo Bulma, lanzando su lava desde su boca y encerrando a su Neechan, en una cúpula de lava endurecida. Bulma se giró sonriente hacia Naruto, ganándose un beso del rubio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Obito —Hablo Takeshi —Deberás de atacar Konoha, estoy cansado de que ese Gaki Uzumaki, se esté interponiendo en mis planes.

—Hai, Takeshi-Sama —dijo Obito, quien desapareció con la ayuda de su **Kamui**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una chica de piel oscura, cabello rojo recogido por una pañoleta blanca en la cual se veía el símbolo de Kumo, ojos dorados, chaqueta sin mangas verde y falda del mismo color; caminaba hacia Konoha. Era Karui, futura esposa de Naruto, según lo pactado entre Konoha y Kumo.

No sería malo si Karui visitaba a su novio, ¿verdad?

 **Quizás no fuera malo para ellos, pero si sería muy malo para Akatsuki y sus planes de destrucción.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **Nota: Desde nuestro punto, este capítulo es medio Random.**

 **:::::**

 **48**

 **:::::**

—Hola —dijo una hermosa chica de cabello rojo, ojos dorados, piel oscura y ropas verdes, quien tenía la bandana de Kumo a modo de pañoleta —Vengo a ver a Uzumaki Naruto.

—Ha… Hai —tartamudeo Kotetsu, al ver la gran belleza con la cual contaba la joven ante él —Por favor, sigue a mi Bushin, si no es molestia —Ella negó con la cabeza, una nube de humo se formó ante Karui y apareció el Bushin de Kotetsu, al cual la chica siguió.

Finalmente, llegaron a una casa de gran tamaño, a lo cual, Karui quedo asombrada, le agradeció al Bushin, el cual se desvaneció, ella avanzo y toco a la puerta.

La puerta fue atendida por una sonriente chica de cabello verde, ojos naranja, piel bronceada, llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón de piyama blanco.

—Hola, soy Karui —Saludo la pelirroja, quien recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

—Soy Fū —dijo la chica de cabello verde menta —Supongo que buscas a Naruto-Kun, ¿No es asi? —Karui asintió —Pasa, él se encuentra entrenando, junto a sus invocaciones, asi que no creo que vuelva en un largo rato —Chicas —llamo Fū, todas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la recién llegada.

—Ella es Karui —Contesto Raynare con una sonrisa —Es quien formalizara el pacto de la alianza, entre Kumo y Konoha.

— ¿Futura boda con Naruto-Kun, para una alianza? —Pregunto Bulma sonriente y Karui asintió apenada.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Karui-Chan —dijeron todas al unísono, Karui se sorprendió, ya que pensó que intentarían matarla. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a 4 Megamis, llegar acompañando a Naruto.

Izanami: Una mujer de unos 20 años, cabello marrón trenzado, ojos azules, Kimono azul y grandes atributos.

Amaterasu: Su cabello estaba trenzado era DORADO, (literalmente dorado) sus ojos eran del mismo color, llevaba una camiseta Kimono amarillo con pétalos rojos y una falda negra.

Tsukuyomi: Su cabello era plateado y recortado en la base del cuello, un flequillo cubría uno de sus **2** ojos azules, llevaba una camisa de botones blanca, una falda gris y un pantalón lycra negro.

Shinigami: Ella también aparentaba tener **20** años, cabello negro suelto, ojos carmesí, llevaba una camiseta negra sencilla y un pantalón blanco.

La presencia de las **4** Megamis, más importantes del Shinto, solo les indico una cosa a las restantes damas: **1.** Que las cosas se complicarían con Akatsuki **2.** Que de ahora en adelante, Naruto necesitaría hacer uso del Taju Kage Bushin, cada noche.

— **Las cosas están empeorando con Akatsuki, ¿No es verdad, Tsukuyomi-Sama?** —Pregunto Ritsuko, quien tomó la palabra, antes de que el ambiente explotara.

— **Eso me temo, Ritsuko-Chan** —dijo Tsukuyomi, quien elevo sus manos al cielo y una esfera se formó entre sus manos, donde se podía apreciar una guerra, entre invocaciones, Zetsus y Shinobis. Aunque, no paso mucho para que Naruto y las chicas aparecieran en la visión y formaran un rio de sangre, con las invocaciones de Obito y Tamaki, dejando cuerpos de Zetsus regados y Naruto, guiando a la (aparente) Alianza Shinobi a la victoria, junto a las chicas.

—Debemos detenerlos, antes de que esa guerra se vuelva realidad —dijo Deidara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la base de Akatsuki, en su cámara, más profunda, se encontraban Tamaki y Obito reunidos.

— ¿Me mando a llamar, Tamaki-Sama? —Pregunto Obito.

—Asi es —dijo Tamaki —Deseo que me des, un reporte de los acontecimiento, en los cuales, hemos utilizado los clones de Zetsu.

—La infraestructura de Kumo e Iwa fue destruida casi por completo —dijo Obito —Pero, sin lugar a dudas, Naruto es un problema muy grave, ya que está interfiriendo y formando algunas alianzas entre las aldeas —Obito estaba seguro de que Naruto, era el responsable de la desaparición de los Bijus, aunque claro: No tenía ninguna prueba de ello. Además, ninguno de los miembros de Akatsuki, que había sido enviado en el pasado para capturarle, había resultado bien. Siempre existía alguna falla.

—No importara, si todas las aldeas acaban aliándose, Obito —dijo Tamaki de forma seria —Que lo hagan —Obito sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna, una alianza de esa magnitud, podría significar el final de todo cuanto habían hecho —Los aniquilare a todos con el Rinnegan de Itami, que recupero Zetsu —Tamaki envió Chakra a sus ojos, activando un Sharingan maduro, pero cuando continuo enviando Chakra, para que el **Eien Mangekyō Sharingan** , evolucionara a **Rin'negan** ; un dolor (como si se tratara de un trozo de metal al rojo vivo, siendo frotado, sobre sus ojos), fue lo que le llego. Tamaki acabo por lanzarse al suelo, sujetarse los ojos y gritar desesperado.

— ¡TAMAKI-SAMA! —Grito desesperado Obito, antes de que Tamaki desactivara el "Semi Rin'negan" y sus ojos dejaran de arder— ¡ZETSU! —Grito, se escucharon pasos, los últimos miembros de Akatsuki aparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Nagato, Konan, Yahiko… Erik.** —Dijo Mayu, quien se levantó de su asiento — **Es hora de que Tamaki, sepa que no debe jugar con la vida de otros y de que el enemigo, sienta nuestro poder** —Los 4 se arrodillaron y esperaron instrucciones. Mayu comenzó a susurrar muchas cosas, su cabello se volvió planteado por un segundo, sus ojos se mostraron con el Sharingan, desactivando el Sharin'negan; el Sharingan se volvió blanco — **El próximo blanco…** —hablo con una voz profunda y extraña… parecía estar en transe — **…Es Kiri… Schneider va hacia allá. Nagato…** —El Uzumaki se levantó y fue hacia su señora, quien extendió su mano y rozo el puente de la nariz del pelirrojo, quien se elevó en el aire, los restantes compañeros del pelirrojo, vieron como una luz salía fuera de la sala y luego, un aura lila rodeaba al usuario del **Rin'negan** , quien se giró hacia sus compañeros, con el **Rin'negan** plateado — **...Quiero que aplastes a ese demonio de pacotilla** —Luego miro a sus restantes 3 súbditos, quienes se rodearon de un aura lila, al igual que Nagato — **Konan: Ahora no solo manipularas papel, también manipularas otros elementos a tu alrededor** —A Konan, eso le resultó extraño, pero no dijo nada — **Yahiko, quiero que vayas a los jardines y entrenes, cuanto puedas tu Suiton y Doton** —Yahiko se sorprendió, él no tenía el Doton — **Yo acabo de dártelo** —Yahiko asintió y se giró, para salir — **Deberías de poder controlar el Mokuton** —La sorpresa fue grande — **Erik, tu Dokuton es bueno, pero también podrás manipular algo más** —Mayu sonrió y él se extrañó — **El Dokuton, posee 2 formas: Gaseosa, que puede llamarse: "Futón venenoso" y liquida o "Suiton venenoso", ahora** **también puedes transformar cualquier objeto que toques, en veneno.**

 **Erik, Konan, Yamato y Nagato, se sorprendieron al ver que Mayu iría con ellos.**

 **::::::::**

 **Bono**

 **::::::::**

El hombre de cabello castaño y Yukata azul, estaba desmallado, su cuerpo entero, estaba lleno de moretones por golpes y heridas corto-punzantes.

Frente a él y de pie, había un hombre de cabello rubio lacio, ojos lila, llevaba una capa negra, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. El hombre, realizaba alguna clase de Jutsu o ritual, que afectaba a Utakata, quien era aquel que estaba en el suelo.

La luz de la luna se vio cortada, cuando un hombre, con una Katana apareció sobre él. Pero aun asi, el rubio pudo esquivar el arma, solo para darse cuenta de que la Katana sobresalía del brazo de su atacante.

— **Interesante** —dijo el hombre de cabello rubio — **Pensé que solo Tamaki-Sama, podía tener esos ojos.**

— _Asi que el enemigo, también tiene el_ _ **Rin'negan**_ —Pensó Nagato — _Esto será, medianamente, interesante._

— **¡Suiton…!** —Pero Yahiko, vio cómo su enemigo, había escapado de su Jutsu, antes de que, por lo menos estuviera listo, asi que decidio ataca con algo más— **¡Suiton: Suiryu'nesuto no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Nido de Dragones de Agua)** —Varios dragones de agua, salieron del charco que había quedado anteriormente, con el Jutsu fallido.

Su enemigo sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a esquivar de forma eficiente, los dragones de agua, golpeándolos con una fuerza equiparable a la de Tsunade— _Un_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ — Pensó el hombre rubio— _¿Es eso?_ —Movió levemente su cabeza, cuando un dragón de agua y un grupo de hojas de papel, le pasaron por el lado— **¡Fūinjutsu: Kai! (Liberación: Jutsu de Sellado)** —Salto justo cuando un Chakram de papel intentaba destrozarlo, desapareció en un Shunshin, apareció ante Erik y le pateo en el rostro, alejándose de él y golpeo a Yahiko, finalmente, fue hacia Nagato, pero solo mostro una mueca de horror.

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —Exclamo el Uzumaki, estirando su mano, su enemigo fue golpeado por la gravedad y enviado hacia atrás— **¡Banshō Ten'in!** —Luego, fue golpeado y enviado hacia el frente.

— **¡Suiton: Dokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Veneno)** —Exclamo Erik, haciendo que Yahiko, Konan y Nagato, tuvieran que alejarse, cuando un dragón de veneno líquido, le cayó encima a Schneider.

— **No se confundan** —dijo Mayu, haciendo que sus súbditos la miraran, mientras que ella cargaba con una chica de cabello gris y ropas de colegiala, quien estaba inconsciente; al igual que Utakata, quien venía en brazos de un Bushin — **Eso no es un Suiton no Jutsu, es solo veneno líquido y él solo lo llama "Suiton", para que nosotros podamos alejarnos. Eso, le tuvo que doler a Schneider…**

 **Todos vieron una silueta antropomórfica, elevarse en el aire, con un par de alas, antes de desvanecerse en una llama blanca.**


	49. Zassō (Hierba Mala)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **49:** **Zassō** **(Hierba Mala)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Kusa, las personas iban y venían, todos con calma y una paz aparente, se habían escuchado rumores, sobre la aparente guerra entre las Shinobi Godaikoku y el grupo Akatsuki. Varios Shinobis de Kusa, deseaban prepararse para dicha guerra, pero su líder, decía que Akatsuki solo estaba interesada en las Shinobi Godaikoku y que dicha guerra, poco o nada tendrían que ver las aldeas menores.

— **¡Mokuton: Daisōju no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Gran Lanza de Árbol)** —Un nuevo ejército Zetsu, ataco la aldea, al igual que había ocurrido con los ataques a Kumo e Iwa.

Los Shinobis de Kusa, veían como los Zetsus iban hacia ellos, las ramas brotaban del suelo o de las espaldas de los Zetsus, masacrando sorpresivamente a un gran número de Shinobis, quienes ni siquiera sabían cómo contraatacar.

— **¡** **Doton: Chidōkaku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Movimiento Tectónico** **)** —Exclamo un Shinobi de Kusa, colocando sus manos sobre la tierra, cosa que causo que una decena de Zetsus, cayeran en grandes agujeros, prácticamente comprimidos, que les restaban movimiento.

Los Shinobis de Kusa se acercaron a los agujeros, donde habían caído los Zetsus — **¡** **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra** **)** —Exclamaron al unísono los Shinobis de Kusa, que se hundieron bajo tierra— **¡** **Doton: Domu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Lanza de Tierra** **)** —Los Shinobis salieron desde la tierra y con sus manos rodeadas de tierra y endurecidas por esto mismo, hicieron estallar las cabezas de los Zetsus, al darles solo un par de golpes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **1** de Kusa, se desplazaba por lo largo y ancho de su aldea, mientras que se veían flanqueados por hordas interminables de Zetsus.

— ¡Hiroshi! —Grito un joven de cabello blanco, ojos azules, camiseta blanca y pantalón negro.

Frente a él, iba el tal Hiroshi: cabello castaño trenzado, ojos dorados, no llevaba camiseta, lo cual permitía ver el tatuaje de un dragón en su espalda y solo llevaba sus pantalones amarillos.

— ¡A tu derecha: Aoki! —Dijo Hiroshi— **¡** **Hyōkō Kusa** **! (Elevación de la Hierva)** —Exclamo Hiroshi, agachándose, sin dejar de correr y dando una patada certera a la barbilla de un Zetsu, luego pateo a otro Zetsu de forma curva, elevando a ambo enemigos en el aire, pero les dejo caer al suelo. Al reconocer el siguiente ataque de Hiroshi; Aoki y Hotaru se alejaron, tanto como pudieron— **¡Kusa Hyō! (Leopardo de la Hierba)** —El chico abrió las **3** primeras puertas del Chakra y cayó con una patada doble, acabando con ese par de Zetsus.

—Tu Taijutsu es bueno —hablo alguien desde su espalda, sorprendido a Hiroshi.

— ¡HIROSHI! —Grito Hotaru, aterrada; al ver como Zetsu crecía desde el cuerpo del chico de cabello castaño, luego fue Aoki quien fue capturado por las esporas de Zetsu y la única que se salvo fue Hotaru, quien huyo, cuando sus compañeros se lo dijeron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Takumi-Sama! —Dijo un ANBU —Aunque, estamos ganando terreno, el enemigo nos supera de **5** a **1** , señor —Takumi, era un hombre anciano de cabello plateado y largo, ojos azules y antiguamente, uno de los mejores Shinobis de Kusa. Cuando finalizo la tercera guerra, le juro a su antecesor, que él guiaría a Kusa y que algún día, serian respetados por su gran poderío militar— ¡Takumi-Sama! —Grito el ANBU. El anciano miro por su ventana.

—Por más extraño que esto suene —dijo Takumi, quien se agacho y toco el suelo de su oficina, un compartimento se abrió y de él, salió un pergamino—Localiza las rocas que aparecen en este mapa, deben de estar cubiertas de moho, asi que busquen con cuidado. Encontraran unas ranuras, los Kunai's necesarios para activar el mecanismo de defensa, están en el **Fūin** de este pergamino; pero antes, tienes que evacuar a tantas personas, como puedas… ¡VETE! —El ANBU, salió por la ventana, mientras que los Zetsus, entraban en la oficina de Takumi, quien sonreía.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokuryudan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** —Exclamaron los Zetsus, creando un dragón de madera, pero ese Jutsu, solo lo podían lograr si eran varios Zetsus.

Los pilares de Chakra dorado iluminaron la noche y Takumi sonrió— **¡Fūinjutsu: Fenikkusu Kuro! (Jutsu de Sellado: Fénix Negro)** —Exclamo Takumi, realizando los Fūin necesarios.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aunque los habitantes de Kusa, consiguieron salir victoriosos de tan aparatoso momento, de su aldea ahora no quedaban más que escombros.

O eso parecía, en un comienzo…

— **¡Doton: Dosekidake no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra y Piedra)** —largas y grandes espinas de tierra comenzaron a salir del suelo y a empalar al último Zetsu, por la rabia de Hotaru, quien había perdido a sus padres y a su mejor amigo por culpa de Akatsuki.

Cuando el Zetsu fue atravesado, este sonrió y se desvaneció, como si fuera un **Fūton: Bushin** o mejor dicho: "Solo desapareció en el aire".

A los **15** minutos, los efectos de ese último Zetsu, fueron reconocibles: Shinobis y aldeanos por igual, comenzaron a caer muertos por envenenamiento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Obito —hablo Tamaki, al entrar en el laboratorio del enmascarado —Creí haberte pedido, que atacaras Konoha.

— ¿No esperabas que fuera realmente solo, o si? —Pregunto Obito irónico, mientras que trabajaba en los cuerpos de los Zetsus, Tamaki entrecerró sus ojos —Algo me dice, que el enemigo ya sabe sobre los Zetsus y que estos pueden usar el Mokuton, estoy haciendo arreglos para que puedan usar **Doton** y **Suiton** , de este modo no caeremos —El anciano, comenzó a salir del laboratorio.

—Quiero que vuelvas —confeso el anciano —Ya sea con el cuerpo del Uzumaki, para la extracción de Kyūbi tu solo, en caso de que todo en Konoha se vuelva caótico e imposible —El enmascarado asintió y desapareció con su **Kamui** —Debes volver, Obito. Debes volver, para que yo tome posesión de tu juventud y pueda aplastar Konoha.


	50. Hojas sobre Fuego

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **50:** **Hojas Sobre Fuego**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade fue advertida por Amaterasu, sobre lo ocurrido en Kusa y la destrucción completa de dicha aldea y de cómo Obito, estaba ahora mismo, yendo hacia ellos, con tal de matarlos a todos.

—Ya veo —dijo Tsunade, quien presiono un botón para ser escuchada, en toda la aldea— ¡Escuchen atentamente, habitantes de Konoha! —Dijo la Hokage— ¡Es posible que seamos atacados, en el plazo de una semana, por lo tanto, debo pedir a los aldeanos resguardarse en los refugios, construidos tras el monte Hokage y que todos los Shinobis, se mantengan alerta, por el ataque!

Ataque.

Un ataque ocurrido a medianoche.

Un ataque no sorprendió a nadie, más que a Obito y a los Zetsus, cuando vieron a todos los Shinobis alerta, a espera de su llegada.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Se preguntó Obito, sin entender nada.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamaron **20** Shinobis del clan Sarutobi, que estaban sobre una hilera de edificios y que barrieron con un número considerable de los Zetsus.

— **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)** —Exclamo la tropa Zetsu, luego de ver como la primera tropa, era calcinada. Una nube de vapor se alzó, una tercera tropa, entro en la aldea.

Pero fueron rápidamente repelidos por un ejército, armado con Kunai's, Shuriken's, bastones Bō y Katanas, comandado por los alumnos de Guy, asi mismo habían varios miembros de los clanes: Maito, Rock, Hyuga y Ama (Clan OC de Tenten).

Un Zetsu recupero una Katana de un rival caído y se lanzó contra Neji.

— ¡NEJI-NIISAN! —Grito Hinata, deseando apoyarlo, pero ante ella, apareció un grupo de **5 Suiton no Zetsu**.

— **¡** **Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Olas Furiosas)** —Exclamaron los **5** enemigos, saltando y liberando una cantidad sorprendente de agua de sus bocas, que lanzo a los usuarios de Taijutsu, hacia atrás, algunos ahogándose. Hasta que se formó un domo de agua de gran tamaño, del cual salió Hinata, quien pudo ayudar a unos cuantos, siendo apoyada por otros miembros del clan Hyuga.

— **¡** **Karyū Endan** **no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Bala de** **Fuego** **Flama de Dragón)** —Exclamaron: Yugito, Naoko y Kuroka, salidas desde un **Kuchiyose** , quienes lanzaron una potente llamarada. Siendo apoyadas por Naruto, Ritsuko, Hikari, Natsumi y Fū; quienes aportaron el **Fūton: Hariken no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Huracán)** ; la fusión de ambos Jutsus, creo un torbellino de fuego, que aniquilo a los Zetsus ante ellas, pero el Jutsu se salió de control, aniquilando a una mayoría de los Suiton no Zetsu.

— **¡** **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** —Nombraron su Jutsu Yugito, Naoko, Kuroka, Naruto, Ritsuko, Hikari, Natsumi y Fū. Su plan había funcionado y más de tercio de sus enemigos.

—Vamos chicas —dijo Naruto, mientras que ellas lo seguían.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al ver a los escuadrone ANBU's de Uzuki Yugao, en peligro; Karui, apoyada por Raynare, Deidara y Hachiko; salieron a la ayuda del equipo ANBU.

Usando **Kenjutsu** , en el caso de Karui y Raynare (Esta última, con una Katana de luz)

Deidara lanzaba una masa de arcilla pegajosa, sobre los Zetsus, que causaba una implosión.

Hachiko usaba **Taijutsu** , por algún motivo, no deseaba usar nada más que eso.

—Gracias por salvarnos —dijo una sonriente Yugao, quien miro a su equipo con una sonrisa, pues su máscara fue destruida —Vamos.

— ¡Hai, Taicho! —dijeron los ANBU's.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aunque los Zetsus, estaban siendo derrotados eficientemente, los heridos seguían llegando al hospital, el cual tenía algunas deficiencias de personal o más bien: FALTA de personal.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —Grito Sakura estresada, mientras que seguía curando a los heridos, en esos momentos deseaba tener tanto Chakra como Naruto y poder usar el Taju Kage Bushin, que por cada Iryō-nin, habían **8** pacientes.

— ¡Sakura, cuidado! —Grito Shizune, al ver a una pareja Zetsu, entrar por una ventana.

— **¡Hoshi no Jutsu! (Jutsu Espora)** —dijeron los Zetsus, quienes desprendieron partes de su cuerpo, que comenzaron a cubrir a los heridos, para asesinarlos.

Sakura golpeo a uno de los Zetsus, tan fuerte que le arrancó la cabeza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **4** chicas, esperaban a los Zetsus que iban hacia ellas, ya que estas, habían decido ocultar y proteger a los aldeanos.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello rojo carmesí, ojos verdes y llevaba una camiseta blanca y una falda del mismo color (Bulma)

Amaterasu: Tenia el cabello rubio y trenzado, ojos dorados y en esos momentos llevaba una camiseta escotada negra (Que no dejaba a la imaginación) y un pantalón ANBU.

Tsukuyomi: Tenia el cabello largo plateado, ojos azules y llevaba un Kimono blanco, llevaba un par de abanicos en sus manos.

Shinigami: Tenia el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, a causa de la muerte y destrucción; sus ojos eran Carmesí y su Kimono negro.

Izanami y Saori, se habían quedado en la mansión, para cuidar de los infantes: Hatsu, Karin e Yusei.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Volviendo al Refugio….**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esto será fácil —Murmuro uno de los Suiton Zetsu, mientras que su Chakra se elevaba y estiraba su mano, que fue tocada por un Doton Zetsu— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!** —Exclamo el Suiton Zetsu, pero el Dragón de Agua aun no aparecía.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Exclamo el Doton Zetsu, mientras que ambos Zetsus se fusionaban en uno solo.

— **Es solo palabrería** —Murmuro una enfadada Tsukuyomi— **¡Kesshō Sen Naito! (Mil Noches de Cristal)** —Exclamo, liberando un Genjutsu, en el cual fueron sumergidos los últimos Zetsus, que aún estaban en pie.

— **¡CUIDADO, TSUKUYOMI!** —Grito Shinigami, quien saco su Guadaña, salto usando el hombro de su hermana (Tsukuyomi) y deteniendo al Mokuryudan, el cual se volvió menos que polvo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Veo que han sabido como repeler un ataque, Konoha —Murmuro Obito, quien lo observaba todo desde un monte.

—Veo que enviaste a tus subordinados y tu aquí, tan tranquilo… Obito —Murmuro alguien detrás del enmascarado, quien se llevó una buena sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se preguntó —No sentí Chakra…

— **¡Raiton: Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Esfera Espiral)** —Exclamo Naruto, estrellándole un Rasengan elemental en el rostro. La máscara fue destruida y ahora, la mitad de su rostro, no solo tenía esa fea cicatriz producto de las rocas, sino que esa misma mitad, ahora también estaba quemada por los rayos del rubio.

— ¡MALDITO DRESGRACIADO! —Grito Obito.

— ¿Asi tratas al hijo de tu Sensei? —Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa —Agradece que no te deforme la cara, por completo —Hikari no Yoroi (Armadura de Luz).

— **¡Katon: Bakufū Ranbu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** —Exclamo el Uchiha, lanzando una llamarada de fuego y usando el Kamui, creo un torbellino horizontal, que iba hacia Naruto, pero el rubio no estaba allí.

— **¡Senpō: Fūton: Wakusei Rasengan no Jutsu! (Arte Ermitaño: E. Viento: Jutsu Rasengan Planetario)** —Exclamo Naruto, quien aumento su Chakra al entrar en el modo Sen'nin en solo milisegundos, gracias a los entrenamientos exhaustivos de Zen y Kuroka.

Cuando Obito deseo saber que ocurría, ya su cuerpo era lacerado por el viento de los **4** **Rasengan** que lo estaban masacrando.

—Nada… nada mal —Murmuro Obito, colocándose de pie y lanzándose contra Naruto, planeando usar Taijutsu y el Kamui.

— _¿Acabo de leer su mente?_ —Se preguntó desconcertado, esquivando una patada de Obito y luego un puño, pero cuando decido contraatacar, atravesó el cuerpo de Obito, como si fuera un fantasma, asi que se alejó— _¿Puede hacer intangible su cuerpo?_ —Se preguntó Naruto, esquivando otro puño de su rival —Veamos si esquivas esto, Obito… **¡Senpō: Hikari no Yoroi! (Arte Ermitaño: Armadura de Luz)** —Obito se cubrió, cuando una gran cantidad de luz, rodeo a Naruto y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, solo sintió un golpe en su rostro y salió volando.

— _¡Rayos!_ —Pensó Obito — _No vi cuando me ataco... debo tener cuidado con ese destello_ —Pensó, observando a Naruto y realizando sellos manuales a gran velocidad— ¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua) —Exclamo Obito, lanzando un chorro de agua a presión.

— **¡Senpō: Hikari Hassha! (Arte Ermitaño: Proyectil de Luz)** —Exclamo Naruto, señalando a Obito y liberando una pequeña esfera de luz, que golpeo al Uchiha, antes de que este pudiera verlo. Obito se encontró con una visión de túnel, mientras que perdía sangre y la vista; Naruto se arrodillo junto a él, con calma saco un pergamino y de él, saco tinta y pincel, le alzo la camiseta al Uchiha y pinto algo.

—Un Fūin, seguramente —Pensó Obito débilmente.

Un grupo de Shinobis se acercaban al rubio —Si no sabes vivo, entonces morirás aquí. Si sales vivo ceras capturado o quizás puedas escapar, no lo sé. Pero este **Fūin** ocasiona que tu red de Chakra se colapse.

 **Informe de los ANBU's y del Hospital de Konoha: 3 horas después del ataque.**

 **Heridos: 1475**

 **Fallecidos: 2424**

 **Activos: 900**


	51. Entre las Aguas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **51: Entre las Aguas**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La reconstrucción de Konoha iba "Viento en Popa", gracias al **Mokuton** de Yamato, las leonas de Naruto y los miles de clones, producto del **Taju Kage Bushin**.

—Realmente me sorprende, que sigamos en una pieza, Tsunade-Sama —dijo una sorprendida Shizune, mientras que caminaba junto con su maestra por las calles, observando la reconstrucción de más de un **75%** de la aldea, aun a pesar de las advertencias, no habían salido **100%** ilesos.

—Algunos comercios fueron destruidos, pero ya se están reconstruyendo —dijo Tsunade, quien comía un dulce— ¿Qué hay del hospital? —Pregunto preocupada, no era para menos, ese ataque fue sistemático sobre toda la aldea.

—Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y **3** escuadrones Jōnin, se hicieron cargo del hospital —dijo Shizune, Tsunade asintió.

— _Es un milagro que estemos en pie y que reponernos no sea tan drástico_ —Pensó Tsunade, mirando hacia el monte de los Hokages, pero más específicamente, hacia el rostro de su abuelo: Hashirama y de su Tío abuelo: Tobirama— _¿Qué harían ustedes, ahora mismo?_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki; Kawa no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito apareció en el lugar, estaba malherido por el Rasengan de Naruto. Su cuerpo entero gritaba del dolor.

Tamaki se sorprendió de que su discípulo siguiera vivo, él estaba seguro de que moriría, lo vio escupir sangre y caer desmallado, por sus heridas.

—… " _Naruto"…_ —Susurro Obito, quien se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia— _… "Es… muy poderoso"…_

— _Lo imaginaba_ —Pensó Tamaki, sin siquiera inmutarse —Zetsu —El hombre planta bicolor, apareció ante su creador— ¿Schneider, está en Kiri, con los Suiton: Zetsus? —Zetsu asintió.

—Se llevó a un puñado de Raiton: Zetsus —dijo Kuro Zetsu, algo molesto.

—Trae la sangre de la criatura y lleva a Obito al altar —Ordeno Tamaki, quien estaba ansioso, aunque sus ataque no causaran grandes destrucciones en las aldeas, al menos causaban grandes pérdidas materiales a los Kages, asi que tendrían que pedir a los Damiyos y, cuando estos vieran el grado de peligro de Akatsuki, estos ya no contarían con el capital necesario para poder protegerse.

Zetsu se dividió en **2** : **Shiro Zetsu** , llevo a Obito al altar; mientras que **Kuro Zetsu** , traía los implementos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kiri; 2 semanas después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La actual Mizukage: Terumi Mei, tenía solo unas cuantas responsabilidades, pero eso, ya era más que suficiente, para ponerla de mal humor: Firmar documentos estándar; contabilizar los recursos, puesto que acababan de salir de una guerra civil; dar mayor cantidad de dinero a Tetsu no Kuni, para tener una mayor cantidad de armas, ya que se perdieron grandes almacenes de implementos Ninja, durante la guerra; visitaba la academia Genin y ANBU, necesitaban a los mejores Shinobis, sus fuerzas ninja no eran ahora mismo, "lo mejor de lo mejor"

— _Este trabajo, va a matarme_ —Pensó Mei, quien llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza y se puso de pie, estiro sus manos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que los huesos de sus dedos y brazos crujieran — _No. Lo que me va a matar, en verdad… es estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición._

Nadie supo cómo ocurrió.

Nadie supo cuando paso.

Nadie vio nada en el horizonte o un destello en el cielo, que les permitiera prevenirlo o decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Fue inesperado.

 **«Tan inesperado, como un relámpago en un cielo despejado, sin lluvia y sin nubes. A plena luz del medio día» (Anónimo)**

Una ola de viento, que _(literalmente)_ corto por el medio, toda Kiri; dejando grandes cantidades de heridos y fallecidos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —Un Shinobi, que no pudo decir nada más, porque una mano recubierta de agua, le decapito.

— ¡NOS ATACAN! —Grito otro Shinobi, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Lo mejor del mundo, era que Kiri era una isla, rodeada obviamente (y valga la redundancia) por agua, asi que pocos idiotas, los atacarían. El Dragón de Agua, arrasó con una parte de sus enemigos, pero los Zetsus, aun no habían demostrado, lo que sabían hacer.

— **¡** **Ranton: Reizā Sākasu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tormenta: Jutsu Circo de Láser** **)** —Exclamaron **3 Raiton: Zetsus** , junto a **3 Suiton: Zetsus**. El Jutsu fue suficiente para arrasar a una gran parte de las fuerzas defensoras de la aldea.

— **¡Kiri no Ken: Kami Tsunami! (E. Espada de la Niebla: Maremoto Divino)** —Exclamo uno de los 7 Espadachines de la niebla, cuya Zanbatō parecía ser un pergamino y pudo acabar con 15 enemigos.

— **¡Kesshō Ha: Yuki to Kori! (Hoja Final: Niebla e Hielo)** —Usando su Hyoton y la niebla a su alrededor, Yuki Emi una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, sweater negro y pantalón blanco; lanzo un corte con su arma en forma de aguja, el corte produjo un viento helado que pudo congelar a sus enemigos; en cualquier otro caso, eso acabaría por matar a sus rivales. Pero estos, no eran enemigos normales, los Zetsus usaron su Raiton o su Suiton, para descongelarse— ¡Maldición! —Murmuro enfadada Emi.

Apareció un Shinobi de cabello negro, ojos verdes que solo llevaba sus pantalones— ¡No te duermas, Emi! —Grito decapitando a un Zetsu, con las espadas Kiba.

— ¡Ryo-Kun! —Exclamo Emi feliz y colocándose espalda con espalda, con su loco e imperativo compañero, quien tenía las Kibas cargadas con Raiton, mientras que Emi tenía su "espada con forma de aguja" — **¡Suiton: Mizu Kiri no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Corte de Agua)** —Emi rodeo su espada/aguja, con una capa de Suiton y pudo acabar con un grupo de enemigos, frente a ella.

— **¡Raiton: Okami no Kiba no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Colmillo Lobo)** —Exclamo Ryo, dejando que sus enemigos fuera hacia él y decapitándolos, con gran velocidad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mei se encontraba junto con Ao y Chojuro, ya que apenas habían escapado de la torre del Mizukage, antes de que la misma, se viniera abajo. Cuando subieron su mirada, luego de un salto; eran rodeados por el enemigo.

— **¡** **Hiramekarei Kaihō** **!** **(** **Liberación Hiramekarei** **)** —Exclamo Chojuro, enviando Chakra a su espada: Hiramekarei y transformándola en un martillo, tras enviar grandes caudales de Chakra, con lo cual, aplasto a un grupo de enemigos.

— **¡Raiton: Shiro Neko no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Pantera Blanca)** —Exclamaron los últimos **4** Zetsus, que rodeaban a la Mizukage, Ao y Chojuro. Creando **4** felinos de rayos blancos.

— _¡No creo que salgamos de esta situación!_ —Pensó un aterrado Ao, pero Mei sonrió. Ao le mando un mensaje visual a Chojuro y ambos saltaron, alejándose del rango de ataque de su líder.

Mei coloco todo su Chakra en ese Jutsu— **¡** **Yōton: Kagandan no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Lava** **: Jutsu Bala de Roca Ardiente** **)** —Exclamo Mei, liberando una roca de lava desde sus manos. La roca incandescente, borro a sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabutowari era un hacha de gran tamaño, unida a un martillo de iguales proporciones. Estaba en manos de la Kunoichi más capaz de toda Kiri, después de la Mizukage. Una chica de cabello blanco, ojos lila y vestimentas ANBU llamada Hatsu, cuando sus enemigos la rodearon, ella solo sonrió y se lanzó al ataque con su Hacha, sus ojos y su sonrisa desquiciada, causaron gran terror en sus rivales.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pero, esto no detenía a sus enemigos, quienes salían del suelo, como si fueran flores de primavera, el ataque era con tal de destruir Kiri y no podrían soportarlo mucho más.

Incluso llovía papel.

¿Llovía papel?

Una chica de cabello azul, camiseta negra y pantalón ANBU, descendió desde los cielos, con alas de papel; la chica chasqueo sus dedos y el papel se adhirió a la piel de los Zetsus, antes de hacerlos explotar.

— **¡Shurado!** —Grito un hombre de cabello rojo, el cual libero un grupo de misiles contra sus enemigos.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento** **Agua** **: Jutsu Mordida Explosiva del Dragón de** **Agua** ) —Exclamo un hombre de cabello naranja, quien creo dragones, con tal de acabar con sus enemigos.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —Exclamo un hombre de cabello rojo con un "peinado de puercoespín", llevaba la misma vestimenta que sus compañeros, quien libero miles de hojas de viento venenoso, que deshizo a los Zetsus.

Una leve risa, les llamo la atención a todos. Una mujer de cabello negro, ojos Sharingan y llevaba un Kimono negro, observaba todo — **Buen trabajo, chicos. Ahora… vamos a darle una paliza a Akatsuki, por todo cuanto le han hecho a este mundo** —Los 4 salvadores de Kiri (Konan, Nagato, Yahiko y Erik) dijeron al unísono "Hai, Mayu-Sama"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De vuelta en Konoha, comitivas de Suna e Iwa comandadas por Temari y Kurotsuchi, llegaban a la aldea, con un cargamento de ladrillos, madera, rocas, etc.

 **Con tal de ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea.**


	52. Uchiha Tamaki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **Este capítulo, puede que sea un poco corto, pero es sustancial, para el futuro (O al menos, desde nuestro punto de vista)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Uchiha Tamaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Creo que llego el momento —Pensó el anciano Uchiha, cuando escucho los gritos de Obito, quien pedía ser libre. Se puso de pie y sus huesos crujieron, al hacer fuerza —Hace ya mucho… que no me paro de este estúpido trono —Pensó el anciano, agitado, mientras que se ayudaba de su bastón, para caminar, fuera de la oscura habitación subterránea.

Camino entre varias habitaciones y largos pasillos, subió y bajo escaleras, hasta que vio un par de puertas de metal, ya oxidado. Habían pasado muchos años, pero el Fūin, aún estaba allí, en la puerta, casi borrado, pero allí seguía.

Suspiro y abrió las puertas, encontrado a un ejército Zetsu, el cual luchaba, por recostar a Obito en la camilla y colocarle las correas de las manos y los pies.

— ¡YA SUELTENME, CRIATURAS DEL DEMONIO! —Grito el Uchiha menor, quien alcanzo a conectar su codo, con el rostro de un Zetsu, pero otro apareció y ayudo a retenerlo, mientras que las corras de pies, cintura, manos, cuello y cabeza, eran aseguradas; evitando que Obito se moviera— ¡TAMAKI-SAMA! —Grito, al ver a su mentor allí de pie— ¡LOS ZETSUS, SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS! —Detrás de Tamaki, apareció Schneider.

— **¿Todo va bien?** —Pregunto Schneider, quien apareció detrás de Tamaki.

Ambos veían como una sustancia era inyectada en el cuello de Obito, Tamaki saco un objeto de su bolcillo y comenzó a susurrar los segundos que comenzaban a pasar. El cuerpo de Obito comenzó a templar y se puso pálido, luego su cabello se alargó, la cicatriz de su rostro desapareció. Grito cuando su cuenca derecha comenzó a arder y recupero la vista en su otro ojo.

— ¿Qué…? — Se preguntó Obito en Shock— ¿Cómo es posible que yo…? —No podía moverse, asi que parpadeo un par de veces —Veo… ¡PUEDO VER! —Grito feliz, no podía girar su cabeza, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y miro de reojo a su mentor —Tamaki-Sama, ¿Todo esto ha sido, con tal de que yo recuperara mi otro Sharingan?

Tamaki, comenzó a realizar sellos de manos a una velocidad endemoniada, se detuvo en un momento y su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura dorada. Ocurrió lo mismo con el cuerpo de Obito.

El Uchiha más joven, comenzó a traspirar, comenzó a sudar, en sus ojos aparecieron lágrimas cuando un dolor inexplicable ataco su pecho y sus brazos. Schneider se acercó a Obito, saco un pergamino y de él, extrajo un bastón, con el cual golpeo a Obito en el pecho, su cuerpo se rodeó por un Chakra negro, contenido en el bastón, el Chakra negro, creo un domo de energía.

Tamaki comenzó a gritar y a envejecer cada vez más, en el lado derecho de su rostro apareció una cicatriz, su rostro se llenó de arrugas, su Sharingan poco a poco perdía visibilidad, debido a la edad. Pero Schneider le saco el Sharingan con gran velocidad y lo baño con su propio poder demoniaco, transformándolo en un Rin'negan y trasplantándoselo al cuerpo de Obito, el cual ahora tenía el cabello largo, sin cicatrices y se veía de unos **25** años.

—Bueno trabajo, Schneider —La voz que surgió del cuerpo, no era la de Obito, era Tamaki, quien había cambiado de cuerpo con su súbdito. Él sabía, que Obito jamás resistiría la batalla contra Naruto, sabía que volvería malherido y debilitado y ahora, podría lograr lo que nadie más podría lograr, porque ese era su destino:

¡DESTRUIR EL LEGADO SENJU, DESTRUIR EL LEGADO DE LA TRAICION DEL CLAN UCHIHA: DESTRUIR KONOHA!

Tamaki. Él había crecido en la llamada "Era de Guerras", él sabía lo que era luchar, lo que era ver a tus compañeros morir.

Él era el padre de Tajima, el abuelo de Uchiha Madara. Cuando su nieto, se atrevió a pactar con la paz con los Senju, él lo vio como una traición y lo asesino (a través) de Zetsu, segundos después del uso del Kinjutsu: Izanami. Tamaki, se ocultó en las sombras, usando sus propias células, las células de Madara, las células de Hashirama y las células de Mito; se convirtió en algo asi como: Una versión mejorada de sí mismo. Pero, aun con todo el poder de su reciente descubrimiento: El Rin'negan. Su cuerpo estaba ya muy avanzado en edad, comenzó a investigar y creo un Jutsu nuevo, a partir un Jutsu que robo a la Caverna Ryuichi y asi, pudo descubrir cómo ser joven nuevamente.

Pero. Aun le hacía falta algo: Una joven víctima. Sin poder hacer más, continuo con la creación de Zetsu, un ser, creado a partir de células Uzumaki y Senju, además del uso de **Yōton no Chakra (Chakra Yang)** , creo un ejército de seres planta, gracias al Yoton y al Mokuton. Este ejército tenía funciones diversas:Recolección de información, alimentos, ayuda con sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Un día, Zetsu trajo ante él, a un chico Uchiha. Tamaki, no gasto tiempo ni recursos: Adoctrino al chico y lo convirtió en su fiel sirviente. Para luego crear una organización que lucharía por la dominación mundial: Akatsuki.

Pero, el plan inicial: El Plan Ojo de Luna. El plan de Zetsu, se fue por el desagüe, cuando Uzumaki Naruto apareció e hizo desaparecer a los Bijus de la faz de la tierra. Asi que el plan tomo otro rumbo: La destrucción del Sistema Shinobi, esa era la causa de la destrucción de: Kumo, Kiri y en menor medida Konoha.


	53. La Cumbre

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **La Cumbre**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade observaba la carta, que ahora yacía entre sus dedos. Era un mensaje, enviado por la Mizukage, quien deseaba una reunión de los Gokages, con tal de resolver el asunto en el cual Akatsuki, estaba inmiscuido.

—Shizune —dijo Tsunade, a quien la joven de cabello negro, volteo a mirar —Avisa al Consejo de Clanes y al Consejo Civil, que los necesito cuanto antes en esta oficina. En media hora, ambos consejos y sus respectivos representantes, estaban esperando las palabras de su Hokage —No somos la única aldea que se ha visto atacada por Akatsuki y sus maquinaciones e intentos de conquistar el mundo. Otras aldeas como: Kumo, Suna y Kiri, ya han visto el poder del enemigo y esta es una guerra, que no podemos ganar solos, Mizukage-Dono, ha visto el gran poder con el que cuenta Akatsuki y desea que se lleve a cabo una reunión. — Ambas partes del Consejo, votaron aprobatoriamente para que una pareja de Shinobis, actuaran como guardaespaldas de su Hokage.

—Kakashi y Naruto, irán con usted, Hokage-Sama —dijo Hiashi, los restantes representantes de clanes y civiles, aprobaron esto y, todos comenzaron a planear futuras alianzas, no solo con Kumo, Iwa y Suna. Sino con otras aldeas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después; Tetsu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Soy Mifune y seré su intercesor —dijo Mifune— ¿Alguien desea, tomar la palabra? —Gaara alzo su mano —Lo escuchamos, Kazekage-Dono.

—Considero a Akatsuki, como una organización de gran peligro —dijo Gaara y todos asintieron —Sin embargo, también la considero, como una organización muy debilitada en estos últimos tiempos — Suspiro —Luego de ser capturado, pasaron muchos meses, hasta que decidieron volver a atacar y, pensando en Ichibi, quien con el tiempo se había vuelto mi amiga, realice un Kinjutsu para dejarla en libertad aun asi, seguí con vida — Suspiro nuevamente —Con tal de asegurarme de que Akatsuki, no pudiera obtener lo que deseaba, fue que libere a mi Biju y ella, huyo de Kaze no Kuni y veo improbable que fuera capturada.

—Lo mismo ocurrió en mi aldea —dijo el Raikage —Los Jinchurikis de Nibi y Hachibi, fueron atacados por Akatsuki, aunque consiguieron repelerlos o… eso creo.

—Raikage-Dono — dijo Tsunade, con un gran respeto— ¿A qué se refiere con "eso creo"?

—Aunque Hachibi fue extraído de mi Otōto, él asegura que su Biju no fue capturado, sé que Nii Yugito continua viva, pero no sé dónde pueda estar —dijo Ǣ —Es regla, casi universal, que si el Jinchuriki muere, el Biju también muere.

—A no ser, que el Biju coopere con el Jinchuriki y viceversa, para poder controlar el poder del otro —dijo Tsunade —Es casi como una simbiosis. El Jinchuriki del Hachibi: Killer Bee, el anterior Jinchuriki del Ichibi: Kazekage- Dono y el héroe de Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto, han demostrado poder controlar el poder de sus Bijus, en distintas etapas.

—Al parecer, Akatsuki tiene algo más, en contra de Kiri —dijo Mei preocupada, el Raikage golpeo la mesa y todos los guardaespaldas aparecieron.

Cuidando a Tsunade estaban: Kakashi y Naruto.

Cuidando a Gaara: Kankuro y Temari.

Cuidando a Mei: Chojuro y Ao.

Cuidando a Onoki: Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi.

Cuidando a Ǣ: C y Darui.

—Todo está en orden —dijeron al mismo tiempo los Gokages.

—Continuemos, con el debate —Pidió Mifune.

—Konoha, Suna, Iwa y Kiri…— Enumeró el Raikage —Sus Nukenin, formaron Akatsuki. Además, de acuerdo con nuestras investigaciones, algunos de sus Kages, recurrieron a Akatsuki, contratándolos como mercenarios.

—Nos encontramos en una era de paz, los conflictos que hemos tenido, ya no son tan pronunciados como en las guerras pasadas —dijo Onoki —Por ello, cuando nos quedamos sin Shinobis, calificados para las guerras, recurrimos en diversas ocasiones a los mercenarios.

—En la mayoría de los casos, solo los Jōnin o en menor medida: los Chūnin, han experimentado la guerra o al menos, han enfrentado en algún momento de sus vidas a algún Nukenin u otro tipo de adversario — dijo Gaara, captando la idea de Onoki.

—El Nukenin y actualmente fallecido: Orochimaru: Hebi no Sen'nin. Luego de traicionar a Konoha, formo parte de Akatsuki por un tiempo, asesino al Yondaime Kazekage y al Sandaime Hokage —dijo Ǣ —Además, existen rumores de que Akatsuki se formó en Kirigakure.

—Existieron, fuertes sospechas de que el cambio radical ocurrido en nuestro Yondaime Mizukage: Yagura, fue obra de alguien, quien poseía un Genjutsu nivel S —dijo Mei entristecida —Cuando liberamos a Yagura del Genjutsu, intento suicidarse, pero lo colocamos en una institución mental para que permaneciera a salvo, alguien lo libero y luego libero a Sanbi.

—Antes de continuar, ustedes necesitan, una información, la cual me dispongo a darles ahora mismo — dijo Tsunade, quien tomo aire —El líder de Akatsuki, se llama Uchiha Tamaki —Los restantes Kages y Mifune, abrieron sus ojos, Tamaki. Uchiha Tamaki fue un hombre de gran poder y asi mismo un asesino sin escrúpulos de una época mucho antes de la formación de las aldeas Shinobi— Pido permiso a Mifune-Sama, para realizar un **Kuchiyose** , existe alguien, que probablemente tenga más información sobre esto, que yo misma —Mifune dio el permiso, Tsunade camino hasta el centro de la habitación, realizo sellos de manos y en medio de la habitación, apareció la mismísima Izanami no Megami.

La Megami de cabello castaño, no se contuvo y hablo sobre los últimos miembros de Akatsuki y que su poder militar, recaía sobre unos seres de nombre Zetsu.

—Deseo hablar, en nombre de una nación neutral — dijo Mifune —Las Aldeas, especialmente las 5 Grandes Naciones, han tenido problemas internos, por muchos años y Akatsuki tomo partido y formo a sus propias fuerzas a partir de esto. Deseo, pedirles que formemos una alianza y cacemos a los restantes miembros de Akatsuki, para que, de este modo, la paz perdure en nuestro mundo.

En ese momento, los estandartes de Hi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Chi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni y Mizu no Kuni; cayeron al suelo, tras ser cortados. Los guardaespaldas de los Kages aparecieron nuevamente, esperando la orden, para atacar, al hombre ante ellos.

Un hombre de cabello atado en una cola de caballo, ojos Sharingan y llevaba una capa de Akatsuki. El hombre sonrió y la primera en reaccionar, fue la Hokage

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, maldito lunático? —Pregunto una furiosa Tsunade, tomando a Tamaki por su camisa, solo para que Naruto formara un **Fūton: Rasengan** y se lanzara contra Tamaki, golpeándolo en el vientre e incrustándolo contra la pared. Sin embargo, el hombre comenzó a reír, alzo su mirada y vio algo que lo dejo helado.

—Vaya… una Megami… —Murmuro Tamaki al ver a Izanami, quien alargo su mano, la cual fue cubierta por un aura de color dorado, al igual que el cuerpo de Tamaki.

— **Tú, eres el líder de Akatsuki** —dijo Izanami — **Más te vale, que digas cuáles son tus planes, ahora mismo. Ya no tienes a los Bijus y el Gedo Mazo no existe** —La Megami camino hasta él, realizo sellos de manos y su mano se cubrió ahora de un aura roja, Tamaki sonrió e intento esquivar el golpe.

Pero aun asi cayó al suelo. No supo cómo: Pero, a pesar de esquivar el golpe, cayó al suelo.

—Supongo, que los Kamis y Shinobis en esta habitación… —Escupió sangre —Ya saben, sobre la existencia, de mi organización… Mi objetivo actual, es una guerra… una guerra que desestabilizara las naciones y yo, tengo mayor cantidad de… "efectivos", soldados, los cuales causaran estragos en sus naciones a no ser, que entreguen a los Bijus.

— **Ya no tienes tu juguete** —Murmuro Izanami con odio y repugnancia hacia Tamaki — **Tu arma secreta: El Gedo Mazo, fue destruido hace mucho, por mi mano.**

—Si tengo soldados, entonces, tengo lo necesario para una guerra —dijo Tamaki, aun con su sonrisa burlona, antes de empezar a gritar, puesto que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo "quemado", una risa llamo su atención y todos vieron a Naruto sonriendo triunfal, con uno de sus bastones Bō en mano.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas, maldito lunático? —Pregunto una furiosa Tsunade, tomando a Tamaki por su camisa, solo para que Naruto formara un_ _ **Fūton: Rasengan**_ _y se lanzara contra Tamaki, golpeándolo en el vientre,_ _(_ _tomando su bastón Bō con la otra mano y le diera una ligera descarga_ _) e incrustándolo contra la pared._ _Sin embargo, el hombre comenzó a reír, alzo su mirada y vio algo que lo dejo helado._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—La descarga de Raiton, que recibió tu cuerpo, fue algo que aprendí de una de mis novias: Raynare, ella puede calificarse como una Iryō-nin y me enseño sobre la anatomía humana y como curar, solo haciendo uso de Raiton —explico Naruto —Ahora mismo, tu cerebro, esta sobrecargado de Raiton. No solo estas paralizado…

—Sino… que… moverlo… es… ¡imposible! —Tamaki también hacia un esfuerzo al hablar —No… no pienses… que me has… ganado… este… es solo el comienzo —Tamaki se dio cuenta de que no podía usar el Kamui de Obito, ni un Shunshin.

— ¡Okisuke, Urakaku! —dijo Mifune a sus guardaespaldas, quienes aparecieron para capturar a Tamaki, pero Zetsu apareció y se llevó al Uchiha, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


	54. Chapter 54

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **:::::**

 **54**

 **:::::**

—Gaara-San es el más tranquilo de todos nosotros —hablo Tsunade —Además de eso, puede tomar decisiones acertadas, aunque se encuentre bajo un gran estrés.

—Muy bien —hablo Mifune —Gaara-San, tu serás el general de la alianza.

—Si asi lo decide esta cumbre, entonces, lo hare: seré el general de la alianza —dijo Gaara —Hace algunos meses, recibí un pergamino por parte de Amaterasu-Sama, para poder entrenar de forma eficiente a mis Shinobis, tengo conocimiento de que Konoha, recibió un pergamino de entrenamiento de esta misma naturaleza —Tsunade asintió.

—Propongo utilizar invocaciones, para enviar mensajes —dijo Onoki —Aunque alguna invocación, resulte ser interceptada por las fuerzas enemigas, estas podrán defenderse de forma eficiente —Todos asintieron, mientras que Izanami le entregaba un pergamino a Mifune, el cual hablo a uno de sus guardaespaldas, para que este diera inicio al Kenjutsu, propuesto en el pergamino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Oye, Naruto-Kun! —Dijo una sonriente Kurotsuchi, alcanzando al equipo de Konoha —Hace ya mucho que se pactó la alianza entre nuestras aldeas, pero no hemos tenido, ni un momento para estar juntos —Kurotsuchi arrastro a Naruto, por uno de los pasillos del palacio de Mifune.

Mientras que Tsunade, solo se reía de la mala suerte del rubio y seguía su camino, despreocupada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En los jardines del palacio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Kurotsuchi, encontraron un estanque de peces y se sentaron bajo un árbol de Sakura.

Naruto, para romper el silencio, le conto sobre su infancia: Una infancia de dolor y sufrimiento, pero también de alegrías: Era el Jinchuriki de Kyūbi, quien siempre estuvo a su lado, deseaba ser reconocido por su aldea y al final, encontró más de una razón para vivir.

Kurotsuchi se desanimó, al escuchar sobre las esposas y novias de Naruto, pues pensaba que el rubio solo cumpliría con su deber de ser su prometido, a causa de la alianza entre Konoha e Iwa, pero un suave beso, solo eso basto, para que ambos dejaran de temer a la inminente guerra que estaba por sucederse, dejaron de lado la idea de la alianza y solo pensaron en ellos como pareja.

La guerra que alcanzaría escalas inimaginables: La 4 Gran Guerra Ninja, la cual tocaba a sus puertas.

Pero, los Gokages y las Shinobi Godaikoku; tenían un motivo para salir victoriosos: Cada uno de aquellos Shinobis, eran algo más que solo un número, algo más que solo guerreros; eran personas con sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.

Algunos de ellos ya tenían un vínculo.

Algunos de ellos ya tenían una familia.

Ya tenían una razón para ir a la guerra, una razón para volver con vida y salir victoriosos.

Ellos, tenían en sus corazones: La misión de proteger a sus semejantes y a sus personas queridas. Tenían una razón para ganar.

Era y seria por eso, que Tamaki fracasaría: ÉL NO TENIA A NADIE, NO TENIA NADA, NO TENIA NINGUNA OTRA RAZON PARA LUCHAR, MÁS QUE LA VENGANZA.

Solo tenía un par de Nukenin, sin familias y sin escrúpulos. Además, de miles de esos seres de nombre Zetsu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque Frutal de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una joven de cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta, una falda verde y una cesta en la cual, colocaba las manzanas y de más frutas. Mientras que entonaba una suave canción.

—K… Ki… Kimi —Alcanzo a decir una voz femenina.

Kimi, volvió su mirada y vio algo que la aterro: Una chica de cabello gris, ojos negros sin vida, piel pálida enfermiza, una mueca de horror en su rostro y un Kimono gris manchado de sangre.

— ¡MIDORI-CHAN! —Grito Kimi, abrazando a su hermana.

El grito llego hasta el interior de la mansión Uzumaki-Ōtsutsuki, ocasionando que (convenientemente) todas las Bijus salieran y corrieran hacia el bosque, del cual provino el grito, encontrándose a su hermana Midori (Rokubi), en brazos de su hermana Kimi (Gobi). La primera estaba manchada de sangre y horrorizada, mientras que las restantes llegaban y por instinto, intentaron curarla, consiguiéndolo, pero Midori cayó dormida, a causa del Shock.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando la Hokage volvió a pisar, suelo de Konoha; esta fue avisada de que algo ocurrió en las inmediaciones de la mansión Namikaze, al parecer (y según rumores): Una de las esposas de Naruto, había sido herida, luego fue curada por las restantes mujeres de la mansión y ahora estaba en coma.

Tsunade le dijo a Shizune que diera el aviso de la guerra, que estaba por desatarse; Naruto y ella corrieron a la mansión, empujando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino. Mientras que Naruto, pensaba que solo Tamaki sería capaz de atacar a una de sus chicas e ideaba un nuevo Jutsu que implicaba: sus bastones Bō, **Fūton** , **Raiton** y el poco usado " **Katon azul** ".

Llegaron a la mansión y subieron las escaleras, sintieron una "acumulación de Chakra" venir de una de las habitación y la abrieron a la fuerza, ocasionando que ambos rubios cayeran al suelo y luego se levantaran.

—Esa… esa es… —Pero Naruto no salía del Shock, al ver a las **9** Bijus reunidas en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, supo que ella también era una Biju por la cantidad de Chakra, además de que el Chakra de las Bijus, era "caótico". Las demás asintieron, confirmando la identidad de la chica de cabello gris, que yacía en la cama.

— **Es Midori-Chan** —dijo Hikari (Ichibi), tomando una de las manos de su hermana, mientras que ella solo tenía una máscara de preocupación — **La encontramos en la mañana, llego caminando o quizás arrastrándose hasta Konoha. Aún estamos estabilizándola, pero ya está fuera de peligro.**

— ¿Estabilizándola? —Pregunto Tsunade preocupada.

— **Estaba en peligro de muerte** —dijo Naoko — **Eso solo ocurre, cuando una de nosotras, es arrancada de su Jinchuriki, como en el caso de Saori-Chan.**

—Chicas —hablo Naruto —Les juro… —Su Chakra aumento, para la incredulidad de todas —Que voy a matar a Tamaki: con mis propias manos.


	55. Chapter 55

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::**

 **55**

 **::::**

—Asi que, ¿Se formara una alianza, entre todas las Shinobi Godaikoku? —Pregunto un sorprendido Yahiko, quien había ido por órdenes de Mayu, hasta Tetsu no Kuni.

—Asi es —dijo Mei cansada —El líder de Akatsuki, ha hablado.

— ¿Y qué quería? —Pregunto un asustado Yahiko, temiendo lo peor.

—Una guerra —dijo Ao, Yahiko apretó sus dientes.

— _Vaya mierda_ —Pensó el hombre de cabello naranja.

—Al parecer, tiene un gran número de Nukenin a su servicio —dijo Ao —Asi que Chojuro se adelantara a nosotros, para preparar las tropas, en caso de un ataque.

Chojuro les paso por el lado, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos — ¡No se preocupe, Mizukage-Sama! —El chico de cabello azul, salto y en pleno aire, se transformó en agua.

—Espera —dijo Yahiko — ¿Acabas de decir: "Preparar las tropas en caso de un ataque"? —Ao asintió —Significa que no existirá un único campo de batalla, cuando la guerra estalle —Ao, volvió a asentir — _Creo que ahora sí, estaremos perdidos_ —Pensó Yahiko, quien se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Yahiko-Kun? —Pregunto Mei.

—Técnicamente, todo seguirá como hasta ahora —dijo Yahiko, un poco molesto. Ya que (desde su punto de vista) solo se había perdido el tiempo, en esa reunión.

—Se lo que piensas, Yahiko-San —dijo Ao —Pero, no todo es "igual", no seguiremos combatiendo a Akatsuki, "cada aldea por su lado"

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Yahiko, enfadado Mei le toco la mejilla y mostro un broche con forma de mariposa.

—Un chico de nombre Naruto, creo que es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage; nos dio esto —Mei lo enseño —Si estamos en problemas, solo pensaremos en uno de los restantes Kages, lo que ocasionara, que un cierto número de refuerzos, lleguen hasta nuestra posición.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kirigakure no Sato; 2 días después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Mizukage-Sama —dijo Ryo: Uno de los **7** espadachines de la niebla. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, torso bien trabajado y solo llevaba un pantalón gris —Gracias a la invocación de Emi-Chan, hemos conseguido encontrar una aparente base enemiga.

— ¿Una base de Akatsuki? —Pregunto Ao y Ryo asintió — ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En Kawa no Kuni —dijo Ryo.

— **Ryo-Kun, reúne un escuadrón ANBU, comprueben que la invocación de Emi, no se encuentre equivocada. Si es realmente una base de Akatsuki, entonces nosotros realizaremos el primer ataque** —dijo Mayu, quien parecía haber tomado en mando de Kiri, cosa que hacia enfadar a Mei, aunque ella, no dijo nada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kawa no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7** monos, se encontraban ante lo que parecía ser una mina, en Kawa no Kuni, anteriormente rodeada por una barrera.

— **Es aquí** —dijo uno de los monos, todos realizaron un circulo— **¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Los **7** monos, hicieron aparecer una esfera de humo, de la cual salió la Kunoichi de cabello blanco, vestida con una camiseta azul claro, un maletín manos libres y un pantalón corto negro — **Emi-Sama, aquí mismo, encontramos que anteriormente había una barrera** —La chica alzo una de sus cejas, examinando la mina.

—Sospechoso —dijo Emi, quien saco del maletín lo que parecían ser unos lentes de vidrios rojos, lo cual le permitía ver en la oscuridad —Sigo sola desde aquí —Emi se introdujo en la cueva —Gin —Un mono de pelaje blanco le miro —Si algo ocurre, me invocas —El mono asintió, Emi siguió caminando, por el interior de la cueva, a simple vista, solo era una antigua mina. Pero el Fūin de barrera, alrededor de la mina, no era una buena señal. Siguió introduciéndose, cada vez había menos luz— _**¡Yōton: Yōgan Ken no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Puño de Lava)**_ —Pensó Emi, mientras que formaba un puño con su mano derecha, la cual se recubrió de lava. Llego finalmente hasta el fondo de la cueva, encontrado una habitación circular — _Aquí no hay nada más_ —Pensó Emi — _Solo…_ — Observo con más atención — _Parece ser solo una habitación circular…_ — Realizo sellos de manos a gran velocidad — **¡Kai!** —La expulsión de Chakra, deshizo el Genjutsu, encontrando un trono con la imagen del Rin'ne-Sharingan de Mayu, rodeo el trono y detrás del mismo, alcanzo a ver la sombra del trono, no había nada más — _Algo aquí no está…_ —Una gota de agua, cayó desde una estalactita, causando un sonido y eco, se acercó a la estalactita— _¡Por algún motivo, estaba allí esa barrera, no me podrán engañar!_ —Se repitió a sí misma, se giró hacia el trono y noto que la sombra del trono, dejaba ver una pared cóncava detrás del trono, solo la sombra del trono y la distancia exacta, dejaban verlo — _¡Sí!_ —Se acercó a la pared cóncava e inyectando su Chakra, la pared se movió, con un sonido estruendoso, entro y bajo por unas escaleras, al llegar a otra habitación (el doble de grande) encontró que esta segunda habitación se conectaba con otras 4: Un lugar de dormitorios, un lugar de cultivo de Zetsu (aunque Emi no lo sabía), una especie de quirófano y un lugar empolvado, que anteriormente, había estado lleno de armas. Estas armas, fueron empuñadas por los Zetsus, Schneider y Tamaki; antes de irse —Creo, que lo mejor, será enviar un mensaje… —Emi salió del recinto, subió hasta la superficie y se encontró con 4 de sus monos.

— **Los demás, decidieron ir en busca de cualquier objeto o lugar sospechoso, Emi-Sama** —dijo uno de ellos.

—Quiero que este lugar, sea cubierto por el Genjutsu más poderoso, que tengan en su repertorio —Ordeno Emi —Yo tengo que volver a Kiri, el enemigo estuvo habitando este lugar.

— **¡Emi-Sama, cuidado!** —Grito uno de los monos, que empujo a su señora, fuera del rango de ataque de un Jutsu, el cual consistía en varios pilares de madera delgados, pero firmes, los cuales asfixiaron al mono.

— ¡NO! —Grito Emi, cuando el mono fue asfixiado hasta la muerte.

— **Es casi imposible esquivar ese Jutsu** —Murmuro uno de los Zetsus, sonriente, cosa que hizo enfadar a Emi— **Deja que te lo demuestre...** **Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu** **(** **E. Madera: Jutsu de la Zarza Asfixiante** **)** —La mano del Zetsu, se transformó en 5 pilares de madera, que fueron hacia Emi.

— _Lo lamento_ —Pensó Emi, al ver **30 Mokuton: Zetsus** , ir hacia ella. La chica salto, evitando ser agarrada, pateo la cabeza del Zetsu, pero fue rodeada, por sus enemigos— _¡Mierda!_ —Pensó furiosa, puesto que ya la habían rodeado.

— **¡** **Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Madera** **: Jutsu de la Prisión de Cuatro Pilares)** —Exclamaron los Zetsus, extendiendo sus brazos, los cuales se alargaron, se volvieron de madera y encerraron a Emi.

Emi observo, como sus monos, ya se habían ido, para dar el aviso a la Mizukage— _¡Gin y los otros, levantaron otra barrera!_ —Pensó Emi feliz, al notar el leve destello azul, realizo sellos de manos —Sayonara… Mizukage-Sama —Pensó Emi, quien finalizo de realizar sellos— **¡Kinjutsu: Suiton: Bakuhatsu Hitobushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prohibido: E. Agua: Jutsu Clon Humano Explosivo)** —Emi se ilumino y se convirtió en agua y exploto, creando una onda de choque, que arrasó con los Zetsus, matándolos a todos, por el poder y la acumulación del agua, en el lugar.

 **Cuando el escuadrón ANBU de Kiri llego al lugar, solo supieron que Kiri acababa de ganar una batalla, gracias al sacrificio de la joven.**

 **Solo una batalla. Pero aun, les quedaba toda una guerra por delante.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::**

 **56**

 **::::**

—Entonces: se ha encontrado una de las antiguas bases, usadas por Akatsuki —dijo Ǣ y Mei asintió.

—Sin embargo, la base no poseía nada de valor —explico Mei —Las armas, si es que existían, todas sin excepción, han sido trasladadas a otra base, asi mismo ha ocurrido con sus restantes habitantes

—Una base, de la cual aún no conocemos, ni tan siquiera su ubicación —dijo Gaara algo desganado.

—Aun no te desanimes, Kazekage —dijo Onoki —Esta guerra, no ha hecho más, que empezar.

—Un momento —dijo Gaara, quien comenzó a sudar nervioso y los restantes, lo miraron —Si Tamaki, planea causar un "desequilibrio" en las Shinobi Godaikoku…

—La infraestructura de las aldeas, no serán su objetivo, ya que estas, pueden ser reconstruidas —dijo Onoki nervioso.

— ¡LOS DAMIYOS! —Gritaron los Gokages.

— ¡C/KAKASHI/AKATSUCHI/AO/KANKURO! —Gritaron los Gokages y sus personas de confianza llegaron— ¡QUIERO QUE PREPARES UN ESCUADRON, QUE CUIDE A DAMIYO-SAMA! —Los interlocutores asintieron y desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

— _Interesante_ —Pensaron los clones de Zetsu, ya que había uno, en cada oficina, de cada uno de los Gokages — _Lo mejor, será advertir a Tamaki-Sama —_ Los clones desaparecieron, como si jamás se hubieran encontrado allí.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kawa no Kuni; Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Asi que se han percatado de que los Damiyos, corren peligro —dijo Tamaki, quien se encontraba en una especie de Dōjō, bajo la base subterránea, rodeando de Zetsus, inconscientes.

—Asi es, Tamaki-Sama —dijo Zetsu nervioso— ¿Qué desea, que hagamos ahora?

—Ordena a los otros Zetsus, que tomen posesión de los cuerpos de los Damiyos y envía otros, para que tomen los cuerpos de los miembros, civiles del consejo, de cada aldea —Ordeno Tamaki. Quien, a pesar de que vivió casi toda su juventud, en la llamada Guerras de Clanes; pudo ver gracias a los ojos de Zetsu, como era la vida actual Shinobi.

Desde el punto de un guerrero como Tamaki: Era un sacrilegio, que esos Gakis se hicieran llamar "Ninjas" cuando solo, unos cuantos de ellos, ya como Jōnin o (con algo de suerte), siendo Chūnin, podían empuñar por primera vez un Kunai y cometer un asesinato.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Tamaki-Sama? —pregunto Schneider, al notar a su líder, tanto tiempo quieto. Tamaki lo miro y asintió.

—Tamaki-Sama —dijo Zetsu llegando a través del suelo —Los Consejeros Civiles, ya están bajo nuestro control o bueno... — Zetsu sonrió —Actualmente, solo son clones míos, con dicha apariencia…

—Perfecto, Zetsu —dijo Tamaki —Ahora, haremos algo más… drástico —Zetsu lo miro —Quiero que en 2 días los consejeros civiles, roben las arcas de dinero, de cada una de las Shinobi Godaikoku — —Esto provocara, que sean perseguidos y _(muy probablemente)_ , asesinados. Tardaran 4 días, en poder descubrir que esos son de hecho tus clones — Tamaki, miro a Zetsu — ¿Enviaste a los Zetsu no Mokuton? —Zetsu asintió con una sonrisa, Tamaki hizo una mueca —Que vuelvan y reemplázalos con los Bakuyaku no Zetsu (Zetsu Explosivo) —El original asintió y desapareció hundiéndose en la tierra.

—Cuando los supuestos "Consejeros Civiles", sean dados de baja, explotaran —dijo Schneizel captando la idea de su líder, quien asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de la Hokage; 22:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Anko, los restantes líderes de clanes e incluso el Damiyo de Hi no Kuni _(el verdadero; aun no es asesinado y reemplazado por Zetsu)_ se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade.

— _¿Dónde se encuentra, Obachan?_ —Se preguntó Naruto mentalmente, mirando de un lado al otro, pero sin encontrarla.

Tsunade y Shizune, aparecieron en un **Shunshin, Tsunade se sentó tras su silla y observo a los presentes**. El Damiyo, hizo una seña y su Samurái entrego un cofre a Tsunade, quien lo abrió, saco un pergamino, el cual abrió y leyó mentalmente. La rubia sonrió al ver lo escrito en el pergamino.

—Bajo este título de traspaso de poder —Inicio Tsunade —Deseo que los líderes de clanes, Tokubetsu Jōnin y líderes ANBU. Acepten, a su Rokudaime Hokage —Todos asintieron —Como todos saben Uchiha Tamaki, nos ha declarado la guerra, aún no sabemos cuándo estallara finalmente, pero… es probable que pocos de los que nos encontramos en esta habitación, volvamos a vernos —Todos asintieron. Todos aceptaron la vida como Shinobis y por consecuencia, aceptaron una muerte, que podría llegar en cualquier momento —Por esto, deseo entregar el manto del Hokage, a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, quien será nuestro Rokudaime Hokage —Los líderes de Clanes, lideres ANBU y Tokubetsu Jōnin, asintieron y se alegraron por la decisión de la Hokage (Sobre todo, hombres como Kakashi y Nara Shikaku, quienes veían el trabajo, como un martirio). Cada uno de los presentes, firmo el documento traído por el Damiyo —Naruto-Sama, puede usted acercarse, para realizar el juramento del Hokage… — Pero Naruto no dijo nada, ni tampoco se acercó— ¿Naruto-Sama? —Todos se acercaron a su nuevo Hokage, quien cayó al suelo desmallado.

 _ **N/A: Deseamos explicar, que Naruto, aunque sea el actual Hokage, por el momento, solo aprenderá lo que significa la vida en la oficina. Aun no tomara el manto oficinalmente, tan solo, Tsunade está cansada y desea pasarle el manto lo más rápido posible a Naruto.**_


	57. Hokage

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **N/A: Este capítulo seria como un "relleno", pero solo para mostrar, como sería la vida del Hokage. Solo eso.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Hokage**

 **::::::::::::**

—Naruto-Kun —llamo a la puerta, una divertida Fū, ya que, ni ella se creía que su prometido fuera el actual Rokudaime Hokage. Volvió a tocar a la puerta —Naruto-Kun… es hora de que te vayas a trabajar… — Entonces, al no escuchar señal de vida alguna, desde el interior de la habitación, probó a girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. La pobre chica de cabello verde, se quedó helada— ¡KUROKA-SAN, LISANNA-SAN, IZANAMI-SAMA! —Fue el grito que se escuchó en la mansión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

15 minutos después, salía Naruto, quien llevaba una capa blanca con la palabra "Rokudaime" en la espalda, una chaqueta naranja con rallas negras en las mangas, un pantalón negro, una caja de Ramen entre las manos y con una celosa Fū quien le lanzaba toda clase de **Fūton no Jutsu** conocido.

Fū, en realidad no estaba molesta por encontrar a Naruto con Kuroka, Lisanna (Rokubi) e Izanami; ella también deseaba tener un "momento especial" con el rubio, pero sus celos le ganaron.

Naruto llego a la torre rápidamente, gracias a que fue perseguido por su hermosa peliverde.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Fū era detenida por una **Fūro no Jutsu (Jutsu Prisión de Viento)** de Natsumi, una **Kaze no Kabe (Muralla de Viento)** de Ritsuko y la **Sabaku no Kyū (Ataúd de Arena)** de Hikari.

— _Al menos, ella desea un momento con Naruto, en lugar de desear asesinarlo_ —Pensó Yugito.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto entro en la oficina, se sorprendió de encontrar a los nuevos líderes de clanes (es decir, a los restantes novatos); quienes vitorearon, el que Naruto fuera su nuevo Hokage. Luego de algunas palabras de cada uno, ellos salieron, dejando a Naruto con Tsunade y Shizune.

—Muy bien, Naruto-Sama —dijo Tsunade —Su trabajo, será un **75%** papeleo, todo debe de ser leído y luego APROBADO —Tsunade remarco el hecho de que las cosas fueran "aprobadas", a lo cual, Naruto se le quedo mirando, algo confundido —El papeleo diario, son principalmente, peticiones — el rubio asintió y anoto en una pequeña libreta —No solo hablo, de peticiones de misiones, las cuales deben de ser clasificadas. Sino también de diversas peticiones, realizadas por algunos Shinobis e incluso civiles.

— ¿Cómo aprobó un documento? —Pregunto Naruto y Shizune se adelantó.

—Firmando el documento y colocando el sello azul, Hokage-Sama —dijo una sonriente Shizune.

El día paso entre: Aprender a ser Hokage, gracias a Tsunade y Shizune.

Visitas sus chicas: Ritsuko (Kyūbi), Raynare, Hikari (Ichibi), Yugito, Naoko (Nibi), Kuroka, Fū, Natsumi (Nanabi), Saori (Sanbi), Kimi (Gobi), Deidara, Hachiko (Hachibi), Bulma (Yonbi), Karui, Amaterasu, Izanami, Karui (quien se encontraba en la aldea en ese momento) y Lisanna (Rokubi) _(recientemente encariñada con él)_.

Asi mismo, 5 mujeres, entraron por las puertas, con sus respectivos hijos en brazos: Hatsu (hija de Deidara), Yusei (hijo de Raynare), Karin (hija de Ritsuko) y Kiyomi (hija de Hikari) quien había nacido, hace menos de **24** horas.

Naruto recibió a sus esposas e hijos con mucho cariño, el joven Hokage, no pudo evitar recordar, cuan aterradora fue Hikari, en el tiempo que duro el embarazo, sobre todo, con su gusto por las calabazas.

Recuerdo

 _A causa del embarazo de Hikari (y debido a los cambios de humor de la Tanuki), solo Naruto, Saori y Ritsuko, se atrevían a acercársele._

 _«Por ser una Tanuki, su embarazo no superara los 36 días» todos miraron confundidos a Tsume y a Tsunade._

 _Tsume por ser veterinaria y especialista en todo tipo de animales y Tsunade por ser quien siempre estaba presente en los partos de los hijos de Naruto._

— _Pero… los embarazos de Ritsuko-Chan y Raynare-Chan, fueron de_ _ **7**_ _u_ _ **8**_ _meses —dijo Naruto— ¿Cómo es posible, que él bebe se desarrolle en tan poco tiempo?_

— _Naruto-Kun —le llamo Hikari y Naruto la miro con ternura, dándole un beso en la frente— ¿Me consigues una torta de calabaza?_

— _Pero… Hikari-Chan, no estamos en temporada de calabaza —dijo Naruto, ya que la calabaza solo crecía en invierno y era pleno verano._

— _¡QUIERO UNA TORTA DE CALABAZA! —chillo Hikari cual niña pequeña, mientras que la arena comenzaba a cubrirla, haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo se formara como una Tanuki. (Una completamente FURIOSA, debemos de recalcar). Naruto, al ver cuán aterradora, podría ser su novia, desapareció con un_ _ **Raiton Shunshin**_ _y luego uso el Raiton no Yoroi, para poder llegar a Tetsu no Kuni y buscar una calabaza._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::**

 **15:00**

 **:::::::::**

— ¡Pueblo de Konoha! —Dijo Tsunade— ¡Debo decirles, que he tomado una decisión! —Todos la observaban, sin gestos— ¡He elegido a quien será su futuro Rokudaime Hokage! — El asombro era incontenible— ¡La guerra contra Akatsuki, estallara en cualquier momento y las palabras del líder de esta organización, fueron claras! —Todos se asustaron, corrían rumores entre la población, sobre el líder de Akatsuki; rumores que no favorecían en nada a ser valientes— ¡Desea destruir el legado de Rikudo Sen'nin, el legado del Chakra! — Todos se asombraron y más de uno, deseaba encontrar al líder de la organización y hacerle frente— ¡Durante todos estos meses de lucha, un Shinobi lo ha dado todo, con tal de protegernos y permitir que veamos un nuevo día, ese Shinobi, será nuestro nuevo Hokage! — Más de uno sonrió, al darse cuenta de quien hablaban— ¡Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!

Al escuchar esto; los miembros del Consejo Civil, se movilizaron entre el público, yendo hacia el bosque, donde tomaron una paloma y colocaron un mensaje.

El Kyūbi no podía ser su Hokage.

Asi que sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, lo entregarían a Tamaki.

 **Seguramente, él enviaría a sus Zetsus a invadir la aldea y cuando las muertes, resultaran en números astronómicos; ellos podrían realizar un Golpe de Estado y los civiles tomarían el poder de la aldea.**


	58. Defensa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Defensa**

 **::::::::::::**

—Hola… Naruto-Kun —dijo Kurotsuchi, llegando en compañía de Kuroka.

Kurotsuchi llevaba una camiseta sin mangas carmesí y un pantalón gris, en sus manos, traía una caja con comida; para su novio.

Kuroka tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba un pantalón de lycra blanco y una camiseta azul claro. Ella le traía un termo, con jugo de mora.

—Hola chicas —dijo Naruto, mientras que la pareja de cabello negro, le colocaba sus alimentos en el escritorio, Naruto se quitó su sombrero de Hokage, les pidió a Kurotsuchi y a Kuroka que se sentaran y le acompañaran a comer, cosa a lo que ambas accedieron.

Naruto dejo a un par de Kage Bushin trabajando, mientras que él daba un paseo al parque con Kurotsuchi y Kuroka. El día pasaba lentamente y a la hora del almuerzo, fueron a la mansión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las chicas se sorprendieron, al ver a Naruto llegar a casa, pues él tendría que llegar en 2 horas más (A las **18:00** , para ser exactos); pero, aun asi, allí estaba.

Comió, les conto sobre su día, ellas hicieron lo mismo y luego, Naruto fue a jugar con Hatsu, Yusei, Karin y Kiyomi.

A las **20:30** , apareció Tsunade, en la puerta de la casa y una asustada Ritsuko, la dejo pasar. La Godaime, fue en busca del Rokudaime, entre las muchas puertas de la mansión, hasta sentir su Chakra. La rubia abrió la puerta de forma violenta y dispuesta a darle un escarmiento a su sucesor, pero el ver a Naruto, en su faceta de padre, le calmo rápidamente.

— _Al menos, deje los_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _, en la oficina_ —Pensó Naruto sonriente. Mientras que Naruto, seguía jugando con los niños, hasta que el sueño les gano y Naruto acostó a sus hijos en sus camas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó. Se sintió cansado y además habían 2 razones por las cuales no se podía poner de pie: Kuroka y Amaterasu.

— _Realmente…_ —Pensó Naruto, mientras que se reemplazaba con un Kage Bushin — _…Realmente agradezco poder usar el_ _ **Modo**_ _ **Sen'nin**_ —Pensó el rubio divertido, aunque dicho estado no evitaba que todo su cuerpo gritara de dolor, una vez era desactivado. _(Especialmente si lo usabas para satisfacer a una Nekomata y a una de las Megamis más poderosas del Shinto)_

Naruto uso **Fūton** para abrir las puertas del armario, tomo sus ropas nuevas y fue al baño; mientras que estaba allí, escucho como la puerta era abierta, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros.

— " _ **Buenos días, Naruto-Kun"**_ —Susurro Bulma. Naruto se giró y enjabono a la simia, recorriendo su esplendoroso cuerpo femenino. La Biju de 4 colas, no pudo resistirlo, lentamente recostó a Naruto en la bañera, mientras que buscaba satisfacción, por parte de su compañero.

Los gemidos y suspiros, despertaron a algunas de las chicas, pero cada una de ellas despertó con un buen humor, sin dejar de reír y de tratar de imaginar, quien podría estar con Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::**

 **Monte del Hokage; Campo de Entrenamiento Privado del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿No deberías de estar trabajando? —Pregunto Karui a su novio, quien le sonrió.

—Sí — Admitió el rubio —Pero que sea Hokage, también significa que debo de mantenerme en forma —dijo Naruto —Además, tú has descuidado tu entrenamiento, por meterte demasiado en el papel de ama de casa.

Karui saco su Katana —Posiblemente, tengas razón. Querido —Naruto asintió y sus bastones Bō, saltaron de los Fūin, ubicados en sus muñecas. Karui se lanzó, rápidamente hacia Naruto, salto y luego hizo bajar su Katana.

Naruto, había colocado sus Bastones Bō en forma de X, impidiendo que Karui pudiera ejecutar su movimiento.

Karui tomo distancia y lanzo su ataque, llevando Chakra a sus pies y lanzo una estocada directa al costado.

Naruto movió sus pies hacia un lado y llevo sus bastones hacia el lado contrario, para luego empujar hacia abajo, desviando asi, la Katana de Karui.

La pelirroja, sintió como era empujada y perdía el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Se puso de pie y llevo su Katana al frente — _Naruto-Kun es rápido, además no tiene que preocuparse mucho, puesto que él usa bastones Bō y no debe de preocuparse por que el filo de su arma, llegue hasta su rival_ —Pensó ella, relamiéndose los labios.

— _Los movimientos de su Kenjutsu: "Kumo-Ryu", no se basan en la finalidad de cortar a su rival_ — Pensó Naruto — _Sino, que se basan en apuñalar._

Luego de descifrar a su rival, corrieron el uno, contra el otro.

Karui lanzo una estocada al vientre de Naruto.

Naruto se agacho, haciendo que la Katana le pasara por el hombro y él, pudo lanzar un ataque directo, al vientre de Karui.

Karui sintió el empujón de los bastones y retrocedió, espero a Naruto y rodo por el suelo, en el último segundo, colocándose detrás de él y la Katana en la espalda.

—Parece ser, que Hokage-Sama, ha perdido—Canturreo, la pelirroja —Ahora, reclamo mi premio —Unió sus labios con los del Hokage, ambos enfundaron/sellaron sus armas, mientras que Naruto, giraba su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente con Karui, la sujeto de la cintura, volviendo a besarla.

La pelirroja, paso sus manos por el cuello del joven, para profundizar el beso.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Naruto sonriente, cosa que a ella, también le hizo sonreír y además sonrojarse. Naruto, se puso serio, cuando una de sus leonas apareció.

— **Naruto-Sama** —dijo la leona — **hemos detectado enemigos, entrando por el sur de la aldea.**

— ¿Pueden repelerlos, hasta que yo pueda contactarme con los ANBU's? —Pregunto Naruto, preocupado.

— **Los ANBU's de dicha zona, fueron asesinados por Katon no Jutsu, Naruto-Sama** —dijo la leona — **Los retendremos, no se preocupe** —La leona desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

Naruto abrazo a Karui y juntos desaparecieron en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Shizune! —llamo Naruto y la pelinegra entro en la oficina, viendo a Naruto enfadado, abrazado a Karui; además de que el rubio liberaba una gran cantidad de **Fūton** y **Raiton**.

— ¿Q…? ¿Qué necesita…? ¿…Hokage-Sama? —Pregunto ella, aterrorizada por la gran cantidad de Chakra del joven Hokage.

—Mis invocaciones patrullan la aldea, todo el tiempo —resumió Naruto —Hay un grupo de enemigos en las puertas del Sur, los ANBU's y guardias de dicha zona están muertos; envía al equipo ANBU de Neko —Shizune salió rápido de la oficina, para dar la alerta.

— ¿Iremos nosotros **2**? —Pregunto Karui, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —De la nube del Kuchiyose salieron: Ritsuko, Raynare y Kuroka. Naruto les hizo un rápido resumen y los 5 fueron al lugar, en un destello.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puerta Sur de la Aldea**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Están entrando! —Grito un enfadado Naruto— **¡Raiton Jibashi! (E. Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando una poderosa corriente de electricidad, que masacro a unos cuantos Zetsus.

— **¡** **Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri** **!** **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte de Luna Creciente** **)** —Exclamo Karui, giro sobre su propio eje, al tiempo que lanzaba un corte en forma de arco, decapitando a **5** Zetsus— **¡Kumo-Ryū:** **Kama Mayonaka** **! (Estilo de la Nube: Guadaña de Medianoche)** —Karui lanzo un corte girando sobre su propio eje, mientras que concentraba Chakra en su Katana, consiguiendo, no solo acabar con los **12** Zetsus, ante ella, sino con otros.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, girando sobre sí misma, mientras que expulsaba una inmensa hoja de viento, que atrapo a un grupo de Zetsus y los despedazo.

— **¡** **Kami no Batsu: Oshioki Ken** **! (Castigo Divino: Espadas del Castigo)** —Exclamo Raynare, alzando su mano al cielo, del cual descendieron miles de espadas de luz rosa, que empalaron a sus enemigos.

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Neko (Uzuki Yugao), quien creo una pareja de Bushin— **¡** **Mikadzuki no Mai** **!** **(** **Danza de la Luna Creciente** **)** —La ANBU y sus **Kage Bushin** , fueron hacia los Zetsus, a gran velocidad, acabando con ellos.

— **¡Oborozukiyo! (Noche de Luna Brumosa)** —Exclamo un ANBU con mascara de ave, el cual hizo girar su Katana, confundiendo a **7** Zetsus, antes de lanzarles un Kunai con una nota explosiva a cada uno y hacerlos explotar.

—Ya… ya casi… no tengo Chakra… —Murmuro un ANBU con mascara de Tejón— **¡** **Doton: Ganban Kyū** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Ataúd de Rocas** **)** —Exclamo el ANBU, el cual hizo que varias secciones de roca se alzaran y movieran en torno a sus oponentes. El ANBU, formo dos secciones que aplastaron a sus enemigos.

Los últimos Zetsus, rodearon al otro ANBU, quien también estaba agotado.

— ¡MUERE, SHINOBI DE KONOHA! —Grito un Zetsu quien le lanzo un puño, al ANBU.

El ANBU sujeto el brazo del Zetsu y lo azoto contra la tierra, luego pateo a otro Zetsu, pero pronto fue rodeado— Veo que no podre acabarlos, uno por uno…— Murmuro cansado; estaba tan fatigado que solo noto a una nueva pareja de enemigos, cuando estos golpearon su máscara y esta se quebró; eran 35 Zetsus— **¡KATON: JIGOKU YŪHI NO JUTSU! (E. FUEGO: JUTSU ATARDECER INFERNAL)** —El ANBU, grito su Jutsu, antes de que su cuerpo se transformara en una esfera de fuego que se expandió, mientras que atraía a todos sus enemigos, hacia el centro del mismo y salía disparado en una columna de fuego, hacia el cielo.

— ¡SEIYA, NO! —Gritaron Yugao y Naruto.


	59. La Visión de un Demonio

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **Este capítulo, fue muy distinto, a lo que pensamos en un comienzo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **59: La Visión de un Demonio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche daba un hermoso espectáculo: Solo una vez, cada cierto tiempo, podían verse algunos planetas con mayor claridad y la luna brillaba de un hermoso azul.

 **(N/A: Colocan en Google esto:** **imagem-azul-claro-TBXrB454E** **; (segunda imagen))**

— **¿Por esto, no venias a casa?** —pregunto Ritsuko, quien llego, hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y subió su mirada a la luna — **Tsukuyomi-Sama, nos está ofreciendo un hermoso… espectáculo esta noche.**

—Asi es, sin embargo… —dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirar la luna —…Algo no me parece bien— Hablo, frunciendo el ceño— Algo noestá bien… no sé, de que otro modo explicarlo. —Naruto suspiro y escucho como un débil chorro, era vertido en algo. Asi que se giró, para ver que era. Ritsuko llevaba en esos momentos una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón gris. La Kitsune estaba sirviendo un té en un par de tazas y una de esas, las ofreció a Naruto, quien no dudo en beber lentamente y sentarse ante su hermosa esposa.

— **Si sigues pensando en el problema, solo conseguirás estresarte** —dijo Ritsuko, quien también bebía el té — **Intenta relajar tu mente y podrás encontrar una respuesta.**

 **::::::::**

 **Suna**

 **::::::::**

Un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, que llevaba una capa roja de bordes blancos, y pantalón negro; se presentó en un monte, cercano a Suna y pudo observar la aldea.

— _ **Estúpidos Ningen…**_ —Pensó el demonio de cabello rubio — **…** _ **No saben, que su destrucción se acerca.**_ — Frunció el ceño, al notar como algunos niños caminaban con sus familias, por las calles de la aldea — _ **Los humanos se dividen en grupos, se estrechan los lazos con aquello que son de su propio parentesco, pero no pueden abrirse a otros. Solo se preocupan por sí mismos y sus familias, son más importantes, no se preocuparían por alguien en peligro de muerte. No sin antes, poner a salvo a aquellos que llevan su misma sangre, para asegurarse de que estos, se encuentren a salvo y que (en un futuro), pueden procrearse y mantener la sangre pura**_ — Suspiro y comenzó a rodearse de un aura gris. Antes de mirar la torre del Kazekage y desaparecer en un Shunshin, se internó en la oficina de Gaara, quien no se encontraba allí, en esos momentos — _ **Sus líderes, viven en hogares, con grandes comodidades…**_ —Se desvaneció en un Shunshin y apareció en una aldea costera, comenzando a recorrerla— _**…Mientras que sus semejantes, no tienen ni siquiera un pan, para poder llevarse a sus bocas…**_ —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando un niño jalo de sus vestimentas, el demonio le miro. Era un niño quien le pedía algunas monedas, estaba vestido con una camiseta ya muy vieja, rota y era muy pequeña para él — _ **…Dejan que otros mueran de hambre… Y eso no los conmueve**_ —Llevo su mano a sus vestimentas y saco una bolsa, el niño junto sus manos y de la bolsa saco un rubí y un diamante. El niño abrazo al Akatsuki y fue a buscar algún alimento. El demonio desapareció nuevamente. Apareció en Suna nuevamente, estiro su mano hacia la plaza central, un aura negra rodeo su mano…

— **¡Sabaku no Kyū! (Ataúd de Arena)** —Escucho Schneider, quien dejó de lado su tecnica, para esquivar una ola de arena, que casi lo mata— ¿Qué desea un miembro de Akatsuki, en mi aldea? —Pregunto el Kazekage de brazos cruzados.

— **No es tu problema, Ningen** —murmuro Schneider mientras que su mano volvía a cubrirse por el aura negra.

—Es mi problema, porque estas atacando a mi aldea y a sus habitantes —dijo Gaara.

—Tu no haces nada por ellos —murmuro su enemigo.

—Los protejo de aquellos que desean dañarlos —contesto Gaara —Y ahora, quien desea dañarlos, se encuentra ante mí —Schneider lanzo una risa leve y Gaara lo observo, sin gestos.

— **Dejas que algunos mueran de hambre… ¿Y a eso le llamas «protección»?** —Pregunto Schneider, pero pronto, su rostro dejo la máscara de enojo y se relajó — **No. A eso le llamas: «Selección del más apto para sobrevivir»**

—Permite decirte, que: No entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo el Kazekage, el demonio estiro su mano.

— **Déjame mostrarte** —dijo él y Gaara, estiro su mano, ambos desapareció en un destello rojo. Aparecieron en otra aldea, que tenía condiciones infrahumanas — **Obsérvalo: Niños mendigando en las calles; mujeres vendiendo sus cuerpos; hombres intentando encontrar, un trabajo digno para llevar algo de comer a sus hogares.**

—Veo tu punto —dijo Gaara —Pero, debes entender, que hemos salido de las fronteras de Sunagakure y de Kaze no Kuni.

— **¿Y eso evita que tú, quien tienes los medios para cambiarlo, hagas algo por ellos?** —Pregunto Schneider y Gaara asintió, haciendo que la ira, indignación y odio de Schneider hacia los Ningen, aumentara.

—Como ya te lo he dicho: hemos salido de Sunagakure y de Kaze no Kuni —dijo Gaara —Y yo, como Kazekage, no puedo intervenir en otras aldeas o puedo causar una guerra.

— **Esta ni tan siquiera es una Shinobi no Sato** —dijo Schneider.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive su Damiyo? —Pregunto Gaara y Schneider asintió, ambos desparecieron en un destello rojo.

Llegaron el Kazekage y el Akatsuki, a un palacio de comodidades y lujos por doquier.

— **Obsérvalo** —dijo Schneider — **estatuas de mármol** — le hizo mirar las estatuas que decoraban las paredes — **suelos de ébano y marfil** — le hizo mirar el suelo— **cuadros de grandes artistas** —Le obligo a mirar las paredes nuevamente; luego tomo bruscamente al Kazekage, por el hombro y volvieron a desaparecer en un destello; aparecieron ahora, en una habitación de marfil con oro y toda clase de joyas— **¡OBSERVA SUS RIQUEZAS!** —Grito furioso— **¡¿Y ESTE BASTARDO, NO PUEDE DARLE ALGO A SU PUEBLO?!**

—Con tus gritos, atraerás a los guardias de la mansión — dijo Gaara —Recuerda que estamos en otra aldea y este es el hogar de un Damiyo —La puerta fue abierta y **5** guardias entraron. Gaara estiro su mano y los guardias fueron atrapados por la arena, luego levitaron — **Sabaku no Kyū (Ataúd de Arena)** —Gaara cerro su mano y los guardias parecieron —Si no los mataba yo...

— **Lo sé** —dijo Schneider — **Lo harían con nosotros.**

—Buscas el equilibrio entre el pueblo y sus líderes —señalo Gaara— ¿Por qué estas con Akatsuki? —Pregunto.

— **Ellos me liberaron, luego de un encierro de muchos años** — Contesto Schneider — **Les debo mi libertad** —Estiro su mano a un pared que daba a la calle, su mano brillo en un tono azul, la pared se recubrió del mismo tono y luego estallo. Sus manos se cubrieron con un aura lila, los objetos en la habitación también se adornaron del mismo tono y cayeron en la calle, donde los habitantes de la aldea, tomaron las riquezas, salidas de la nada.

—Vamos por el Damiyo —dijo Gaara.

— **No** —señalo Schneider — **Me has demostrado, que veía las cosas de modo erróneo. No mereces implicarte aún más en esto** —Chasqueo sus dedos y Gaara desapareció en un destello rojo, volviendo a Suna.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sonido del estallido de la pared, hizo que el Damiyo y sus guardias, fueran hacia la habitación de sus botines y al abrir la puerta, encontraron a un hombre de cabello rubio largo, ojos azules y que llevaba una capa roja con borde blanco y pantalón azul. Además, las riquezas no estaban.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho con mis cosas, maldito desgraciado?! —Pregunto el Damiyo furioso.

— **¡ESTAS AHOGANDO A ESTE PUEBLO, EN LA MISERIA MÁS GRANDE, QUE LA HUMANIDAD JAMAS HA VISTO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!** —Grito Schneider igual o más molesto, que el hombre.

— ¡Mátenlo y oblíguenlo a devolver lo que ha robado! —dijo el Damiyo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, al cual sus guardias obedecieron rodeando al sujeto de cabello rubio.

—Te recomiendo que devuelvas sus cosas a mi señor —sugirió uno de los guardias del Damiyo —No sabes dónde te estas metiendo.

— **Y tú…** —dijo Schneider con gran ira, provocando que su Instinto Asesino se liberara, mientras que él, caminaba hacia el guardia en cuestión y su instinto no hacía más que aumentar, gradualmente — **…Tú has hecho nada. Aparte de apoyar a un hombre, que ha dejado a su propio pueblo, en condiciones infrahumanas** —Schneider estiro su mano, el guardia se rodeó de un aura lila y al cerrar la mano, la cabeza del hombre exploto. Todos los guardias y el mismo Damiyo, se alejaron algunos pasos de él — **¿Quién sigue?** —Ahora, se mostraban inseguros.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! —Grito el Damiyo aterrado— ¡ATAQUEN! —Los guardias, fueron hacia su enemigo.

El primer guardia lanzo su Naginata, con el objetivo de apuñalar a Schneider.

Pero Schneider, solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

El arma le paso por el lado.

Schneider lo tomo del cuello, el cuerpo del guardia se rodeó de un aura azul y luego lo dejo caer al suelo.

— _¡Esta muerto!_ —Pensó otro guardia.

—Estoy muy amargado —dijo Schneider —Y soy muy viejo, para jugar —Estiro su mano derecha hacia los guardias, cuyas armas y armaduras se rodearon de un aura blanca. Schneider cerró su mano.

Las armas se partieron en miles de trozos.

Las armaduras comenzaron a apretar a los guardias, como si estas fueran más pequeñas o como si una anaconda los estuviera rodeando. Hasta que finalmente, la muerte los abandono.

El Damiyo comenzó a correr, pero Schneider apareció ante él y sin mediar palabra entre ambos, el Damiyo vio con horror, como su corazón era arrancado y su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego verde.

 **Llevándolo a brazos de Shinigami.**


	60. Sokkuri no Jutsu

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **A causa del ERROR GARRAFAL, cometido en el capítulo anterior, tuvimos que hacer esto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **60: Sokkuri no Jutsu**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La leona Zen, se encontraba intranquila. A través de un lago de agua cristalina, podía ver el horroroso acto de Tamaki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Tamaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Si sabes lo que te conviene, entonces libérame ahora mismo, Ningen!** —Grito Schneider, quien en ese momento era aprisionado contra una pared, por el Shinra Tensei de Tamaki. Schneider se rodeó de un aura negra y libero una luz oscura desde su cuerpo, la cual golpeo a Tamaki y lo lanzo contra el otro lado de la habitación— **¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!**

— ¡¿Crees que te rengo miedo?! —Grito Tamaki— ¡Es gracias a mí, que eres libre y que has vuelto a caminar, por este mundo!

Schneider sonrió —Entonces, disfrutare de mi libertad, partiéndote el rostro.

—No te dirijas de ese modo, a un Kami —Murmuro Tamaki, antes de retroceder, tras un golpe en su rostro— ¡Tú te lo has buscado! — Gruño furioso— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** —Exclamo Tamaki, liberando una llamarada con forma de dragón.

—Que estúpido —dijo Schneider, quien ahora estaba detrás de Tamaki; el Uchiha se giró, pero Schneider estaba ahora detrás de él— **¡Yari no Mori: Hokkyoku! (Bosque de Lanzas: Ártico)** —Schneider, ni siquiera lo rozo, pero aun asi, Tamaki sintió como si varias lanzas de hielo, atravesaran su piel.

Tamaki cayó al suelo y comenzó a maldecir al demonio, pero sus maldiciones, groserías y promesas de venganza, no podían herirlo— **¡** **Katon: Benijigumo** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Araña Roja** **)** —Exclamo Tamaki, liberando un círculo de fuego y una araña de fuego, que directamente contra el rubio.

Sin embargo, Schneider desapareció, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Tamaki, quien recibió una poderosa patada, que lo mando contra un muro de la mina, la cual se cimbró.

— **No lo haces, tan mal… anciano** —dijo Schneider, antes de moverse 5 pasos a su izquierda, para esquivar una Katana— **¿Olvidas que puedo predecir el futuro?** —Pregunto él, viendo como su enemigo sacaba otra Katana.

—Contaba con eso —Sonrió Tamaki, quien alargo su mano derecha. Schneider salto, evitando la espada que apareció mediante el Kamui y Tamaki la atrapo, sin problema, alguno.

Schneider aplaudió, como si realizara un **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** y al separar sus manos, se dejó ver un sable europeo.

Tamaki se lanzó contra su enemigo, chocando sus dos espadas, con el sable de su enemigo.

Schneider realizo fuerza, levantando las espadas de su rival.

El Uchiha, se sorprendió por la fuerza que presentaba Schneider, asi que separo sus brazos y lanzo una estocada al frente.

Los ojos de Schneider pasaron de ser verdes a ser rojos y el tiempo se detuvo. El rubio pasó a la espalda de su enemigo e hizo que el tiempo volviera a fluir, normalmente.

El Uchiha se encontró, con que no había nadie ante él y que estaba a punto, de estrellarse contra la pared, pero uso el Kamui para volverse intangible, evitar un golpe, enderezarse y enfilarse nuevamente, hacia Schneider, quien maldijo a su enemigo.

Schneider lanzo una estocada al frente.

Tamaki se hizo hacia un lado, esquivando la estocada de Schneider.

El demonio sonrió y basto con un ligero movimiento de su mano, para cortarle una de sus manos a Tamaki y luego cortarle, todo el brazo. Volvió a detener el tiempo, pero noto que su enemigo, estaba planeando algo, asi que lanzo un corte horizontal, cercenándole un ojo.

Aun con un dolor inconmensurable, por la pérdida de su ojo derecho, no se detuvo. Todos sus enemigos, serian destruidos— **¡Amaterasu: Shinra Tensei!** —Schneider vio como la gravedad comenzaba a arrasar con todo, mientras que una columna de fuego negro iba hacia él.

Los ojos verdes de Schneider, se volvieron rojos. El tiempo mismo, fue detenido y él, pudo salir del rango de ataque, antes de que el tiempo fluyera normalmente.

Tamaki, se sorprendió, al notar que el Amaterasu fue esquivado, pero aun asi: sonrió.

— _¡MIERDA: EL_ _ **SHINRA TENSEI**_ _!_ —Pensó Schneider, antes de salir volando y ver, como el Shinra Tensei provocaba, el colapso de parte de la base y ambos eran enterrados, bajo los escombros.

Tamaki se puso de pie, ahora sin un brazo y con un pie inservible, pocas cosas podían salir bien. Se sostuvo en sus espadas y se acercó lentamente a su enemigo; mientras que sonreía cruelmente — **¡Ninpo: Sokkuri no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Doppelgänger)** —Exclamo Tamaki, tocando el pecho de Schneider, quien fue rodeado por un aura naranja, de la cual se desprendió un hombre de cabello azul, ojos negros y túnica negra —Bienvenido: Weiss —Tamaki y el nuevo clon maligno de Schneider, se encaminaron, por los escombros de la mina, hasta encontrar una puerta en el suelo, la cual cruzaron, bajando, hasta una especie de base a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra, donde se encontraba un ejército Zetsu, hecho a partir de **Kekkei Genkai** — ¡No entablaremos, una guerra directa contra las Shinobi Godaikoku! —Grito Tamaki, enloquecido— ¡Asesinaremos a los miembros del consejo civil y Shinobi, por igual! —Los clones de Zetsu alzaron sus brazos, a modo de victoria— ¡ASESINAREMOS A TODOS LOS DAMIYO, DE TODAS LAS NACIONES Y DE TODOS LOS PAISES, PARA QUE EL SHINOBI NO SEKAI, CAIGA EN LA LOCURA!


	61. Intervención

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **N/A: Este capítulo, tuvo 5 títulos, antes de poder decidirnos. (Lo subimos a las 2:26 hora de Colombia; porque estuvimos jugando ˄˄u)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **61: Intervención**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zen ahora se mostraba como una mujer de unos **27** años, cabello negro, ojos azules, llevaba un Kimono blanco con escote.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —exclamo Zen, colocando sus manos en el suelo e invocando, a un representante de cada una de las razas.

Michael: Ángeles.

Azazel: Ángeles Caídos.

Lord Gremory: Demonios.

Kuroka: Yokai.

Shinigami: Grim Reaper.

Naruto: Humano.

Gasper: Vampiro.

Vali: Dragón.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Zen-Sama? —Pregunto el Hokage— ¿Por qué estamos todos, aquí? —Pregunto, mirando a Michael por un segundo, con mucho respeto.

— **He visto algo, gracias a mi "Kuchiyosepō: Mizu no Me no Jutsu" (Arte de Invocación: Jutsu Ojo de Agua)** —dijo la leona, observando a todos los presentes — **El próximo ataque de Akatsuki, será contra Kaminari no Kuni y será, con la ayuda de un ser llamado "Weiss"** — Zen, los guio a todos, hasta un claro— **"Kuchiyosepō: Mizu no Me no Jutsu" (Arte de Invocación: Jutsu Ojo de Agua)** —debajo de Zen, apareció una masa de agua, que luego se formó como algo, que les permitió ver a un hombre de cabello azul, ojos negros y túnica negra; que marchaba al frente de una legión de Zetsu's, siguiéndolo — **Weiss, debe de ser detenido cuanto antes.**

Michael comenzó a retroceder — **Ese… esa presencia, es…** —Michael no podía hablar.

— **Toxica** —reconoció Lord Gremory, apretando sus dientes, hasta astillarlos — **Pero… su aura, es similar, al aura que poseía Schneider.**

—Este ser, llamado "Weiss"; fue creado a partir de Schneider, quien fue destruido, por el propio Tamaki —dijo Zen.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —Gritaron todos, en completo Shock.

—Izanami-Chan, me dijo, hace un par de días, que algo muy malo había ocurrido —Murmuro Naruto —Algo que estaba ocasionando, un cambio en el destino del Ningen no Sekai y desde entonces, ha estado postrada en una de las camas de la mansión, además de que constantemente, tenemos que darle Chakra del Sen'nin Modo.

— **Al saber que vendríamos, las chicas, aceptaron en darle su propio Chakra** —dijo Kuroka y Naruto la miro, la Neko sonrió — **Ritsuko-San, les dio conocimientos sobre el Sen'nin Modo.**

— **Prepararemos una legión, lo antes posible** —dijeron cada uno de los líderes, menos Michael.

— **No** —dijo Michael — **Si lo hacemos y por la cercanía a Kumo, podría malinterpretarse como un ataque, el Shinobi no Sekai, es el que está siendo afectado, por las obras de Tamaki** —Todos guardaron silencio y le miraron —Lo mejor será, enviar un equipo reducido.

—Yo me hare cargo, Michael-San —dijo Naruto, activando su Sen'nin Modo —Llevare a Karui-Chan conmigo, igualmente a Tsunade-Okasan, Raynare-Chan, Ritsuko-Chan y a otra pareja Tokubetsu Jōnin, para poder realizar esta misión, en el más amplio sigilo o al menos, sin levantar sospechas.

— **Nosotros iremos contigo, no será necesario poner en peligro a tus Shinobis o a tus novias** —dijo Michael, todos los líderes asintieron. Zen, llevo Chakra a su mano y abrió un portal, el cual todos atravesaron, al mismo tiempo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kaminari no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El ejército, era ciertamente grande y estaba por entrar en Kaminari no Kuni.

— **¡Raiton: Bakurai no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Carga Profunda)** —Exclamo Naruto, desenfundando sus bastones Bō y rodeándolos de Chakra Raiton, para luego asestar un fuerte golpe, en la cabeza de un par de Zetsus.

— **¡Hikari Chakram! (Chakram de Luz)** —Exclamo Michael, estirando sus manos en las cuales apareció, un par de Chakram dorados y girando sobre sí mismo, podía lidiar, sin problema alguno con los Zetsus.

— **¡** **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Madera: Jutsu Atadura de Árbol** **)** —Exclamo un Zetsu, el cual se transformó en un árbol y atrapo a Michael, como si se encontrara en un cepo y le hicieron desactivar sus armas.

— **¡Hi no Ringu! (Anillo Fuego)** —Exclamo Lord Gremory, desde las alturas chasqueando sus dedos y creando un anillo de fuego, que quemo el árbol y libero a Michael.

— **¡¿Desde cuando tienes, Magia de Fuego?!** —Pregunto un sorprendido Michael, pero Lord Gremory se limitó a sonreír y no a responder — **En fin... ¡** **Mojiretsu Raito** **! (Cadena de Luz)** —Del cuerpo de Michael, salieron varias cadenas del elemento, ya nombrado, que atravesaron los cuerpos de sus enemigos.

— **Nada mal** —Murmuro Lord Gremory, cerrando sus ojos y lanzo una patada giratoria, que desintegro a **5** Zetsus — **Kasai Faindā (Buscador de Fuego)** —Chaqueo sus dedos y una llama de color gris apareció en su mano, para luego extenderse, por todos los **Katon Zetsus** , eliminándolos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Azazel se vio rodeado de enemigos, sonrió y cruzo sus brazos en forma de X — **Vengan por mí, si tienen agallas** —Sus enemigos se lanzaron contra él, sin dudarlo— _**"Down Fall Dragón Spear"**_ **(Debajo de la Caída Dragón Lanza** ) —Murmuro Azazel, desapareciendo en un parpadeo y reapareciendo a algunos metros de sus enemigos, ahora con los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo, sus enemigos tenían cortes de luz por todo el cuerpo y cayeron al suelo como moscas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kuroka, esquivo a un enemigo y se puso de pie, dándole una patada en el vientre — **Esa no es manera, de tratar a una dama** —Otros rivales la rodearon, ella cerro sus ojos y alzo su mano izquierda— **¡Senpō:** **Bāsuto Kaen ken** **! (Arte Ermitaño: Ráfaga de Puño de Fuego)** —Los puños de Kuroka se rodearon de un fuego azul, desapareció de la vista de todos y cuando volvió a aparecer, casi todos los Zetsus ardían en llamas azules.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gasper pudo detener el tiempo, y fue el suficiente, como para "tomar prestado" un Kunai de Naruto, y decapitar a la mayoría de Zetsus. Cuando estuvo por atacar a otro Zetsu; este reacciono, pateándolo y lanzándolo por los aires.

Gasper se enfureció, detuvo el tiempo nuevamente y ahora, se concentró en un grupo de Zetsus, que se burlaron de él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, comenzaba a ver, que aunque estaban ganando terreno, no era suficiente, para que sus enemigos retrocedieran, asi que uso el **Kage Bushin** y busco el tiempo suficiente para activar el **Sen'nin Modo**.

— _Quizás no sea suficiente, pero aun asi, podre contraatacar_ —pensó Naruto, al ver que no duraría mucho— **¡Senpō: Raiton: Chō Ōdama Rasengan! (Arte Ermitaño: E. Rayo: Súper Gran Esfera Rasengan)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando una esfera de Chakra Raiton gigante, la cual líquido a un grupo numeroso de Zetsus y solo quedaban los enemigos de Shinigami, además del demonio enemigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Ōkasen! (Disparo de Fuego Dorado)** —Exclamo Shinigami, liberando su Zampakutō y bañándola en una energía dorada, para luego liberar dicha energía de un golpe y consumir a todos sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Divine Dividing! (Divisor Divino)** —Exclamo Vali, mientras que su Longinus brillaba— ¡Mitad! —Las fuerzas de sus enemigos se redujeron, cosa que sorprendió a los Zetsus, quienes intentaron correr pero Vali redujo dicha "amenaza", lanzando patadas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Veo que han exterminado a mis compañeros**_ —Murmuro su enemigo, sonriente, sus ojos cambiaron de color y apareció rápidamente, ante Vali pero Gasper apareció también de la nada, se puso en medio y bloqueo el puño, de su enemigo que iba hacia Vali— _**¡Este Gaki también puede detener el tiempo a su antojo!**_ —Pensó su rival.

— **¡Fūton: Raiton: Rasen Hariken no Kaminari! (E. Viento: E. Rayo: Jutsu Huracán del Rayo)** —Naruto estaba por impactar a Weiss, pero él detuvo el tiempo y comenzó a cargar una esfera gaseosa gris en su mano.

Gasper, pudo romper el hechizo del demonio y cuando vio, que el efecto de su rival, estaba por finalizar, detuvo a Weiss, lo cual le permitió a Naruto golpear a su rival en el pecho, antes de que este se desvaneciera en un **Shunshin**.


	62. Batalla en Iwa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **62: Batalla en Iwa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos volvieron a la pradera, donde vivían las leonas, que estaban bajo el comando de Naruto.

—Weiss es muy peligroso —Murmuro Michael y todos le miraron, eso era obvio.

—Inclusive, pudo evitar que yo detuviera el tiempo, un par de veces —dijo Gasper.

—La próxima vez que lo vea, juro que usare una Katana, para dividirlo por la mitad —dijo un enfadado Vali.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Weiss, la próxima vez que aparezca, Vali-San, descuide, podremos ganarle —dijo Kuroka.

— **Los volveré a llamar, si ocurre algo más** —Murmuro Zen, quien creo el sello del Kuchiyose, pero brillando en un tono azul pálido, los presentes, miraron a la leona — **Piensen en el lugar, en el cual desean aparecer** —Uno por uno, en fila india, fueron atravesando el Kuchiyose, volviendo a sus respectivos hogares. Zen los vio irse y silbó, apareció una leona de pelaje castaño — **Nagi-Chan, deseo que tomes un escuadrón y encuentres a Weiss. No será difícil, a causa de…**

— **¿A causa de que posee un Chakra más corrupto, que aquel que poseía Schneider?** —Pregunto Nagi con una sonrisa — **Lo encontrare, Zen-Sama, no se preocupe** —Nagi fue a buscar a algunas voluntarias, para poder encontrar a Weiss.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto volvió a la aldea, entro en la oficina y encontró a Tsunade en su puesto.

—Sé que es raro, pero no deseaba quedarme, sin hacer nada —dijo Tsunade y Naruto se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—Si gustas, podrías ayudarme —dijo Naruto, sonriendo de nuevo— ¿Quién diría que la Godaime Hokage, quien a menudo escapaba de sus obligaciones, ahora deseé realizarlas, solo por su aburrimiento? —Naruto se sentó en el escritorio en otra silla y él comenzó a firmar algunos papeles.

—Espera —dijo Tsunade repentinamente, asustándolo— ¿Al menos estás leyendo lo que firmas? —Naruto trago saliva y Tsunade suspiro —Hay veces, en las cuales te pareces MUCHO… a Minato.

— ¿Otosan, no leía lo que firmaba? —Pregunto Naruto asombrado y ella asintió, con una expresión de dolor de cabeza.

El resto del día pasó lento, mientras que él leía y ella colocaba el sello de aprobación o desaprobación según lo que dijera el rubio. Lo mismo hacia Naruto, con algunos papeles que Tsunade había estado leyendo hace poco y entre ambos argumentaban, porque o porque no, debían de aprobarlos.

—Bien… creo que esto es todo —dijo Tsunade sonriente, colocándose de pie, al tiempo que Naruto, hacia lo mismo.

—Necesito un favor —dijo Naruto, haciendo que Tsunade se detuviera y le mirara —Reúne a todos los capitanes ANBU y Tokubetsu Jōnin de la aldea.

— ¿Ahora mismo, Hokage-Sama? —Pregunto ella sorprendida, pero Naruto negó.

—A las 13:00 —dijo Naruto con un semblante serio —Deseo estar preparado, en caso de un ataque. Ya se han perdido muchas vidas a causa de Tamaki y sus ambiciones. **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** — **5 Kage Bushin** aparecieron, asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar —Perdóname, pero tengo que estar con mi familia —Tsunade le sonrió, era comprensible.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vez en la mansión Namikaze; Naruto recordó, porque lucharía. Recordó su razón de vivir y el por qué vencería a Tamaki, hoy y siempre: Por su familia. Por sus esposas, por sus hijos y por su aldea.

Las chicas y los niños, pronto se sentaron a almorzar, Naruto comento el aburrido día de trabajo y como entendía Tsunade, quien de vez en cuanto deseaba morir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! —Grito Kakashi, entrando en la oficina. El hombre de cabello plateado, entro en la oficina, mediante un Shunshin. No llevaba su chaleco táctico, su camisa estaba abierta por la mitad y estaba ensangrentado.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! —Grito Naruto, asustado, al ver entrar de ese modo a su Sensei en la oficina— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —Pero Kakashi no se podía sostener en pie, asi que él lo sostuvo, lo cargo y le dijo a Shizune que iría al hospital, tomo a su Sensei y salto por la ventana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi se salvó gracias a que Tsunade era la líder de los Iryō-Nin, además de la presencia de Tsunade, Raynare y de Hachiko quien deseaba ser una Iryō-Nin.

— ¿Sabemos que ocurrió? —Pregunto un **Kage Bushin** de Naruto, quien estaba allí, porque definitivamente, necesitaban saber que le había ocurrido a Kakashi.

Raynare se acercó a él — **Por ahora esta inconsciente, con una gran dosis de morfina y el Chakra médico, aun actúa en él, no sabemos que le ocurrió, con exactitud** —Naruto maldijo en un susurro.

—Cuando despierte, cálmalo, has que lea su libro naranja y deseo un reporte —dijo Naruto, quien se desvaneció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que los **Kage Bushin** , firmaban documento tras documento. Naruto, Ritsuko, Deidara, Amaterasu, Izanami, Fū, Kuroka Yugito y Naoko, compartían el Té.

Naruto hecho levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, señal para todas, de que había recibido la información de su Kage Bushin.

— **¿Kakashi, pudo decir que le ocurrió a él y a su escuadrón, Naruto-Kun?** —pregunto Ritsuko tan preocupada, como todas.

—Esta inconsciente y con morfina —dijo Naruto, quien suspiro; luego miro a Izanami— ¿No puedes hacer algo, para saber que le ocurrió, Izanami-Chan? —La Megami de cabello castaño llevo una mano a su mentón.

— **Puedo hacer… técnicamente lo mismo que un Yamanaka y…** —Pero Izanami fue interrumpida, cuando Naruto sonrió, se puso de pie rápidamente y llamo a un ANBU, quien apareció ante él, descendiendo del techo.

—Supongo que escucharon todo, ¿O no? —El ANBU asintió.

—Kabutowari (Tejón), acaba de ir a avisar a la mansión Yamanaka, para que alguien vaya a ver a Kakashi-Taicho, Hokage-Sama —dijo el ANBU.

—Tómense un descanso, Shiro —ordeno Naruto y los ANBU's asintieron, para después desaparecer en un Shunshin masivo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha; 5 minutos después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yamanaka Ino, fue a la sala de urgencia, donde la dejaron pasar, llevaba un permiso del Hokage, para ver a Kakashi.

La rubia, se postro junto al inconsciente hombre y realizo sellos de manos y se introdujo en el subconsciente de Kakashi, observando lo ocurrido, luego salió y fue a dar su reporte, al joven y preocupado Hokage —El escuadrón de Kakashi-San, se encontró con un hombre, el cual pudo prever todos sus Jutsus y su Taijutsu, los asesino a todos, menos a Kakashi-San, quien pudo escapar con vida apenas.

—Arigato, Ino-Chan —dijo Naruto, mientras que la rubia, se alejaba a paso lento y preocupado — _Weiss… el clon de ese tal Schneider_ —Pensó el rubio de forma acertada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron otros **2** días, hasta que Kakashi despertó, razón por la cual, Naruto visito el hospital, para poder escuchar de boca del propio Kakashi, lo ocurrido. El rubio recibió el reporte de forma oral; Naruto le ordeno descansar y evitar el máximo de esfuerzo, pero sabía que Kakashi no le haría caso, asi que le dijo a una Iryō-nin, que estuviera junto al Ninja Copia, todo el tiempo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Weiss: Un demonio creado a partir de otro demonio de nombre Schneider, quien se había enfrentado en el pasado a Hagoromo y a Hamura. Schneider fue liberado y estuvo por un tiempo, formando parte de Akatsuki, como agradecimiento por su liberación.

Sin embargo, a Tamaki no le agradaba la forma de hacer las cosas de Schneider, quien (aparentemente) había ganado respeto por los humanos, durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado y solo parecía dar rienda suelta a su amado caos, si era contra una aldea que lo mereciera. Sin embargo, esto no le era de agrado a Tamaki, quien se enfrentó a Schneider y por el Kinjutsu que utilizo, quedo suspendido en un Fūin.

La última orden para Weiss, fue sencilla y clara: Ir a Tsuchi no Kuni, seguido por su ejército Zetsu y masacrar a todos los habitantes del país.

Weiss, utilizaba su habilidad de adelantar, atrasar o detener el tiempo, para que asi, los habitantes, no pudieran dar la alarma y ellos pudieran ser masacrados por los Zetsus, antes de que alguien en Iwa, se diera por enterado. Raiton no Jutsu y Suiton no Jutsu, era lo que utilizaba el ejército Zetsu, para segar las vidas de los habitantes de Tsuchi no Kuni.

Weiss sonrió y corrió hacia el palacio del Damiyo, detuvo el tiempo, desarmo a los guardias y empleo su Taijutsu, contra los hombres indefensos, quienes no entendían que había ocurrido. Weiss corrió por los pasillos, masacrando o solo golpeando a los guardias, quienes no tenían oportunidad alguna, contra él. Finalmente, el demonio de cabello azul, llego a la oficina del Damiyo.

— **¡Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pistola de Tierra)** —Exclamo el Damiyo, escupiendo rocas.

Pero para gran sorpresa del Damiyo, su enemigo, esquivo las rocas y se aproximó a él, con un puño derecho, cargado de fuego gris.

— **¡** **Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Agravada** **)** —Exclamo el Damiyo, esperando a ser tocado por su enemigo, recibiendo un golpe en el pecho, que reventó su corazón y le hizo escupir sangre, antes de caer al suelo y sonreír, con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras que veía como poco su enemigo, se iba convirtiendo en piedra.

—No me derrotaras, solo con esto —Murmuro Weiss, apretando con su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho que ahora era de roca y arrancándolo desde el hombro; baño otra mano en fuego gris y decapito al Damiyo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; Iwa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Onoki se sorprendió de que un ave de Tsuchi no Kuni, llegara hasta su oficina, vio una nota en su pata y sin dudarlo tomo la nota; la abrió y casi sufre un ataque al corazón, cuando leyó la nota.

 _ **«Motivo: Tsuchi no Kuni, acaba de ser destruida por Akatsuki**_

 _ **Número de Atacantes: 1**_

 _ **Habilidades: Desconocidas; Katon gris»**_

— ¡Akatsuchi! —Grito Onoki y el hombre de "huesos grandes", apareció— ¡Manda un aviso a Kumo y a Konoha; necesitamos ayuda, estamos bajo ataque de Akatsuki y ya han destruido Tsuchi no Kuni! —El sorprendido Shinobi, fue a buscar un par de aves, para dar el aviso de ayuda.

Si Tsuchi no Kuni había caído, ¿Cuánto tardaría su enemigo, en atacar Iwa?

Era hora de que la "Alianza Shinobi", hiciera frente a Akatsuki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto leyó la nota, sin dudarlo, utilizo el Hiraishin de su padre, para ir a la mansión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Deidara-Chan, Kurotsuchi-Chan! —dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres de la mansión— ¡Tsuchi no Kuni e Iwagakure, están bajo ataque; Tsuchi no Kuni, está en ruinas! —Sin dudarlo: Kurotsuchi, Deidara, Bulma y Kimi, se acercaron a Naruto. El Rokudaime, utilizo el Hiraishin para ir rápidamente a Iwa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 minutos después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Lava: Jutsu de Congelamiento de Cal** **)** —Exclamo Kurotsuchi, lanzando una gran cantidad de cal, la cual baño a un grupo Zetsu, acabando con sus vidas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raiton: Bakurai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Carga Profunda)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando un rayo con sus bastones Bō; el rayo cayó sobre sus enemigos, decapitándolos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu** **(** **E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ardientes** **)** —Dijo Bulma con gran calma, lanzando esferas de lava, que cayeron sobre los Zetsus.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Exclamaron Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, lanzando un par de dragones de tierra, que barrieron con un grupo de Zetsus.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Dai Go Mikadzuki** **! (Quinta Luna Creciente)** —Kimi, lanzo un par de puños ascendentes, elevando a una pareja Zetsu y luego lanzo una patada giratoria en el aire, que decapito a ambos enemigos, luego baño sus pies con Chakra y cuando cayó al suelo, creo un cráter, que lanzo por los aires a los Zetsus.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Deidara permanecía en el aire, sobre un ave de arcilla y cuando vio al ejercito Zetsu; se precipito sobre ellos, salto del ave, formo otra y la primera exploto al chocar con la tierra, barriendo con los Zetsus.

— ¡Naruto-Kun, chicas! —Murmuro una sonriente Deidara por el intercomunicador— ¡Los últimos Zetsus, ya son historia!

— ¡Bien, Deidara-Chan! —Dijo Naruto— ¡Ya hemos acabado con los Zetsus! — Naruto miro a su alrededor y vio como los últimos Zetsus, eran masacrados por los Shinobis de Iwa o al menos, los pocos Shinobis que aún quedaban en pie, quienes eran comandados por un malherido Onoki.

Iwa viviría un día más.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En medio del antiguo Tsume no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Weiss, había destruido Tsume no Kuni, ante el coraje de que su líder, no le hubiera permitido, ir y acabar con Uzumaki Naruto. Luego de destruir todo Tsume no Kuni, comenzó a destruir los hogares, dejando un terreno baldío, para después sacar una tiza y dibujar un cuadrado en el suelo.

Weiss sonrió — **El cuadrilátero está listo y aquí caerás, algún día: Uzumaki Naruto** —Murmuro Weiss, para luego desaparecer, en un Shunshin de luz.


	63. 2 Minutos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **63: 2 Minutos…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los representantes volvieron a la pradera donde vivían las leonas, que estaban bajo el comando de Naruto.

—Weiss, comienza a impacientarse y Tamaki lo sabe —Murmuro Zen.

— **Con esa maldita habilidad de detener el tiempo, no me sorprende que pueda atacar él solo, países enteros sin que nadie pueda hacer nada** —Murmuro Vali levemente enfadado, él no era de los que perdía el juicio o se salía de sus cacillas, fácilmente.

— **No es solo que pueda detener el tiempo y masacrar a un ejército, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos** —dijo Kuroka mirando a Vali — **Es que, además de todo, la predicción del futuro, fue lo que obligo a Rikudo Sen'nin a sellarlo.**

— **En ese caso, necesitaremos los Fūin de Otosan y volver a copiarlos, para encerrar a Weiss, nuevamente** —dijo Ritsuko, quien veía esa tarea difícil.

— **Últimamente, he estado estudiando sobre Fūinjutsu** —dijo Naruto — **Si puedo ir al lugar, quizás pueda reconocer una que otra runa y posiblemente, pueda saber el funcionamiento del Fūin, que utilizo Hagoromo-Sama.**

— **¡ZEN-SAMA!** —dijo Nagi, apareciendo, junto con su escuadrón, compuesto por otras **4** leonas, todas se veían agitadas; cuando Nagi y su grupo, vieron a los representantes, se disculparon entre balbuceos inentendibles.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Nagi-Chan?** —Pregunto Zen, preocupada.

— **Hemos encontrado la base de Akatsuki** —dijo una sonriente Nagi — **Está ubicada en una cueva, oculta entre las montañas de Tetsu no Kuni.**

— **Esto complica las cosas** —dijo Michael llevando una mano a su barbilla, todos le miraron — **Cualquier extranjero que entre en Tetsu no Kuni, seria tomado como un Shinobi y ellos no pueden entrar en dicho país, ya que es el hogar de los Samurái y se debe preservar la paz** —Todos escuchaban en silencio — **Para que un Shinobi entre, se necesita de una documentación, la cual sería difícil de conseguir y no tenemos tiempo.**

— **Necesitamos de alguien, que cuente con una invocación de lobos, ya que ellos podrían entrar en Tetsu no Kuni, sin levantar sospechas** —dijo Kuroka, a quien no le agradaba la idea de trabajar con algún ser canino, puesto que ella era una gata.

Mientras que todos hablaban, en busca de algún plan para ir y venir de Tetsu. Naruto y Ritsuko desaparecieron, en un Shunshin; volvieron a aparecer **15** minutos después, vistiendo con una camisa Kimono y un pantalón con pliegues. Además de que ambos llevaban Katanas en sus costados.

Todos se les quedaron viendo, esas ropas les permitirían pasar fácilmente, los controles de Tetsu no Kuni.

Retomaron el plan y la pareja utilizo un Henke. Naruto pasó de ser rubio a ser pelinegro y Ritsuko solo se cambió el cabello de negro a naranja, además de un Kimono gris.

Sin embargo, habían prioridades, sobre todo: La prioridad de salir vivos, si debían de enfrentar a Weiss nuevamente y su habilidad para detener el tiempo

Naruto y Ritsuko deshicieron el Henke y Gasper, se ofreció a enseñarle a Naruto a controlar el tiempo.

El entrenamiento con Gasper, retrasó una semana, la misión de incursión a Tetsu no Kuni.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una semana y con una nueva habilidad en su repertorio; Naruto y Ritsuko, decidieron ir en busca de la base de Akatsuki, a Tetsu no Kuni.

Zen, abrió algo parecido a una puerta dimensional, la cual fue atravesada por Naruto y Ritsuko.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Atravesaron las puertas sin ser notados, no por nada, las Kitsunes eran las maestras de la ilusión e infiltración y Naruto, tenía la fortuna de estar casado con la Kitsune más poderosa de todas.

La pareja comenzó a ir de un lado a otro, con calma y sin levantar sospechas, no solo gracias a su Henke, sino también a un Fūin especial de la biblioteca Namikaze, el cual tenía como trabajo "disminuir" la gran cantidad de Chakra que ambos poseían.

—Claramente, esta misión, no se resolverá en 15 minutos —dijo Naruto a su esposa, la cual asintió.

— **¿Les pediste a las leonas, que les avisaran a las demás?** —pregunto Ritsuko.

—Confió en que, Zen-Sama, ya lo tuviera por hecho —dijo Naruto, quien miro la aldea capital de Tetsu no Kuni —No creo que Tamaki, ocultara a su gente a simple vista, ¿sabes?

— **Es verdad** —Le secundo la Kitsune, quien también miraba de un lado al otro — **Puedo notar varios Chakras, provenientes de ese bosque de bambú** —Naruto miro en la misma dirección que Ritsuko, pero no pudo ver nada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Ya veo** —dijo Amaterasu — **Entonces, ellos están en una misión de infiltración en Tetsu no Kuni, intentando sacar a Tamaki y sus hombres de dichas tierras, para poder contraatacar** —La leona que estaba ante "las señoras Uzumaki", asintió — **Arigato.**

La leona no dijo nada más y solo desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de Bambú de Tetsu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, fueron hacia el bosque de bambú, donde pudieron notar una gran cantidad de **Fūin** , los cuales tenían varias tareas y además, creaban una barrera, alrededor de una cueva de color dorado.

Todo muy extraño.

—No es muy distinta del **Shishienjin** **(** **Campamento de Batalla de las Cuatro Llamas Violetas** **)** —Murmuro Naruto.

— **Es verdad** —dijo Ritsuko, quien le sonrió a Naruto.

 _En la mansión Namikaze, Naruto había encontrado miles de pergaminos, con toda clase de artes Ninja. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu e incluso Fūinjutsu._

Naruto y Ritsuko, sacudieron sus cabezas, para poder prestar atención a la barrera que se alzaba ante ellos, realizaron sellos de manos, se mordieron el pulgar y dibujaron un Fūin en la superficie de la barrera, la cual, pasó de ser de color celeste.

La pareja, concentro Chakra y pudieron atravesar la barrera, como si fuera humo, entraron en la cueva, desenfundando sus respectivas armas.

En el caso de Ritsuko: Una Katana.

En el caso de Naruto: Sus bastones Bō.

Los Zetsus, salieron al encuentro de la pareja, pero Ritsuko estiro su mano, para que Naruto le dejara hacerse cargo, asi que el rubio retrocedió, dejando que su primer amor y su primera esposa, se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Ritsuko llevo **Fūton** a su boca y baño con ella su Katana— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, moviendo rápidamente su Katana, en una diagonal ascendente, que libero una hoja de viento y barrio con los Zetsus.

— **¡Hyō Kōsen! (Leopardo del Rayo)** —Exclamo Naruto, atacando sus bastones Bō, en forma de X y consiguiendo barrer con un grupo Zetsu, que fue hacia él.

El tiempo se detuvo, pero solo Naruto pudo notarlo y haciendo uso de su habilidad, aprendida por Gasper, pudo mandar un golpe ascendente, contra la mano de Weiss.

Ambos retrocedieron y se miraron a los ojos.

Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, que lo envió contra un muro.

—No solo puede controlar el tiempo, sino que también, tiene una gran fuerza —Pensó el rubio, cuyos ojos cambiaron: de azul a dorado. Detuvo el tiempo y alcanzo a golpear en el pecho a Weiss.

Weiss, se agacho y lanzo un puño, contra el vientre del rubio.

Naruto consiguió esquivar a su enemigo, lanzando una patada contra su rostro.

Weiss se movió, esquivando la patada, pero luego recibió un golpe de los bastones de Naruto, en su pecho.

— **¡¿Cómo es posible, que tú también puedas manipular el tiempo a voluntad?!** —Grito Weiss, furioso. Antes de lanzarse contra Naruto, detuvo el tiempo y fue contra Ritsuko.

— _¡Mierda!_ —Pensó Naruto, deteniendo el tiempo. La habilidad comenzaba a fatigarlo terriblemente— **¡** **Raiton: Jibashi** **!** **(** **E. Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético** **)** —Naruto estiro su mano, la cual despidió rayos, los cuales golpearon a Weiss, desgarrándole un brazo y haciéndole caer al suelo. Ritsuko reacciono y se acercó a Naruto—¡Busca a Tamaki y a su ejército! —Gruño Naruto— ¡Yo me encargo de Weiss! —El rubio cargo uno de sus bastones con **Raiton** y el otro con **Fūton**.

Weiss, vio a Ritsuko irse y él se le quedo mirando a Naruto, antes de que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa.

— **Luchar en esta cueva, nos hace contenernos… ¿No crees?** —Dijo Weiss sonriente y Naruto asintió — **Con tu permiso, iremos a un lugar, donde podremos luchar, más tranquilos…** —Weiss libero su Chakra, realizo sellos de manos y grito— **¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación Inversa)** —Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en un antiguo Tsume no Kuni — **Prepare este campo de batalla, justamente, para enfrentarte a ti… Moon Slayer** —Naruto alzo una sus cejas, ante ese apodo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Naruto hizo bailar uno de sus bastones entre sus manos.

Weiss se lanzó contra él, con sus manos brillando en fuego dorado y lanzo un puño al rosto de Naruto.

Naruto movió su cuello, esquivando el puño de su enemigo y cortó el abdomen de Weiss, con su bastón de **Fūton**.

Weiss, retrocedió malherido, congelo el tiempo y golpeo Naruto a su ancha, en el pecho y en el abdomen.

Naruto cayó al suelo, con un gran dolor en el cuerpo.

Weiss cubrió sus manos de fuego gris, volvió a congelar el tiempo y se volvió a lanzar, contra Naruto.

Naruto pudo usar nuevamente, su habilidad temporal y activar su Modo Sen'nin— **¡Senpō: Muki Tensei! (Arte Ermitaño: Reencarnación Inorgánica)**

Weiss sonreía, confiado de que podría golpear a Naruto, pero pronto sintió como su pierna derecha, era atravesada. Lanzo un grito al aire y su concentración se quebró, por consecuencia, su control del tiempo, también.

—Perdona por usar el **Senpō** en tu contra —Murmuro Naruto sonriente, antes de detener el tiempo y golpear a su enemigo en el rostro. Intento golpearlo nuevamente.

Weiss, atrapo el puño de Naruto, giro y lo lanzo contra el suelo. Lo levanto del brazo y le lanzo una patada.

Naruto salió volando, pero detuvo el tiempo, cayó bien y le lanzo un par de puños a Weiss.

Weiss, detuvo uno de los muchos puños de Naruto y le lanzo un puño al rostro.

Naruto salió volando y se golpeó la espalda con un tronco.

Weiss, baño sus manos en fuego gris y se lanzó contra Naruto, detuvo el tiempo y golpeo a Naruto a sus anchas en el pecho, el abdomen y la espalda.

Naruto, entonces recordó algo que ya no usaba— _**¡**_ _ **Hi o Tōketsu**_ _ **! (Fuego Congelante)**_ —el rubio detuvo el tiempo, justo cuando Weiss buscaba golpearle, sus puños se rodearon de fuego azul, entrelazo sus manos y golpeo a Weiss, en la cabeza, con sus manos rebosantes de fuego azul.

Weiss, se sorprendió de ser herido de tal gravedad y sonrió. Si caería, prefería que fuera en una batalla. Si caía, que fuera contra este chico. Detuvo el tiempo y formo una esfera de fuego gris, la cual estrello contra el pecho de Naruto.

— _ **Puede detener el tiempo, por 2 minutos**_ —Pensó Weiss, quien esperaba el siguiente ataque.

Naruto utilizo nuevamente el **Modo Sen'nin** , pues lo había perdido con el ataque anterior, rodeo de **Fūton** su bastón Bō, antes de ser golpeado por un Zetsu, sin embargo y por obra del destino, el bastón Bō, voló y estando aun rebosante de **Fūton** , decapito a Weiss.

— _¡Maldita sea, Weiss!_ —Pensó Zetsu, al ver al demonio muerto— _¡Tamaki-Sama, no estará feliz por esto!_

— **¡Rasengan Hi o Tōketsu! (Esfera Giratoria de Fuego Congelante)** —Escucho Zetsu, quien se giró hacia Naruto, quien sostenía en su mano una esfera de fuego azul, la cual golpeo a Zetsu y formo una esfera de un tamaño mucho mayor, compuesta igualmente de fuego azul, que consumió los cuerpos de Zetsu y Weiss.

Zetsu, sintió un calor más abrazador que cualquier Katon no Jutsu, existente y luego, sintió un frio digno de Yuki no Kuni.

El shock de su cuerpo, fue tan grande, que falleció por el cambio de temperatura drástico, que sufrió su cuerpo.

De calor a frio extremo.

El Poder del **Hi o Tōketsu (Fuego Congelante)**

 **Ritsuko llego al lado de Naruto, la Kitsune suspiro. Se sintió insultada, por ser detenida por su enemigo y ni siquiera darse cuenta.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Highschool DXD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC**.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **64: Fūin**

 **:::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, volvieron al valle, no podían hacer otra cosa.

La batalla contra Weiss, podría haber alertado a las fuerzas de Tetsu no Kuni y si los encontraban en la escena, se sabría que ellos eran Ninjas, que no tenían permiso de estar allí e iniciaría, una guerra entre Shinobis y Samuráis.

— **Ahora…** —Murmuro Ritsuko— **Debemos de esperar a que Tamaki, realice su siguiente movimiento** —la Kitsune hablaba con un tono apagado y temeroso y no era para menos: Quien sabe con qué clase de poder, contaría el enemigo.

Quien sabe, que podría provocar, un hombre hambriento de poder, como bien podría serlo: El ultimo Uchiha, sobre la faz de la tierra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En su guardia en Tetsu no Kuni, Tamaki observaba el continente entero, gracias a una esfera de cristal; parecida a la que anteriormente, utilizaría el fallecido Sandaime Hokage; gracias a ella, podía observarlo todo.

—Zetsu —Murmuro Tamaki sonriente —Inicia el ataque final, por favor.

Zetsu asintió y camino hasta un lugar baldío de la base, coloco sus manos en la tierra y océano de Zetsus, se alzó ante él. Zetsu sonrió, al ver estos clones suyos.

Katon no Zetsus, cuya piel era roja.

Fūton no Zetsus, cuya piel era gris.

Suiton no Zetsus, su piel parecía la de un tiburón.

Doton no Zetsus, ellos eran (literalmente) de piedra;

Raiton no Zetsus, o bueno: un ejército Zetsu con la Raiton no Yoroi;

Futton no Zetsus los cuales eran blancos;

Yōton no Zetsus los cuales eran grises y se podía ver la lava por las "grietas" de su cuerpo.

Mokuton no Zetsus eran literalmente de madera.

Hyoton no Zetsus que parecían tiburones pero de piel gris oscura.

— ¡Vayan! —Grito un eufórico, enloquecido y sonriente Tamaki, quien no podía estar más seguro de su triunfo— ¡Vayan y destruyan el legado de Rikudo Sen'nin! —Sin preguntar nada, los clones elementales de Zetsu, se dividieron en grupos y fueron en busca del triunfo y la gloria de su señor. Usando su Rin'negan, Tamaki, se conectó mentalmente con todos los seres humanos y todas las invocaciones —Pronto, realizare un ataque que destruirá todos los países y todas las Shinobi no Sato… pero, les daré una oportunidad de defenderse, enviando a un representante o, aún mejor: ¡Más de uno! —Murmuro Tamaki —Envíen a aquel, que se ha atrevido a interponerse en mis planes, desde hace ya tiempo. Envíen al Jinchuriki de Kyūbi: Uzumaki Naruto, a Tsume no Kuni. Lo enfrentare en una semana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rápidamente, se llamó a un concilio de los Gokages (Tsunade, estando presente junto al Rokudaime), Mayu también estaba presente.

Todos comenzaron a planear que hacer, Tamaki no podía ser tomado a la ligera y les había dado un marco de **2** días, para que Naruto se presentara en el lugar.

El Raikage, (belicoso, solo como podía serlo el mismo Danzo) dijo que enviaran un ejército a detener a Tamaki.

Pero Naruto dijo, que según Izanami, Tamaki ahora contaba con el **Rin'negan** , asi que enviar a un ejército solo sería enviarlos como corderos al matadero.

—Sé que puedo hacerle frente a Tamaki, déjenlo en mis manos —pidió Naruto.

— ¿Realmente, puedes derrotar a un usuario del **Rin'negan**? —Pregunto un inseguro Gaara, Naruto asintió —Se dice que el **Rin'negan** , tienen Jutsus más allá de la comprensión humana y que asi fue que Rikudo se convirtió en un Kami.

— **Manipulación de la gravedad, invocación, creación de armas, lectura de mentes, puede quitar la vida y también devolverla, por no hablar de la absorción de Jutsus…** —dijo Mayu y Naruto asintió, pues sus novias y esposas (las **9** Bijus), conocían del **Rin'negan** y se lo comentaron en más de una ocasión— **¿Realmente, deseas enfrentarte a alguien con una versión levemente menos poderosa, de mi Dojutsu, Naruto-Kun?**

—Tengo un plan para detener a Tamaki y solo necesitare una distracción —dijo Naruto misterioso —Para lograr esa distracción, hare uso del **Taju Kage Bushin** y de las versiones elementales del **Rasengan**.

— ¿Podemos saber, como planeas detenerlo, Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Kurotsuchi temerosa, del enfrentamiento entre su novio y su enemigo.

Naruto entonces, mostro un pergamino; todos se asombraron por cuan complejo era y decidieron escuchar al rubio —Hagoromo-Sama, a quien ustedes conocen como "Rikudo Sen'nin", enfrento tiempo después de su guerra contra Mayu-Sama a un demonio de nombre Schneider y al notar que no podía derrotarlo, lo encerró en una cueva, la cual se encontraba en una isla. Utilizo un Fūin menos complejo que este, que les estoy mostrando; pero, puedo derrotar a Tamaki, solo colocando estos Fūin en el lugar y (literalmente), encadenarlo a ese lugar.

—El problema sería: ¿A dónde enviar a un usuario del Rin'negan? —hablo Mei, Yahiko la abrazo.

—Mayu-Sama —hablo Naruto— ¿Podría usted indicarme, donde queda ubicada Nisshoku no Kuni? —Pregunto Naruto, sacando un mapa del continente

— ¿Nisshoku no Kuni? —Preguntaron unos extrañados Kages, al escuchar al Hokage ¿Existe el País del Eclipsé?

—A 2 días, saliendo desde Mizu no Kuni y yendo hacia el norte, es una isla de arenas negras y se alcanzan a ver las edificaciones —dijo Mayu— ¿Planeas sellarlo allí? —Mayu estaba asombrada, por la creatividad de su yerno y los restantes Kages, no sabían que era Nisshoku no Kuni.

—Me disculpare con Hagoromo-Sama, luego de sellar a Tamaki —dijo Naruto.

—Si no es más, podemos irnos; se levanta la sesión —dijo Mifune.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto fue acompañado por Mayu, quien utilizo una versión avanzada del **Shunshin** y más avanzado que el **Hiraishin** de su padre. Apareciendo en Nisshoku no Kuni.

— _La cuna del Ninshu, la cuna del Ninjutsu_ —Pensó Naruto, cuando piso dichas tierras y luego camino por los terrenos de las playas, avanzando en compañía de Mayu, hasta llegar a unas edificaciones ya destruidas, Mayu le hablo también sobre la aldea que ella y su marido habían alzado allí y Naruto busco en el templo de su suegro, hasta encontrar una puerta secreta, donde coloco un Kunai del Hiraishin de su padre.

Ambos, fueron a ver el cementerio, donde estaban enterrados: Hagoromo, Ashura e Indra. En algún momento, alguien había creado una tumba para Mayu y las Bijus; pero no fueron hechas con malicia. No fueron creadas, porque alguien deseara ver muertas a las Biju, sino como algo más espiritual, como diciendo, que todo el Clan Ōtsutsuki, estaba allí.

Naruto y Mayu rezaron por las almas de Hagoromo, Indra y Ashura, antes de despedirse.

— _Yo cuidare de cada una ellas, Hagoromo-Sama_ —Pensó Naruto — _Hikari, Naoko, Saori, Bulma, Kimi, Lisanna, Natsumi, Hachiko, Ritsuko, Mayu…_ —Los nombres de sus otras amadas, aparecieron en su mente — _Raynare, Yugito, Kuroka, Fu, Karui, Kurotsuchi, Amaterasu, Izanami_ —Los nombres de sus hijos, los nombres de sus amigos. Naruto tenía mucho que perder si era derrotado por Tamaki, pero también ganaría, porque él, tenía algo que Tamaki no tenía: alguien por quien luchar.

— **Gracias por esas lindas palabras, Naruto-Kun** —dijo Mayu, antes de besarlo sorpresivamente y seducir al rubio, usando sus feromonas — **Te he otorgado los 5 elementos, si con eso no derrotas a Tamaki, más… una versión temporal del Rin'negan, entonces, no sé cómo lo venceremos.**

Pidiendo perdón a Hagoromo, ambos se internaron en el antiguo hogar de los Ōtsutsuki y usando el Rikudo Senjutsu, Naruto hizo que un grupo de **Kage Bushin** , aparecieran en Konoha, en la mansión Namikaze, donde Naruto, les dio una noche mágica a cada una de sus amadas y con su suegra.

«No pierdas»

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos supieron lo que acontecería, las distintas invocaciones del mundo, realizaron un **Gyaku** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu Invocación Inversa)** , todos los humanos, fueron llevados hasta diversos hogares de invocaciones, aunque dichos humanos no contaran con sus contratos, pues todos merecían ver qué ocurriría y cuál sería su destino:

Si Naruto ganaba, sería el triunfo de todos. El triunfo de la humanidad misma.

Pero. Si Tamaki ganaba, pudo haber sido la destrucción de todo cuanto existió. Pues, Tamaki deseo destruir el legado de Rikudo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tetsu no Kuni, ahora no era más que un terreno baldío, solo diferenciado o cambiado; por un cuadrilátero, hecho con **Doton no Jutsu**.

Allí estaba Tamaki, Naruto no tardó mucho en reconocerlo, no lo había visto, pero su presencia fue más que suficientes: Cabello negro largo, el Rin'negan activo, una armadura roja.

Naruto hacia uso del Manto de Chakra de todas las Bijus: Sus vestimentas eran blancas y era rodeado por un aura gris.

—Estamos rodeados por una barrera especial —dijo un sonriente Tamaki —Ninguno de nosotros, podrá salir de esta barrera, hasta que uno de nosotros, acabe muerto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que la batalla final, contra Akatsuki, estaba por dar inicio, las invocaciones alertadas y asustadas, realizaron nuevamente un **Gyaku** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** , devolviéndolos a todos a sus respectivas aldeas y ayudando a los Ningen; pues el ataque de los Zetsus elementales, estaba dando inicio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Shinra Tensei! (Juicio Divino)** —Grito Tamaki, mientras que el empuje de gravedad, iba hacia Naruto, quien activo su **Rin'ne-Sharingan**.

— **¡Chibaku Tensei! (Cuerpo Celestial Estallando en la Tierra)** —Naruto junto sus manos y luego libero una esfera de gravedad, que detuvo el Shinra Tensei, para luego elevarse al cielo— **¡Kai!** — Y desaparecer.

— ¡¿Tienes el **Rin'negan**?! —Grito un furioso Tamaki, quien lanzo un grito y elevo su Chakra— **¡Shurado! (Camino Ashura)** —Su mano derecha se transformó en un lanzamisiles y comenzó a atacar a Naruto.

El rubio usaba su **Fūton** y el **Tendō (Camino Deva)** , para poder volar y esquivar los misiles de Tamaki. Aterrizo y desenfundo sus bastones Bō, rodeando uno de **Raiton** y otro de **Fūton**.

— _Tiene el Rin'negan y sabe cómo usarlo_ —Pensó Tamaki, quien desenfundo su Katana — _Solo gastare Chakra de forma innecesaria_ —Tamaki corrió hacia Naruto y lanzo un tajo, al pecho del rubio.

Naruto solo retrocedió un par de pasos.

Tamaki se enfadó y comenzó a lanzar destajo, tras destajo, intentando cortar a Naruto.

Pero el rubio, solo retrocedía, esquivando los ataques de su rival. Naruto pudo ver una abertura y usando su bastón Bō de Raiton, pudo alcanzar a su enemigo en una pierna, electrocutándolo.

Tamaki salió cayo de rodillas— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamo el Uchiha.

— _Era de esperarse, viniendo de un Uchiha_ —Pensó Naruto, quien utilizo un Shunshin, para esquivar a su rival— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku** **no Jutsu!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una esfera de viento de tamaño titánico, la cual fue hacia Tamaki.

La esfera de viento de tamaño titánico, usada por Naruto, acabo por convertirse en una esfera de fuego, gracias al Katon no Jutsu, usado anteriormente, ya que las llamas que quedaron alrededor de la zona, fueron suficientes para transformarla en una esfera de fuego, que se dirigió hacia Tamaki.

Tamaki activo el Gakido y estiro su mano— **¡Fūjutsu Kyūin! (Jutsu Bloqueo Sello de Absorción)** —Exclamo Tamaki, absorbiendo el Jutsu y gastando gran parte de su Chakra— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo el hombre, lanzando un dragón de fuego, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando un dragón de agua, pero no se detuvo — **¡Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón de Rayo)** —El dragón de rayo y el dragón de agua, se fusionaron.

Tamaki activo su **Susannō** , pero el dragón de agua, se transformó en un charco bajo sus pies, permitiendo que la electricidad subiera por su cuerpo, electrocutándolo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en el resto del mundo, los Shinobis de todo el continente y toda clase de invocaciones, se enfrentaban al ejército de Zetsu elemental.

Gaara, había capacitado a unos cuantos Shinobis, para poder usar el Jiton (E. Magnetico) y manipular la arena, la igual que lo hacían: El Sandaime Kazekage, su padre y él; lo cual permitió crear un escudo, no solo sobre Suna y sobre Kaze no Kuni, sino sobre otros países y aldeas, para evitar la lluvia de meteoros.

Luego, el ejército de Iwa, se desplazó a otro lugar y lo mismo hizo el ejército de Suna, con tal de continuar la guerra con los Zetsus.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mayu y Nagato, usaban su **Rin'negan** y el **Senjutsu** , para frenar o destruir directamente los meteoros de todo el mundo.

Las distintas invocaciones y Shinobis de todo el mundo, enfrentaban a los Zetsus y destruían los meteoritos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Maldito Gaki! —Grito un furioso Tamaki— ¡Veamos como escapas a esto: **Amaterasu: Shinra Tensei!** —Tamaki libero una ola de fuego negro.

— **¡Kyubi Chakra Modo! (Modo de Chakra de Nueve Colas)** —El manto de Chakra se dividió por la mitad revistiendo su gabardina la cual se volvió dorada, revelando un atuendo negro con tres magatamas en ambos lados de su cuello alto, así con en su pecho, su cabello se volvió más picudo, asemejándose a su suegro. Además de las Gudōdamas que flotaron a su alrededor; la ola de fuego negro, seguía acercándose a él y un recuerdo implantado por Mayu apareció en su mente— **¡Gudōdama: Shīrudo! (Esfera de Búsqueda de la Verdad: Escudo)** —Las esferas a su espalda, se colocaron ante él y se volvieron "planas", creando un escudo, que resistió el Jutsu— **¡Hi o Tōketsu: Shinra Tensei! (Fuego Congelante: Juicio Divino)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando un pilar de fuego azul, pero su enemigo, ya no estaba ante él.

— **¡** **Katon: Karyū Endan** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón** **)** —Exclamo Tamaki, atacándolo por la espalda.

Naruto salió volando y cuando pudo ponerse de pie, ya su enemigo estaba ante él, con su Katana rodeada en fuego, preparando para matarle— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku! (E. Viento: Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, escupiendo balas de aire comprimido, a quemarropa, sobre el cuerpo de su rival. Tamaki libero un grito, que ensordeció a su rival, mientras que caía al suelo, malherido, con una gran cantidad de agujeros por todo su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto grotesco — _Parece ser… que por fin se acabó_ —Pensó Naruto sonriente, para comenzar a alejarse de su rival.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Estamos rodeados por una barrera especial —dijo un sonriente Tamaki —Ninguno de nosotros, podrá salir de esta barrera, hasta que uno de nosotros, acabe muerto._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto entonces, se dio cuenta de que la barrera seguía allí.

— **¡** **Katon: Gōenka** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Gran Flor de Llama** **)** —Exclamo Tamaki, liberando varias esferas de fuego, las cuales comenzaron a caer desde el fuego y su objetivo era Naruto.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Agua** : **Ola** **Decapitadora** **de** **Agua** **)** —El rubio libero un chorro de agua de gran presión, con la cual destruyo las esferas de fuego, sobre él.

— **¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —Exclamo su enemigo, liberando el **Katon no Jutsu** , más poderoso de su repertorio.

Naruto detuvo el tiempo, esquivo el Jutsu que iba hacia él, se acercó a su enemigo y lo atravesó con su **Rasengan: Hariken**. Un estado armónico entre el **Fūton** y el **Raiton**.

Naruto detuvo el tiempo, uso el Hiraishin, se posiciono detrás de él y lo atravesó con su **Rasengan**.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Tamaki se sorprendió de sobremanera al verse atravesado por el Jutsu de Naruto. No podía usar el Izanagi para salvarse.

Estaba muerto.

Y el **Rin'negan** no lo salvaría.

O quizás, aun, tendría una oportunidad.

.

.

.

Naruto se tocó el costado, estaba malherido. Cayó al suelo, se estaba desangrando, miro el cadáver de Tamaki, no sabía si tendría algún Jutsu para volver de la muerte, al igual que ya lo había hecho en el pasado; el rubio se puso de pie, uso el **Senjutsu** enseñado por Kuroka y Zen, uso el **Hiraishin** , llego a Nisshoku no Kuni, donde tomo el pergamino anteriormente dejado allí y lo activo, dejando sobre ese lugar, el cadáver de Tamaki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El rubio desapareció del lugar, en un halo verde y reapareció en Hi no Kuni, donde fue alabado por su victoria contra Tamaki, por sus novias, prometidas y esposas; los restantes Kages y Tsunade, quienes estaban allí.

Todos supieron lo ocurrido, pues, las distintas invocaciones del mundo, realizaron un **Gyaku** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu Invocación Inversa)** , todos los humanos, fueron llevados hasta diversos hogares de invocaciones, aunque dichos humanos no contaran con sus contratos, pues todos merecían ver qué ocurriría y cuál sería su destino.

Su destino, era continuar con un legado.

Un legado que ahora existiría y seguiría en pie, gracias a Naruto.

 **El legado de Rikudo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una semana después, Tamaki despertó.

Sonrió. Nuevamente estaba entre los vivos, pero se hayo en una especie de sótano de techo muy bajo.

Comenzó a gatear e intento abrir la puerta.

La única que puerta que había.

Pero la encontró sellada por **Yōton (E. Lava).**

Naruto y Bulma, se alejaron a paso tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Naruto, la Kitsune y el Ángel.**

 **Ha llegado a su fin.**


End file.
